Mezclando historias
by Sakuya217
Summary: ""-Están desapareciendo." El anciano no se había tomado la molestia de dar rodeos. "¿Y que haremos entonces?""Muy sencillo Sra. Potter mandar a alguien a un momento más pasado todavía para que detenga a ese mortífago" Aquel día, Albus y Scorpius viajaron al pasado para salvar a sus familias; lo que no esperaban era que llegarían a la época de los merodeadores.
1. San Mungo

**Advertencia: Obviamente en este fic encontrarán spoilers de todos los libros, lo digo porque a mi me molestó bastante que me revelaran las cosas más interesantes del último libro ¬¬ Así que si no quieres conocer los más oscuros secretos de la historia, no sigas leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes, ni lugares, ni asignaturas,... me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este relato está hecho sin fines lucrativos; de fan a fans. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen usada para el fic (creo que eso también era bastante obvio), pertenece a AviraTheStrange (en devianart).**

**Lo escrito en negrita - Mis comentarios del principio y final de los capis, títulos y Flash Backs**

(Entre paréntesis)- **Pensamientos**

Superíndice¹- **Debajo del relato aparecerá un comentario sobre esta palabra/frase (No sé si utilizaré esto, pero como lo usé en alguna otra historia lo dejo por si acaso =3)**

**¡Y ahora, señoras y señores, el espectáculo debe continuar... es decir, dentro capi!**

**.:San Mungo:.**

Esta es una historia como otra cualquiera, las palabras se escriben una detrás de otra y tejen entre si numerosas ideas, que nos conducen a un mundo totalmente distinto: los libros pueden morderte si no les acaricias el lomo; el deporte preferido es uno en el que debes montarte sobre escobas, estar pendiente de tres tipos de pelotas diferentes; estudias durante siete años en una escuela, viajas por chimeneas, haces volar objetos... pero ninguna de estas las puedes hacer sin un palito de madera relleno de un pelo, pluma o nervio de algún extraño animal. Pero lo más importante de este mundo, es que existe la tan sorprendente magia.

Y en uno de esos lugares mágicos, empieza esta historia. En un edificio que a los muggles les parecería totalmente normal si no fuese porque las camillas vuelan de un sitio para otro, porque la cuarta planta se llama " Daños provocados por hechizos", porque hay especialistas en curar la viruela de dragón y muchas cosas más. Porque al fin y al cabo, San Mungo es un hospital mágico.

Esta historia empieza en uno de esos lugares mágicos, con la aparición de un fantasma. Pero ¿qué es un fantasma en un lugar como este? Nada raro, la verdad. Nada raro, si no fuera este fantasma. Quizás, y solo por esta vez, debamos retroceder en el tiempo, y empezar a contar la historia antes incluso del propio inicio. Así pues, retrasaremos el reloj un par de horas, pero no nos alejaremos mucho...

**Flash Back**

Todo era paz en la vacía calle de Godric´s Hollow. La brisa acariciaba suavemente el asfalto y las fachadas de las casa. En una de ellas, nadie notaba el frío del exterior, ni apreciaban la oscuridad que se había apoderado del cielo. Allí dentro todos eran felices pero se encontraban tristes al mismo tiempo, cosa que no quitaba la calidez del ambiente y el buen humor a la hora de cenar.

Aquella noche él cenaba alegremente con su familia, era 31 de agosto, el último día de vacaciones, y aquella la última cena hasta Navidades juntos, así que la aprovechaban al máximo. Se pasó un mano por su oscuro cabella mientras reía una de las últimas ocurrencias de su primogénito. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia su plato, reflejado en la sopa se encontró con un par de ojos de color azul intenso. Él conocía esa mirada, sin lugar a dudas...

-Cariño – la voz de una mujer le distrajo

Levantó la vista, abandonando aquellos azules ojos para sumergirse en aquellos marrones.

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry? Pensaba que te gustaba mi sopa, intenté hacerla al estilo muggle como a ti te gusta, pero creo que no me salió muy bien; supongo que si quien la hubiese hecho fuese mi madre estaría mejor, pero yo la hice con la mejor intención... – la pelirroja comenzó a embalarse, mientras removían el contenido de su plato con la cuchara.

-Ginny – la interrumpió Harry - ¿De que me estas hablando?

-¿Eh? – la mujer miró detenidamente el rostro de su esposo, como si tratase de encontrar algún indicio de que se estaba burlando de ella, pero solo encontró sinceridad – bueno, mirabas muy seriamente al plato, así que pensé que no te había gustado...

-No, no, solo estaba pensando. Esta muy buena – el moreno se apresuró a coger una cucharada y meterla en la boca – ¿Ves? – pero no tuvo en cuenta que no había tragado y todos los fideos salieron rápidamente de su boca, provocando las risas de sus hijos.

-Que patoso eres papá – el mayor de los tres hermanos comenzó a reír a carcajadas, seguido pronto por sus hermanos.

-¡James, no te rías de tu padre! – le regaño Ginny

-Mamá... –intentó decir de la forma más suave el segundo de los hermanos – mírale, esta demasiado gracioso

-Bueno, es cierto – la pelirroja miró a su esposo, verdaderamente que se veía un poco ridículo

Todos siguieron riendo, aquella noche prometía. Harry sonrió mirando a algún punto del techo con cierta melancolía, al día siguiente tenía que despedir a sus hijos, James iniciaría el séptimo curso, Albus sexto y Lily cuarto. Se hacían mayores muy rápido. De pronto, el color del techo empezó a oscurecerse.

-¿Y a que hora quedaremos mañana con los tíos? – preguntó alegre Lily.

-Un cuarto de hora antes de que salga el expreso – respondió su madre.

Harry miró extrañado a las lámparas, buscando el origen de la falta de luz, pero cada vez veía más borroso.

-Hablando de quedar mañana ¿Ya volvió Scorpius de sus vacaciones, Al?

-Sí, ayer. Me dijo que me trajo un par de recuerdos – respondió este alegre - ¿Podré ir al final a su casa en Navidad?

-De acuerdo – accedió su madre al ver aquella carita de ángel – pero por lo menos pasaros un par de días los dos por aquí.

-¡Genial!

La cabeza cada vez le dolía más, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para agarrar la cuchara...

-Papá, ¿Teddy tiene tiempo libre mañana por la mañana? Así puede venir a... – empezó a decir el primogénito.

...que cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, seguida por el propio Harry.

-...despedirnos – acabó James la frase, pero solo por inercia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se apresuró a acercarse a su padre - ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Estas bien?

**Fin del Flash Back**

-… y entonces se desmayó. No hemos conseguido que se despierte, por eso lo trajimos – relataba un poco alterada Ginny al medimago.

-Comprendo – dijo el hombre – pero es bastante extraño – eso no hizo sino alterar más a la pelirroja – No, no me malinterprete. Quiero decir, no es el único al que le ha pasado esto; hemos recibido a varios magos y brujas de su edad con los mismo síntomas.

-¿Qué? Eso es demasiado raro...

-Puede ser una epidemia – razonó el médico – así que por ahora esperen en la sala, por favor.

Los Potter asintieron y se alejaron de allí. La verdad es que lo que les había dicho el hombre explicaba por qué había tanta gente por los pasillos. Aunque era uno de los hospitales más importantes del mundo, no solían estar tan llenos. En esto pensaba Ginny cuando llegaron a la sala de espera donde les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa. La familia Weasly también estaba allí, no menos preocupados que los recién llegados.

-¡Ron! – corrió a saludarlo la pelirroja algo sorprendida por el encuentro.

-¿Ginny?¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras abrazaba a su hermana. El rostro de Ron se oscureció - ¿Harry se ha desmayado?

La pelirroja miró asombrada a su hermano, que había sido capaz de entender lo que había pasado sin decirle.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó mientras miraba hacia los lados en busca de la castaña - ¿Y Hermione...? – de pronto comprendió - ¿¡Hermione también!?

Ron asintió, a continuación le explicó lo que había ocurrido. Al parecer la familia Weasley al completo se había reunido para cenar, cuando Hermione empezó a sentirse mal. Se mareaba, la vista se le nublaba, todo daba vueltas y al final perdió el conocimiento. Como no despertaba decidieron llevarla al hospital.

Los pequeños escuchaban en silencio, comprendiendo la situación. Poco a poco todos se reunieron para charlar, de forma que la sala quedó sumida en un mar de susurros. Los mayores discutían intentando encontrar la razón por la que aquello acababa de pasar. Los pequeños preferían hablar de otra cosa, como Quidditch o el regreso a Hogwarts, lo mínimo que querían en aquel momento era ponerse nerviosos y tampoco sabían que decir que no hubiesen dicho ya sus padres.

-Te digo que ganaría el equipo de Roderick Plumpton¹ – insistía James.

-Estas mal – le recriminó Rose – todos saben lo buena capitana que es Gwenog Jones², su equipo ganaría.

-Lamento decirlo Rose – dijo Albus – pero James tiene razón.

-Pues estáis los dos equivocados – sentenció Fred II, apoyando a su prima – esta claro que Jones es la mejor. Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, su teoría de que las chicas son mejores es verdad: son más ágiles.

-Por muy ágiles que sean, Plumpton sería demasiado rápido para ellas atrapando la snich – aseguró el mayor de los hijos de los Potter – y nosotros somos más fuertes y tenemos mejor puntería – sonrió como solo sabía su tocayo, Sirius – naturalmente nosotros mejores.

-Que haya conseguido ese estúpido record no significa que siempre vaya a atrapar la snich – Rose frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente sonrió – Y si tan seguros estáis de que los chicos sois mejores jugando al Quidditch, decídselo a la tía.

Tras este comentario, Albus y James se pusieron pálidos de solo imaginar enfrentarse a su madre y la miraron disimuladamente. Mientras todos los pelirrojos intentaban disimular su risa.

-T-tú estas loca – le susurró Albus – mamá ha heredado el carácter de la abuela, es de idiotas enfrentarse a ella.

-¡Albus! – gritó alguien a sus espaldas, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en el aludido.

-¡No lo decía en serio, lo juro!

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar cara a cara a quien lo había llamado, pero se encontró con un rostro a la misma altura que el suyo, perteneciente a un extrañado rubio de ojos grises que fruncía el ceño y levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión.

-¿De que me hablas, Al? – cada día entendía menos a su amigo.

-¡Scorpius! Me asustaste

-Ah... ¿Y por qué? – el rubio lo miró mejor – Oye, estás muy pálido ¿Has venido a una revisión?

Este comentario provocó que los familiares del moreno no aguantasen más la risa, incluso James recuperó el color y empezó a doblarse por la risa. Scorpius a cada segundo estaba más confuso y Albus más rojo de la vergüenza. Con esta escena, los mayores dejaron de hablar y se dieron cuenta de la llegada del rubio.

-Ya te lo explicaré luego – susurró, dando por acabada la conversación.

-Pero Scorpius, cielo – dijo acercándose Ginny - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Estábamos en una reunión familiar y una... prima segunda creo que era... se mareo y se cayó al suelo – dijo, mirando hacia el techo, recordando – al principio fue muy divertido, pero papá no era capaz de despertarla, así que decidimos traerla aquí.

-¿Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? – se exasperó Rose, mientras los mayores se habían dado la vuelta para recibir a los Malfoy.

Pasaron un par de horas, y la situación en vez de mejorar, empeoró. Las salas y los pasillos se empezaron a llenar cada vez más. Los comentarios cada vez eran más pesimistas, ya que las teorías optimistas desaparecían en proporción al tiempo que pasaba y la cantidad de gente que parecía afectada.

James habría optado por hacer salir a toda su familia a jugar un rato al Quidditch, ya que el hospital contaba con un pequeño descampado en uno de sus laterales que nadie nunca utilizaba. Pero la sola mención a los mayores le habría asegurado una buena bronca al no ser más delicado; además de que ya era noche cerrada.

Aburrido decidió ir a buscar alguna bebida caliente a la cafetería del hospital, y así de paso dar un paseo, se sentía intranquilo sin poder hacer nada (su madre siempre decía que había heredado la hiperactividad de los Potter).

-¿Me traes algo a mi también? – preguntó Albus, deteniendo por un momento su charla con Scorpius.

-¿Por qué no vas tú? – murmuró su hermano fastidiado.

-Porque Lily se ha dormido – contestó señalando a su hermana, apoyada en el hombro del mediano.

James suspiró resignado y salió de la sala de espera; tuvo que pasar por delante de muchas de ellas antes de llegar hasta las escaleras. Por él se hubiese desvanecido y habría llegado antes, pero a pesar de que era mayor de edad y de haber aprobado el examen a su madre no le hacía mucha gracia que lo hiciese. Siempre alegaba que con lo impulsivo que era James, no se concentraría a tiempo y aparecería con un brazo de menos,... o de más, con aquel chico todo era posible.

-Pero si no practico, a saber como lo haré el día que lo necesite – masculló el chico, mientras saltaba los tres últimos escalones.

Tenía que bajar varios pisos para llegar hasta la cafetería, pero eso tenía un lado negativo: luego tendría que subirlos. Después de aquello ya no tendría que volver a estirar las piernas en varias horas, pensaba el chico mientras intentaba calcular cuantos cientos de escalones había bajado.

Diez minutos después James volvía a estar delante de las salas de espera, la cantidad de gente que se iba empezando a marchar subía, aunque siempre quedaba el familiar más cercano que prefería permanecer junto al enfermo para ser el primero en verlo despertar. Cuando el mayor de los Potter entró en la suya los adultos ya se había resignado a sentarse, pero no por eso estaban menos preocupados. En cuanto miró a su izquierda, donde estaba toda la nueva generación se dio cuenta de que el único que no dormía era Scorpius.

-Oh, vamos ¿Para esto le traigo yo el chocolate? – preguntó al aire mientras miraba uno de los dos vasos que llevaba en las manos y a Albus sucesivamente.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese decirle nada, el mayor apoyó el recipiente contra la mejilla de su hermano, haciendo que se despertase súbitamente, soltando un grito. Iba a reprocharle varias cosas, mientras su hermano reía a carcajadas, cuando un sanador llegó corriendo.

-¿La familia del Sr. Potter y de la Sra. Weasley? – todos asintieron, así que el hombre, algo pálido y nervioso les dijo – síganme por favor... esperen ¿Son los Malfoy? – dijo señalando a la familia de Draco, que asintieron extrañados – a ustedes también los citaron.

-Esperen ¿A todos nosotros? – pregunto algo incrédulo Ron, viendo que ya solo ellos ocupaban casi toda la sala.

-Si, no se preocupen.

Las familias se apuraron a seguir al sanador, que andaba a pasos rápidos, fruto de su nerviosismo; el cual por cierto nadie entendía. Deseaban que los llamasen para darles buenas noticias, pero una corazonada les decía que no iba a ser precisamente eso.

Al final, no entraron siquiera en una de las habitaciones de los enfermos, sino que los llevaron directamente a una sala de juntas bastante espaciosa.

Se trataba de un lugar iluminado y de paredes blancas; en medio, como cualquier sala de juntas, había una gran mesa de madera oscura, con varias sillas arrimadas a ella. En el resto de la sala tenían colocados cuadros, fotos y plantas; pero lo que más atención llamaba a todos era un extraño objeto situado en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Se trataba de tres aros concéntricos de metal con una pequeña tuerca y situados sobre un soporte del mismo material. Podía ser perfectamente un elemento decorativo más, o podía no serlo.

-¿Y por qué nos habrán llamado? – cuestionó Ginny en alto.

-A lo mejor ya tienen noticias sobre lo que ocurrió – se esperanzó Ron.

-Pero entonces habrían estado llamando también a las otras familias – objetó George, mirando curioso el objeto.

-¡George! No toques eso – le riñó la señora Weasley – además, no tienes porqué ser tan negativo.

Mientras la riña entre madre e hijo empezaba, el sanador hablaba con otra persona. No se podía ver quién era porque el propio sanador tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la sala y mantenía la puerta muy cerca suyo. En unos segundos pareció acabar y se dio la vuelta.

-Disculpen – interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, pues no se había dado cuenta de que habían empezado a discutir – la persona que los llamó ya está aquí.

-¿Eh, quién? – preguntó Ron dudoso - ¿Acaso el mismo médico atendió a nuestros familiares?

-Mucha casualidad... – le apoyó Ginny.

-No, no es un médico – contestó el sanador, acostumbrado a que mezclasen términos muggles con mágicos – ni siquiera es exactamente una persona, más bien un fantasma.

-¿Desde cuando hay fantasmas en San Mungo? – cuestionó Draco dudoso.

-Desde nunca – pronunció una voz tras la puerta, justo antes de atravesarla.

El sanador aprovechó ese momento para marcharse, sin lugar a duda querrían tener una conversación privada. Todos miraban al fantasma boquiabiertos y callados por un rato, sin saber que decir exactamente. Ante ellos estaba de nuevo aquel hombre. El director que algunos de ellos habían visto por última vez en una tumba, o como mucho, en el cuadro que tenían de él en la sala del director, en Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, después de tantos años parecía seguir igual: la barba larga, enganchada en el cinturón; unos ojos azules destellantes (a pesar de que se camuflaban un poco por el tono azulado que adquirían todos los espectros) y un brazo totalmente negro y quemado hasta el codo. Parecía que se hubiese muerto el día anterior.

El corazón se les había parado durante unos segundos a los más mayores y su piel hasta se había teñido un poco de un tono pálido. La repentina aparición les había tomado por sorpresa y no sabían que decir. Bueno, más bien, las preguntas no se decidían a salir de su garganta.

-¿Pro-profesor?¿Cómo es que esta aquí? – se decidió finalmente Ginny, acostumbrada a verlo como mucho en el cuadro de la sala del director.

-Por la misma razón que toda esta gente esta en el hospital hoy – respondió el anciano con su típica voz serena.

Todos adquirieron una mueca de sorpresa, si él decía aquello significaba que sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Aquello por lo que llevaban esperando toda la noche. Sin embargo, llegaba a ser hasta perturbador, si Albus Dumbledore estaba mezclado en aquel asunto, cualquier cosa podía pasar. No tardaron en preguntarle, ansiosos de saber que eran lo que tenían los demás y si despertarían pronto. Dumbledore se quedó un rato en silencio, buscando la mejor forma de explicarlo todo; finalmente levantó la vista y preguntó:

-¿Saben por qué un giratiempo tiene un alcance tan limitado?

Era una respuesta extraña. Más buen una pregunta desconcertante de un hombre desconcertante. Sin embargo, aquello les provocó un estremecimiento, en otra ocasión Hermione habría saltado enseguida, recitando como solo ella sabía la causa, como si estuviese leyendo el libro en aquel mismo instante. Además era la que mejor dominaba aquello, puesto que durante un año entero había tenido uno de esos instrumentos bajo su poder. Pero ella no estaba, y no podría responder. Mientras, Dumbledore seguía esperando.

-Un giratiempo solo puede retroceder como mucho un día o dos porque esto implica que el cambio que se realice será menor, o por lo menos no provoque un "Efecto Mariposa" – una voz femenina empezó a explicar – Además, para que un cambio se mantenga, la persona que viaja debe volver hasta el momento en el que viajó, retroceder demasiado podría implicar que esta condición no se cumpla – definitivamente, Rose Weasley cada día se parecía más a su madre.

-Excelente explicación Srta. Weasley – la felicitó Dumbledore, mientras Rose sonreía orgullosa.

-Perdone que interrumpa – dijo Draco – pero no veo la conexión entre usted, los enfermos y unos instrumentos que fueron destruidos hace años.

-Ahí es a donde quiero llegar, Señor Malfoy – el anciano lo miró por encima de las gafas - ¿Por qué cree usted que se destruyeron los giratiempos?

-Pues... – dudó el rubio – o porque fue un accidente o porque la existencia de algo como eso podría provocar que mortífagos cambiasen ciertos sucesos a su favor.

-Exacto.

Durante unos segundos todos pensaron en ello, una suposición se abría paso en su mente, pero no estaban convencidos de que fuese eso lo que su ex-director quisiese decirles.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que trata de decirnos? – Ginny no se hizo esperar, y atajó por el camino más directo.

-Trato de decirles, Sra. Potter, que existe algo más poderoso todavía que un giratiempo y que no fue destruido porque pocos sabían de su existencia.

-¿No estará tratando de decir alguien a viajado varios años en el tiempo, verdad? – preguntó Bill.

-Exactamente eso estoy tratando de decir.

-¿Y esa persona no será un...?

-Un mortífago, mucho me temo – el anciano parecía muy calmado, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del asunto.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabe usted todo esto? – preguntó Ginny - ¿Viene del momento en el que el mortífago llegó?

Dumbledore suspiró, lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar.

-No, yo pertenezco a este tiempo al igual que ustedes. Desafortunadamente, para los fantasmas no es tan fácil viajar en el tiempo – y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, se adelanto a aclarar – una de las razones por las que sé esto es precisamente la enfermedad que están sufriendo tantos magos hoy,... y también que yo esté aquí.

-¿Sabe usted que tienen? – preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz – Los sanadores no supieron...

-Están desapareciendo.

La respuesta fue concisa, clara y rápida. El anciano no se había tomado la molestia de dar demasiados rodeos, sin embrago, ninguno podía contradecir el hecho de que seguramente eso fuese lo mejor; cuanto antes tuviesen a respuesta, mejor. Además, si el mayor hubiese estado mareando la perdiz durante demasiado tiempo, podrían jurar que sus nervios se hubiesen crispado llegado cierto momento. A pesar de eso, todos se quedaron sin palabras; un nudo se estableció en su garganta y les impidió pedir más explicaciones. Podrían haber esperado algo como que jamás despertarían, que un mortífago los había hechizado para que no lo siguiesen al pasado o que hubiese una nueva epidemia de viruela de dragón; pero ¿desapareciendo? De nuevo, las posibilidades que el mundo mágico parecía tener les sorprendían.

-¿Y por qué desaparecen? – preguntó James, mientras los adultos salían del trance.

-Por las acciones que esta realizando ese mortífago en el pasado – explicó el antiguo director – un mortífago que seguía a Voldemort no puede estar de acuerdo con el rumbo que tomó la historia, es muy probable que haya vuelto a algún momento que le permita cambiarlo todo. La mayoría de la gente que está hoy aquí son hijos de muggles y algunos mestizos, además de Harry, que seguramente haya sido uno de los objetivos principales en el ataque – Dumbledore paró un momento y sentenció con voz serena – Es más, lo más seguro es que ya haya matado a aquellos que quería matar.

-¡¿Qué?! – saltó Ginny histérica - ¿Y que haremos entonces?

-Muy sencillo Sra. Potter – respondió – mandar a alguien a un momento más pasado todavía para que detenga a ese mortífago.

:.:.:.:.:

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, tenía pensado poner más, pero entonces no sabía si el segundo me quedaría demasiado corto. **

**Es extraño, empecé este capítulo hace mucho tiempo, no sé como no lo di terminado. Bueno, a lo que vamos, espero que les haya gustado. Todavía no he perfeccionado mi forma de escribir, así que espero que esto me ayude.**

**En realidad no debería haber subido esto, porque me hice la promesa de que no subiría historias sin terminar; pero estoy muy emocionada con ella y creo que si alguien en alguna parte del mundo esta dispuesto a seguir leyendo, me servirá para seguir adelante (Eso sonó muy Dumbledore...).**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí un poco de información de conocimiento general del mundo de Harry Potter (recogida directamente de wikipedia xD) :**

**1.- Roderick Plumpton: Conserva el record británico de la captura más rápida de una snitch (3´5 segundos) en un partido de 1921 contra los Caerphilly Catapults. Plumpton se consagró con esa jugada, que llamada desde entonces "Pase de Plumpton" en su honor. También fue Capitán y Buscador del equipo de Quiddictch Tutshill Tornados. Suya es la carta nº 83 en la colección que viene en las ranas de chocolate.**

**2.- Gwenog Jones: Fue alumna de Hogwarts, precisamente es la alumna que le pasa entradas para los partidos a Horace Slughorn, puesto que perteneció al club de las Eminencias. Capitana del equipo favorito de Ginny, al que pertenece al acabar Hogwarts: Las Arpías de Holyhead. Como se cita en la historia, muchas veces afirmó que las brujas son mejores en este deporte que los magos. Suya es la carta nº 39 en la colección que viene en las ranas de chocolate.**


	2. Hogwarts

**Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capi; ya saben lo del Disclaimer ¿verdad? Pues entonces ya no lo repito Xp**

**Haber, un par de aclaraciones: **

**Primero.- A lo largo del fic verán algunos párrafos un poco Oc sobre algún personaje o con mucho hincapié hacia él/ella; intenté suprimir los favoritismos, pero sigo siendo humana, así que no lo conseguí del todo.**

**Segundo.- El review de MayLiz Potter de Weasley me recordó que omití un pequeño detalle en el capitulo anterior: las actualizaciones. Verán, ahora mismo el capítulo cinco ya está terminado, así que podría subirlo todo ya, pero no quiero. Porque si lo subo todo junto ahora, después será muy notorio cuando tarde varios días en actualizar y porque si subo el fic ya es porque quiero que me vayan comentando que les parece la historia y alentando para continuar (tengo una laguna en medio de la historia, donde no sé exactamente lo que haré así que necesito que me motiven, y si, es una indirecta para que comentan más ¡QUIERO REVIEWS! cofcof).**

**Aprovechó también para agradecer los reviwes de MayLiz y de Guest, por cierto, todas las preguntas que hicisteis están aquí contestadas =) **

**¡Disfrutad!**

**.:Hogwarts:.**

Oscuridad.

Esa era una palabra perfecta para describirlo. Todo se había tornado oscuro, frío y vacío; además sentía como si le estuviesen golpeando todo el cuerpo. Ahora solo quedaba la sensación de las magulladuras, además de unas pequeñas descargas en los brazos. La mayor parte del dolor se centraba en su espalda, hasta tal punto que ya no sabía si realmente era dolor o simplemente le había quedado tan insensibilizada que le provocaba aquel molesto hormigueo. Por no hablar de que el mareo amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar de un momento a otro. La cena había sido corta y ya hacia tiempo que no había vuelto a comer, pero a momentos sentía que toda la comida iba a abandonar su estómago. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, además de una sensación pastosa. Si hubiese estado en otras condiciones quizás hubiese pensado en abrir la boca un par de veces, buscando reunir saliva más fácilmente para quitarse aquel sabor. Es más, si tan solo se hubiese tratado de una pequeña siesta se habría levantado y habría corrido a por un vaso de agua.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Los párpados le pesaban toneladas y la cabeza le dolía mil demonios, así que no estaba dispuesto a hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por abrirlos. Sin embargo, tampoco lo necesitaba. Las manos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo estaban tocando un mullido colchón y todo su cuerpo sentía el roce de una sábana que lo cubría hasta los hombros. Aquel tacto era inconfundible, eran las típicas que usan los médicos y las enfermeras para cubrir a sus pacientes cuando necesitan descansar o dormir.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que él más quería en ese momento: dormir. Caer en los brazos de Morfeo y que cuando se despertase aquel dolor y sopor ya no estuviese allí. Le importaba un rábano lo que le hubiese pasado, si estaba solo o no en aquella sala... aunque ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Intentó relajarse un poco para dormir mejor, pero ni eso consiguió que el dolor cesase por un solo segundo y ni siquiera disminuyó.

Así que intentó buscar una posición más cómoda, ya que nunca le había gustado dormir boca arriba. Pero los calambres en los brazos le hicieron desistir, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil. Con un leve gruñido se resignó; pero poco duró su enfado, pues pronto cayó dormido.

Lo que él nunca pudo imaginar es que aquel gruñido no había pasado desapercibido, porque, en efecto, no estaba solo en aquella sala.

* * *

-¿Mandar... a alguien al pasado... para que lo detenga? – repitió lentamente Ron.

-Eso he dicho – aseguró el anciano totalmente tranquilo.

Todos se miraron entren sí, después de tantos años de tranquilidad, parecía que las aventuras volvían a buscarlos. Normalmente Harry se habría adelantado dos pasos, se habría ofrecido para viajar él y todos habrían estallado enseguida en contra de aquel carácter heroico que tanto destacaba en él. Habrían empezado con el ya típico diálogo en el que Harry diría que nadie debería sufrir ni sacrificarse por su culpa, y los otros le habrían dejado claro que en una guerra no lucha uno solo y que él ni era la única víctima ni el único "responsable" (porque sus amigos nunca se creerían que Harry era responsable de aquello, si no hubiese sido él, habría sido otro). Y después de aquella charla tan emotiva, todos sonreirían pensando que tan buenos amigos eran y se irían directos a patear traseros de mortífagos.

Pero Harry no estaba allí, ni él ni sus actos impulsivos de carácter heroico. Es más, ahora mismo era uno de esos que necesitaban ayuda, de los que dependían que algún héroe viajase en el tiempo para que su existencia no se perdiese en la memoria. Así que la duda era evidente; evidente y común para todos, que parecían querer resolverla analizándose entre ellos.

-¿Quién? – la pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras Dumbledore los miraba a todos a través de sus gafas.

-Hay que actuar cuanto antes, el tiempo es algo fácil de cambiar y aunque tarda algo en traer las modificaciones, ahora que tantos han caído que desaparezcan por completo es cuestión de horas, en algunos casos de minutos – un par de gritos ahogados recorrieron la sala, pero el ex-director siguió hablando, como si no hubiese escuchado nada – a partir de ahora, los efectos serán mucho más rápidos, puede que en el pasado el efecto se relentice, pero no se detendrá y todos ustedes están unido a sus antepasados y aquello que les haya pasado se manifestará pronto en este presente.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar profesor? – preguntó Bill inquieto.

-No permitiré que ningún adulto haga este viaje.

-¿¡Esta loco!? – estalló Ginny – Con perdón ¿Pero está loco? ¡No podemos enviar a unos niños a detener a un mortífago!

Por la expresión del resto de los adultos, se veía que todos estaban totalmente de acuerdo, porque ¿Qué padre estaría dispuesto a enviar a sus hijos a un viaje en el tiempo en el que sin duda correrían grandes riesgos?

-¿Esta segura de lo que dice, Sra. Potter?

Para Dumbledore la respuesta estaba clara: aquellos que recordasen (sin saltarse ni un solo detalle) que ellos mismos habían hecho cosas parecidas a la misma edad.

-Claro – Ginny trató de sonar firme, pero el tono empleado por el anciano la había hecho dudar.

-Entonces, usted no recuerda que hace unos años fue al ministerio sin ningún adulto o auror, solo con sus amigos, y se enfrentó a un grupo de mortífagos ¿verdad? Si mal no recuerdo, usted todavía cursaba cuarto.

Sí, a Dumbledore le gustaba jugar sucio a veces. En toda la conversación no había perdido esa sonrisa tranquila y ahora miraba a los que algún día fueron sus alumnos con un poco de diversión. Algunos ni siquiera habían acabado los estudios en Hogwarts cuando participaron en la Guerra de Hogwarts, y por lo tanto, la excusa de la edad quedaba un poco inutilizada. Sin embargo, las familias todavía buscaban alguna otra salida, una solución que los convenciese más.

-Pero... aquello era diferente... – intentó decir Ginny, aunque sonaba más bien como si se estuviese intentando convencer a sí misma de que no le habían invalidado su argumento con otro más convincente.

-Yo iré – dijo James, dando un paso al frente. "La hiperactividad y el carácter de los Potter", Ginny siempre lo había dicho.

Los demás niños iban a replicar cuando las cosas empezaron a empeorar. La Sra. y el Sr. Weasley comenzaron a ponerse pálidos, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse en las sillas. Al igual que les había pasado a los demás, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, pero intentaron mantenerse conscientes, no querían irse, no hasta que supiesen que era lo que iba pasar. Pero el problema no era el sudor frío de la mujer ya no tan pelirroja, ni el color pálido del Sr. Weasley, que contrastaba con sus oscuras ojeras (producto seguramente de haber intentado comprender durante las últimas semanas el uso de aquel juguete que tanto atraía a sus nietos, DS había oido que se llamaba). No, el problema era que al mismo tiempo Bill también cayó al suelo, alegando que simplemente se había mareado, aunque ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos porque veía doble.

-Esto va de mal en peor – murmuró Rose.

Pero justo en ese momento, otro cuerpo se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared, James se empezaba a marear.

-Esperen – interrumpió Ron mirando a su sobrino - ¿Cómo es posible que James ya empiece a estar así? Yo ni siquiera siento nada y soy mayor que él.

-Cierto – coincidió Dumbledore, mientras observaba como Albus y Lily ayudaban a su hermano a sentarse junto a la abuela – pero ya les dije: Harry debe de haber sido uno de los principales objetivos, por lo que convierte a James en alguien más directo que usted, que es el sexto entre sus hermanos.

El pelirrojo solo frunció el ceño y miró a su sobrino, que parecía querer hacer grandes esfuerzos por librarse de sus hermanos y primos, quienes intentaban mantenerlo sentado. La situación se volvía seria, y tal como había dicho Dumbledore, en los próximos minutos empeoraría todavía más, así que cuanto antes tomasen la decisión, más margen de tiempo tendrían los viajeros para actuar sin notar nada. Pero ninguno estaba todavía convencido de que fuese buena idea mandar a alguno de sus hijos al pasado; les traía inseguridad y temor. No sabrían si algo malo les estaba pasando y no podrían brindarles ayuda inmediata.

-¿Sabemos al menos en que época está ese mortífago y en que lugar actúa? – preguntó la Sra. Malfoy.

Aquella pregunta también los tomó por sorpresa, la mayoría había dado por sentado que irían a algún momento de su infancia, para así matar a un Harry Potter más indefenso. Preferiblemente en verano, pues en este momento no contaría con la protección de Hogwarts, así como el resto de hijos de muggles. Pero quizás no fuese tal y como ellos habían pensado, o tal vez si, porque aquella era la forma más rápida y concisa ¿no?

-Lo ignoramos completamente – contestó Dumbledore, totalmente serio.

-Yo voy – dijo Albus, dando un paso adelante – y me voy ahora – aseguró al ver como su propio abuelo perdía la conciencia.

Dumbledore observó por un par de segundos a su tocayo, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con la misma fuerza con la que lo hacían los de Harry cuando tomaba una decisión importante, una de la que nunca desistía ni volvía a meditar una vez tomada. Pero también brillaban igual que una vez lo hicieron los de Lily Evans, su abuela. Daba igual en quien y cuando viese esa mirada, siempre sentía un poco de nostalgia. El hombre asintió, dando por buena la decisión del moreno, pero aún así miró también a los demás, quizás buscando más voluntarios, o puede que quisiese comprobar la reacción de los demás.

-Si Al va, yo lo acompaño – aseguró el joven Malfoy, poniéndose al lado de su amigo, que lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Pero ¡Scorpius! – objetó su madre – Draco, dile algo.

Draco miró a su hijo y luego a Dumbledore. En aquel instante recordó el papel de la familia Malfoy durante toda la guerra... no, durante toda la historia. Rememoró incluso los últimos momentos del director, cuando le había ofrecido su ayuda y él no había sido capaz de tomarla. Dumbledore supo descifrar la mirada del rubio, e incluso sin Legirimancia podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Si permitía al pequeño realizar aquel viaje sería como una compensación, sería demostrar que quería corregir tantos errores cometidos en el pasado. La mirada grisácea se volvió a posar en su hijo.

-Que haga lo que quiera – el pequeño esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa – además, si los reconocen, quizás el mortífago se confíe con su presencia ¿no?

-No creo – objetó Ron, aunque Draco había cambiado algunos de sus principios, seguía sin apreciarlo, había cosas que no cambiaban – ese mortífago conocerá de vuestra situación.

-Ya – coincidió el rubio – pero la mayoría de los mortífagos son demasiado cobardes como para actuar solos. Contactará con alguien de la época que todavía idolatre a los Malfoy.

Los demás no supieron si aquel comentario tenía una segunda intención, pero el hecho fue que, cuando Ron iba a contestar Dumbledore los interrumpió. El tiempo seguía avanzando y nadie emprendía el viaje. Así que la siguiente duda se hizo presente ¿Cómo llegarían hasta el pasado? Era cierto que el mortífago tenía un objeto más poderoso que un giratiempo, pero ¿y ellos?¿También lo tenían?

-Bueno, supongo que en ese detalle ya se habrán dado cuenta – dijo Dumbledore, recuperando su sonrisa mientras miraba hacia George.

Este no comprendió la mirada en un principio, pero pronto cayó. Cuando el anciano había entrado él estaba hablando con su madre acerca de si aquel extraño era o no peligroso; bueno, más bien George había estado imaginando en voz alta malévolos usos que podría tener aquel aparato, y lo cierto es que algunos de ellos le habían dado un par de ideas para la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley". El pelirrojo giró un poco su cuerpo, quedando en frente del susodicho objeto, y lo señaló con una ceja alzada. Tras el asentimiento del anciano, ambos chicos se acercaron allí.

-Espere, solo porque sea más grande no significa que tenga más potencia – criticó Ron al objeto.

-El tamaño no es por la potencia, Sr. Weasley – dijo Dumbledore, mientras le indicaba a Albus cuantas vueltas debían dar – sino por el espacio necesario para escribir las runas – explicó señalando los grabados en cada uno de los aros.

-¿Cómo sabe cuantas vueltas hay que darle si no sabemos a que época debemos ir? – preguntó curioso Scorpius

Pero antes de el ex-director pudiese decir nada una oleada de sucesos volvieron a ocurrir. Rose y Lily, que hasta entonces habían permanecido con su abuela, que perdía la conciencia por momentos, parecieron darse cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para que los chicos se fuesen y recordaron súbitamente que ella también querían ir. Para su desgracia, fueron interceptadas momentáneamente por Ron y Ginny.

Esto terminó en cuanto Albus agarró fuertemente a Scorpius de la manga, indicándole que el mecanismo ya se ponía en marcha. Las chicas protestaron enfadadas, los chicos desaparecían ante ellas dejándolas atrás, sin recordar que en cuanto dejas de dar vueltas a un giratiempo este se activa, y no para hasta que vuelve a la posición inicial.

Pero además, segundos antes de que los dos Slytherin hubiesen acabado de preparar el objeto, la puerta se había abierto, y alguien más había entrado, exigiendo con prisa saber la situación.

* * *

-Al

La oscuridad parecía desvanecerse y los brazos cada vez tenían menos calambres.

-Al

Empezaba a oír una voz llamándole, pero todavía estaba cansado. Se dio la vuelta, pudiendo apoyarse por fin sobre su costado derecho.

-¡Al! – la empezaba a cabrearse.

-Jovencito, quizás su amigo todavía duerme – dijo otra voz, más femenina y vieja, pero que le sonaba.

-No se preocupe... esta despierto, pero el muy maldito me está ignorando – dijo lo último un poco más alto, con tal de llamarle la atención – Por los calzones de Merlín ¡Al, levántate! – el aludido solo pronunció un gruñido e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se callase - ¿Ven?

-No se preocupe, podemos ir a hablar usted y yo a mi despacho – dijo una voz todavía más vieja, esta vez de un hombre – así dejamos dormir a su amigo.

Albus se levantó como un resorte y abrió los ojos. Tal y como había imaginado, allí estaba Scorpius mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos tras haberlo ignorado durante un largo rato; tanto en su brazo como en su mejilla tenía un par de rasguños, pero ningún otro signo de malestar. Pero lo que al moreno realmente le interesaba eran los propietarios de las voces que había creído reconocer, y no se equivocaba. Al fondo de la sala, haciendo la cama en la que seguramente había estado el rubio, se encontraba la Sra. Pomfrey. Y a la derecha de Scorpius, Dumbledore. Había sido fácil reconocer su voz después del discurso que les había dado un rato antes, bueno en realidad unos minutos antes porque se había quedado dormido... o mejor, unos años después. Lo miró con atención lo más rápido que pudo, para no llamar la atención. Su mano ya no estaba quemada, y su barba, a pesar de que seguía sujeta al cinturón, no conseguía ocultar el hecho de que parecía más joven que el fantasma de antes (o después).

Aquello le produjo una gran duda ¿En que año podían estar? Y, por diez mil gárgolas galopantes ¿Qué hacían en Hogwarts? Porque, como buen Potter y Weasley que era, jugaba al Quidditch, y eso le permitía reconocer la enfermería del colegio como si fuese su tercera casa. Decidió que no debía perder tiempo, y aunque aquel hombre pudiese ser su mejor apoyo, no quería precipitarse contándole que venían del futuro, así que se estiró sonoramente mientras se agarraba la cabeza con falso dolor.

-Por Merlín, como me duele la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Al? – le preguntó su amigo, elevando una ceja.

-No – se dejó caer en la cama - ¿En que día estamos?¿Mes?¿Año? – suspiró – Creo que he perdido la memoria.

-Ya... – el rubio no tomó en cuenta el último comentario, se notaba a lenguas si actuación exagerada.

-Estamos a 31 de agosto de 1977 – le respondió divertido el director, siguiéndole lo que él suponía que era una broma – Si se encuentra mal, puede quedarse aquí. Nosotros nos íbamos a marchar a mi despacho para a hablar de su... sorpresiva aparición.

-Creo que podré con el dolor de cabeza – respondió el moreno, bajando de la cama, que fue rápidamente atendida por la Sra. Pomfrey.

Albus se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amigo, e inmediatamente salieron tras el director, que les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. El anciano quedó unos pasos más adelante, mientras el moreno rezagaba un poco a su amigo. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que el hombre no los escucharía empezaron a hablar.

-Oye Scor, ¿Tú sabes lo que nos ha pasado? – preguntó, tocándose con cuidado un hombro algo magullado.

-Por lo poco que me dijeron – dijo él – creo que aparecimos en medio de los jardines, pero creo que no nos vieron llegar.

-Entiendo...

-Por cierto – dijo el otro con una sonrisa – muy bueno lo del año, no se me había ocurrido – admitió mientras veía como el director estaba a punto de llegar a la gárgola que abría el camino hacia su despacho – había dado por hecho que vendríamos a la época de nuestros padres.

Antes de que ambos pudiesen seguir hablando y, quien sabe, crear algún plan para explicar su aparición allí, Dumbledore los apremió para subir por las escaleras recién accesibles, cortesía de una gárgola que miraba algo desconfiada a aquellos que habían llegado con un día de antelación al castillo, pero que sin embargo, ya acudían al despacho del director. Pasaron de uno en uno por las escaleras de caracol y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un despacho algo cambiado. Los muebles eran los mismos, pero la distribución era distinta y muchos objetos habían sido cambiado de sitios, faltaban o eran vistos por primera vez por los chicos.

Desde el fondo de la sala, pudieron oír un pequeño trino, seguido del ruido que hace el fuego al arder. Ambos chicos inclinaron la cabeza hacia la derecha, en busca de Fawkes. Nunca habían visto a aquel fénix, bueno, más bien nunca habían visto un fénix; y eso se debía a que este había abandonado Hogwarts la misma noche que su dueño había muerto. Se trataba de un pájaro algo grande, como del tamaño de un cisne; sus plumas eran completamente rojas – aunque nunca habían llegado a dudarlo – a salvo de las del pecho, que eran doradas. Además su pico y sus patas brillan, debido a su semejanza con el oro.

Dumbledore se fijó en la admiración de los dos chicos en cuanto al fénix, y comentó con una sonrisa, sacándolos de su trance.

-Se llama Fawkes – hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomasen asiento, mientras ellos evitaban decir que aquello ya lo sabían – habéis tenido suerte, este es el momento del ciclo en el que más hermoso está – acto seguido el hombre miró los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa – Bueno, vosotros debéis ser Scorpius y Al Fidem – los chicos se miraron entre sí, desconcertados por aquello - ¿Es correcto, no?

-¿Eh? Sí, si claro – dijo Albus desconcertado – pero nos sorprendió que ya supiese de nosotros.

-Claro que sé de ustedes – los chicos por un momento pensaron que sabía que venían del futuro – soy el director de Hogwarts, estoy al corriente de los alumnos que se unen a la escuela fuera de plazo. Aunque claro, gracias a la carta con explicaciones de sus padres no hubo problema para admitirlos – les dijo, zarandeando las cartas delante de ellos.

Aquel gesto mareó un poco al rubio, pero el moreno, que para su suerte no había heredado la mala vista de los Potter, pudo distinguir rápidamente la letra de su madre en una de las cartas; supuso entonces que la persona que había escrito la otra sería de Astoria Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius. Pero no entendía como podía ser que esas cartas estuviesen en aquel momento en el despacho del director, y tenían pinta de haber llegado antes que ellos. La única solución es que tras su marcha, hubiesen enviado las cartas a unos días antes – aunque parecía algo difícil atinar con las vuelta solo un par de días- para evitarles problemas.

Sin embargo, sabía que en una solicitud para ingresar en Hogwarts seguramente no hubiese suficientes datos sobre su pasado, y que aquel era el momento en el que se verían obligados a inventar toda una historia; porque a pesar de que Dumbledore era una de las personas más confiables del mundo, era, precisamente, una persona; y ellos no querían cambiar el pasado más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo.

-Pero entonces, si ya ha leído la carta de nuestras madres – empezó a decir Scorpius - ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber de nosotros?

-Bueno – dijo el director, volviendo a guardar las cartas – en primer lugar, estaría muy interesado en que me contasen como han llegado aquí o por qué – los miró por encima de la montura – el tren no sale hasta mañana.

-La verdad – comenzó a decir Albus, mirando a Scorpius, como si le diese permiso para interrumpir en cualquier momento por si su excusa empezaba a flaquear – es que fue una pequeña travesura en casa, verá...

-Encontramos un libro de un amigo de la familia – prosiguió el rubio, basándose en Teddy para crear la excusa – y pensamos que sería... interesante, probar el hechizo para crear transladores – intentó que su voz sonase firme, porque no sabía como de convincente era su excusa – supongo que el resto se lo imagina usted mismo.

-Más o menos – dijo él, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos, entrelazadas – excepto la parte en la que consiguen atravesar la barrera de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, no aparecimos exactamente en los jardines – intentó remediar Albus, mientras el otro tragaba sutilmente, no se les había ocurrido aquel detalle – creo que durante el mareo entramos con nuestro propio pie en Hogwarts, ya sabe, ya fuimos admitidos como alumnos – su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía – lo que pasa es que el translador se desestabilizó un poco y nos impulsó con fuerza, al tiempo que se rompía.

-Lástima de jarrón – murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que el anciano no lo escuchase, quería que la excusa de Albus para que no buscasen el translador fuese convincente.

-Entiendo – dijo Dumbledore, finalmente convencido, o al menos eso aparentaba perfectamente.

Durante la siguiente media hora, las cosas fueron más sencillas, inventar la historia sobre su pasado era sencillo si no daban demasiados datos, o por lo menos no falsos; de este modo, Scorpius se declaró hijo único, mientras que Albus comentaba que tenía un hermano mayor, que ya había acabado los estudios, y una hermana pequeña, que había preferido quedarse en Estados Unidos, el que ahora parecía ser su país natal. Para deshacerse del problema de su acento perfecto también alegaron que eran hijos de una familia británica, que quería volver a las raices.

Junto con las cartas, habían llegado los baúles de los chicos, así como su historial, para que no tuvieran problema al elegir las asignaturas ni inscribirse en su respectivo curso. Los expedientes había sido hechos con cuidado, siendo tan formales que no daban ninguna pista del colegio de origen, y también se las habían ingeniado para evitar dar fechas. Sin embargo, ambos Slytherins se preocuparon por el hecho de que sus baúles estuviesen en el castillo; si ellos realmente hubiesen llegado por pura casualidad, no había motivo para que sus familias se los hubiesen enviado. Sin embargo Dumbledore no dijo nada, y ellos no tenían intenciones de lo contrario, así que se guardaron los comentarios.

Acabada la pequeña reunión, los chicos se despidieron del director. Como al siguiente día llegarían los demás, por esa noche dormirían en la enfermería. Y como no habían podido decirle a Dumbledore en que casa estaban por razones obvias – por ejemplo, que en los otros colegios no había casas, o por lo menos esas – se someterían a la Selección junto con los de primer curso; y así tras la cena podrían instalarse en sus nuevas habitaciones de forma permanente.

Antes de que saliesen por la puerta, Dumbledore les hizo un último comentario.

-¿Saben? Por un momento no me di cuenta de que eran ustedes – admitió – cuando los vi en la enfermería pensé que eran un Potter y un Malfoy – los chicos tragaron fuerte de forma imperceptible – pero supongo que fue un error, aunque se les parecen un poco.

-Pues nunca nos lo habían dicho – dijo Scorpius – supongo que será interesante conocerlos para ver si es cierto.

-Con Potter pueden hacerlo, este será su último curso en Hogwarts – les informó el director, que se había levantado de su asiento – pero me temo que Malfoy ya acabó sus estudios hace unos años – después observó por un rato a los dos jóvenes y agregó con el ceño fruncido - ¿No son muy distintos para ser hermanos?

-¿Hermanos? – Albus alzó una ceja confundido, pero después recordó que tenían el mismo apellido – Ah, no. Somos solo primos.

-Nuestros padres son hermanos – dijo Scorpius, aunque más para sí mismo que para Dumbledore, ya que era obvio – pero salimos a nuestras madres.

-Entiendo; bien, pueden irse, si quieren que les enseñe el colegio hasta que sea la hora de la cena...

-No, no – interrumpió Scorpius – ya investigaremos por nuestra cuenta, gracias.

Y así ambos chicos salieron del despacho, con el corazón en el puño. No sabían si el director se lo habría tragado, si no se lo habría creído y los mantendría vigilados o, si por otra parte, ya se habría dado cuenta de todo. Pero de todas formas no podían darse la vuelta, volver al despacho y preguntarle, así que decidieron alejarse un poco de aquel lugar, y sin darse cuenta acabaron llegando al estadio de Quidditch.

Este seguía igual que siempre, como el resto del colegio. Pero a ellos les evocaba recuerdos que ningún otro alumno de Hogwarts de aquel momento podría tener. También se dieron cuenta que aquel año no podrían jugar en el equipo como los años anteriores – sus familias tenían una larga tradición en ese deporte – pero al menos se podrían centrar mejor en sus estudios y en la búsqueda de aquel mortífago.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea matricularnos en Hogwarts? – preguntó Scorpius.

-Supongo que Dumbledore nos habrá mandado al lugar donde el mortífago actuará, así que supongo que está bien – dijo él, mirando los aros del campo distraídamente – además ¿No se sentirá Rose orgullosa de ti si ya vas adelantando materia de curso? – añadió sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Pe-pero por qué dices eso?

-Por la misma razón que te pones nervioso – respondió el moreno, soltando una carcajada.

El rubio solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido durante un rato, le pegó un suave pero certero puñetazo en el hombro y miró hacia delante. Se habían sentado en la parte más altas de las gradas de Slytherin y ahora miraban el campo como si realmente no estuviese ahí, centrándose en sus únicos pensamientos. No entendían muy bien por qué no habían acabado en la época de Harry Potter, y solo se les ocurrían dos opciones: o que intentando llegar antes que el mortífago se hubiesen pasado de fecha, o que este quisiese acabar con sus "problemas" de raíz, es decir, con los padres del niño que vivió. Optaban más bien por la segunda, pero aún así no sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría ese mago oscuro en llegar, más bien ni siquiera sabían quien era; sus padres les habían hablado en algunas ocasiones de magos que se habían aliado con Voldemort y conocían varios nombres, pero dudaban que eso fuese suficiente, porque de mucho no conocían el rostro.

Scorpius miró por unos segundos a su amigo, que minutos antes se había tumbado en la grada, cuan largo era y parecía entretenerse contando nubes. Un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su mente y no pudo contener unas potentes carcajadas.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa ahora? – preguntó Albus, casi cayéndose del banco del susto.

-¿Recuerdas lo que tuvimos que decir en el despacho del director? – respondió el rubio, conteniendo la risa - ¿Qué nuestros padres eran hermanos? – Albus asintió - ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy hermanos... – Albus pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y sonrió divertido – Ja, esa si que es buena – después pensó un poco y añadió - ¿Qué crees que dirían mi tío y tu padre si se enterasen de nuestra nueva relación familiar?

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas, se imaginaron a un Draco Malfoy pálido pensando en el asunto junto a un Ron capaz de camuflar su rostro con su pelo. Aunque la guerra había acabado ninguno de los dos se llevaban lo que se dice muy bien y aquello sería un golpe bajo para ambos.

-No, no – dijo de pronto Scorpius – ¡Imagínate que fuese verdad!

Y así se pasaron el rato hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, imaginándose Harrys Potter rubios y expresión de estar oliendo mierda o Dracos Malfoy moreno y con gafas pegadas con cinta. En algún momento las invenciones se desviaron y las pecas y las cabelleras pelirrojas de los Weasley también entraron en el juego. Ambas serpientes se olvidaron de que en unas horas volverían a ser alumnos de Hogwarts, como sabían desde el comienzo del verano y como llevaban siendo durante cinco largos años, pero también olvidaron que nunca habían sido este tipo de alumnos de Hogwarts, de esos que han viajado en el tiempo para salvar a sus familias – ¿Y por qué no? A todo el mundo mágico -, muy comunes por la zona. Este iba a ser un curso realmente especial.

**Se acabó, siempre se acaba ¿Quién se lo acaba?... ok, dejo de cantar. Espero que lo disfrutasen, la próxima actualización seguramente será el martes... ¿saben? El lunes es mi cumpleaños y sería un bonito regalo que me comentasen el fic (Si! Ya volví con esas!).**

**Por cierto, más de mis aclaraciones: **

**IMPORTANTE: "¿Por qué coj... son Scorpius y Albus primos?" ¿Quieren que les sea sincera? Me daba vaguería buscar un apellido para Albus, ya lo sé, suena estúpido, pero en principio fue por eso. Después ya llegué a la conclusión de que a los personajes les podía servir como excusa para tener un pasado común (ya saben, antes incluso de empezar los estudios, porque es obvio que tienen un pasado común). "¿Y por qué Fidem?" Bueno, "Malfoy" significa en francés _Mala fe_ y "Fidem" en latín significa _Fe_ ... si te paras a pensarlo es como una indirecta de que confían en ellos... ok, dejo de desvariar.**

**Y otra: cuando escribo tengo la maldita manía de comprobar continuamente si los datos son verdaderos o falsos. Por ejemplo, siempre trataré de poner las aulas en el piso que son, los alumnos en su curso correspondiente... Casi me sé el año de nacimiento de todos los personajes, por eso Lucius Malfoy no está en la escuela. Estoy segura de que han leído muchos fics donde los merodeadores se cruzan a diario con él y Snape también se junta con el rubio, pero lo cierto es que solo coincidieron un año o dos en la escuela (Me sé el año pero no el mes ¿Ok?). Y bueno, los Weasley ya les sacan diez años, así que ni Arthur ni Molly están todavía en el colegio; y a Bill le faltan cinco para entrar (si, también he leído fic donde alguno de ellos coincide).**

**Todo esto no significa que no me gusta que la gente adapte las fechas a sus intereses, pero solo quería que supieran como de realista que me gusta ser =)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Dos nuevas serpientes

**Bueno, pues yo me sigo entristeciendo porque no consigo apenas reviews (Eso sí, agradezco de corazón el de MayLiz, porque me comenta enseguida y no es precisamente de esos comentarios cortitos =3 Por cierto, gracias por las felicitaciones!); pero bue, intentaré dejar de pensar en el tema...**

**Dije que actualizaría el martes y aunque todavía no acabé el sexto capi (me gusta subir en cuanto acabo el siguiente capitulo), lo haré a la mañana (les escribo a las doce y media de la mañana). Esto es simple transición, pero espero que lo disfruten. ¿Recuerdan el Disclaimer? Pos entonces nada más que añadir.**

**.:Dos nuevas serpientes:.**

Los carruajes atravesaban sin parar el camino hacia Hogwarts, y un grupo enorme de barcas cruzaban el lago para llegar hasta el colegio. Había un gran alboroto por todo el recinto y los baúles empezaban a volar de un lugar a otro, siendo revisados y colocados – a excepción de los de primero, que todavía no tenían casa. Los elfos domésticos llevaban todo el día preparando uno de los banquetes más importantes del año y los fantasmas practicaban sus frases de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos e intentaban adecentarse, aunque sin mucho existo.

Mientras, dos alumnos miraban llegar a todos desde una de las torres del colegio.

-Esto es demasiado extraño – comentó uno mirando hacia abajo.

-Ya – coincidió el otro – normalmente seríamos nosotros los que estaríamos ahí abajo – dijo apoyando la cara en una de sus manos – parecen escregutos de cola explosiva.

-Señores Fidem – una voz femenina los llamó a sus espaldas, Minerva McGonagall acababa de llegar – es hora de que bajen.

La profesora de transformaciones se había enterado hacía poco tiempo de la presencia de aquellos dos alumnos que, además se parecían a dos de sus alumnos – o ex-alumnos – como si llegar un día antes no fuera suficiente. Sin embargo, había algo en ellos que no la dejaba tranquila, quizás fuese la extrema facilidad que habían tenido para memorizar todo Hogwarts en unas pocas horas o quizás fuesen esos momentos en que su rostro se volvía serio y hablaban muy bajo, como planeando algo. No tenía ni idea de por qué aquellos le inspiraban una sensación extraña, como si aquel no fuese su lugar, como si se fuesen a marchar tan rápido y de forma tan extraña como habían llegado. Pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, si Dumbledore, había dicho que estaba bien, aquello entonces estaba bien.

Bajaron bastantes escaleras, y para cuando bajaron al rellano en el que deberían esperar, Hagrid ya estaba llegando con los de primero. Le hizo un gesto para que se fuese ya, que ya se encargaría ella de los niños. Los pequeños estaban muy nerviosos, primero se habían encontrado con el semigigante – algo que no se ve todos los días – después habían observado el castillo desde fuera, pareciéndoles inmenso en un primer momento; y ahora estaban allí, frente a la profesora que los guiaría hasta el comedor, donde los seleccionarían (aunque la mayoría de ellos todavía no conocían ese detalle y se estaban bastante nerviosos). Algunos repararon de repente en los dos chicos, que a pesar de que se notaba que estaban en uno de los últimos cursos, no vestían con ninguno de los colores de las casas; además de que estaban demasiado tranquilos. ¿Y como no estarlo? Ellos ya habían pasado por una selección anteriormente, ya sabían en que casa estaban; más que un gran ritual para Scorpius y para Albus aquello era una molestia.

-Síganme – ordenó McGonagall.

La marcha empezó de nuevo, y esta vez fue más corta. La profesora abrió las puertas del comedor y todos avanzaron entre las mesas. Los alumnos de cursos superiores los miraban divertidos, expectantes por saber cuantos serían integrantes de su casa, algunos hasta hacían apuestas. Pero la aparición de Albus y de Scorpius los dejó algo sorprendidos, ya que al fin y al cabo más de la mitad de Hogwarts era menor que ellos; pero los dos Slytherin no hicieron caso de las miradas y siguieron adelante, con la cabeza bien alta, haciendo gala de su casa – aunque nadie supiese cual era.

Se pararon enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, y esperaron pacientemente mientras Dumbledore daba su habitual discurso. Ambos chicos se quedaron un poco separados del grupo, comentando en murmullos si su sala común habría cambiado, lo mucho que habrían deseado dormir allí en vez de las incómodas camas de la enfermería y de cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros de habitación, ya que al igual que en Gryffindor, cada habitación tenía cinco camas.

-Ahora – volvió a hablar McGonagall en cuanto el discurso acabó – les llamaré por orden de lista, se colocarán el sombrero y sabrán a que mesa deben ir a sentarse ¿entendieron? – y sin esperar realmente una respuesta, ya que era una explicación muy simple, empezó a llamar – ¡Adams, Alice!

La niña avanzó hacia el sombrero, maldiciendo por lo bajo que su apellido fuese ese y tener que ser la primera. Así el sombrero empezó a gritar una casa tras otra, a veces tardaba un par de minutos y otras casi la gritaba antes de tocar la cabeza del alumno. El comedor estallaba en aplausos cada vez que salía una casa – a excepción del momento en el que gritaba Gryffindor o Slytherin, porque contaban con una mesa que no aplaudía, compensada por otra que aplaudía el doble – y los fantasmas se miraba retadores entre sí.

-¡Faulkner, John!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Fidem, Al! – gritó McGonagall.

Era cierto, había otra cosa que le había extrañado mucho de aquellos chicos: sus nombres. Era bien sabido que en la familia Black, todos reciben nombres de estrellas tales como Sirius, Orión, Regulus, Bellatrix,... o Scorpius. Sin embargo, ambos afirmaban proceder de Estados Unidos, así que o era una coincidencia o en el pasado una Black se había casado con un Fidem y habían mantenido la tradición. Pero en el caso de esto último ¿Por qué Al? Bueno, realmente todos los profesores dudaban que eso fuese realmente un nombre, era sin lugar a dudas un diminutivo, pero era como lo habían inscrito en el colegio, otro punto bastante inusual. Sin embargo Dumbledore no parecía querer mostrar mucho interés en el asunto, es más, había tratado de apostar cuál sería su nombre completo, saliendo como propuestas Alfred, Alexander, Alberth y algunos incluso más extraños, pero ninguno en relación a las estrellas o constelaciones.

Al avanzó decidido hacia el sombrero, un murmullo se extendió por todo el comedor.

-¿Y ese qué hace ahí? Pero si estará en sexto...

-¿Desde cuando se admiten alumnos que no sean de primero?

-¡Mira Cornamenta! – rió un moreno de mirada canina – Es una versión tuya pero bien peinado y sin gafas.

La verdad es que aquel chico si que parecía un Potter. No era demasiado alto, tenía el pelo negro y una mirada valiente. Por ello todos esperaban que estuviese en Gryffindor.

-¡Slytherin! – el sombrero no fue rápido, pero tampoco se tomó mucho tiempo.

Y por ello los aplausos tardaron más de lo normal en llegar, aunque al final lo hicieran. El chico bajó tranquilamente, siendo alcanzado rápidamente por el rubio, que fue colocado en la misma casa, con algo más de rapidez. En su caso, si que no fue una sorpresa – se parecía a un Malfoy -, pero algún Gryffindor todavía estaba algo abrumado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-En tus peores pesadillas, Canuto – respondió mordaz el anteriormente aludido, al comprobar que su semejante había sido encasillado en la casa rival. Lo miró con cuidado, tampoco se parecía tanto a él, como había dicho Sirius no llevaba gafas (y era sabido por el mundo entero que los Potter son todos unos cegatos), el pelo le caía lacio en vez de revuelto y por un momento le había llegado a parecer que sus ojos eran verdes.

Lejos de sentirse observados, los dos amigos observaron el resto de la selección con tranquilidad. Los cuchicheos sobre ellos habían cesado y ahora el director se preparaba para nombrar a los prefectos y a los Premios Anuales del año. Empezó a recitar una serie de nombres que ninguno de los dos supo reconocer, a excepción de Severus Snape, prefecto de Slytherin; y de Remus Lupin, de Gryffindor. Albus enarcó una ceja extrañado, siempre le habían contado que su abuela había sido muy buena estudiante ¿Cómo es que no estaba entre los prefectos? Fue entonces cuando recordó que sus abuelos cursaban aquel año último curso, por lo que si no le fallaba la memoria, ahora Dumbledore anunciaría que...

-Premios Anuales: Evans Lily y... Potter James.

El comedor estalló en aplausos, gritos de extrañeza al ver a uno de los mayores alborotadores del colegio en Premio Anual y abucheos por parte de los Slytherin, ya que ambos eran Gryffindor. Por fin, los discursos, selecciones... acabaron, y el banquete dio comienzo. Varios compañeros de casa se acercaron a los dos recién llegados, intentando resolver sus curiosidades, pero ninguno de los dos quería empezar una larga charla, así que respondían con respuestas cortas.

Sin embargo, la actitud distante de Albus quedó totalmente destruida cuando Snape se acercó a ellos, y es que para él su tocayo siempre había sido una persona especial. Prácticamente en todo el mundo mágico, la gente tenía dos nombres, Scorpius era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Teddy era Teddy Remus Lupin e incluso Harry era Harry James Potter; pero nunca nadie usaba sus segundos nombres, nadie excepto Albus y James. Para ellos sus dos tocayos eran especiales, James no podía ser James si no era con un Sirius detrás, no era lo mismo. Y con Albus pasaba igual; es más, muchas veces se había visto más conectado con Severus que con Albus. Por eso, cuando el antiguo – o próximo – profesor de pociones se le acercó, una alegría interna empezó a expandirse, era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre – ahora chico – en carne y hueso.

-Ustedes dos – dijo con voz grave – tienen que venir conmigo y con los de primero al acabar de comer para saber donde esta la sala común y la contraseña.

-¿Y no puedes darnos la contraseña simplemente? – preguntó Scorpius.

-¿La contraseña? – repitió el moreno extrañado - ¿Y como demonios piensan llegar a la sala común? El camino no esta marcado con cartelitos ¿Saben?

-Eh... no te preocupes – interrumpió Albus – seremos capaces de llegar.

La verdad es que no les hacía ninguna gracia tener que seguir yendo junto aquel grupo de primer curso, les hacía sentir ridículos y no como las orgullosas serpientes de sexto curso que eran.

Severus los miró desconfiado durante unos segundos, el rubio le daba igual, pero el moreno no le gustaba ni un pelo. Se parecía demasiado a Potter, el maldito Gryffindor que se había puesto como meta hacerle la vida imposible. Pero entonces se fijó, el chico lo miraba de una forma que se le hacia familiar. Y entonces los vió. Los ojos de Lily. Era extraño, sentir repulsión y agrado al mismo tiempo por el físico de una persona y decidió que al ser de Slytherin, le daría una oportunidad.

Suspiró finalmente resignado y alzó la varita. Una servilleta voló hasta él e inmediatamente unas palabras empezaron a escribirse en color verde. Les cedió el papel y se fue con un simple "Más les vale no perderse". Los chicos solo asintieron, para acabar la cena e irse lo antes posible a su habitación, donde por fin sabrían que tendrían total privacidad para hablar de su misión.

-Unos chicos extraños ¿eh, Severus?

-Si, si que lo son – dijo el moreno mirando hacia atrás – y te tengo dicho que me llames por mi apellido, Black.

-Oh vamos, pero si somos amigos – dijo sonriente Regulus Black.

-Ya, lo que tu digas... – dijo el prefecto, sentándose para seguir con la cena – Espera ¿No estás tú en su curso?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí – asintió el otro – oí que están en sexto. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada – Snape miró una última vez a Albus – Por nada.

* * *

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Scorpius.

Habían tenido suerte, al llegar en un curso tan alto, no había podido juntarlos con ningún compañero de curso, y tampoco creían que fuese buena idea que compartieran con los de primero, así que les habían dado una habitación para ellos solos. En aquel momento Scorpius se encontraba tumbado en su cama, dejando la cabeza colgar por uno de los laterales, aunque pronto tubo que cambiar de posición porque se le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Albus, por otro lado, se había sentado en la ventana, mientras parecía contar el número de lunares de su pijama.

-Primero deberíamos saber contra quién luchamos – sugirió el moreno.

-Ya nos hemos suscrito a El Profeta – le recordó el rubio – no sé que más podemos hacer.

-Yo tampoco, si al menos lo hubiésemos sabido antes podríamos haber reunido información en nuestro tiempo.

-Y la capa de invisibilidad de tu hermano.

Albus detuvo su cuenta por un momento, la verdad es que Scorpius tenía razón, no sabía exactamente para qué podrían necesitarla, pero seguro que en un futuro la echaban mucho de menos. Si se paraban a pensarlo, había muchas cosas que podrían haber traído si se lo hubiesen pensado un poco más.

-¿Crees que seremos capaces? – preguntó de repente el rubio – De derrotar al mortífago, ya oíste a mi padre, se buscará a sus aliados de esta época.

-¿Y por qué no? Si nuestros padres pudieron, nosotros también – respondió Albus convencido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, pero ellos vivieron en época de guerra – le recordó de pronto Scorpius - ¿Y no lo recuerdas? Hace unas Navidades tu padre también me relató a mi su quinto curso – miró frustrado a su amigo - ¡Por mil gárgolas galopantes, Al! Tu familia entrenó como una loca aquel curso para combatir a los mortífagos, en cambio nosotros solo somos un par de chicos que todavía no han terminado sus estudios y nunca han vivido en una guerra.

-Ya, pero hemos vivido una posguerra, todavía hay mortífagos a los que perseguir y los profesores que tenemos ahora tienen más experiencia en la práctica que los de antes – le rebatió Albus – pero si tanto te preocupa, podemos entrenar nosotros también.

-Séptimo piso de Hogwarts.

-Enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado – acabó de recitar Al.

Los dos chicos empezaron a planear sus entrenamientos, obviamente usar la Sala de los Menesteres era una idea más que buena, tendrían de todo y además nadie los interrumpiría. Pensaron en el horario, ese curso tendrían mucho tiempo libre, pero según les habían dicho sus padres lo necesitarían para los deberes. Por un momento pensaron en holgazanear todo el curso y así poder dedicar su tiempo a lo que realmente les importaba, pero desistieron, nunca sabían que podrían aprender de utilidad, debían evitar llamar la atención y, bueno, una Rose interna les miraba de forma severa por solo sopesar la opción.

No tardaron demasiado en acostarse, a la mañana siguiente tendrían sus primeras clases y empezarían a convivir con sus nuevos compañeros. Estaban muy seguros de hasta que punto podían llegar a cambiar la historia o influir en aquellas personas, y a veces era hasta un poco preocupante. Por otra parte, que hubiesen sido ellos y no sus padres quienes habían viajado era un punto a su favor: con la mayoría no habían mantenido contacto directo y tenían menos posibilidades de meter la pata.

Aún así, iban a necesitar suerte, mucha suerte.

* * *

-Vamos a llegar tarde...

Dos alumnos de Slytherin andaban – más bien trotaban – por los pasillos de Hogwarts de forma apurada, faltaban escasos minutos para que la clase comenzase y aún tenían que recorrer un piso entero. Llevaban la ropa impecable, excepto las corbatas, que brillaban por su ausencia, señal de que no habían querido perder el tiempo abrochándoselas. Y a pesar de que llevaban cada uno su propia mochila con todos los libros de la mañana, todavía no se habían parado a guardar un par de ellos, puesto que los cargaban bajo el brazo.

-Ya Scor, cálmate ya, no paras de correr como un loco – le pidió al otro, bostezando – además, fuiste tú el que se quedó dormido...

-Bueno, hubo uno que tampoco tuvo la consideración de despertarme – siseó molesto.

-Es que yo tampoco me di cuenta de la hora.

-¿¡Entonces, por qué-!?

-Corre Scor – lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa de medio lado – que llegamos tarde – le recordó, intentando no reírse al ver al cara de su amigo.

Al fondo del pasillo vieron aparecer al profesor Slughorn, quien también llegaba algo acalorado. Se quedó mirando a los dos chicos durante unos segundos sorprendido, no entendía por qué nunca los había visto, ya que además parecía que iban a su clase, pero cuando los tuvo más cerca recordó la selección del día anterior. Los chicos por su parte también miraban algo contraídos al ya no tan viejo profesor, ciertamente les estaba resultando difícil ver a todo el mundo tan joven. En el caso de ese hombre era bastante más notorio, puesto que desde hacía dos años que no lo veían, cuando se había jubilado por segunda vez.

-Buenos días, profesor – lo saludó Scorpius, algo molesto de que el profesor aún no hubiese dejado de analizarlos.

-Ah, buenos días – le devolvió el saludo – ustedes deben de ser los alumnos nuevos.

-Eh... si – respondió Al, aquella afirmación había sido algo absurda, era obvio que eran los nuevos – y usted debe de ser el profesor Slughorn.

-Así que ya me conocen – contestó orgulloso de que ya supiesen de él – si cursáis Pociones nos veremos en clase – dijo sonriendo.

-Ya, pero – comenzó a decir Scorpius – la verdad es que tenemos clase con usted ahora – recalcó la última palabra mientras señalaba la puerta junto a ellos.

-¿Eh?¡Es cierto, es cierto!

El hombre se apresuró a abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la pizarra, bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos, que llevaban un par de minutos esperándolo aburridos. Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre sí, el profesor seguía igual de despistado, la verdad es que cada vez que volvían de las vacaciones – Navidad, verano, Pascua... – o incluso los lunes, después del fin de semana, empezaba así, aunque para ellos aquella costumbre había acabado hacia algún tiempo. Se adentraron en la clase sin llamar demasiado la atención y se sentaron en la segunda fila, el único lugar que quedaba libre. Dirigieron una rápida mirada a su alrededor, la distribución era casi la misma que en su época, a excepción de algún bote de ingredientes o de los carteles y utensilios que Snape colocaría años después. También se dieron cuenta que compartían clase con los Hufflepuff.

-Bien alumnos, abran sus libros por la página 72 – les ordenó el profesor, mientras escribía con la varita el nombre de la poción en la pizarra – Hoy prepararemos una poción herbovitalizante. ¿Alguien podría decirme de que color es? ¿Si, Thompson?

-Verde, señor.

-Lo lamento, pero no ¿Brown?

-Roja – contestó un chico moreno de Hufflepuff.

-Correcto, diez puntos para Hufflepuff – contestó sonriente - ¿Y cuales son sus ingredientes?¿Qué me dice, señor Fidem? – dijo señalando a Albus, que todavía buscaba su libro de pociones en la mochila - ¿Fidem?

Albus no se daba cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, aun no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo apellido, a veces hasta le costaba recordar cuál era. Justo cuando encontró el dichoso libro, sintió como Scorpius le daba un suave codazo, y alzo la vista extrañado, viendo como todos esperaban impacientes.

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Le decía, Fidem – repitió Slughorn, colmado de paciencia – si podría decirme los ingredientes necesarios para fabricar la poción.

-Eh – miró la pizarra, buscando el nombre de la poción – pues... tórax de dragón volador, alas de hada, caballitos de mar voladores y huevos de Doxy.

-Correcto – respondió satisfecho el maestro, dándose la vuelta – quince puntos para Slytherin – acto seguido empezó a escribir algunas anotaciones en el encerado – calienten sus calderos y colóquense en parejas, vamos a empezar la elaboración.

-Fardón – susurró Scorpius por lo bajo.

-Perdona – le contestó Al mientras encendía el fuego – pero fuiste tú el primero en aprenderse los ingredientes de esta poción.

-Ah, es cierto, siempre te lo restregaba porque tú te olvidabas de los caballitos – recordó feliz el rubio, cortando las alas – Felices tiempos aquellos.

Al bufó ante tal respuesta y siguió con las instrucciones que les daba el profesor. Para ambos chicos, Pociones era la mejor asignatura de todas, siempre les había gustado, aunque muchas veces sus padres les presionaban para que se centrasen algo más en DCAO, cada uno por sus propias razones. Pero al final nunca servía de mucho. En el caso del rubio, su padre había dejado de insistir, a fin de cuentas, a él Pociones también le había gustado mucho. En cuanto a Albus, para él había sido más difícil, tanto Ron como Harry aborrecían la asignatura y habían intentado convencerlo de las formas más extravagantes posibles. Por eso el moreno siempre acudía a su tía Hermione, que acababa regañando a los adultos por su infantil conducta.

Albus sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras cascaba los huevos y los batía moviendo la varita en forma de ocho, todavía recordaba el día que a la bronca de Hermione se le había sumado Snape. Aquel día estaban en una visita a Hogwarts y de paso hablar con McGonagall del progreso de sus hijos. Ron había dejado caer sutilmente que tanto Al como Rose podrían poner un poco menos de atención en las pócimas, puesto que ya le estaban empezando a recordar a cierto profesor moreno de pelo mal lavado; sin darse cuenta a tiempo de que precisamente ese ex-profesor – y de paso ex-director – tenía colgado su cuadro justo detrás de él, y para su mala suerte estaba despierto.

Los dos Slytherin siempre habían tenido curiosidad de saber como era el hombre y este se había sentido algo orgulloso al conocerlos, de Scorpius porque era amigo de la familia Malfoy y el chaval no era demasiado alocado, y de Albus... bueno, era un Potter que había acabado en Slytherin, le encantaban las pociones y si se metía en líos era siempre por fastidiar a su hermano – "James Sirius Potter" había dicho Snape "No hay mejor nombre para describir a ese mocoso" – Snape no podría haber imaginado nunca mejor forma de fastidiar al merodeador de gafas que teniendo como tocayo a su nieto.

-Buen resultado, señor Smith y señor Parker, pero fíjense en el olor – el profesor había empezado a pasear entre los pupitres, la clase ya se estaba acabando – seguramente echaron antes el tórax que los caballitos ¿verdad? – los dos asintieron, mientras el hombre se fijaba en el siguiente caldero – Vaya, señor Thompson, ahora entiendo por qué dijo que la poción era verde... – el profesor siguió, hasta encontrarse con la de los Slytherin - ¡Increíble, está perfecta! Diez puntos para Slytherin. Debe gustarles mucho las pociones.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí – a Scorpius siempre le molestaba cuando el profesor se ponía en esa postura: echaba los hombros para adelante, juntaba las manos en su espalda y miraba a los alumnos fijamente. Y aquellos solo significaba una cosa: iba a empezar a elogiar sin parar a pensar si era un verdadero logro o no, porque para ser sinceros, esa poción solía enseñarla en cuarto también, y no una sola vez en el curso.

-Vaya, me alegro que los de mi casa sean buenos en mi asignatura – el hombre sonrió - ¿En su antiguo colegio tenían el mismo nivel en Pociones?

La campana salvó a los dos chicos de responder con calma a tan extraña pregunta – extraña estando en su situación, obviamente – así que se levantaron dando una rápida e inaudible respuesta y se fueron del aula. El profesor tampoco le tomó mucha importancia, pronto llegarían los de tercero y tenía que sacar todos los materiales. Scorpius miró hacia los lados, fijándose de que no hubiese nadie atento y preguntó:

-Tres galeones a que en menos de un mes nos propone formar parte del Club de las Eminencias – le propuso a su amigo – otra vez.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el chico – pero otros tres a que me lo pide a mi primero.

-Serás arrogante – respondió el otro, cerrando el trato mientras reía.

-Lo intento Scor, lo intento.

**:.:.:.:**

**Terminó por hoy, supongo que esta semana irá más rápido, porque pronto volveré a los entrenamientos y no sé si seré capaz de reunir motivación y tiempo en el mismo instante, así que intentaré aprovechar (irá más rápido si comentan). Creo que en este capítulo lo único que puedo aclarar es lo del cuadro de Snape: pues supongo que Harry habrá conseguido que se lo concedan, pero como no es un detalle relevante podemos pasarlo por alto.**

**Por cierto, hoy – bueno, ayer – me regalaron el libro "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", así que con la emoción y la cantidad de nuevo datos quizás añada alguno próximamente.**


	4. Los merodeadores

**Bueno, estoy de vuelta. De nuevo adelanto un poco la actualización porque siento que me estoy distrayendo un poco y quiero seguir cumpliendo con el mismo tiempo (Que sepan que la culpa la tiene Pottermore, por fin me hice una cuenta ¡Y miren lo que me pasa!)Bueno, como esta vez se esmeraron con los comentarios aprovecho para agradecer individualmente:**

**MayLiz: Si, a mi también me hace ilusión ver como evoluciona la relación con todos, aunque debo reconocer que con Sev me está resultando bastante duro, y eso que era con quien más ganas tenía )= Bueno, gracias por tus ánimos y tranquila, actualizaré pronto. Gracias por seguir pasándote.**

**TengoLaRazon: Jajaa bueno, tuve que intentar que fuesen así de arrogantes porque como tú dices ¿Como si no iban a estar en Slytherin? Bueno, y lo que me pedías, pues empieza un poco aquí y ya continuará en el siete. Gracias por pasarte =)**

**SusieCrakcas: Mi idea era que tuviesen la capacidad de las bromas de los merodeadores, el caracter buenos con los amigos como Harry (Scorpius no se de donde lo saco), la furia de sus abuelas y pues sus propios rasgos Slytherin... vamos, que de calcas solo por fuera xD Pero supongo que acabaré metiendo alguna manía propia de la familia. Me alegro que te agrade lo de las fechas, es que he visto cosas como meter a McGonagall de estudiante al mismo tiempo que Sirius y es bastante extraño. Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Así que sin más dilación:**

**.:Los merodeadores:.**

Una semana de clases. Llevaban solo una semana de clases y el moreno ya se había cansado de ellas. Con el paso de los cursos cada vez había tenido menos asignaturas y nunca antes había tenido tanto tiempo libre al día como ahora, pero esa no parecía ser razón suficiente como para alegrarse. El moreno rodó un par de veces más sobre la cama, negándose a levantarse, la sola idea de tener que aguantar otro día entre libros y profesores se le hacía insoportable.

Sin embargo, algo le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente y comprobar asombrado que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Quizás fuese en ese momento en el que recordó que era sábado. Saltó rápidamente de la cama, olvidando súbitamente su promesa de hacer el vago durante todo el día. Cogió del baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama una muda limpia y se metió en el baño. No tardó demasiado en prepararse, saliendo de la habitación con un sonoro portazo y bajando los escalones que llevaban a la sala común de dos en dos.

-¿De veras no lo crees? – preguntó su inseparable amigo en cuanto él llegó a la sala.

-Ni en sueños, Potter.

En medio de esta, un moreno bajo con de gafas miraba falto de esperanzas a una pelirroja, que semejaba algo furiosa; sobretodo por su forma bruta y apresurada de recoger sus libros, en lo que parecía una huida rápida y tajante. El recién llegado esbozó una mueca de decepción y se acercó a otro de los chicos que veían la pelea; este era castaño, de tez pálida – un tono que semejaba enfermedad – y un par de cicatrices en medio del rostro. Vió como el moreno se acercaba a él y fingió asombro.

-No puede ser ¿Ya te despertaste Sirius?

-Muy gracioso, Lunático; podíais haberme avisado – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Siento decírtelo, pero lo hicimos – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa – creo que pusiste un hechizo silenciador.

-Demonios ¡es cierto! – después miró a los dos Premios Anuales - ¿Cómo he podido perderme el inicio de la primera pelea del año?

El castaño lo miró divertido, sin poder reprimir una pequeña risa. Desde el primer curso, Lily Evans y James Potter tenían ciertas... diferencias, derivando muchas veces en riñas. La pelirroja era una chica simpática, enérgica y que le gustaba cumplir las normas; mientras que el moreno... bueno, era uno de los fundadores y uno de los cabecillas de los merodeadores, eso lo decía todo. También había resultado un problema la amistad que durante algunos años Lily y Severus Snape – el principal objetivo de las bromas de los merodeadores – habían mantenido. Sin embargo, desde hacia algunos cursos, la mata de pelo desordenado Potter se había enamorado perdidamente de la pelirroja, y las discusiones habían adquirido una nueva temática: James intentaba ligar con Lily, esta le rechazaba de forma seca, él se quejaba y ella se enfadaba. A veces, también incluían temas como las bromas, pero eran menos comunes.

-Dime al menos como empezó – rogó el ex-heredero de los Black.

-Bueno, James le recordó que este año ambos eran Premios Anuales y que si estaba preparada para disfrutar tanto tiempo los dos a solas – al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo perruno añadió – bueno, ya sabes, Premio Anual es parecido a ser prefecto, tendrán algunas responsabilidades – le explicó Remus – además, creo que el problema es que lo dijo... ya sabes, esa sonrisa de ligón que Lily tanto odia.

-Ah, sí – el moreno recordó – esa se la enseñé yo – dijo orgulloso.

-Ya, vale – el castaño trató de ignorarlo – después vino lo de siempre: Lily se enfadó y James se desinfló como un globo.

-¿Un qué?

-Déjalo...

-Por cierto ¿Y Peter? – preguntó el moreno, mientras miraba divertido a su amigo de gafas caminar tras la pelirroja, que escapaba a grandes zancadas de la sala común.

-Creo que James lo mandó a algún recado – contestó el otro, que todavía seguía a la pareja con los ojos, hasta que Lily pegó un portazo.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la sala común, varios grupos de alumnos habían estado mirando totalmente callados la discusión, y ahora permanecían en ese mismo estado, expectantes de la reacción del moreno. Este se rascó la nuca, en un acto de nerviosismo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir en la busca de su amigo – pues aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sirius – y fue entonces cuando se percató del panorama. Frunció el entrecejo, obviamente molesto.

-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?¿Desayunar por ejemplo? – sugirió irritado, haciendo que algunos se levantasen de forma apresurada, para bajar al comedor – La próxima vez que os vea mirando como estúpidos os quitaré puntos.

-¡Eh, Cornamenta! No te pases que sigue siendo nuestra casa – le gritó el moreno – mejor amenázalos con ser nuestro próximo objetivo en una broma – añadió con una de sus grandes sonrisas, provocando un estremecimiento de temor en algunos... y de otro tipo en otras.

-¿Y la Bella Durmiente cuando despertó? – preguntó divertido James, llegando a la altura de sus amigos.

Sirius lo miró, enfurruñado, dándole finalmente un golpe amistoso en el hombro – aunque no por ello utilizó menos fuerza-. Justo cuando iba a añadir una respuesta ingeniosa, un chico algo más bajo entró corriendo. Traía el pelo rubio desordenado por causa de la carrera y una mueca de cansancio. James recuperó su sonrisa al verlo, haciendo que Remus se preocupase terriblemente y Sirius sonriese con complicidad.

-Ya esta todo listo, James – anunció el rubio, con un tono algo agudo, casi recordando al grito de una rata.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Cornamenta? – preguntó sin dudarlo un momento el otro moreno, apoyando su codo en el hombro del de gafas, ya que este era algo más bajo.

-No lo diréis en serio ¿verdad? – los tres miraron con una mueca al castaño, molestos de que intentase echar a bajo su broma – Chicos, sabéis que me encantan las travesuras como a vosotros – antes de que Sirius pudiese hacer un comentario sarcástico añadió – pero James, Lily acaba de darte un discurso sobre porqué nunca saldría contigo y el noventa por cierto consistía en tu inmadurez al dedicarte a las bromas – suspiró cansado, mientras se revolvía el pelo - ¿De verás crees que la mejor táctica para enamorarla es hacer una travesura justo después de que te haya dicho que las odia?

-No – y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, James añadió con una sonrisa – pero la vamos a hacer igual.

-¡Así se habla Cornamenta! Esa pelirroja no nos detendrá nunca – proclamó victorioso el mayor.

-¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices de mi pelirroja, perro pulgoso

-Que yo sepa, no es tuya Cornamenta... ahora que lo pienso, estas tardando demasiado amigo, tal vez debería enseñarte yo como conquistarla...

-¡Ni se te ocurra, asqueroso chucho!

-¿Qué me llamaste, cornudo?

Remus resopló con pesadez, mientras ignoraba el hecho de que sus amigos peleaban como dos niños de primero, improvisando estúpidos pero ingeniosos insultos acerca de su forma animal y como un pequeño y asustadizo Peter intentaba en vano separarlos; aunque seguramente – y teniendo en cuenta su profundo estómago – sus verdaderas intenciones es que todos bajasen de una vez a desayunar. El castaño miró distraídamente por la ventana, perdiéndose un momento en su peludo mundo, hasta que estuvo seguro de que los demás ya se habían calmado. Fue entonces cuando los miró, ya totalmente derrotado.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntanos Cornamenta – los otros tres dibujaron inmediatamente una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, cuando Remus usaba sus apodos era porque apoyaba el plan que los merodeadores iban a llevar a cabo - ¿Cómo piensas distraernos esta aburrida mañana de sábado?

-¡Ese es nuestro Moony! – exclamó victorioso el ciervo – Os cuento ahora en el desayuno ¿vale? – propuso este, alegrando a Peter.

-¿Dónde cualquiera pueda oírnos? – cuestionó dudoso el castaño.

-Bah, nos alejaremos, tranquilo – y añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa – nuestros objetivos no podrán oír de todas formas y si algún Gryffindor oye pues... – su sonrisa se amplió – cuanto más público, mejor ¿no?

-Algo me dice que Snivellus no va a ser nuestra víctima hoy – Sirius no sabía si sentirse decepcionado o curioso, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que la sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

La suerte de los dos Slytherin no podía ser peor, justo cuando se dirigían a la Sala de los Menesteres, después de desayunar, habían tenido un pequeño problema. Y por pequeño problema se entendía un pequeño ser, molesto y con mucho tiempo libre; algunos – normalmente sus principales objetivos – lo llamaban _pesadilla_, otros más técnicos lo llamaban simplemente _el estúpido de Peeves_, el famoso Poltergeist. Este había hecho aparecer un muro invisible que impedía a los dos estudiantes avanzar hacia su objetivo e insistía en que no lo quitaría si no resolvían su acertijo, el cual por cierto era demasiado retorcido y el cual Scorpius empezaba a sospechar que no tenía solución.

Albus miró furioso al pequeño hombrecillo, repitiendo por enésima vez que los dejase marchar; pero este se negaba rotundamente, ampliando su malévola sonrisa.

-No, no, Fidem – rió el pequeño, dando vueltas en el aire – debéis cederme una buena respuesta si queréis reanudar la marcha propuesta – exclamó divertido.

-Dame una buena razón para no lanzarle un maleficio – pidió Scorpius entre dientes.

-Yo también la busco, cuando la encuentre serás el primero en saberla – le respondió del mismo modo Albus.

-¡Vamos chicos! _Soy gordo, soy feo y de color amarillo,_ – empezó a recitar de nuevo.

-_ si preguntas quién soy respondo cua cua cua_– siguió cansado Albus.

-_y hago popó mientras camino ¿Quién soy yo?_ – remató el rubio.

Era la adivinanza más estúpida e imposible de responder que nunca hubiesen oido, y no tenían precisamente ganas de perder toda la mañana esperando a que Peeves se cansase de la broma; es más, parecía que estaba más motivado que de costumbre, que ya es decir. Albus hacía oídos sordos al maldito intento de fantasma, y trataba de comprobar si eso de matar con la mirada era realmente mentira... aunque realmente, en el hipotético caso de que los Poltergeist hubiesen sido seres humanos normales y corrientes en algún momento, Peeves ya estaría muerto. Scorpius por su parte, sentía que algo iba realmente mal ahí, su sexto sentido le decía que el pequeño demonio no los había encontrado por casualidad; así que miró a su alrededor, en lo que él creía que era un vano intento. Sin embargo, de pronto una bombilla se encendió en su mente.

-Oh, el feo de color amarillo cree que puede escapar – advirtió divertido Peeves, que malinterpretó el movimiento del rubio – pero no sabe que a Peeves nadie lo puede burlar.

-Por Merlín, Peeves – protestó el moreno irritado – te juro que si no te largas ya llamaré al Barón Sanguinario – lo amenazó. Por un momento pensó que resultaría, porque el demonio se quedó callado unos instantes, pero de pronto echo a reír.

-El feo de color negro se cree ingenioso, pero todavía no resolvió el acertijo tedioso – rió Peeves, creyendo que confundiría al chico, le parecía poco probable que un alumno que solo llevaba una semana en el colegio supiese ya su punto débil, así que decidió ir de farol.

-Al – susurró el rubio en cuanto el Poltergeist se dio la vuelta para reforzar el muro, acción con el único fin de hacer rabiar más a los chavales, puesto que seguía intacto – detrás de las escaleras... ¡y mira disimuladamente! – le advirtió.

Acto seguido, Scorpius trató con una respuesta que sabía de antemano que era errónea, pero al menos distraería al "fantasma"... y no solo a él. Tras las escaleras, el moreno vió de reojo como cuatro cabelleras salían con cuidado de vez en cuando y nunca al mismo tiempo; dos de ellas morenas, y las otras dos más claras. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quienes eran ni qué era lo que estaban haciendo allí. Si solo quisiesen divertirse viendo sus sufrimiento, los merodeadores ya habrían salido a burlarse, después de todo los "primos Fidem" eran de Slytherin; pero en vez de eso se escondían, por lo que era claramente una broma. Por no mencionar que...

-Por Merlín – dijo disimuladamente Scorpius – tiene esa sonrisa que pone siempre James – Albus sintió que le había leído el pensamiento.

-De tal palo tal astilla – lo apoyó Albus – aunque la genética se saltó a mi padre.

-¿Qué tramáis, truhanes? – preguntó Peeves, extrañado.

-Sinceramente Al, creo que tu padre no tuvo demasiado tiempo para poder seguir lo que le dictaba la genética – le recordó Scorpius, mientras se volvía al hombrecillo - ¿Y...un pato hechizado?

-No – Peeves rió con una risa estridente y molesta.

-¡Scor! – avisó el moreno, cogiendo la varita disimuladamente – ¿viste al moreno? Si mal no recuerdo es Sirius...

-Es la seña de James cuando empieza una broma... Oh, oh – el chico comprendió, sacando también la varita, aunque fue menos delicado que su amigo.

-¿¡Hey que hacéis!? – preguntó el otro, extraño.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido extraño, cuatro rayos púrpuras se dirigieron hacia el pasillo. Por un segundo las dos serpientes dudaron acerca de que estaba pasando, puesto que los rayos no fueron hacia ellos; es más, se desviaron bastante, porque tocaron la parte donde el techo se juntaba con la pared... o casi. Algo invisible impidió que los hechizos llegaran y que rebotaran en dirección Albus y Scorpius. "Reflectores" murmuraron ambos mientras alzaban sus varitas casi por autoreflejo y murmuraban un hechizo protector, más habitual para ellos de lo que les gustaría.

Hacia algunos años atrás, James Sirius había intentado probar sus nuevos hechizos con los dos amigos. No era una venganza hacia su hermano por haber acabado en la casa de las serpientes, más bien era todo lo contrario, el mayor de los hermanos Potter lo había reconocido como Slytherin y por ende le tocaba pagar las consecuencias: sus famosas bromas. Sin embargo, y tras un par de situaciones ridículas para los de la verde casa, habían aprendido como reconocer a James por los pasillos, cuando tramaba una broma, sus señales... y lo más importante, como esquivarlo. La mayor parte de las veces era fácil de eludir si el hechizo no estaba preparado para otro defensor – como era la situación actual -, así que durante los siguientes años Albus y Scorpius dejaron de convertirse en los conejillos de indias para empezar a ser el plato fuerte; y ambos grupos habían empezado una guerra por quien era capaz de lograr el conjuro más potente, capaz de vencer al del otro.

Era experiencia la que hizo que ambos se salvasen de los rayos púrpuras... aunque Peeves no tuvo la misma suerte, puesto que fue el blanco del rebote. Los merodeadores miraron asombrados el resultado de la travesura: dos chicos aparentemente desconocidos había esquivado con rapidez y elegancia sus hechizos, como si llevasen años haciéndolo; mientras que un asustado Peeves empezaba a rascarse nervioso. Su piel se volvió más rosada y comenzaron a salirle algunas plumas llenas de escamas de entre la camiseta verde y bajo su pantalón azul empezaron a salir un intentó de patas de pollo, mientras, sus ojos negros habían empezado a hincharse y sus párpados se cerraban horizontalmente, como los de las serpientes.

-Moony, dijiste que tu hechizo convertía a la persona en un basilisco – recordó James – algo humanizado, ridículo e inofensivo, pero un basilisco al fin y al cabo.

-Si, de esos que en vez de ser solo serpiente, también tienen parte de pollo –coincidió Sirius – pero eso no se parece al de tu libro.

-Bueno – empezó a explicar el castaño – el hechizo es para personas, no para Poltergeist, así que los efectos varían – a medida que avanzaba la explicación una mueca se iba formando en sus caras, ante semejante escena – sería como usar un pelo de un animal en una poción multijugos.

-Moony... no me lo recuerdes...

Antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando o incluso acercarse a exigir explicaciones, Peeves empezó a gritar angustiado al ver como había quedado. Por los pasillos se empezaron a escuchar pisadas, de alumnos y seguramente algún otro profesor. James miró rápidamente a sus amigos, que ya habían encontrado una clase vacía, sin dudarlo un segundo corrieron hacia ella, librándose de la mirada de Peeves, que todavía se encontraba totalmente absortó por su nuevo aspecto y el picor de ojos, pero no de la de las dos serpientes. Antes de que ellos pudiesen dejar la escena del crimen también, la profesora McGonagall llegó, seguida de alumnos de todas las casas.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó alterada la mujer - ¡Peeves!

-¡Que alguien me quite esto! – exigió el Poltergeist.

La jefa de los Gryffindor mandó rápidamente al hombrecillo a la enfermería, no estaba segura de que Pomfrey pudiese hacer algo no siendo un humano, pero por lo menos no estaría a la vista de todos y algún recurso temporal seguramente tendría; sobretodo desde que los merodeadores habían ingresado en el colegio. En cuanto el pequeño despareció por los pasillos, McGonagall centró su severa mirada en los dos nuevos alumnos, que parecían mantener la calma.

-Quiero saber exactamente que le han hecho a Peeves... y por favor no me digan que ustedes no fueron.

-Es que no fuimos nosotros profesora – aclaró el moreno sereno, mientras la maestra endurecía su rostro ante la típica excusa; si aquello no fuera un tema tan serio se habría dado la vuelta para reñir a todos los alumnos que reían divertidos a sus espaldas – por muy deformado que haya quedado Peeves, se debe a que ese hechizo no es para fantasmas; nosotros no sabemos hacer una transformación como esa.

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos, aquello era cierto. Ambos chicos eran buenos estudiantes, pero no sobresalían de forma extraordinaria en su asignatura. Dominaban las cosas, pero tras un par de intentos; y esa habilidad no era suficiente para hacer una transformación tan avanzada como la de la combinación de un pollo y una serpiente, mucho menos si su objetivo era un Poltergeist. Además, el efecto había sido desastroso, y en los pocos días que había estado con ellos había aprendido que no eran unos Slytherin que se dejasen en evidencia tan a la ligera. Si querían encantar al fantasma habrían estado mejor preparados.

-¿Y qué sugerís que pasó entonces? – decidió darles una oportunidad, había algo que le infundía confianza en ellos dos.

Justo cuando Scorpius iba a responder, oyeron como alguien más se acercaba, pero esta vez por el otro lado. Vieron como el profesor Slughorn subía las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigía hacia allá, los dos Slytherin tardaron en reacción y para cuando se acordaron del muro de Peeves, su jefe de casa ya se había chocado con él y caía estrepitosamente al suelo. McGonagall negó con la cabeza, mientras movía la varita para deshacer el muro y que su compañero pudiese acercarse al grupo.

Albus miró atentamente donde se suponía que estaba la barrera, debía de ser tipo colador si había dejado pasar los encantamientos pero no al profesor Slughorn, y por supuesto les había impedido a ellos avanzar antes. Su rubio amigo señaló en esa dirección y empezó a relatar.

-Nosotros estábamos caminando en esta dirección cuando de repente Peeves apareció – el chico frunció el ceño – levantó ese muro y nos impidió avanzar si no resolvíamos su estúpida adivinanza.

-Llevábamos ya diez minutos intentando que nos dejase en paz ¡Ni siquiera nos dejaba irnos por donde habíamos venido! – Albus respiró hondo y miró para otro lado – Así que sacamos las varitas para amenazarlo...

-¡Fidem! – exclamó la mujer - ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-Tranquila Minerva – intentó calmarla Slughorn – seguramente los chicos solo lo hicieron como movimiento simbólico ¿Verdad chicos? – los dos asintieron - ¿Ves? No creo que tuviesen malas intenciones.

-Pero entonces él se sintió amenazado y nos lanzó los hechizos – continuó el moreno, sintiendo la extrañada mirada del rubio sobre él – intentamos protegernos y bueno... los conjuros rebotaron y le dieron a él.

-¿Convirtiéndolo en una serpiente-gallina? – preguntó asombrado el jefe de la casa verde, que se había cruzado con el Poltergeist al ir hacia allá.

-Bueno, supongo que pretendía convertirnos a uno en gallina y al otro en serpiente – aclaró Scorpius.

McGonagall suspiró resignada, la historia sonaba creíble y Peeves era capaz de hacer esos dos hechizos a la vez, por desgracia había practicado mucho. Analizó con la mirada a los dos muchachos que seguían manteniendo la calma respecto a su interrogatorio, pero podía notarlos algo enfadados, se habían pasado un cuarto de hora retenidos por el hombrecillo y ahora se veían envueltos en ese problema.

-Bueno Horace, son de tu casa, tú decides – dijo ella, dispuesta a marcharse – les daré un voto de confianza – señaló a los dos Slytherin – así que espero que no vuelvan a meterse en un lío o seré yo quien los castigue – y dicho eso se marchó.

-Bueno muchachos – dijo el profesor de pociones – ya dijeron que no fue su culpa, así que pueden irse – anunció con una sonrisa – por cierto ¡vuestra poción saborizante estaba perfecta! – exclamó feliz cuando ya se separaban.

Los dos sonrieron y escaparon rápidamente escaleras arriba.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo totalmente vacío, el chirrido de una puerta inundó el lugar, pero nadie más a parte de los merodeadores lo oyó. James salió el primero al pasillo, entre enfadado y confuso, pero Remus rápidamente lo volvió a meter dentro del aula, no quería arriesgarse a que nadie oyese su próxima conversación. El moreno no lo tomó en importancia y estalló:

-¡¿Pero qué cojones acaba de pasar?! – preguntó casi furioso.

-Bueno, al parecer dos Slytherin nos acaban de salvar el trasero de un buen castigo – respondió siseando Sirius, a pesar de que la pregunta era claramente retórica.

-Por no decir que fueron capaces de redirigir nuestros hechizos – murmuró Remus pensativo, aunque a pesar de su curiosidad todavía se atisbaba un ligero enfado en su mirada.

-Y yo que pensaba que podríamos dejar en ridículo a esos novatos porque no nos conocían – se quejó el perro – ha sido lo más raro que nos ha pasado nunca.

-Bueno, en realidad... – empezó a decir Remus, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo se volvió a centrar en el tema – creo que olvidamos que estaban en sexto, debimos tener en cuenta que seguramente se sabrían un par de trucos.

-¿Un par de trucos?¡Han esquivado nuestra broma y han salido de rositas! Malditas serpientes – murmuró de nuevo James – Esto no va a quedar así ¡esto es la guerra!

-Así se habla Cornamenta – coincidió el otro moreno, chocando los puños con él – vamos a demostrarles quienes somos. Y además ahora mismo.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, el chico sacó el mapa de los merodeadores. No podían usarlo por los pasillos a plena luz del día porque alguien podía verlo, pero ahora estaban solos en aquella clase. Era por esa razón por la que habían necesitado a Peeves, siendo sábado era muy posible que los dos Slytherin se pasasen el día en su sala común – aunque al final no fue así e incluso subieron a la sexta planta – y no sabían si serían capaces de alcanzarlos cuando fuesen desde el Gran Comedor hasta las mazmorras. Necesitaban algo o alguien que los entretuviera y los mantuviera quietos en el mismo sitio durante un rato, para así además colocar los reflectores – unas placas con la capacidad de volverse invisibles que redirigían los hechizos hacia el objetivo marcado anteriormente para que el tiro diese siempre en el blanco.

A Peter le había costado veinte minutos y varias cajitas con artículos de broma conseguir que el Poltergeist colaborase – quien seguramente se la tendría guardada por haberle provocado aquel escozor y ridículo aspecto – y por eso había podido llevar a cabo la broma y localizar enseguida a los dos chicos. Pero ahora era distinto, tenían que encontrar a aquellos dos, saber a donde iban y con esos datos idear algo para pillarlos por sorpresa. Pero las cosas no salieron como ellos pensaban.

-Eh... no están - anunció Sirius después de pasarse un par de minutos mirando el mapa.

Era obvio que buscar por siete pisos era una tarea larga, pero no podían haberse ido muy lejos; además, sus amigos se le habían unido enseguida y después de muchas travesuras todos tenían una habilidad especial para buscar nombres en el mapa – el record se lo llevaba Peter, al haber encontrado a Snape una vez en el Gran Comedor, 0´54 segundos según James -, pero ni aún así los encontraban.

Muchos podían haber pensado que si ellos habían creado el mapa, este solo mostraría lugares que ellos supiesen donde estaban; esa era la razón por la que la Cámara Secreta, por ejemplo, no aparecía, era un mito y ninguno de ellos tenía una mínima pista de donde estaba o si era real. Así, lo primero que se pensaría es que al ser Gryffindors no habrían podido dibujar las otras salas comunes de Hogwarts, ya que en teoría debía ser secreto entre los alumnos, así que si aquellos dos se metían en estas no podrían verlos. Pero había dos razones fundamentales para deshacer esa suposición: primera, no les podía dar tiempo de ir desde el sexto piso hasta las mazmorras sin desaparecerse – era imposible en Hogwarts – y que ellos no los vieran antes; y segunda, Sirius ya se había encargado por medio de algunas "amigas" de averiguar donde estaba cada sala común y aunque no aparecía un dibujo exacto de cómo era cada una, si que había un gran círculo en su lugar correspondiente que indicaba al menos quien estaba dentro, y ninguno de los dos Fidem aparecían allí.

-Tampoco pueden haber ido a la Casa de los Gritos – dijo James, menos enfadado, pero más confuso – la única posibilidad para llegar en este tiempo es ir volando con una escoba hasta allí, pero yo no les he visto ninguna – los otros tres chicos asintieron.

-Bueno, ya resolveremos este problema en otro momento – dijo Remus, estirándose – esta tranquilidad antes de la tormenta será como un agradecimiento.

-¡Moony! No puedes hablar en serio – lo acusó Sirius.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que habría pasado si nos hubiesen delatado?¡Nos habrían castigado! – le recordó el castaño.

-Pero Remus – intervino Peter – pensé que ya habías superado esa fobia a los castigos.

-Y lo he hecho – respondió con la mirada furiosa a su amigo; después contempló al trío completo que todavía lo observaba confuso – Por Merlín, no puedo creer que hayan olvidado que día es hoy – masculló irritado.

Fue entonces, cuando vieron el brillo amarillo en los ojos del licántropo que comprendieron por qué no quería ser castigado.

* * *

-Vale – rompió Scorpius el silencio cuando por fin entraron en la Sala de los Menesteres – no entiendo por qué hemos hecho eso.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Albus confuso, mientras se quitaba la capa y se dirigía a una de las estanterías llenas de libros.

-Defender a tu abuelo – respondió, obviando la mirada del moreno.

Durante una de sus charlas nocturnas, Albus le había dejado claro a su amigo que no quería que hiciese referencia a los merodeadores como "tu abuelo" o "el padrino de tu padre" o "el traidor de tu familia" o "el padre de Teddy" o demás sobrenombres que aunque el rubio solo quería utilizar delante de su amigo, si eran oídos por casualidad por otra persona podría ser desastroso. No era que el moreno se sintiese molesto o que no confiase en que Scorpius sabría callarlos cuando fuese oportuno; pero además de resultarle raro referirse así a alguien que para él siempre había estado muerto y que ahora convivía con ellos, creía realmente que si lo repetían demasiado, se acostumbrarían tanto que en algún momento se les acabaría escapando, incluso a Albus que todavía no los había pronunciado.

-Por varias razones – empezó a explicar el chico, mientras se sentaba en los grandes sillones negros que había en medio de la sala – la primera: Peeves no volverá a aliarse con ellos si sabe que no han sido castigados, son una mala combinación.

-Seguramente, ha acabado bastante ridículo – opinó el rubio sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

-Segunda: porque los confundirá, y aunque es imposible que dejen de intentar hacernos bromas, ya que somos Slytherin – le pasó uno de los libros a Scorpius – seguramente se reducirán un poco.

-Es comprensible... pero creo que hay algo más – dijo sin contenerse, mientras abría el libro de forma distraída – podíamos haberles salvado el pellejo a la segunda o a la tercera; así hemos llamado demasiado su atención desde el primer momento.

-Ah, es por la tercera razón: hoy hay luna llena.

-¿Hoy? – el rubio alzó la vista asombrado.

-¿No oíste a las niñas esas de tercero? – su amigo todavía mantenía la calma.

-Sí, era imposible no oírlas – respondió con una mueca de desagrado - dijeron que como era luna llena, tendrían que hacer el trabajo de Astronomía hoy – devolvió su vista a su libro, en busca de algún hechizo interesante – así que era para ayudar al padre de... a Lupin – se corrigió a tiempo.

-Digamos, como una excusa para no admitir que hemos ayudado a unos Gryffindor, que es un favor a Teddy.

**Vale ¿Por qué los protegen realmente? Pues no lo sé ni yo, simplemente empecé a escribir el capítulo y me apeteció, aunque supongo que también es para facilitarme el tener que juntar a James y a Lily. Van a notar que tengo una pequeña preferencia por Remus (Es mi personaje favorito), así puede obviarlo si quieren y perdonarme por ello... bueno, también pueden insultarme, pero me desinflaré como un globo (si, lo he dicho a posta) y subiré más lentamente.**

**Ah, no sé si alguien ha reconocido el acertijo que dijo que Peeves, pero si no les aclaró que es de la película _La Vida Es Bella_ ¿Como consiguió Peeves una película muggle? ¡A mí no me pregunten!**


	5. La serpientes peludas

**Jejeje nueva actualización. He de decir que no sé cuanto tardaré con las próximas, porque si vagueo demasiado perderé un día entero, ya que a partir de ahora la mitad de las tardes las tengo ocupadas. Por una vez en esta semana conseguí cumplir con el capítulo, pero estoy teniendo problemas internos: sigo sin saber como de buenos o malos son los capis, ya que a pesar de que nunca hice capítulos tan extensos sigo con la sensación de que hablo sin decir nada. Pero estoy revisando eso. Espero que disfruten y muchas gracias, creo que las visitas cada vez aumentan más rápido.**

**Esta vez no tengo mucho más que decir, solamente que lo disfruten!**

**.:Las serpientes peludas:.**

Los chicos habían dedicado la mañana entera a hacer una lista con los hechizos que creyeron más apropiados, o por lo menos para empezar, ninguno debía de ser desconsiderado si tenían pensado participar en una batalla. Los había básicos, como el _Expelliarmus_ o el _Protego_, pero aún así tenían que practicarlos, ya que esos no eran realmente enseñados hasta último curso; otros que aunque parecían tonterías, podían resultar interesantes si se sabía cuando usarlos, como _Bombarda Máxima_ o el _Homenum Revelio_; y otros todavía más complicados, como _Caeca Temporalis_ o el _Xylotius_.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, cerraron los libros y dieron por suficiente la lista, ordenaron todos los pergaminos donde habían anotado los procedimientos para hacer los hechizos – a pesar de que anotaron la página y el libro para posibles problemas, querían evitar tener que usarlos continuamente, ya que el número ascendía a la docena, y seguiría aumentando – y los guardaron en unas carpetas hechizadas. Scorpius había opinado, además, que no estaba seguro si era buena idea sacar los libros de la sala de esta, pues no sabían lo que eso supondría; de este modo, Albus se tuvo que dedicar unos minutos a buscar en un nuevo libro que apareció ante él un hechizo que protegiese sus pergaminos, puesto que tampoco querían dejarlos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Una vez todo quedó en perfectas condiciones, el rubio sacó una caja de metal de su túnica. Tras desayunar, y antes de encontrarse con Peeves, los dos amigos habían acudido a las cocinas y pedido a los elfos dos porciones de la comida que ya había empezado a preparar, estos no habían puesto ningún inconvenientemente y en unos minutos ya tenían todo el alimento reducido en la pequeña caja. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que los chicos no lo disfrutaran, la comida de los elfos del castillo era difícilmente superable y además le habían colocado un hechizo para que conservase el calor.

En un principio aquella idea había sido para aprovechar mejor el tiempo, aquel fin de semana no habían recibido muchos deberes, ya que era el primero, y los habían terminado todos el día anterior; pero sabían que eso sería difícil de encontrar a partir de entonces, así que no podían perder ni un segundo. Pero después de el encuentro con los merodeadores se habían dado de cuan grande había sido su acierto.

* * *

-¿Pero como es que no llegan? – susurró irritado James.

-Relájate James – le pidió Remus, mientras observaba las fuentes sobre la mesa, eligiendo su comida.

Los cuatro merodeadores habían tenido que desistir en su intento por encontrar a aquellos dos durante toda la mañana, así que habían optado por encerrarse en su habitación y volver a hacer revisión de todas sus bromas y crear nuevas; les había costado convencer a Remus y calmar el estómago de Peter, pero al final el propio licántropo creó un par de hechizos nuevos que hasta la rata fue capaz de aprender en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, ellos no habían sido capaces de concentrarse tanto en su "trabajo" como lo estaban haciendo Albus y Scorpius; James creaba planes para seducir a Lily a la par que creaba otros para los merodeadores, Peter y Remus habían atacado sin reparo las provisiones de dulces que habían conseguido antes de ir a Hogwarts – aunque ambos aseguraban que las de Honeydukes no se comparaban a esas - y Sirius no paraba de blasfemar al no encontrar a ninguno de los Fidem.

-¡Este maldito mapa se ha estropeado! – había exclamado frustrado.

-El mapa nunca se equivoca, ni se estropea – le había asegurado Remus tranquilo, mirando con devoción una nueva tableta de chocolate.

-¡Pues entonces esos chicos son demasiado raros!... Por Merlín, Cornamenta, usa amortentia y céntrate de una vez.

El resto de la mañana había sido igual de "tranquila", y tras un par de peleas entre los dos morenos y requisar el resto de dulces para que no se acabasen, los cuatro había decido al fin bajar a comer al Gran Comedor. Hasta el momento Sirius había sido el único que había exteriorizado su inquietud ante la desaparición de las dos serpientes, pero lo cierto es que los cuatro estaban igual de intranquilos, nunca les había pasado nada parecido con el mapa y los causantes del incidente seguían sin aparecer.

-A lo mejor han escapado de Hogwarts – opinó Peter sirviéndose un muslo de pollo.

-¿Por qué iban a hacer eso? – preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Son Slytherin – razonó Sirius mientras se metía una cucharada de puré de patatas entera en la boca – Ciemfre tciengen maglas inquenquiones

-¿Qué demonios has dicho Sirius? – preguntó Remus, intentado no reír junto a sus otros dos amigos.

-Que – el chico tragó todo – siempre tienen malas intenciones – repitió más despacio.

-Puede ser... – razonó James – además, con Dumbledore aquí quizás se dieron cuenta de que sus perversos planes no funcionarían.

-Eso explicaría porque llegaron en sexto curso – dedujo ilusionado Sirius.

-Tampoco creo que esos sean sus verdaderos nombres – James frunció el ceño – si no tuviésemos el mapa los habríamos descubierto enseguida.

-Ya, pero ¿Qué íbamos a hacer después?¿Enseñarle el mapa a McGonagall o a Dumbledore?

Y así James y Sirius empezaron a buscar diferentes razones por las que esos chicos eran extraños y por las que seguramente habrían escapado del castillo, mientras Remus intentaba convencerlos de que escapar de Hogwarts a la primera semana era algo estúpido para dos mortífagos, como Sirius afirmaba que eran, aunque tenía que admitir que las características que ambos animagos daban sobre su extrañeza eran bastante convincentes.

-Además – siguió diciendo Sirius – dudo que sean realmente primos ¡No se parecen ni en el blanco de los ojos!

-Dicen que salieron a sus madres, Sirius, es normal – intentó persuadirlo el castaño, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

-¿A su madre? Vamos Remus ¿Conoces a alguien que no sea una copia de su padre en este colegio? – preguntó como chiste el perro, aunque no sabía hasta donde podía llegar a tener razón.

-Pues esperemos que si tienes hijos, Black – sonó una voz detrás de él – sean la excepción que cumpla la regla.

Peter y Sirius se dieron la vuelta extrañados, ya que eran los únicos que no estaban de frente a la recién llegada. Lily Evans miraba al moreno de forma divertida, pero cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de tal forma que no daba lugar a réplicas. A James se le iluminó el rostro repentinamente y Remus se limitó a alzar una ceja, no era que le incomodase su presencia, es más se llevaba bien con la pelirroja – y esta parecía que era al único merodeador al que toleraba -, pero que estuviese ahí no podía deberse realmente a algo bueno.

-Oh – exclamó el mayor de los merodeadores – si es la gran pelirroja Evans – sonrió ante su propia burla, ignorando la mirada de furia que le lanzaba el futuro matrimonio Potter - ¿Cómo es posible que nos honres que tu presencia?

-Muy gracioso, Black – murmuró ella, pero aún así se sentó en el sitio libre que había junto a él, quedando también en frente de James - ¿Se puede saber en que estabais pensando?

Los cuatro la miraron confusos ¿Los había estado escuchando? No imposible, primero: porque el radar de James habría saltado enseguida, indicándoles que la pelirroja se acercaba, era infalible; y segundo: porque no era el tipo de pregunta que se hace cuando escuchas una conversación. ¿Qué podía ser entonces? La Gryffindor se dio cuenta del desconcierto de los creadores de bromas de la escuela, y frunció todavía más el ceño.

-No os hagáis los tontos – les advirtió ella – es obvio que lo de Peeves lo hicisteis vosotros – los acusó la chica.

-Vaya, lo siento pelirroja – empezó a decir Sirius – es normal que creas que algo tan grande como pillar al Poltergeist desprevenido y hechizarlo lo hemos hecho nosotros, pero... esta vez no fuimos los causantes.

-Ya – dijo la chica, obviamente sin creerse una sola palabra - ¿Serías capaz de darme una sola razón por la que debería creerme eso? Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que viene de ti.

-¿Por qué no ibas a creerme?

Lily lo miró ofendida, lo escudriñó con los ojos y respondió rápidamente y sin vacilar.

-Porque desde que entrasteis en Hogwarts habéis protagonizado la mayoría de las bromas, Black – respondió con simpleza.

-Aja, la mayoría – repitió el moreno – pero no todas.

-Seréis inmaduros – la chica miró al frente – hablando de eso, Potter ¿No dijiste que ibas a dejar lo de las bromas?

-¿¡Qué le dijiste qué!? – preguntó alarmado Sirius, levantándose de su asiento, aunque rápidamente se volvió a sentar - ¿Estas loco?

-Bueno... yo... – el joven no sabía que decir, cualquiera de las respuestas posibles dejaría profundamente descontento a alguien.

-¿Y qué me dices tú Remus? – preguntó la chica.

El castaño miró a ala pelirroja durante un rato, ella se había encariñado con él porque, como muchos decían, su carácter más tranquilo y sensato que el resto de sus amigos, compensaba completamente su faceta de merodeador, pero aún así la joven Evans no podía sentir de vez en cuando un poco de decepción al ver participar a su amigo en esas actividades. El chico sonrió levemente, él no era como James o Sirius, capaces de mentir con total naturalidad, pero lo que si era capaz de hacer era llevar la verdad al limite, y la pelirroja había aprendido a apreciar esas ocasiones.

-Te prometo, que lo de Peeves no fue culpa nuestra.

Ahí estaba. A los oídos de todos los demás aquello había sido una mentira como una casa, pero Lily supo apreciar en cierto modo lo que había pasado. Un error. Algo que había salido mal y había causado estragos en el Poltergeist. Quedó algo decepcionada, porque sabía que habían intentado hacer una broma, les había salido mal, pero lo habían intentado. Pero al menos ya sabía algo más. Sonrió levemente y se levantó.

-Ya entendí Remus – dijo la chica – bueno, adiós.

-¡No es justo! – exclamó James cuando la chica se alejó - ¿Por qué a ti te cree?

-Porque yo no digo mentiras – dijo con simpleza, reanudando su comida.

-¿Cómo que no?¿Y eso que fue?

-La verdad – el castaño miro ceñudo al rubio – no fue culpa nuestra – sentenció, haciendo referencia a que ninguno de los cuatro había apuntado a Peeves.

-Eso no es la verdad, Rem, es una mentira piadosa.

-Si tú lo dices... – el chico se encogió de hombros.

Los otros tres suspiraron resignados, el licántropo podía ser muy inteligente y tranquilo, pero cuando se ponía cabezota no había quien le hiciese cambiar de parecer – a excepción del tema de las bromas, ahí a veces colaba -, sobretodo en días como ese. Una vez al mes y con cambios bruscos de temperamento llegada la noche; Sirius ya había comparado en muchas ocasiones la licantropía de su amigo con el período de las mujeres, y tantas veces se había llevado una colleja por ello, sobretodo porque lo decía justo e día de luna llena.

-Bueno, vámonos ya – los apremió James, levantándose.

-¿Qué?¿Ya? – se quejó Peter.

-Claro, tenemos que hacer la tarea.

Un grito ahogado se oyó en todo el Gran Comedor, que quedó en completo silencio, contemplando a los tres merodeadores que se tapaban la boca y miraban horrorizados al de gafas. Este último, totalmente desconcertado, les devolvía la mirada. Solo cuando comprobaron que los demás alumnos volvían a retomar su comida se permitieron hablar.

-¿Qué gárgolas has dicho? – preguntó Sirius sin creérselo.

-¿Pero por qué os ponéis así?

-Una cosa es que seas inteligente y saques buenas notas – empezó a responder Remus – y otra muy distinta es que _tú_ por _iniciativa propia_ quieras ir a hacer los deberes.

-Yo creo que nos lo han cambiado... – opinó Peter.

-Seréis imbéciles.

El moreno se volvió a sentar y se acercó a los chicos, con cuidado de que nadie los escuchase.

-Esta noche tenemos que irnos temprano para que no nos pillen por los pasillos antes de llegar a la Casa de los Gritos – les recordó – si Sirius vuelve a hacer el idiota como la última vez – obvió la mirada de reproche y el comentario de su amigo – no será Remus el único que acabe mañana en la enfermería, al que por cierto, no le darán el alta hasta después de comer – les resumió rápidamente – y no quiero ser yo el que este toda la tarde de un domingo siendo perseguido por un licántropo recién recuperado – volvió a ignorar la queja – para que hagamos una redacción de metro y medio.

-¡Por Merlín! Es verdad, metro y medio...

-Bueno, esta bien James – dijo sorprendentemente el otro moreno – pero te faltó decir que quieres pasarte toda la tarde en la biblioteca, delante de todo el mundo, trabajador y estudioso, para que la pelirroja quede compensada por lo de esta mañana.

-Vale... eso tam- ¡Eh! Que no es por eso

-Ya lo admitiste Cornamenta - rió con su risa perruna.

Los otros dos se miraron, ya completamente derrotados, y se levantaron a separar a sus amigos, que amenazaban con empezar a pelear otra vez. Una vez calmados, se fueron del comedor, justo a tiempo para cruzarse de nuevo con una pelirroja, que susurró un "Suerte" sin mirar a nadie en particular y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin entender, excepto uno, que sonreía interiormente.

Así era, Lily Evans sabía del problema peludo del castaño. No era muy difícil de comprender: los trabajos en trío – que siempre rompían el cuarteto de los merodeadores, obligándolos a juntarse con otras personas -, las reuniones de perfectos, las numerosas clases que tomaban juntos, las guardias,... todas esas ocasiones en las que la pelirroja había podido observar que el castaño siempre acababa en la enfermería justo después de que la noche que la Casa de los Gritos hiciera referencia a su nombre. Había sido un poco duro para el chico, pero el apoyo que Lily le brindaba lo tranquilizaba un poco.

-Bueno ¿Vamos o no? – preguntó Sirius, quitándole rápidamente importancia al asunto.

* * *

-¡Expelliarmus!

La voz de Albus sonó potente en toda la sala, mas solo un pequeño destello salió de su varita. Miró a su amigo, que también llevaba practicando ese hechizo una hora. Ambos estaban bastante cansados y ya nos les quedaba ni energías ni ganas para seguir con su entrenamiento. Se miraron por un rato, como poniéndose de acuerdo para dejarlo por ese día. El rubio revisó un reloj de pared situado al fondo de la sala – mágico, obviamente, los muggle no funcionaban en Hogwarts -, aún les quedaba algo de tiempo para llegar a la cena.

-¿Sabes? – comentó Albus mientras empezaban a recoger todo – James dijo que a partir de la semana que viene nos enseñarán a usar hechizo no verbales, deberíamos intentar practicar también con ellos – sugirió.

-Bueno, primero tendremos que ser capaces de hacerlos usando palabras ¿no crees? – le respondió Scorpius burlón.

-Ya lo sé – el moreno rodó los ojos – Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba ¡Mamá logró dominarlo en cuarto!

-Ya ¿y cuanto le llevó? – preguntó el otro, cargado de razón – no te preocupes tanto, además ¿Tú tío George no aprendió también estos hechizos cuando estaba en séptimo?

-Sí... George y Fred estaban en ese curso – respondió Albus, haciendo hincapié en el nombre del otro gemelo – _Serpiente peluda preparada _– susurró apuntando a la carpeta donde tenía todos sus pergaminos.

Para poder proteger todos los papeles habían tenido que utilizar el mismo hechizo que los merodeadores usaban para guardar el mapa. Pero a diferencia del pergamino de los bromistas, si alguien intentaba abrir sus carpetas con la contraseña equivocada esta se incendiaba, obviamente sin quemar nada realmente, pero al menos así el intruso se ponía nervioso. Pensar la contraseña había sido algo largo, no podían escoger una demasiado fácil, tampoco una muy larga y todavía menos alguna que hiciera referencia a su vida en el futuro. Sin duda, esa última opción habría sido la mejor sino fuera porque si era escuchada por otra persona podría traer problemas.

Finalmente el rubio se había cordado del mote que el menor de los varones Weasley había usado con ellos una vez.

Flash Back

-¡Por Merlín Albus! – su padre parecía un poco estresado, sobretodo porque a la noticia que acababa de oír tenía que sumarle el hecho de que si alzaba un poco más la voz su esposa se extrañaría y acabaría por enterarse del tema, y ninguno allí quería eso – Pensaba que solo James hacía esas cosas ¿Tú también?

Harry Potter estaba algo desesperado, su primogénito había salido tal cual a Sirius y a James, y por ello cubría Hogwarts con sus bromas, inventadas también bajo la influencia de George. Sin embargo, poco antes de aquellas vacaciones de Navidad, el mediano de los hermanos le había devuelto una de sus travesuras al castaño, ocasionando un gran escándalo; pero como no había habido testigos, el chico había salido libre de castigo. Pero en su casa no había colado, y su padre no sabía que hacer, y también sabía que si no lo hacía él, lo haría Ginny, y todavía apreciaba a sus hijos lo suficiente como para no hacerles eso.

Al lado de Albus, Scorpius miraba atento el alrededor, ajeno a la disputa; era la primera vez que iba a casa de su amigo en Navidades – aunque no en cuanto a la visita en si – así que nunca había visto la casa decorada así. Había cientos de bolas colgando del techo, con guirnaldas a su alrededor y en una esquina del salón, el gran árbol de Navidad. El resto de la casa estaba exactamente igual. No era que en la suya no celebrasen aquel día, pero la decoración nunca había sido tan... deslumbrante. Y le gustaba.

-Venga Harry, no te enfades tanto – le interrumpió Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado – simplemente a salido a toda tu familia.

-No creas – interrumpió James, con una de sus sonrisas de burla en la cara – toda la familia esta en Gryffindor y él...

-¡James! – le regaño Harry, cansado ya del tema - ¿Quieres parar? Llevas tres años con la bromita.

Albus bufó, aquello era cierto. Su hermano no se había cansado de recordarle que era como la oveja negra de la familia; al principio se había sentido terriblemente mal por eso, pero ahora ya le daba igual, a veces hasta se alegraba, así no tenía que verle la cara a su hermano todos los días a todas horas.

-Bueno, yo creo que Albus tiene ese lado Gryffindor que le obliga a hacer travesuras, pero escondido siempre en su apariencia de Slytherin frío – interrumpió Ron de improvisto – viene siendo como la Navidad: el árbol, que es lo que importa, es de color verde, como Slytherin; pero aún así se cubre con adornos rojos, para darle un toque divertido, como Gryffindor – explicó orgulloso, dejando a todos a cuadros – así que sería algo así como una serpiente peluda.

-¿Serpiente peluda? – repitió Albus, horrorizado ante la imagen.

-Claro – dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado – ya sabes, lo que más destaca de un león es su melena, y como vosotros dos tenéis algo así – dijo incluyendo también a Scorpius, que con el paso del tiempo había demostrado que era más bien como Albus, y no como una réplica de su padre – por eso: una serpiente peluda.

-¿Y no debería ser una serpiente melenuda? – preguntó su hija, todavía extrañada.

-¡No! He dicho peluda.

-¿Ron? – interrumpió de repente Harry - ¿Cuántos vasos de whisky de fuego te has tomado?

-¿Qué?¿Por qué piensas...? Vale, un par – respondió con sinceridad, al ver la mirada de su amigo.

-Papá, no te distraigas – le recordó James – tienes que castigar a las serpientes peludas – dijo repitiendo el mote que les había puesto su tío.

-Tú tampoco estás libre James...

-Mierda.

Los dos Slytherin se miraron y suspiraron profundamente, algo en su instinto de serpiente les decía que ese mote iba a durar muchos años.

Fin de Flash Back

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación charlando animadamente, por fin se sentían algo más relajados; recorrieron los pasillos tranquilamente hasta llegar al comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían acabado de cenar, pero de todas formas tampoco habían sido los últimos en llegar. Se sentaron a cenar despreocupadamente, cuando sintieron que alguien se les acercaba. Al alzar los rostros se toparon con una cabellera azabache, unos ojos azules y una sonrisa de medio lado; por todas las fotos que habían visto en casa de los Potter por un momento pensaron que se trataba de Sirius Black, repentinamente solo sin sus amigos, pero al ver la corbata verde se dieron cuenta de que era su hermano pequeño, Regulus.

-Vaya, no se os ha visto el pelo desde lo de esta mañana – dijo el chico, sentándose junto a ellos.

-¿Lo viste? – preguntó extrañado Scorpius.

-Bueno, llegué con el grupo – respondió, mientras se servía la cena, dispuesto a quedarse en aquel sitio – pero me ha asaltado una duda durante todo este tiempo ¿Por qué no delatasteis a los Merodeadores?

-¿Merodeadores? No sabemos quienes son esos – fingió ignorar Albus – además ya dijimos que estábamos solos.

Convencer a Regulus de que su historia había sido real resultó más fácil de lo que sería con Lily. Pero aún así el chico los miró extrañado, o más bien sorprendido.

-¿No sabéis quienes son los Merodeadores? – los chicos negaron – ¿James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew...? – los chicos fruncieron levemente el ceño ante ese último nombre, pero Regulus no se fijo - ¿Ni siquiera Sirius Black, el idiota de mi hermano?

-Los otros no – respondió Scorpius – pero ahora que lo dices hay un chico en Gryffindor que se parece a ti...

-Sí, es ese – comentó con una mueca – bueno, cuanto menos los conozcáis mejor.

Durante toda la cena estuvieron charlando, no tan animadamente como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, pero al menos no estaban incómodos. A primera vista el chico era simpático si te proponías conocerlo y hasta amable y divertido, pero se notaba con que ideales lo habían educado, por los que ambos chicos intentaron evitar esos temas. Finalmente, Regulus hizo referencia a su facilidad para las pociones y les pidió ayuda con una duda que tenía con su trabajo, a lo que los chicos aceptaron. Así que se levantaron y se dirigieron a su sala común.

Por el camino, Albus pudo ver desde una de las ventanas como un par de chicos se metían bajo un árbol gordo, torcido y de largas ramas, mientras un perro negro vigilaba a sus espaldas, para desaparecer después tras ellos. No dudo ni un instante en quienes eran, pero evitó hacer comentarios sobre ello. Aún así Regulus se dio cuenta de que el moreno se había detenido y miró también por la ventana, aunque ya no pudo ver nada.

-Es el sauce boxeador – comentó, pensando en que eso era lo que el chico observaba – no es aconsejable que te acerques mucho a él, su nombre no es casualidad – explicó con una sonrisa, que pronto desapareció al ver como el árbol estaba prácticamente petrificado y con las ramas caídas – aunque no se lo que le pasa hoy, de vez en cuando le sucede eso.

-Eh, me olvidé de una cosa en la biblioteca – dijo de repente Albus – vosotros id a la sala, os alcanzo en unos minutos.

-Esta bien – respondió el rubio, al ver como su amigo salía corriendo.

-¿Sabe que la biblioteca está en el otro sentido? – preguntó preocupado Regulus.

-Ah, tranquilo, se dará cuenta pronto – lo excusó Scorpius – es que todavía somos nuevos; nosotros vamos yendo.

-Esta bien – accedió el otro, aunque todavía preocupado.

**Lo siento, este capítulo fue bastante corto. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición... ya saben.**


	6. La prueba de Quidditch

**Ya estoy de vuelta! **

**Gracias MayLiz por tu review (Ya pensaba que me habías abandonado... Nah, era broma), no te preocupes por lo de las preguntas, la verdad es que yo lo hago en casi todos mis reviews xP Y la verdad es que con lo de los mortífagos me pillaste desprevenida ¡No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle! Pero ya está todo arreglado. En cuanto a Regulus, pues supongo que se llevan bien, pero no creo que los convierta en amigos del alma. Y lo de si se dan cuenta de que vienen del futuro... Se-cre-to**

**Jajaja pues disfruten!**

**.:La prueba de Quidditch I:.**

Otras dos semanas habían pasado ya desde entonces. Durante todo ese tiempo, al dúo se les había acoplado Regulus, su presencia era notoria, pero no durante todo el días, así que a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles la situación. El menor de los Black les había enseñado el colegio – cosa que ambos intentaron fingir encontrar interesante – y les había presentado a bastantes personas, por lo que pudieron reconocer a algunos y encontrar a familiares de conocidos de los que nunca habían sabido.

Por su parte, Albus y Scorpius habían conseguido ir sacando tiempo para sus entrenamientos y habían conseguido avanzar más rápido de lo que esperaban, los hechizos básicos ya estaban dominados y otros, como el Expeliarmus, habían adquirido ya forma. Sin embargo, no habían vuelto a tener un día lo suficientemente libre como para ampliar su lista, pero como esta era de considerablemente tamaño, podrían aguantar hasta Navidades.

Las vacaciones. Habían pensado en varias ocasiones sobre el tema y se habían dado cuenta, algo alicaídos que aquella sería la primera vez que no se reunirían con sus familias, en algunas ocasiones ya se habían sentido algo nostálgicos al no ver a sus amigos y familiares a diario; la verdad es que las bromas de James, aunque bastante parecidas a las de los merodeadores de esta época, estaban brillando por su ausencia; sobretodo porque el león había aprendido como pillarlos desprevenidos y ellos ahora se sentían algo ridículos al tener que estar en guardia continuamente en vano.

Aquella mañana había amanecido nublada y Albus y Scorpius se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor. Aquel día había podido holgazanear un poco, ya que solo tenían Defensa a mitad de la mañana; normalmente esa clase habría sido precedida por Herbología, pero los invernaderos estaban cerrados hasta que encontrasen una forma de deshacer el hechizo de insonorización que había colocado Peeves, así como demás trampas, cuando había tratado de vengarse de los merodeadores. Sin embargo, su ataque había sido a mitad de la clase y aunque todos sospechaban hacia quien era dirigido el ataque, pero como Peeves no había dicho, no se había podido impartir ningún castigo. Y tampoco nadie había vuelto a peguntar a los dos Slytherin del tema.

-¿No os habéis levantado muy temprano? – preguntó Regulus, cuando se sentó delante de ellos.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que hoy hay clases y que son las diez, tengo que plantearme tu concepto de temprano – respondió irónico Scorpius.

-Mm... tal vez tengas razón.

-¿Tal vez?

-De todas, hoy es distinto – siguió el moreno, ignorando el último comentario – ¡Hoy no hay herbología!

-Ya, oímos lo del invernadero – comentó Albus.

Regulus miró durante unos segundos a los dos Slytherin, como decantándose si preguntarles o no por el incidente, de nuevo. El chico ya lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones y sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Y a su vez, los dos viajeros del tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que quizás no hubiese sido una buena idea no delatar a los merodeadores, había mucha gente insistente con el tema. Al final el moreno se resignó y volvió a su desayuno, hasta que recordó un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-Oíd ¿No dijisteis el otro día que os gustaba jugar al Quidditch? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Si, bastante – confirmó Albus, levantando la vista algo extrañado de su desayuno - ¿Por?

-Esta tarde hay pruebas para el equipo de Slytherin – de repente cayó en cuenta de algo y empezó a mirar de Scorpius a Albus y de Albus a Scorpius – pero ahora que lo pienso, solo hay un puesto libre.

-¿Cuál? Porque mientras no sea buscador – lo animó el rubio.

-¡Claro que no! El buscador de Slytherin soy yo – aseguró con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecerse a Sirius – Tenemos una plaza para cazador.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, aquella era su posición. Pero tampoco quería intentar las pruebas porque ¿Y si lo conseguía? Aquello solo sería un entretenimiento que le quitaría tiempo; además, si quedaba lesionado y el mortífago aparecía, sería un blanco fácil en la batalla. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda, al girarse hacia su izquierda se dio cuenta de que había sido la palmada de su amigo, que miraba sonriente a Regulus.

-Pues aquí tienes a un cazador magnífico y te apuesto lo que quieras a que sale elegido – le aseguró el moreno.

-Al estas seg-

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Black desconcertado, interrumpiendo al rubio - ¿Por qué no te presentas?

-Porque yo suelo jugar como guardián – respondió, sirviéndose más jugo de calabaza – como mucho hice un par de veces de golpeador.

-Bueno, como quieras – aceptó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y alcanzando una tostada.

-Oye Regulus – intervino Scorpius - ¿Tú no tienes hoy Historia de la Magia?

-Sí, justo después de DCAO – asintió extrañado el chico, mientras le pegaba el primer mordisco al trozo de pan.

-Ya ¿Y ayer no habías dicho que tenías que acabar una redacción y que ibas a ..?

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

Sin más explicaciones y bajo la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos del Gran Comedor, el moreno cogió provisiones para su desayuno y salió corriendo de allí; maldiciendo de paso al profesor por haberle puesto una redacción tan larga y a sí mismo por no haberse acordado antes, ahora a penas le quedaba tiempo. Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo en silencio como el otro salía y Scorpius no dejó salir un suspiro de pesadez hasta que la puerta no se cerró, provocando que su mejor amigo lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-Vale, ahora que ya no está – se giró hacia el moreno - ¿Por qué demonios quieres que me una al equipo de Quidditch?

-Bueno – empezó a contestar Albus asombrado – pues porque pensaba que te apetecía.

-¡Y me apetece! – le aseguró – pero eso solo nos entorpecerá... – dijo, algo desanimado.

-Pero si estamos todo el tiempo con las clases y cuando por fin tenemos tiempo libre nos lo pasamos entrenando, entonces al llegar la batalla estaremos tan estresados y agotados que no seremos capaces de pelear bien – razonó el moreno, para luego mirar burlón a su amigo – pero de todas formas todavía tienes que ganarte el puesto, Scor.

El rubio lo observó unos segundos callado, admitiendo que su amigo tenía razón sobre los "pro" de apuntarse al equipo, pero bien hubo acabado la última vez rió lentamente con una risa grave llena de sarcasmo, y se apresuró a asegurar con una mano en el pecho.

-Observa Albus, te demostraré como me llamo Scorpius Mal-

-Fidem – lo corrigió el moreno – como que te llamas Scorpius Fidem.

-Que ese puesto en el equipo va a ser mío – le aseguró con una sonrisa al más puro estilo Malfoy.

-Ya – dijo el otro – pero Scor...

-¿Si?

-¿Estás seguro de que tienes tu escoba?

Un par de segundos de silencio, donde Albus no llegó a retirar su sonrisa maliciosa, bastaron para que el rostro de poker que acababa de dibujar Scorpius se crispara completamente, haciendo que el moreno estallase en risas. El rubio intentó levantarse y echar a correr hacia la sala común, pero su amigo lo paró antes e intentó tranquilizarlo. Sabían que no era muy correcto utilizar sus escobas, obviamente serían más veloces y de un diseño mucho más raro, pero siempre podían hacerlas pasar por modelos americanos.

Acabaron rápido de desayunar – cortesía de la inquietud del Malfoy – y fueron directos a la Sala Común, puesto que era la habitación anterior a sus dormitorios. Allí se encontraron con tan solo un par de alumnos, pero estos ya se disponían irse – las clases ya estaban empezando – y con Regulus, que parecía estar recogiendo sus cosas a una velocidad demasiado acelerada, y cuando quisieron preguntar solo pudieron entender algo sobre biblioteca y falta de información.

Albus se dio la vuelta, viendo como el Black salía, de nuevo corriendo, de la Sala Común; así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta el rubio ya había desaparecido y en su lugar, en las escaleras solo estaba Snape, que parecía bajar algo molesto.

-¡Hey Fidem! – lo llamó cuando lo vió al pie de las escaleras - ¿Has visto a Black?

-¿Qué Black?

-Regulus Black – respondió con una mueca – nunca buscaría al otro idiota; además ¿Por qué ibas a saber tú donde está ese?

-Supongo que tienes razón – Albus se encogió de hombros – Regulus se acaba de ir, decía algo sobre que le faltaba información para un trabajo, así que supongo que habrá ido a la biblioteca.

-Esta bien – dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse – Gracias – susurró secamente, pero de repente se paró y se quedó mirando fijamente al moreno, que no pudo sino alzar una ceja, curioso.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Potter?

Simple, clara, concisa y directa; así fue la pregunta del próximo director de Hogwarts. Pilló a Albus con la guardia baja, pero intentó que no se notase demasiado. Severus seguía serio, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un segundo, la verdad es que le parecía poco probable que un familiar de Potter pudiese acabar en Slytherin, pero bueno, era tan improbable como que un Black lo hiciese en Gryffindor y para su desgracia tenía un claro ejemplo. Pero a veces también era complicado mirar al chico y no recordar a James; ni hablar de cuando lo miraba por detrás, porque varias veces lo habría confundido sino fuese por esa cabellera rubia que siempre iba con él.

-¿Con Potter?¿Estas de broma? – respondió Albus, habiendo buscado una contestación que satisficiera al prefecto – Ya me lo han preguntado varios, y no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Tienes razón – coincidió Snape ¿Un Potter, en Slytherin? ¿qué estaba pensando?¡Si ni siquiera llevaba gafas! – a mi tampoco me gustaría.

Y sin decir nada más, abandonó la sala. El de ojos verdes suspiró resignado, en cierto modo no había mentido, muchos profesores se lo habían preguntado – y sabía que los alumnos, aunque se lo callaban, también lo pensaban – y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Era bastante improbable que a alguien se le ocurriese la posibilidad de que ellos dos viniesen del futuro, es más, era prácticamente imposible que alguien en ese colegio supiese de la existencia de un giratiempos que funcionaba por años – la mayoría ni siquiera sabían que era un giratiempos -; pero de todas formas era un poco molesto que sospechasen que algo andaba mal, además de ser un tema delicado.

Scorpius bajó al poco tiempo, con una sonrisa de alivio pintada en la cara. Al parecer su escoba si estaba en el baúl. No quería estropear la felicidad de su amigo, pero el moreno no era capaz de entender como era que les habían mandado material e incluso una carta como esa para que los admitieran, pero ni una mísera nota o carta que les sirviese de apoyo o de ayuda. Cerciorado de que todo estaba preparado, los dos chicos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a su clase.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar, atravesando un pasillo solitario cuando una duda invadió súbitamente al rubio.

-Oye, Al...

-¿Mm?

-Antes dijiste que sería bueno tener algo para desestresarse y no encontrarnos en mal estado cuando llegase el momento de la batalla – Albus asintió confuso – yo voy a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch – dijo Scorpius, mirando fijamente a su amigo que iba a objetar algo – pero ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer tú?

-¿Yo? Bueno, ya encontré algo – respondió despreocupadamente el otro.

El rubio lo observó durante unos segundos en silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido y cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca paró a su amigo y le preguntó en voz baja.

-Albus Severus Potter – siseó - ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-Algo ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó inocentemente el moreno.

-Por algo pregunto.

-Pues no, no hay nada – dijo soltándose, aunque Scorpius no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta – Y si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde.

-Con las ganas que tengo yo de tener clase ahora – se quejó Scorpius.

-Bueno, aún tienes que preguntarle a Regulus a que hora es la prueba ¿no?

-¡¿Pero no ves que vamos a llegar tarde?!

* * *

Tal y como había predicho los chicos días atrás, en esa clase empezaron a practicar con lo hechizos no verbales. No resultaba nada fácil y como mucho, los genios de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras del curso habían conseguido que su varita brillara débilmente con los conjuros más sencillos. Las dos serpientes fruncieron gravemente el ceño, si ya empezaban así y en sus entrenamientos las cosas no les solían salir ¿Cómo demonios iban a juntar esas dos dificultades? Albus se masajeó las sienes, lo mejor sería no ser tan negativos ya desde el principio, los hechizos ya habían empezado a coger forma y la práctica que estaban comenzando a adquirir les facilitaba aprender los siguientes y en cuanto a los no verbales... era la primera clase, aquello siempre pasaba. Solo les quedaba tener paciencia – mucha paciencia – y calmarse, porque sabían que cuanto más furiosos se pusiesen, peor les irían las cosas.

Miró a su alrededor, en aquella asignatura compartían aula con Gryffindor, lo cual no había sido buena idea por parte del encargado en hacer los grupos. El moreno estaba seguro de que en todas las clases que tuviesen de duelo, las cosas iban a acabar muy mal. El profesor, un hombre alto, moreno y bastante pálido – seguramente por algún tipo de enfermedad – caminaba entre los alumnos, dándoles consejos para controlar mejor aquel tipo de hechizos.

-Maldición – murmuró Scorpius, enfrente suyo, bastante tiempo después, cuando la clase ya prácticamente había acabado.

El chico miraba algo cabreado la punta de su varita, de la que acababa de caer una gota; seguramente el chico habría conjurado un _Aguamenti_, sin muchos logros. Pero por lo menos las cosas ya iban mejorando: la mayoría de los alumnos ya eran capaces de realizar hechizos aprendidos en su primer año sin utilizar palabras, pero otros – como, por ejemplo, _Protego_ – todavía estaban algo lejos de su alcance. Finalmente, el profesor dio permiso para abandonar la clase, y todos guardaron sus varitas y salieron de allí corriendo, ya era casi la hora de la comida.

-¡Hey Regulus! – lo llamó Scorpius, cuando lo alcanzaron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me dijiste la hora de la prueba – le recordó.

-¡Ah! Es cierto – exclamó el moreno, aunque parecía algo apurado – Creo que tengo uno de los horarios por aquí... – dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y en los bolsillos de su túnica – No lo encuentro... ¡Ah, ya sé! Mira mejor en la sala común, el capitán colgó allí el aviso y ahí verás todos los detalles – se dio la vuelta mientras agitaba la mano – yo tengo prisa ¡Nos veos en el campo!

Scorpius y Albus se miraron entre ellos, el chico parecía falto de tiempo por alguna razón desconocida. Además ¿Qué era eso de verse en el campo?¿Es que no tenía pensado ir a comer al comedor? Porque es que ni siquiera iba por el pasillo correcto, Albus ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Scorpius pareció dar con la solución.

-Quizás tiene que ir con Slughorn – supuso el rubio – ya sabes, por lo del club.

-¿Desde cuando se reúnen para comer? – preguntó curioso, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Y yo qué se – respondió, alzándose de hombros – ya conoces al profesor, es bastante imprevisible, puede haber cambiado con el paso de los años.

-Cierto... – coincidió, mientras se ponían a la misma altura.

El comedor estaba igual de ajetreado que siempre, sin embargo había un bullicio extraño en Gryffindor, extraño porque estaban más ruidosos que de costumbre; por lo que supieron después la casa de los leones se habían organizado correctamente, y así había podido aprovechar la mañana para hacer sus pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch y, por lo que parecían, habían encontrado buenos nuevos miembros, pues lo estaban celebrando por lo más alto, reprimidos en numerosas ocasiones por los profesores. Incluso McGonagall se vio obligada a restar puntos a su propia casa, pues un par de morenos, conocidos en el castillo entero, no paraban de alardear de que su equipo ganaría la copa ese año.

Eso solo consiguió aumentar las ganas de Scorpius por entrar en el equipo. Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado el año anterior – _su_ año anterior -, habían logrado ganar la copa de Quidditch pero el partido contra Gryffindor lo habían perdido. Y aunque la enemistad entre casas ya no era lo que había sido en... bueno, en años como en el que estaban ahora, seguía perdurando esa rivalidad – sana rivalidad – entre serpientes y leones, y una victoria de Quidditch no era una victoria si la casa rival no era quien se la había brindado al morder el polvo.

Ambos se retiraron, más o menos cuando uno de los jugadores de Ravenclaw hizo un amago de bajarles los humos, incrementando las ganas de festejar de los otros. Con ese animo, los Gryffindor agotaron la paciencia de los Slytherin, que no dudaron en criticar y lanzar varios insultar, que rápidamente fueron respondidos, desatando un nuevo caos y un terrible descenso de las gemas de los relojes de ambas casas.

Por el camino a la sala común, los "Fidem" se cruzaron con muy poca gente ya la mayoría se habían quedado en el comedor a pesar de haber terminado la comida, pero cuando llegaron a las mazmorras se encontraron con un pequeño grupos de estudiantes de primero que estaban siendo molestados por Peeves. El pequeño disfrutaba haciendo volar todos los utensilios de los niños, pero cuando vio a la pareja su risa estruendosa paró de golpe, todos los objetos cayeron de golpe al suelo y el Poltergeist se marchó enfadado. Los niños musitaron un gracias y se largaron corriendo, mientras Albus y Scorpius se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose qué había pasado. Seguramente el hombrecillo los había asociado con la mala suerte y quería mantenerse lejos; o quizás le traían malos recuerdos... fuese lo que fuese, mejor para ellos.

Se adentraron en su sala común y mientras el rubio se dirigía al tablón, donde pronto divisó el anuncio del equipo, el segundo de los Potter se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los mullidos sillones de cuero negro que había en la sala, mientras disfrutaba del inusual silencio.

-¿Al?

-¿Si, Scor?

-¿Qué hora es?

El moreno miró uno de los relojes de pared. Aquello era de las pocas cosas que odiaba de Hogwarts, durante su infancia siempre se había sentido cómodo al mirar a un reloj de pulsera digital – los de manillas estaban muy anticuados -, pero el colegio de magia no podía albergar ese tipo de aparatos porque eran incapaces de funcionar; y si quería saber la hora tendría que entrar en una habitación donde hubiese uno, y no todas tenían.

-Las dos – contestó, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y cerraba los ojos, intentando relajarse.

-¿Hacemos ya los deberes?

-¿Ya?

-Si

-No me apetece... – vagueó el moreno.

-¡Al! – gritó el otro (conteniéndose de decir su nombre completo, como cada vez que se mosqueaba), haciendo que el aludido saltase en su asiento – Tengo una hora antes de las pruebas y no pienso hacer la tarea a la vuelta – siseó amenazante.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlos yo también? Tengo la tarde libre.

-Porque nos pusieron redacciones en Transformaciones – el moreno entendió, a Scorpius las transformaciones se le complicaban a veces un poco, y el tema de aquel día era de los peores para él – y en Pociones, ya sabes, un estudio sobre la esencia de díctamo – el chico lo miró sonriendo de medio lado.

-Mierda, esa y la Wiggenweld son las únicas pociones que de momento se me atragantan – se quejó Albus mientras se levantaba derrotado.

-Lo sé – le recordó el otro victorioso.

-Manipulador.

-Yo también te aprecio, Al.

El chico le devolvió el comentario en forma de colleja y rápidamente se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas que había allí. Por una vez las redacciones eran de una extensión normal, tirando a cortas, así que no tuvieron que estar buscando datos y detalles extras para meter más líneas. La sala no tardó en llenarse, parecía que todos los alumnos habían salido juntos del comedor – seguramente bajo amenaza – y también habían regresado juntos a sus habitaciones.

Con la cola del grupo entró Regulus, que tal y como había dicho Scorpius antes, había tenido que ir a una reunión de Slughorn, a la que prácticamente le había avisado a última hora – Albus supuso que era por eso por lo que Snape había buscado al chico antes-. El Black no escatimó tiempo en contarles toda la velada, e incluso se metió en detalles de otras reuniones que había tenido años anteriores y la fiesta que el profesor de pociones hacia todos los años. Los chicos no solo se abstuvieron de comentar experiencias propias, sino que además tuvieron que fingir sorpresa o extrañeza ante la historia del moreno. Sin embargo, hubo algo en lo que sí se fijaron y por más que preguntaron no obtuvieron respuesta: su amigo se mostraba sorpresivamente emocionado, incluso satisfecho; no es que no les gustase, pero parecía querer ocultar el porqué.

Hacía tiempo que ya habían acabado con las redacciones, así que había optado por sentarse junto a las llamas, que había sido hechizadas por los elfos para que emanasen el calor indicado, ya que no podían calentar tanto como en invierno o los alumnos se sofocarían – puesto que carecían de ventanas no podrían siquiera abrirlas para contrarrestar el calor.

-Bueno, Scorpius – se levantó de repente Regulus – será mejor que vayamos ya.

-De acuerdo – el chico lo siguió, dispuesto por ir a por su escoba, pero se volteó al sentir solo a Black - ¿Al?¿No vienes?

-Déjalo – interrumpió Regulus antes de que el otro pudiese replicar – la primera hora de la prueba la tenéis para calentar y preparar los tiros, así que puede venir después – propuso al ver como Albus se había estirado cuan largo era sobre el sofá tan pronto como ellos se habían levantado.

-Vaya Regulus, ahora me caes mejor – comentó divertido el moreno, poniendo las manos tras la nuca y cerrando los ojos.

El aludido rió con ganas y el rubio rodó los ojos, dispuesto ya a subir las escaleras en busca de su escoba, seguido de cerca por el menor de los Black. No tardaron demasiado, pero Albus habría jurado que con un par de segundos más se habría quedado completamente dormido, pero el rubio se lo impidió golpeándolo "accidentalmente" con el palo de la escoba. El chico abrió solo uno de los ojos, vigilando no llevar otro golpe, mientras se sobaba la parte de la nuca donde la escoba había impactado. Junto a su sonriente amigo, un Regulus extrañado y asombrado murmuraba algo sobre lo raros que eran los modelos americanos y que más valía que fuera rápida o no conseguiría el puesto de cazador de Slytherin.

Tras un par de provocaciones por parte de Albus y otras tantas amenazas del rubio para que no llegase tarde sino quería que alguna peligrosa poción se deslizase en su vaso en la cena.

-Oye ¿Nunca te dijeron que tienes un aire a los Malfoy? – oyó Potter decir a Regulus, justo cuando abandonaban el lugar.

El chico se rió entre dientes, ahora le tocaba a su amigo vivir la situación incómoda. Se recostó cómodamente, y seguramente habría conseguido echar una cabezadita si no hubiese sido porque varios niños de primero decidieron escoger la mesa más cercana al sofá para hacer sus redacciones; Albus se acostó de lado intentando en vano insonorizar su cabeza – no se había visto rodeado de un ruido tan alto y molesto desde que Lily había empezado a dar las primeras muestras de magia y había decidido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos -, de buena gana hubiese utilizado un hechizo silenciador, pero entonces si que se quedaría profundamente dormido, y cuando se despertase un furioso Scorpius lo estaría taladrando con la mirada. Y nadie quiere ver a un Malfoy enfadado – tampoco a un Potter, pero ese no era el caso.

Sin embargo, el moreno acabó agradeciendo a los niños que se hubiesen puesto allí, la asignatura por la que empezaron fue por pociones y eso le recordó que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre un ingrediente, puesto que en los suyos no hacían ni una mísera mención. Así que se levantó, alisó su túnica y salió de la sala común. Durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, su tía Hermione le había dado un montón de títulos de libros sobre pociones, que ella suponía que encontraría interesantes. En un principio Albus había pensado en pasar un poco del tema, pero Rose, que había salido a su madre, estuvo insistiéndole durante mucho tiempo para que por lo menos echara un vistazo, en vez de juzgar esos libros sin siquiera haberlos leído. Tardó en ceder, pero por lo menos consiguió arrastrar a Scorpius consigo. Las primeras veces consideraron que aquello era bastante aburrido, pero peor era enfrentarse a Rose en ese tema, porque se pondría cabezota y se lo recordaría durante todo su vida; sin embargo, tras varias lecturas se dieron cuenta de que hacer pociones en Hogwarts era mucho más fácil que hacerlas por cuenta propia: los ingredientes no siempre eran fáciles de conseguir, y excepto en unos reducidos casos en los que además tenías que pagar un precio extra, tenías que prepararlo antes de incorporarlos a la poción. A ellos siempre se lo había hecho Slughorn, pero tenían que ir aprendiendo – como seguramente les dirían en séptimo – porque había algunas substancias, como el veneno de algunas arañas sobre las que ahora iba a investigar, que era extremadamente delicadas.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, el silencio solo era roto por el rasgar en los pergaminos, las hojas al pasarse y los libros siendo colocados en sus respectivos lugares; al contrario que en el pasillo, que los gritos, las risas y las conversación cargaban el ambiente de una sonoridad a veces insoportable. No era que en la biblioteca no hubiese nadie hablando, obviamente los que estudiaban en grupo se preguntaban o charlaban entre ellos, pero el efecto era más imperceptible. A pesar de que Albus avanzó en silencio, varias cabezas se voltearon hacia él, pues para muchos era la primera vez que lo veían solo. Él los ignoró, entrando en el pasillo donde creía que podría encontrar información sobre el veneno; el corredor estaba totalmente vacío y en la mesa correspondiente tan solo había un par de pergaminos tachados, seguramente borradores o intentos fallidos de alguna redacción, que nadie se había molestado en tirar.

Sin embargo, su soledad no duró mucho, ya tenía el libro adecuado en las manos, a punto de encontrar lo que buscaba cuando oyó el golpe de unos libros al caer sobre la mesa – obviamente de forma suave, estaban en una biblioteca -, y a una persona ocupar una de las sillas.

-Vaya, que sorpresa – habló esa persona, con una voz femenina – Potter ha venido a la biblioteca a estudiar ¡Y además solo! – dijo con falsa sorpresa.

Albus se giró extrañado ¿Quién podía saber cuál era su verdadero apellido? Pero cuando se giró y vio el rostro sorprendido y avergonzado de Lily Evans supo que simplemente lo habían vuelto a confundir con James.

**Y se acabó, creo que no hay mucho que aclarar esta vez, excepto un pequeño detalle ajeno al capítulo. A lo largo de la historia (No sé si salió ya) verán que tanto Albus como Scorpius conocen todas las aventuras de Harry Potter; la cosa es que hace poco volví a leer el epílogo del último libro y al parecer Harry nunca les contó a sus hijos de todo lo que había vivido. Pero yo he dado por supuesto que una vez que sus hijos lleguen a Hogwarts, tanto compañeros como profesores empezarán a hacer alusiones al tema, así que seguramente Harry habrá tenido que acabar contandoles sus hazañas (A Scorpius en Navidades, o cuando quiera que fuera de visita).**

**Creo que nada más, así que si quieren alguna cosa más avisen (review) y... disfruten del día!**


	7. La prueba de Quidditch II

**Bueno, aquí el siguiente, espero que os guste más que el anterior, porque no recibí reviews y eso me deprime T_T ... ok, era broma. Pues, esta vez tampoco tengo mucho que decir, solamente que disfrutéis! **

**.:La prueba de Quidditch:.**

-¿Hablabas conmigo? – preguntó el moreno haciéndose el despistado.

-Eh, no, lo siento – se disculpó la chica – te confundí con otra persona... con Potter

-Ya... – el chico se sentó en frente de ella – no es la primera ve que me pasa.

-¿Seguro que no sois...?

-No hasta donde yo sé – mintió Albus, sabiendo que se refería al parentesco.

La chica prefirió no seguir preguntando sobre el tema, pero no apartó la mirada de él. El pelo era del mismo color y tenía el mismo volumen y largo, con la única diferencia de que el suyo si se podía peinar, al contrario que el de James, que crecía descontrolado y ni con hechizos se dejaba dominar. En el color de los ojos de los ojos si que no se parecían, los del merodeador era marrones, mientras que Albus los tenía verdes – detalle que no había podido observar hasta ese momento – y además no utilizaba gafas. El resto de la cara también era bastante similar, la nariz un poco más corta y la barbilla más afilada, pero similar. Además, alguna vez había visto a James pasar junto a Albus, y el segundo era más alto; bueno, más bien James era algo bajito, mientras que en el otro los genes Potter se habían neutralizado gracias a los Weasley.

El chico notaba como la leona lo observaba, pero prefirió no decir nada. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de leer los métodos de preparación del veneno y se había parado a pensar en la mujer que tenía delante. Se dio cuenta de que sabía cómo era a grandes rasgos – a veces era un poco difícil no saberlo cuando le gritaba a Potter en medio de algún pasillo -, pero realmente no la conocía; nunca nadie les había hablado demasiado de su abuela, principalmente porque los únicos que la habían conocido muy a fondo habían acabado muertos, antes incluso de que él naciese... no, incluso antes de que sus padres se casasen. Si bien era cierto que ya conocía a una de sus abuelas, y sabía lo que era tener una, no quitaba que no quisiese conocer a la otra.

-¿Te importa si me quedó aquí? – preguntó de repente la chica, una vez acabó el análisis.

-Claro que no – el moreno quedó desconcertado - ¿Por qué debería importarme?

-Bueno... porque tu eres Slytherin... yo soy Gryffindor – la chica también se había quedado en el mismo estado que él, ahora que respondía en alto su argumento le parecía un tanto estúpido – no sabía si tendrías prejuicio por lo de las casas.

-Me parece una gilipollez – respondió rápidamente el chico, ignorando la mirada severa de la pelirroja por su vocabulario – las casas son solo un método de organización, y que cada una busque unas características no significa que sus alumnos las vayan a tener todas, es más, a veces es simplemente que cumplen todavía menos con las otras casas – empezó a razonar el moreno – además, más de la mitad de los alumnos apenas se parecen al prototipo de alumno se su casa.

-La personalidad de una persona es demasiado compleja como para poder encasillarlo por unas pocas cualidades – coincidió Lily, sorprendida de tener esa conversación precisamente con un Slytherin, pero también algo agradada.

-Exacto; es cierto que la mayoría de los Slytherin se vuelven malvados – dijo, cambiando el tono en la última palabra, tomándoselo a broma – pero es porque no saben enfocar bien esa ambición por la cual los eligió Salazar – el chico rió por lo bajo antes de añadir – es más, seguro que conoces a algún Slytherin que a pesar de estar en la casa de los astutos parece un gorila: poco cerebro y mucho músculo; o algún Gryffindor que se echaría a temblar al ver alguna película de terror.

-Ahora que lo dices – rió ella también, pero de repente su rostro se tornó serio y sorprendido – espera ¿Dijiste película de terror? – el otro asintió confuso – pero... eso es un invento muggle.

Albus estuvo sin entender unos segundos, pero luego cayó. En su casa odiaban todo lo muggle, y eso no era una característica que pudiesen pasar por alto, o no en aquellos años; es más, su aversión era tal que como mucho podían entrar mestizos, pero hasta estos tenían que intentar destacar y mostrar aborrecimiento hacia los no mágicos para que no los repudiasen.

-Ya te dije que me parece un poco tontería lo de prejuzgar por el hecho de estar en una casa – le recordó el chico, pero aún así lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya, tienes razón, lo siento – dijo ella, mientras jugaba con las hojas de uno de sus libros – pero no era porque seas un Slytherin exactamente... más bien es que a veces me es difícil encontrar a alguien que sepa de cosas muggles: más de la mitad de los mestizos a pesar de tener sangre muggle se han criado en ambientes mágicos y con sus tradiciones y en mi circulo de amistades yo soy la única que tiene padres muggles – observó el rostro de su escuchante, pero como este había demostrado antes, no tenía prejuicios de ese tipo, así que no alteró sus facciones ante la mención de que era nacida de muggles.

-Ya, y con esto de venir a un colegio de magia durante todo el año hace que se pierda un poco el contacto con esas cosas – coincidió Albus.

Los dos empezaron a hablar, Lily comprobó que el Slytherin podía llegar a ser más amable de lo que solía aparentar y él se dio cuenta de que su abuela era fácil de tratar si sabías como hacerlo, era básicamente como la Sra. Weasley o como su madre, tenían un carácter explosivo pero si les cogías confianza no te lo tomaban en cuenta. Fue por eso que se sorprendió que su abuelo todavía no hubiese conseguido una cita con ella, después de todo, cuando conseguías que dejase a un lado su carácter e imagen de alumna perfecta era una chica bastante simpática y divertida, algo así como lo que le pasaba a su tía Hermione.

-No puede ser... – Albus ahogó la risa para que la Sra Pince no les echara - ¿De verdad explotaste tu caldero en la primera clase?

-¡No te rías insensible! – lo acusó la pelirroja – Tú casi matas a tu profesor por darle la poción que no era.

-Ya, pero en aquella ocasión... – Albus paró abruptamente de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica, extrañada.

El moreno le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio, así que intentó escuchar atentamente para comprobar lo que había oido, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba contando las campanadas que daba la torre.

-Mierda, mierda... – se levantó de golpe y guardó el libro de pociones donde lo había encontrado.

-¿Llegas tarde a algún sitio? – preguntó ella mientras lo seguía con la vista.

-Si, Scor me pidió... bueno, me obligó a ir a la prueba del equipo de Quidditch a verle... y empiezan ahora – de repente se paró en seco y se giró hacia la chica - ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Yo?

-No, el hipogrifo que tienes detrás tuya... – soltó con sarcasmo – será bastante aburrido estar allí solo y así me acabas de contarme esa historia.

La pelirroja lo pensó por unos segundos, solo conocía al chico por aquella hora pero le había caído bastante bien; bueno, la verdad es que no solo era eso, durante toda la conversación había tenido una sensación de familiaridad con el chico, y fue por eso por lo que decidió ir. El único impedimento eran sus tareas, con las que se había despistado y no había podido terminar. Sin embargo, la mitad las había llevado simplemente para añadirles más detalles, por lo que podía entregarlas así, y la otra mitad eran para la semana siguiente. Así que recogió lo más rápido que pudo – porque Albus tenía prisa – y ambos salieron hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

El moreno daba largas zancadas, obligando a la chica a casi correr, pero se tranquilizó cuando, por fin fuera, comprobó que el primer candidato para el puesto todavía se estaba poniendo en su lugar, y que no era Scorpius. Empezaron a caminar de forma más relajada, lo cual Lily agradeció bastante, ya que le había resultado un poco incómodo cargar con todos esos libros mientras caminaba apurada, y eso que el moreno se había ofrecido a llevarle parte del montón.

Cuando ingresaron en el campo, Scorpius estaba atento de la entrada, mirándola fijamente. En cuanto Albus apareció en su campo de visión hizo un rápido gesto captando su atención y empezó a mover las manos de tal forma que su amigo captó de inmediato la amenaza de muerte. Pero cuando la pelirroja llegó detrás de él, el rubio cesó de golpe y miró interrogante a su amigo, sin llegar a comprender nada. Albus se limitó a sonreír y saludar y junto a la pelirroja subieron a las gradas.

-Vaya – dijo la chica cuando se sentaron – nunca había visto una prueba de Quidditch – miró atentamente como el grupito de candidatos observaban las diferentes pruebas que minutos después tendrían que hacer – y lo último que pensé es que vendría precisamente a una de Slytherin.

-Ya, no mires pero creo que por lo menos diez se han fijado en tu corbata roja y de ellos, ocho no para de intentar matarte con la mirada – rió el chico, mientras se escurría levemente en su asiento, aquello iba a durar.

-¿Disfrutas con eso?

-¿Con qué?

-Con que esté sola en medio de un campo lleno de serpientes – respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Nah, bueno, un poco – volvió la cabeza hacia la chica, con expresión extrañada – por cierto ¿Cómo es que nunca has venido a ver una prueba de Quidditch?¿No te gusta?

-Bueno – la chica pensó durante un rato, como si ella misma tuviese que hacerse esa pregunta – cuando hay un partido es prácticamente tradición que toda la casa venga a verlo y una vez que estas aquí la emoción te envuelve y... ya sabes, animas con todas tus fuerzas, insultas a los jugadores del otro equipo – Albus rió ante la imagen mental de Lily blasfemando – como si fueses una fan de toda la vida. Pero la verdad es que el resto del tiempo no me llama nada la atención, por saber no sé ni un solo nombre de ningún jugador profesional – la pelirroja devolvió la mirada a Albus – pero me da la sensación de que a ti te encanta.

-Ni lo dudes – el chico sonrió con añoranza, mientras devolvía la vista al campo – en mi familia el Quidditch es demasiado importante como para que a alguno de nosotros no queramos practicarlo, pero esta bien, porque de momento a ninguno nos a supuesto lo que se dice precisamente un problema. Digamos que no sentirse atraído por este deporte en mi familia es diez... no, veinte veces peor que acabar en Slytherin.

-Espera un momento – aquel tono de sorpresa hizo que Albus se diese cuenta de su error - ¿Cómo que acabar en Slytherin?¿Tu familia no ha vivido varias generaciones en América?

-Eh... si, pero – el chico intentó pensar en una excusa lo más rápido posible – siempre han recordado las tradiciones de aquí y mi padre y mi tío siempre quisieron haber venido a Hogwarts – empezó a inventar – insistían en que la mejor casa era Gryffindor, y si te digo la verdad tengo la extraña impresión de que si hubiesen estudiado aquí la mayoría habrían acabado en esa casa – aquella era la única gran verdad que había dicho en todo su discurso.

-¿Y durante tanto tiempo se han acordado de sus raices? – se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-Bueno, en verano a veces veníamos de visita a ver amigos y algunas de las personas con las que se casaron algunos tíos eran de aquí – respondió el chico.

-Ah, entiendo.

La chica se dejó convencer, pero siguió pensando en el tema mientras Albus volvía a la prueba, orgulloso de haber salido limpiamente y de donde él suponía que no había dejado ningún punto débil, aunque después tendría que comentárselo a Scorpius. Observó atento el campo, un quejido de dolor acababa de llegar a sus oídos; la prueba que tenían que realizar ahora era intentar macar un tanto mientras un golpeadores dirigía la Bludger hacia él. Seguramente trataban de averiguar quienes eran los más ágiles, característica de la cual parecía carecer aquel chico, porque a pesar de que la pelota estaba encantada para no lesionar a nadie, se estaba frotando el brazo bastante dolorido, le había dado de lleno. El siguiente turno fue el de Scorpius, que logró marcar, aunque Albus habría jurado que la bola negra casi le había rozado el cepillo de la escoba. El rubio bajó de nuevo al suelo, con una sonrisa de victoria, puesto que algunos de los candidatos – e incluso algún miembro del equipo – habían quedado algo sorprendidos por la eficacia de la escoba. El moreno le hizo un gesto desde lejos para que intentara controlarse, pero como su amigo se limitó a alzarse de hombros y sonreír no le quedó más remedio que limitarse a animarlo. Lo cierto era que lo de echar broncas era la especialidad de Rose, no la suya.

-Tienes una familia muy grande ¿no? – preguntó Lily, cuando el siguiente candidato se puso en su lugar.

-La verdad es que sí, sobretodo por parte de madre – respondió recordando a todos los Weasley – tengo bastantes tíos y por tanto muchísimos primos.

-Pero ¿estás peleado con ellos?

-¿Que?¡no! – Albus no entendía porque le estaba preguntando aquello – si lo dices por lo de Slytherin, a la mayoría de mi familia le sorprendió bastante, pero lo aceptaron – el chico calló un momento y añadió – aunque mi tío se cabreó un poco, pero nada con lo que mi tía no pudiese lidiar.

-No lo decía por eso... – empezó a contestar ella – lo digo porque al estar separado de todos ellos se me hace raro que nunca recibáis cartas de ellos.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al moreno, que miró con el ceño fruncido a la pelirroja. Era obvio que nunca recibían cartas y no podía decir que era porque fuesen muggles o porque estuviesen en un sitio rodeado de ellos, porque ya había dicho que sus antepasados eran magos y también era obvio que si una familia tan numerosa podía reunirse para jugar al Quidditch también tendrían un lugar para mandar las cartas. Pero lo que había molestado al chico no era no tener una respuesta, sino que la chica supiese perfectamente que nunca recibían correspondencia.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Claro que no! – se defendió la chica – pero es normal que todo el mundo esté todavía pendiente de vosotros ¿sabes? Llegasteis cambiando de escuela y de país e ingresasteis directamente en sexto. Además, a la semana pasó lo de Peeves y no es la primera vez que el profesor Slughorn me comenta algo de vosotros.

-Mmm... así que es eso – comentó con el rostro más relajado, pero sin contestar a la duda de la chica.

De repente se empezó a escuchar un fuerte jaleo en el centro del campo, Lily y Albus se asomaron lentamente, extrañados. Un grupo de Gryffindor acababa de llegar, pero al contrario que la pelirroja, que simplemente había subido en silencio, el grupo de chicos parecía estar mofándose de los Slytherin, y estos se había cabreado, reanudando la discusión que habían tenido en la comida.

No hacia falta ser muy listo u observador para darse cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban allí abajo; entre todas las voces destacaba una que no paraba de soltar ingeniosos insultos hacia las serpientes y ácidos comentarios sobre su forma de jugar y al mismo tiempo, hasta las gradas llegaban dos risas, una aguda y estridente, parecida a los gritos de una rata y otra más grave y potente, similar a los ladridos de un perro. Lily estaba a punto de gritarles algo cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

-Déjalos, Lily, no merece la pena.

La chica giró su cabeza hacia el castaño, pero este no le devolvía la mirada, puesto que estaba demasiado concentrado en Albus. Lily no supo descifrar la mirada del licántropo, si sería odio, curiosidad, intranquilidad... pero tampoco parecía que él estuviese dispuesto a decir nada.

-McGonagall dice que necesita hacer una reunión de Premios Anuales y prefectos – le dijo el chico, cuando por fin la miró – así que vinimos a buscarte.

-¿Cómo supisteis que estaría aquí? – interrumpió Albus.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¡Remus!

-Bueno – el chico acabó cediendo – después de buscarte en la biblioteca y en la sala común sin dar contigo nos encontramos con Sarah, y dijo que te había visto venir hasta el estadio con un chico – miró fijamente al moreno – parecía obvio que tenía que ser un Slytherin, así que razón de más para que James nos arrastrara corriendo hasta aquí.

Como si lo hubiesen convocado, el resto de los merodeadores aparecieron rápidamente por las escaleras, liderados por un nervioso y algo enfurecido Potter. El de gafas miró a su amigo con la pelirroja y después a su nieto, con el cual su mirada se endureció todavía más.

-Vaya, pelirroja, me sorprendes – rompió el silencio Sirius – parece que solo sabes juntarte con serpientes.

-Cállate Black – le sugirió ella.

-¿Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer?¿Llamar a Snivellius?

-¡Sirius, cierra la boca! – estalló James – Evans – se dirigió a la chica, que tembló ligeramente por el tono y por el hecho de que por una vez la hubiese llamado por su apellido - ¿Qué hacías con él?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter – declaró ella, pero al ver las miradas penetrantes de los merodeadores añadió – solo estábamos hablando ¿saben?

-Ya, hablando – ironizó Peter.

-¿Algún problema, Pettigrew?

Todos se volvieron hacia Albus, que aunque seguía sentado en la misma posición, pero que miraba a la rata con ojos de fríos, del mismo modo que acababa de sonar su voz. Si bien era cierto que su odio por el chico no era igual de grande que el de su padre, tampoco tenía ni una sola razón para que le agradase. Los demás no entendían el porqué de su reacción, lo normal sería que el mayor recelo lo guardase para James o para Sirius, que eran los que solían encabezar las bromas o decían la mayoría de los insultos.

-No pienso permitir que hables así a mis amigos, Fidem – lo amenazó James sacando la varita.

-Yo tampoco que tratéis así a las mías – sentenció Albus, mientras se levantaba e imitaba el movimiento del moreno.

Aquello sentó un poco mal al de gafas, ya que esa situación hacia parecer que era él el que estaba tratando de herir a Lily – la que por cierto, no se encontraba muy alegre -, además el chico le estaba produciendo una sensación bastante extraña; así que bajó la varita, siendo de nuevo imitado por el Slytherin, pero aún así ninguno relajó el gesto.

-Vámonos – dijo James – o llegaremos tarde a la estúpida reunión.

Los demás lo siguieron, pero se pararon en seguida para esperar a Lily, que parecía querer despedirse del chico.

-Parece que tenías razón con lo de los prejuicios entre casas – admitió Albus antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.

-Sí, supongo – respondió – pero no hacía falta que-

-Lo hice porque quise y ya esta – dijo con tono tranquilo el chico – y por cierto, si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde, y no creo que una chica tan educada y perfeccionista como tú quiera... ¡Ouch!¡Oye, eso dolió! – le acusó el moreno, frotándose el brazo donde ella acababa de pegarle.

-Te lo merecías – respondió divertida – hasta otra, Fidem.

La chica ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando él volvió a engancharla del brazo, obligándola a darse la vuelta extrañada.

-Puedes llamarme Al.

La chica se quedó algo sorprendida ante eso y los merodeadores bufaron de forma imperceptible, excepto James, que no se volvió a acercar a la pareja porque tanto Sirius como Remus lo sujetaron de los brazos. Lily suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos pronto Al.

El joven Potter le devolvió la despedida y observó como se iban, al parecer James intentó volver a pedir explicaciones a la pelirroja, pero esta simplemente lo ignoró y entabló una conversación con Remus, obviamente sobre cualquier otra cosa. Ni Gryffindors ni Slytherins volvieron a dirigirse una palabra, pero había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de que la tensión que perduró mientras los leones bajaban las escaleras hasta que desaparecieron por la entrada.

Cuando dejó de verlos el moreno volvió a guardar la varita y se recostó de nuevo en su asiento; no sabía si había actuado bien o mal, pero estaba seguro de que todo resultaría más fácil sin esa estúpida rivalidad entre casas. Sin en vez de él estuviese su hermano seguramente sería al revés, al chico no lo confundirían con un Potter – a pesar de que ambos lo eran – y además podría estar con su familia, ya que el primogénito era de Gryffindor, obviamente. Sin embargo, también estaba el problema de que su nombre, James Sirius, no era en vano, y si bien le serviría para juntarse con los merodeadores, llamaría demasiado la atención, más incluso de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo ellos.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que algo blando y mojado le golpeaba la cara, se lo quitó curioso y se encontró horrorizado con que era una toalla, probablemente llena de sudor si tenía en cuenta que un divertido, pero cansado, Scorpius lo miraba, todavía montado en su escoba. El chico se había quedado a pocos centímetros de la grada, y sentado de lado sobre su escoba había estado esperando hasta que Albus se diese cuenta de su presencia, pero como el momento no llegaba, no dudó en tirarle la blanca tela.

-¿¡Eres idiota!? – gritó el moreno alterado lanzando la toalla lo más lejos que pudo y convocando otra para secarse la cara.

-No, pero no me hacías caso – respondió con simpleza su amigo mientras se bajaba a las gradas.

-Claro, y esta era la única forma – ironizó Albus mientras se frotaba lo más fuerte posible – por ejemplo, haber intentado llamarme seguro que no habría funcionado.

-No sería tan divertido – Scorpius alzó los hombros, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado perduraba en su rostro.

El otro lo miró seriamente durante un buen rato, hizo un gesto con la varita para hacer desaparecer ambas toallas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no sin antes pegarle un considerable zape al rubio, que aunque se sobó la zona dolorido no pudo reír ligeramente. Cargó su escoba en el hombro y siguió rápidamente a su amigo.

-¿Y como te fue con Evans? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa – Me sorprendió bastante cuando llegaste con ella.

-¡Scor! – Albus se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor – Por Merlín ¡es mi abuela!

-Y después soy yo quien tiene que callarse – murmuró haciendo referencia a la forma en que su amigo había llamado a la pelirroja – pero no me refería a eso – aclaró, y viendo la expresión extrañada del otro agregó – ví que llegaron los merodeadores... bueno, era difícil no oírlos o verlos.

-Ah, es cierto

-¿Y como fue la pelea? – preguntó interesado cuando acabó de pisar el último escalón.

-¿Cómo sabes que discutimos?

-Mmm... déjame pensar... la chica de la que esta enamorado James Potter se había quedado a solas con un Slytherin y habían ido juntos a ver las prácticas de Quidditch de dicha casa; además, Potter y Black se parecen mucho a tu hermano, por lo que te sacan fácilmente de tus casillas, y Pettigrew... bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero. Y por último, pero no menos importante: ellos son cuatro Gryffindors orgullosos y tu Slytherin, también orgulloso – dedujo hábilmente el chico – Tienes razón, no sé como no he podido darme cuenta.

-Scor...Nos viste de lejos ¿cierto?

-¡Oye! Si no me conocieras pensarías que si lo había podido deducir yo solo.

-Aja, pero te conozco, y si fueras capaz estarías en Ravenclaw – lo molestó Albus cuando ya estaban entrando en el castillo.

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de mi casa ¿sabes?

-Nunca lo he dudado, Scorpius.

Si fuera por Albus, se habría pasado todo el camino picando a su "primo", pero este volvió a retomar enseguida la conversación y como quiso saberlo todo el moreno tuvo que empezar la historia desde el encuentro con la pelirroja en la biblioteca. No le contó todos los detalles, algunos eran realmente irrelevantes, pero si los suficientes como para que el rubio se pasase la mitad del camino riendo a rienda suelta. No se olvidó de comentarle cuales eran los nuevos datos sobre su situación familiar, pero Scorpius los aprendió rápido, cualquier cosa para escuchar de la boca de su amigo el encontronazo con los Gryffindor, que fue muy corto para su gusto. Ya habían llegado casi llegado a la Sala Común cuando Albus terminó la historia.

-Vaya, tu... amiga – se corrigió antes de decir "abuela" – parece maja; ya me la presentarás.

-Lo que tu digas Scor, por cierto... – pero antes de que el chico pudiese decir nada, una voz sonó a sus espalda.

-Hey Fidem.

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta, sin saber exactamente quién era el que los llamaba ni a quién de los dos se refería. Tras de ellos, Severus Snape caminaba tranquilo, cuando llegó a su altura se limitó a tenderles un sobre y se marchó, adelantándose al entrar en la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Albus que este no supo interpretar. Con el sobre todavía en las manos, el moreno miró a su amigo, que tampoco parecía entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Pero toda confusión se esfumó en cuanto leyeron el remitente de la carta.

-Horace Slughorn – leyó el rubio victorioso, sabedor de que era para el Club de las Eminencias – ábrela ya.

-De acuerdo, pero sigamos – aceptó el Potter rasgando el sobre al tiempo que se volvían a poner en marcha

Atravesaron la sala entera, que ahora permanecía extrañamente vacía y subieron hacia las habitaciones. Cuando por fin llegaron en el rostro de Albus también se había pintado una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ganaste en cuanto a lo del mes – reconoció el moreno – pero mi nombre aparece primero – anunció sonriente.

-No puede ser – el rubio se acercó rápidamente, quitándole la carta de la mano – ¡Mierda! Pero seguramente lo hizo porque lo escribió en orden alfabético – planteó como excusa ante el hecho de que su amigo hubiese ganado la segunda apuesta; pero de pronto giró la cabeza hacia el moreno, que lo miraba algo enfadado y tapándose la nariz - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-¿Qué que me pasa?¡Por Merlín, Scor!¡Hueles fatal! ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás necesites una ducha después de dos horas practicando Quidditch?

-Tal vez...

El rubio comenzó a quitarse la túnica de entrenamiento y estaba buscando en su baúl una muda de ropa limpia cuando su amigo formuló otra pregunta en voz alta.

-Eh, al final no me lo dijiste ¿quién fue el elegido que te pateó el trasero y te quitó el puesto de cazador? – lo molestó un poco el moreno, tumbado en la cama mientras leía uno de sus libros.

-Creí que estabas allí para animarme en la prueba, y no para dormir o para ligar – el rubio suspiró – obviamente la plaza la conseguí yo ¡Te dije que lo haría! Ahora ya ni confías en mí... – dramatizó el rubio.

-Idiota – murmuró el moreno mirándolo durante un instante por encima del libro.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y por unos instantes se dirigió hacia el baño, peor se paró antes de tocar la puerta y se volteó hacia el moreno con el ceño fruncido. El observado también levantó la vista sin entender porque su amigo había interrumpido su marcha hacia el aseo.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué fuiste a la biblioteca?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué fuiste a la biblioteca? – repitió la pregunta el rubio, a pesar de que sabia que la pregunta de su amigo no era precisamente porque no hubiese oido.

-No entiendo...

-Hemos terminado toda la tarea, así que no fuiste a buscar información para los deberes – razonó Scorpius – todo lo que necesitemos sobre los entrenamientos lo tenemos escrito en los pergaminos que guardamos en las carpetas, y nunca las sacaríamos a un sitio tan público como la biblioteca. Y si hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa supongo que me lo habrías dicho; así que ¿por qué fuiste a la biblioteca?

El moreno miró sorprendido al rubio, impresionado por su razonamiento. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré – el otro alzó la ceja extrañado, no se pensaba que hubiese descubierto algún secreto – de todas formas tenía que hacerlo si no quiero morir.

Aquel día Scorpius aprendió dos cosas: Albus tenía la facilidad de los Potter para juntarse con los problemas, independientemente de quien buscara a quien; y segundo: su amigo estaba como Gruñosa, la Cabra Mugrienta: completamente loco.

* * *

**Se acabó (Debería de dejar de poner esto cada vez que termino un capítulo ¿no?). Creo que este capítulo tampoco necesita de aclaraciones. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¡Mi suspense ha vuelto! Jaja hacía tiempo que no lo utilizaba, así que hagamos la pregunta ¿Qué está planeando Albus que es tan peligroso? Y por si acaso alguno de ustedes pensó en un paseo al atardecer sobre un colacuerno húngaro.. vayan descartando, porque no.**


	8. La lechuza perdida

**Hola de nuevo. Esta vez tardé un poco porque uno de los próximos capítulos me está quedando más largo de lo normal. Bueno, este capítulo es solo de transición, no cuento nada importante, pero lo necesito para los siguientes. Aún así aquí empiezan a aparecer cosas (cofcofpersonascofcof más bien) importantes. Ah, me gustaría agradecer los reviews (aunque si me mandan más no pasa nada, soy agradecida para esas cosas =3).**

**Así pues ¡Disfruten! (Por cierto, el titulo es simplemente porque no tenía ni idea de lo que poner).**

**.:La lechuza perdida:.**

Aberforth miraba con los dientes apretados a través de la ventana. Grandes columnas de fuego se alzaban por todos los rincones de Hogsmeade y el humo empezaba a entrar en las casas que todavía no ardían. El incendio había comenzado en mitad de la noche, cuando todo estaba en silencio y las tiendas se encontraban cerradas a cal y canto. Sin embargo no había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de un ataque de mortífagos. Nadie sabía cual era la causa de su aparición allí, pues hasta entonces solo se habían centrado en un par de lugares muggles, zonas donde habitasen nacidos de muggles y poco más; aunque todos sabían que el verdadero ataque se expandía poco a poco desde las sombras, como una cruenta enfermedad.

El anciano no había tolerado que dañaran la aldea y había salido inmediatamente a encargarse de los invasores. Por el camino se encontró con Rosmeta, que había tenido que huir de su bar cuando sintió el fuego demasiado cerca; si bien había utilizado un hechizo para proteger su local tampoco podía confiarse. Justo en el momento en el que el anciano le iba a reprochar haber salido de un lugar medianamente seguro, ya que aunque el fuego atacase de frente ella contaba con una puerta trasera, varios mortífagos los encontraron y no dudaron en atacarlos desde el primer instante.

Ahora se encontraban de nuevo en la taberna del anciano, la mujer trataba de curar una gran herida que uno de los atacantes había conseguido abrir en el brazo derecho de Aberforth, quien soltaba de vez en cuando algún gruñido al sentir su piel tirante. Rosmeta podía no ser la mejor curandera, es más, seguramente la Sra. Pomfrey podría darle bastantes consejos sobre como mejorar su técnica. Pero ese era uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que no debes quejarte, porque podrías estar muriéndote desangrado. Por su parte la mujer tenía aspecto cansado, a causa de algunos hechizos que la habían alcanzado, así como el único crucio que no había podido esquivar; sin embargo, eso no quitaba que hubiese podido explicarle al mayor, punto por punto, las razones por las que había decidido abandonar su casa, y este tuvo que aceptar que por muy loca que pareciese la idea de cruzar el pueblo entero en medio de una batalla, había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para descansos, ni oían gritos, pero sabían que todos en el pueblo estaba despiertos y asustados. Quién sabía si alguno herido.

Una vez el hombre considero que su brazo no entorpecería la lucha se levantó y alcanzó dos pociones que guardaba bajo la barra.

-Pociones herbovitalizantes – leyó la mujer en la etiqueta.

Sin decir nada más, Aberforth se bebió la suya de un solo trago y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Ya se habían cargado a tres, pero sabía que aún quedaban unos cuantos más. A sus espaldas, Rosmeta se bebía más lentamente la otra poción, mientras recuperaba ligeramente su color, pero él no se quedó a esperar. Sabía que nunca se debía pelear solo, pero también que la mujer no tardaría en aparecer, puesto que él no tenía pensado irse demasiado lejos. Tampoco era que lo necesitase, sabía que pronto se toparía con alguno de los enmascarados. Pero había una duda que llevaba sopesando bastante tiempo. ¿Qué eran lo que pretendían? Nunca habían atacado la aldea y nada habían hecho para que cambiasen de idea, tampoco podía ser que su objetivo fuese Hogwarts porque no habían dado señales de ellos, puesto que se habían centrado en destruir las casas y no en avanzar; además, si quisiesen sacar a alguien del castillo, no habrían atacado a la noche, sino a la mañana, cundo el pueblo estuviese igual de vacío pero todos despiertos.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, un par de encapuchados más habían llegado y ya alzaban sus varitas hacia él. Varios rayos de color verde y rojo se dirigieron hacia el anciano, sus atacantes estaban demasiado lejos para saber que clase de maldiciones le había mandado, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse quieto para comprobarlo por sí mismo, así que empezó a esquivar los rayos como pudo, a sabiendas que un escudo mágico no serviría de nada si alguna de esas maldiciones era una de las imperdonables.

-¡Avada Kedavra! – oyó gritar al de la derecha, puesto que se habían acercado lo suficiente como para oírlos y distinguirlos mejor.

-¡Bombarda máxima! – al ver que la maldición no había surtido efecto, los mortífagos lanzaron un hechizo que desestabilizaría al anciano.

El hombre intentó convocar un protego, pero la barrera no aguantó la presión de la explosión y él salió volando hacia atrás.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Aberforth vio aterrado como su varita salía volando hacia atrás, mientras él todavía permanecía tenido en el suelo. Uno de los hombre convocó la varita, mientras el otro parecía alzar la suya para rematar al tabernero.

-Avada Ke-

-¡Desmalius! – gritó una voz a la espalda de Aberforth, cerca de donde segundos antes había estado su varita.

Un rayo rojo salió desde allí y golpeó con fuerza al mortífago que había intentado acabar con la vida del anciano, cayendo varios metros más atrás, inconsciente. Aberforth y el segundo atacante dirigieron rápidamente su mirada hacia el extraño. Se trataba de un hombre alto y de espaldas anchas, era difícil distinguir sus rasgos en la noche cerrada, pero el fuego producía la suficiente luz como para que ambos calculasen rápidamente su edad, que debía rondar los cuarenta. De todas formas, aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento para presentaciones, y una vez localizado el hombre, el segundo mortífago lo atacó.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Cave Inimicum! – una barrera más potente que cualquier protego se levantó delante de él, que ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para proteger a Aberforth con su propio cuerpo - ¡Expulso!

El hechizo hizo que el enmascarado saliese volando, con el mismo destino que había tenido su compañero segundos atrás. Con otro movimiento de varita, el moreno convocó la varita del tabernero, que para entonces ya se había levantado y lo miraba desconfiado. El otro ignoró la naturaleza de la mirada y le tendió la varita, acto seguido hizo el ademán de seguir por donde había llegado, pero se paró al comprobar que Aberforth no lo seguía y que además una mujer había llegado. Rosmeta se abstuvo de preguntar nada, al notar el ambiente, pero tampoco fue necesario, porque los cuerpos inconscientes de ambos mortífagos hablaban por sí solos.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el mayor sin vacilación.

-Todavía quedan cuatro mortífagos sueltos ¿Te parece momento para presentaciones? – preguntó el hombre extrañado.

-¿Te parece momento para confiar en desconocidos? – se adelantó la mujer a la respuesta del anciano.

El moreno pareció dudarlo unos instantes, pero finalmente suspiró derrotado y se dio la vuelta mirando en la dirección en la que debían de estar los otros enmascarados .

-Leonard Bulk – respondió él, aunque sabía que su nombre no iba a decir mucho – auror – aclaró, dejando algo sorprendidos a los otros dos – y ahora, por favor ¿podemos ir a por los otros?

* * *

-No.

La voz del chico sonó clara en toda la habitación, aunque también influía el hecho de que estaba en completo silencio. En aquel lugar solo había dos camas, una completamente deshecha y otra con una persona todavía en ella. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas y al atravesar las cortinas esmeraldas daba un tono todavía más verdoso a la sala. Albus en muchas ocasiones se había preguntado como es que había ventanas en aquel lugar, si se consideraba que estaban en las mazmorras; pero como solo veían cielo al asomarse a ellas – al contrario que en las de Gryffindor, que se veía el paisaje – acabó asumiendo que se trataba del mismo hechizo que el que tenían en el comedor.

-Vamos Al – suspiró resignado Scorpius – no podemos estar todos los días a punto de llegar tarde – se quejó al ver como su amigo todavía descansaba en la cama.

-Hoy quiero llegar tarde.

-Has perdido la cabeza.

-No, te puedo asegurar que todavía la tengo pegada al cuello – aseguró mientras cambiaba de posición – pero por nada del mundo les daré una oportunidad a esos idiotas de pillarme por el pasillo.

El chico había estado bastante irritado toda la semana, aquel día había sido agradable hablar con la pelirroja y sentía más empatía respecto a su padre, que sin llegar a conocerla siempre la había echado de menos. Pero desde entonces no había podido volver a entablar una conversación con ella, además del tema de los deberes y los entrenamientos, que le quitaban tiempo, se sumaba el hecho de que no coincidían mucho al no estar en la misma casa. Pero todo eso se podría arreglar, por ejemplo, podrían quedar en la biblioteca para hacer las redacciones y estudiar mientras charlaban. Pero el problema eran los merodeadores.

Merodeador es aquel que realiza la acción de merodear, es decir, que persigue o investiga, en otras palabras: aquel que mete las narices donde no lo llaman. Aparecía en cualquier diccionario. Y Albus pensaba que no podrían haber elegido mejor nombre. Los chicos se habían dedicado a tener alas serpientes y a la pelirroja muy vigilados; parecía que a su querido abuelo no le hacía ninguna gracia que su nieto pudiese tener una mínima charla con una mujer que nunca había podido conocer por culpa de la guerra que con la que había descubierto que se llevaba bastante bien. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí.

-Al, he dicho que te levantes – le recordó Scorpius, exasperado.

-Y yo te he dicho que no – fijo su vista en el rubio – te recuerdo que tu eres mi amigo y un Slytherin, cuando vayan a hacerme alguna de las miles de bromas diarias que tienen programadas en su agenda para hoy, no olvidarán incluirte a ti también en ellas – mencionó el moreno, intentando persuadir.

Así era, las dos serpientes le habían quitado a Snape el puesto de objetivo principal de bromas. Albus no pensaba que James se fuese a tomar tan a fondo que estuviese hablando con la chica, sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella... ¡Por Merlín, eran sus abuelos!¿Cómo no iba a saber que estaban destinados a estar juntos? No se iba a interponer entre ellos, eso lo tenía claro, pero él solo le había hablado ¡Hablado!¿Qué haría el Potter si le regalaba algo por Navidades? Seguramente no volvería a su época para contarlo. Y su padre no podría volver a vivir porque su padre se había cargado a su hijo. Así dicho sonaba bastante extraño.

-Pensaba que habías sido un Hatstall¹ – dijo Scorpius, con una ceja alzada y sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Dónde quedó tu valentía Gryffindor?

-Muy gracioso, Scor – contestó él enfurruñado, pero aún así se levantó.

Al retirar las sábanas, el rubio pudo recordar la broma del día anterior. La camisa que usaba Albus para dormir estaba abierta hasta la mitad, y dejaba ver una gran mancha púrpura en medio de su pecho. En un principio debería haber cubierto todo su cuerpo, pero el hechizo había tardado demasiado en romper el escudo de los chicos y no les tiñó el cuerpo del todo; por suerte, la única zona que no había sido infectada había sido la cabeza, junto a la pierna izquierda de Albus y la espalda de Scorpius. Aún así fueron a la enfermería, donde la Sra. Pomfrey les dio una pócima que les quitaría el color en un plazo de veinticuatro horas. El rubio todavía recordaba el pie morado que acababa de esconder bajo sus calcetines.

-Valentía Gryffindor... a un Slytherin – murmuraba Albus dentro del baño – será idiota.

-¡Te estoy oyendo!

-¡Claro, por algo lo digo en voz alta! – respondió el otro, ya dentro de la ducha.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y mientras su amigo se acababa de cambiar preparó la mochila, pensó en meter la carpeta por si tenían tiempo aquella tarde, pero acabó dejándola de nuevo en el baúl. Entre semana era un poco difícil ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados y recorrían los pasillos una y otra vez; por lo que no podían arriesgarse. Scorpius bufó, era curioso que con lo llenos que estaban los pasillos, los Merodeadores no tardasen nunca en encontrarlos. Una idea cruzó su mente rápidamente.

Cuando Albus salió del baño, ajustándose la corbata desganado, se encontró con una escena un tanto particular. Su amigo estaba sentado en la cama, revolviéndose los pelos con la mano derecha, mientras que mordisqueaba el pulgar de la otra, en señal de nerviosismo. Su tez se había vuelto un poco más pálido, cosa que el moreno nunca había creído posible. Extrañado, pero sobretodo un poco preocupado, dejó su pijama sobre la cama y se acercó a su compañero, que aún parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que te enamoraste de Rose y de que mi tío Ron te va a matar por eso? – preguntó burlón, intentando relajar al otro, pero solo recibió una mirada furiosa.

-Albus ¿Te das cuenta lo estúpidos que hemos sido?

-¿Qué? – la pregunta descolocó al moreno - ¿De qué hablas?

-Los merodeadores siempre nos han encontrado para hacer sus bromas – le recordó.

Albus asintió, sin entender a donde su amigo quería llegar. Pero pronto un interruptor se prendió en su cabeza y también palideció un poco.

-Pero... no puede ser – intentó convencerse el moreno.

-Tienen que haberlo utilizado.

-No, no creo – se negó Albus, mientras empezaba a pasear por la habitación – si hubiesen utilizado el mapa para encontrarnos no seguirían actuando así – dedujo el chico, intentando tranquilizarse un poco.

-Pero sigue siendo un problema, Al – estalló – puede que no se hayan dado cuenta todavía, pero si siguen actuando de ese modo abrirán el mapa en un momento en el que estemos a simple vista y se extrañarán.

-Lo sé, tienes razón – el moreno se tiraba de los pelos nervioso – si también hubiésemos cambiado nuestros nombres no pasaría nada, porque nos confundirían con otros alumnos, pero ni Albus ni Scorpius son nombres comunes, y el tuyo les conducirá al mío.

-Estamos perdidos.

Ambos se tiraron sobre la cama del rubio, desesperados; pasó un buen tiempo hasta que recuperaron parte del color, pero aún seguían preocupados. Era bastante peligroso que alguien supiera sus verdaderos apellidos, no solo porque ninguna de sus familias sabría reconocerlos, sino porque sabrían que algo ocultaban. Pero que lo supiesen los merodeadores. Eso sí era peligroso.

Finalmente decidieron que lo mejor era hacer vida normal, hasta que no encontraran una forma para neutralizar el mapa – y que fuese una opción más eficaz que ocultarse durante todo el día en la Sala de los Menesteres – debían intentar no estar en lugares apartados, donde sus nombres fueran fácilmente localizables.

Se dieron cuenta, un poco más alegres, que los merodeadores solían esperarlos en algún pasillo cercano al Gran Comedor o a su Sala Común, en horas puntuales, en las que se aseguraban de que estuviesen por ahí y la mayoría de las ocasiones, en parejas en vez de los cuatro, para asegurar las dos posibles direcciones. Muy a su pesar acordaron cumplir un horario puntual, metiéndose directos en la boca del lobo, quizás no pudiesen esquivar todas las bromas, pero también les aseguraba que los merodeadores quedaran castigados ese fin de semana, que era cuando más peligro corrían, pues no había clases y era el mejor momento para esconder el pergamino de las miradas curiosas que los perseguirían el resto de la semana.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se percataron de que el lugar no estaba demasiado lleno, un bufido de frustración salió de los labios del moreno.

-Así que nos levantamos tarde.

-¿Tarde? – dijo una voz a su derecha, proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin – Más bien llegan temprano.

Los dos chicos echaron una visual al muchacho que les había hablado. También era de su casa, y parecía estar preparándose para abandonar el comedor. Era de su misma estatura, y su pelo rubio bien peinado le daba un aspecto de chico estudioso; sus ojos de color arena, los miraba a los dos de forma curiosa y hasta cierto punto, analítica. Sin embargo, lo que más les llamó la atención fue cuando el chico se pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios antes de hablar.

-Vosotros sois los primos Fidem – aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – Regulus me ha hablado de vosotros – aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Ya, pero nosotros no sabemos quien eres – respondió Albus fríamente, no le gustaba la forma en la que les estaba hablando; si bien se daba cuenta de que estaba en la misma clase que ellos, no alcanzaba a recordar quién era.

-Me llamo Bartemius Crouch – respondió él – pero todos me llaman Barty.

Albus se quedó sin habla. Durante años su padre les había contado infinidad de veces las aventuras que había vivido en Hogwarts, y era por ello que ese nombre no pasaba desapercibido para él; igual que no lo había hecho el de Regulus. Sin embargo había una pequeña gran diferencia entre los dos próximos mortífagos, Crouch era quizás el más leal vasallo de Voldemort junto a los Lestrange, pero Regulus en cambio había cambiado de parecer en el último momento, no acababa de compensar sus actos pero al menos significaba algo.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, Crouch – le aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Acto seguido ambos amigos fueron a tomar asiento; el rubio se quedó mirándolos durante unos instantes, pero acabó por salir del comedor sin agregar nada más.

-¿Qué es lo que anda mal con ese tipo? – preguntó Scorpius, una vez se fue.

-¿No te acuerdas de él? – se extrañó Albus.

Había elegido una parte un tanto alejada de los demás alumnos, como era habitual en ellos; no porque supiesen que iban a hablar de algún tema delicado – aunque no sería la primera vez que ocurría – sino que en ocasiones les molestaba estar cerca de tanta gente del pasado, se hacía insoportable la sensación de que si hablaban aunque fuese un poco, algo se les escaparía. Scorpius frunció el ceño y le recordó amablemente a su amigo que al contrario que toda la familia Weasley y Potter, él no había escuchado ni todas las historias, ni tantas veces como para saberse hasta el último detalle de estas.

-Ah, cierto – cayó en la cuenta – pues... – miró a sus lados para comprobar que nadie los escuchaba – es el que suplantó a Ojoloco en cuarto curso.

-¿¡Es él!? – Scorpius miró asombrado por donde se había ido.

-Si, y no me gusta nada – se sinceró Albus, mientras empezaba a servirse el desayuno, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta – pero una cosa ¿Por qué me dijiste que no querías llegar tarde si todavía es temprano?

-Ah, eso – el rubio imitó a su amigo y cogió varias tostadas – pensé que me llevaría más tiempo despertarte.

-Idiota.

-Yo también te aprecio, Al.

No tardaron en empezar a desayunar, hablaron de temas amenos. Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando, incluso llegó algún profesor – los cuales solían aparecer más temprano -; sin embargo, todavía no había rastro de los merodeadores ni tampoco de Dumbledore, pero no le dieron importancia a ninguno de los hechos. Los primeros seguramente habrían desayunado bastante temprano o directamente habrían ido a las cocinas, pero una cosa era segura: se los iban a encontrar de camino a Herbología. En cuanto a Dumbledore, bueno, el hombre era extraño, y también era posible que se hubiese ausentado por alguna o cosa.

Cuando el Gran Comedor estaba en su momento más concurrido, apareció Regulus acompañando a Snape, portando este último una mueca de cansancio, como si Black hubiese estando picándole todo el camino, lo cual era muy posible. El de último curso se sentó en el principio de la mesa, junto a dos chicos que reían a carcajadas y parecieron darse prisa en contarle al recién llegado el chiste, si es que lo era. Regulus en cambio fue paseando la vista por la mesa al tiempo que avanzaba, hasta dar con las dos serpientes.

-Barty dijo que se encontró con vosotros – comentó en cuanto se sentó junto a Scorpius.

-Hola a ti también – lo saludó Albus, se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre por parte del Black llegar y comentar algo sin saludar.

-Sí, si hola – apuró el chico – dijo que estuvisteis extraños con él.

-¿Sois amigos? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Si, algo así; pero él siempre desayuna temprano y no le interesa demasiado el Quidditch, así que no coincido demasiado con él.

Los otros dos asintieron, intentando recordar esa información para futuras ocasiones en las que tuviesen que tragarse algún comentario acerca de Crouch delante de Regulus. Antes de que este pudiese repetirles la pregunta, una bandada de lechuzas llegó para entregar las cartas de la mañana. Todo el mundo en el comedor levantó la vista, comprobando si alguna era para ellos. Una de las aves, totalmente negra y algo grande, sobrevoló lentamente la cabeza de Regulus, soltando su carta suavemente, perdiéndose de nuevo entre la bandada.

-Mierda, tengo una boda en Navidad – murmuró malhumorado al abrir la carta, pero ninguno de los otros dos lo escuchaban.

Junto al grupo de lechuzas particulares también había entrado otras seis, de color pardo y más o menos del mismo tamaño. Todas llevaban una bolsa colgada, de donde iban sacando periódicos. A medida que las lechuzas iban entregando el jornal, los murmullos aumentaban en el comedor. Algo gordo tenía que haber pasado y estaba en portada. Tanto Albus y Scorpius se pusieron nerviosos, quizás aquella fuese la primera pista sobre la misión que los había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó, una de esas cosas misteriosas que solo les ocurre a los Potter. Cinco de las lechuzas se habían ido, pero una sexta seguía dando vueltas por el comedor; había abandonado su método organizado de entrega y ahora permanecía dando vueltas en los alto.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?

-Quizás a quién busca no está aquí...

-¡No digas tonterías! Las lechuzas siempre saben donde esta cada persona, si ya se hubiese ido ya se lo habría dado antes y si no esperaría hasta la comida. Obviamente se ha perdido.

La gente empezó a comentar extrañada, puesto que los minutos pasaban y la lechuza seguía describiendo círculos. Los profesores también estaban empezando a impacientarse, así que la profesora McGonagall acabó por ponerse de pie y su silbido inundó el comedor entero. El ave frenó su trayectoria y voló directa al brazo que la subdirectora le tendía. En la bolsa había dos bolsillos, el grande donde asomaba el próximo periódico y otro más pequeño, de donde McGonagall sacó una pequeña lista. El pergamino medía cerca de dos metros y en él estaban anotados los nombres de todos los alumnos subscritos a El Profeta y que estaban encargados a aquella lechuza. A medida que esta había ido entregando los jornales, los nombres se habían ido tachando, pero había uno que todavía estaba intacto.

-¡Scorpius Fidem! – gritó la mujer en alto, al tiempo que toda la sala volvía la cabeza hacia el rubio – La lechuza te esta buscando a ti.

Bajo las miradas de todo el comedor que todavía permanecía en silencio el chico se levantó, pero antes de poder encaminarse hacia allí la lechuza pareció captar la situación y ella misma voló en su dirección. Pasaron unos segundos después de que el chico hubiese cogido el periódico hasta que las primeras personas volviesen a su desayuno.

-Escriba su nombre mejor la próxima vez, Fidem – le aconsejó McGonagall.

-¿A que se refiere? – preguntó el rubio con un tono más bajo.

-Bueno, ya sabes – empezó a explicar Regulus – las lechuzas suelen saber donde encontrar a cada persona (siempre que esta persona no sea un prófugo, se esté escondiendo o algo así), por eso son capaces de repartir las cartas, pero si en la subscripción escribes mal tu nombre les será difícil encontrarte – relató el moreno mientras se servía más jugo de calabaza – aunque ahora ya da igual, la lechuza ya sabrá quien eres para próximas ocasiones.

-Ah – Scorpius miró atentamente el periódico, recordando que se había anotado con su apellido falso, sin darse cuenta de su error; pero peor habría sido para los del Profeta si hubiesen visto el auténtico.

Los tres chicos miraron entonces la portada del periódico, y entendieron enseguida el sobresalto de todos los demás en el Gran Salón. La imagen de la portada reflejaba varias casas ardiendo entre inmensas llamas y no les costó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que aquello era Hogsmeade. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el pequeño dibujo situado tras las llamas, justo en medio del cielo oscuro: la Marca Tenebrosa. Regulus apartó la vista, claramente incómodo con la noticia. El titular "Ataque mortífago en Hogsmeade", era seguido por un extenso artículo – que por una vez en la vida no había sido escrito por Rita Skeeter – que detalla los deterioros sufridos por las llamas y por la batalla que allí se libró. Al parecer todos los mortífagos habían sido derrotados, algunos habían sido atrapados por aurores y los otros habían podido escapar antes de que estos llegaran, por ende, la noticia daba lugar a la duda ¿En qué momento habían llegado los aurores? Y si había sido al final ¿Quiénes habían detenido a los seguidores del Innombrable? El artículo también aseguraba que el pueblo volvería a abrir sus puertas a mediados de octubre, tras dos semanas de intensas reparaciones, lo que para suerte de los alumnos de Hogwarts, cuadraba con su primera visita al lugar.

-Aunque es extraño – de repente, el Black dejó de prestar su atención a las galletas y elevó la vista,– esto no es la primera vez que pasa, lo de la carta digo – aclaró rápidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Albus a pesar de que sabía que solo quería cambiar de tema.

El chico clavó la mirada en los ojos de los otros dos y empezó a explicar.

-Parece que Slughorn lleva todo el mes encantado con vosotros y tenía pensado mandaros una invitación para que os unieseis a su club.

-Ya, Snape nos dio la carta – recordó el moreno.

-¡Exacto! – saltó de repente Regulus – a las personas a las que invita después de que empiece el curso no las contacta a través de otras personas – reveló el chico – sino que les manda una lechuza. Durante nuestra última reunión me pidió vuestro nombre completo y os envió una carta, pero poco antes de acabásemos y nos fuésemos de nuevo a nuestras salas la lechuza volvió con la carta, por eso os la tuvo que dar Severus.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron se miraron disimuladamente, aquello no pintaba bien. Nada bien. Tenían que pensar algo rápidamente, así que Albus empezó a aventurar.

-Pero ¿Escribió el nombre de los dos?

-¿El de los dos? – Regulus pareció pensar durante un rato – creo que no, creo que al final usó solo el de Scorpius.

-Oh, entonces fue eso – musitó el moreno.

Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados, pero para la suerte de los "primos" el Black no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa del rubio ante aquella mención. El cerebro del moreno trabajaba a cien, intentando encontrar una respuesta que poder darle al otro, si al menos Rose estuviese allí.

-Es que verás – empezó a decir el Potter, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por su amigo.

-Es una historia un poco bochornosa – digo él, intentando sonar avergonzado – pero el día que nací mi padre fue a hacer mi ficha de nacimiento y entre los nervios y todo eso, además de dejarse el flequillo en la aparición, escribió mi apellido con dos "d" en vez de una – explicó él, sin saber de donde estaba sacando la mentira.

-Hace tiempo que las lechuzas que nos visitan habitualmente se acostumbraron al error – añadió Albus para apoyar la idea de su amigo – así que nos habíamos olvidado del asunto.

-Es cierto, cada vez que alguien reclama porque le cuesta enviar una carta mi padre jura que va a cambiar lo del registro, pero nunca se acuerda.

Regulus los miró con una ceja alzada, pero se encogió de hombros y regresó a su desayuno sin más. Al parecer se lo había creído. Aunque si se pensaba seriamente ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Cuando lo veías desde fuera y sabiendo la verdad sobre todo lo que ellos estaban pasando, esos detalles son demasiado notorios; sin embargo, alguien que simplemente viva su vida con normalidad no tendría porque ir preguntándose por ahí cuantas de sus amistades han viajado cuarenta y cinco años en el espacio-tiempo. Con ese razonable pensamiento, Scorpius volvió también a centrarse en la comida de su plato.

El resto volvió a ser bastante tranquilo, Regulus le recitó las fechas de los primeros partidos de Quidditch de la temporada y como eran nuevos también les informó de los jugadores de los otros equipos y de las tácticas que tenían, así como sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Y fue así como descubrieron, o más bien recordaron, que James Potter era el capitán de Gryffindor.

-¿Pero tú hermano no juega? – preguntó algo asombrado Albus, puesto que su padre siempre había dicho que Sirius se enorgullecía a menudo de los meritos de su ahijado en el Quidditch.

-No, aunque anima como cien leones – respondió el moreno con una mueca en la cara – de todas formas cuando éramos niños jugábamos muchísimo, así que supongo que le pasa lo mismo que a Al –concluyó.

-Oye ¿los entrenamientos no deberían haber empezado ya? – preguntó el rubio, intentando dejar los temas referentes a Sirius aparte.

-Si, este años nos hemos retrasado mucho – al parecer el cambio de conversación funcionó bastante, porque la expresión del Black cambió – pero fue por los estúpidos de Ravenclaw, interferían con nuestro horario de entrenamiento.

Cuando Scorpius hubo memorizado los días y horas de entrenamiento, se levantó junto con Albus de la mesa, con la excusa de que tenían que volver a la habitación a buscar un par de libros. Obviamente era mentira, pero si iban con Regulus a Herbología y se cruzaban a los merodeadores en el camino, el encontronazo entre los dos hermanos podía ser demasiado grande. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de que el moreno se quedaba mirando la carta que había recibido durante un largo rato.

* * *

**Ya no hay más. Espero que les gustase y se quedaran con ganas de más (si no no sé que voy a hacer con los otros tres capítulos que tengo en el ordenador). Por primera vez desde el primer capítulo (es cosa mía o me tardé?), más vocabulario. En esta ocasión la palabra Hatstall, no sé ustedes, pero yo no la había leido/odio en mi vida hasta que me hice cuenta en Pottermore, así que lo pongo por si acaso:**

**1.- Hatstall: (Tenía ganas de usar este término) Se denomina así a aquellos alumnos con los cuales el sombrero seleccionador estuvo cerca de cinco minutos decidiendo a que casa mandarlos. En el caso de Albus, tal como se cita en la historia, sería entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. ¿Por qué lo seleccionó rápidamente en la historia y después digo que es un Hatstall? Porque es la segunda vez que el chico se sometía a la selección, y aunque el sombrero aún tenía que analizarlo como si fuese la primera vez, Albus ya tenía claro a donde iban a mandarlo, al contrario que la primera vez, que parecía un cordero asustado.**

**Alguna cosa: dudas, sugerencias, críticas... o simplemente alegrarle el día a esta pobre escritora, tienen un panel abajo para los reviews (Venga ya, si hasta la página te dice que el autor te agradece los comentarios cundo acabas de escribirlos).**


	9. El mapa

**Hola de nuevo. Adivinen a quién le costó volver a poner el título al capítulo (la próxima ve lo dejaré en blanco...). Pues bueno, me falta poco para volver a los estudios, espero no ralentizar demasiado las actualizaciones. Ah, y quería responder a los coments de esta vez:**

**Mei: Agradezco tu advertencia, estuve leyendo atentamente la descripción de nuevo, en busca de alguna pista que pudiese hacer malpensar que esta es una historia Slash (porque no, no lo es). Llegué a la conclusión de que se puede confundir si alguien esta buscando expresamente yaoi y mete a Albus y Scorpius en la categoría de personajes; pero si te fijas, donde los géneros puse aventura y amistad y si los dos chicos son los protas... bueno ¿acaso no lo son? Aún así, agradezco muchísimo que te molestases en pasarte para avisarme, pero es que aunque quisiese poner un aviso en la descripción... lo cierto es que no me cabe ni un solo carácter más Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.**

**Gelygirl: Lo cierto es que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo ****más o menos ****me di cuenta de que me estaba desviando un poco, supongo que me escondo tras la excusa de que tengo que tengo que introducirlos en Hogwarts y de que el mortífago se supone que todavía no llegó. Aún así debería de haber dosificado mejor, lo siento. De todas formas, en dos o tres capítulos empezaran ya con algunos asuntos de la misión, así que espero que podáis perdonarme xP Por cierto, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y gracias por comentar.**

**.:El Mapa de los Merodeadores:.**

En el pasillo junto al Gran Salón solo se oían los pasos de las dos serpientes, que andaban con lentitud y cansancio. Lo cierto es que no les apetecía nada tener que ir a Herbología, pero la parte positiva es que en el resto de la mañana no tendrían ninguna clase más, hasta la tarde, en la que tendrían Pociones. Obviamente, la poca cantidad de asignaturas que tenían los alumnos eran compensadas con el tiempo dedicado a ellas, rara era aquella clase que duraba menos de dos horas.

Sin previo aviso, Scorpius paró a su amigo en medio del pasillo, moviendo asqueado la cabeza de un lado para otro. Albus lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿No hueles eso? – preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Si, se parece a las bombas fétidas de James – respondió el moreno tranquilo – seguramente es por eso que no hay nadie por aquí – razonó, pues desde que habían salido del comedor no se habían encontrado con una sola persona.

-Exacto – dijo el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, en la cabeza del moreno se prendió un interruptor y lentamente los dos amigos miraron hacia atrás. El pasillo era bastante largo, y en el primer pasillo que se cruzaba con ese después de las puertas del Gran Comedor, un par de cabezas sobresalían, espiando sus movimientos; aunque una vez se sintieron observados se escondieron rápidamente, en un vano intento por no ser descubiertos. Albus juraría haber visto unos cabellos alborotados negros y otra mata de un tono rubio; así que debían de ser James y Peter. Si el grupo de merodeadores seguía con el mismo plan que de costumbre, Remus y Sirius estarían escondidos a diez metros de ellos.

Scorpius bajó la mano por fin y carraspeó un poco, atrayendo la atención de Albus, ambos debían pensar algo que hacer si querían pasar sin recibir ningún tipo de maleficio o sentir los vertidos de alguna extraña poción. Así que lo mejor era ganar tiempo.

-Espera un momento, Al - dijo Scorpius, que de momento no se le había ocurrido nada - ¿Ya acabaste la redacción para Herbología? Ayer dijiste que te faltaba poco – el rubio intentaba pensar rápidamente en algún medio de escape, pero la sonrisa del moreno le dio a entender que él ya la había encontrado.

-Sí, mientras tú hacías la de Pociones, pero... – hechizo sus pies y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que debían seguir avanzando – creo que me dejé el libro en la habitación.

El rubio miró maravillado sus pies cuando empezaron a andar de nuevo, los pasos en vez de alejarse del Gran Comedor parecía que se acercaban; pero el ceño fruncido de Albus le hizo recordar que el hechizo solo tenía un ratio de ocho metros, así que debían actuar con rapidez en cuanto se aproximasen al escondite de los dos miembros perrunos de los merodeadores.

-Mierda, Al – se quejó Scorpius – ahora tendremos que volver.

Con un suave golpe, el Malfoy llamó la atención una vez más de su amigo. El rubio había sacado la varita e hizo el movimiento correspondiente a un hechizo, al tiempo que movía los labios, como si pronunciase el conjuro. A Albus no le costó reconocerlo, la palabra "Aguamenti" llegó enseguida a su cabeza y comprendió las intenciones de su amigo. Si corrían en los últimos tres metros, tendrían oportunidad de atacar antes que los merodeadores. No sabían que trampa les tendrían aquella vez, si solo era un hechizo, el chorro de agua los desestabilizaría, pero si tenían una poción, seguramente conseguirían echarla a perder con el agua fría.

Anduvieron con paso seguro y cuando uno de los pies de Scorpius volvió a sonar con normalidad, fue como el pistoletazo de salida. Ambos chicos aceleraron el paso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los merodeadores, que cuando quisieron darse cuenta del extraño suceso, ya estaban siendo bañados por dos potentes chorros de agua.

-¡Pero que coj-! – comenzó a decir Sirius, mientras se secaba la cara con la mano.

-¡Se escapan! – anunció James a sus espaldas.

Scorpius miró hacia atrás, Peter y James ya habían salido de su escondite y los otros dos merodeadores ya se estaban colocando de pie. Todos tenían en sus manos una ampolla de cristal, con un líquido amarillo y bastante humeante. El chico abrió los ojos algo horrorizado y se lo indicó a su amigo; se habían salvado de una buena cantidad de poción crecepelo. Los seis chicos se sentían algo abochornados, los de Gryffindor porque les había salido el tiro por la culata, y por poco nos les había caído la poción a ellos; los dos de Slytherin porque les parecía algo estúpido y vergonzoso tener que escapar de cuatro chicos que deberían ser más maduros que ellos y que pretendían conseguir que les creciera el pelo hasta la cintura y les saliera barba.

Los merodeadores estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos, así que con un gesto desesperado Albus dirigió la varita hacia atrás y pronunció en alto:

-¡Locomotor Wibbly!

El hechizo salió despedido hacia atrás, pero el moreno no tuvo tiempo de comprobar si había acertado, o no de forma inmediata porque en cuestión de segundos un golpe seco les anunció que alguien acababa de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Peter! – gritó sorprendido Remus, revelando el receptor del maleficio.

-¡Cornamenta! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió ese hechizo a nosotros?

-¿Y yo que sé, Canuto?¡Pero apurad, que se nos escapan!

La última frase de James fue dicha justo cuando los otros dos doblaban la esquina, esquivando así dos rayos con el mismo maleficio. En ese momento no sabían si había sido buena idea, porque los habían detenido, o mala, porque les habían dado una idea y una razón. Pero tampoco iban a pararse a resolver la duda. Unos murmullos detrás de ellos les informaron de que el hechizo que había caído sobre Pettigrew había sido anulado, y los pasos que se oyeron después que los merodeadores se volvían a poner en marcha.

Scorpius guió a Al por un camino hacia la derecha, pues se trataba de un atajo hacia la salida, pero cuando llegaron al rellano de las escaleras, la que les correspondía para bajar se movió de sitio y no pudieron cruzar.

-Mierda,... a este paso vamos a perder – sonó la voz de James, más cerca de lo que cualquiera de las dos serpientes hubiese querido - ¡Saca el mapa Canuto!

-No hace falta que me lo digas, Corn – respondió ofendida la voz de Sirius.

-¡Scor! En el único camino libre esta la Sra. Norris ¿Cómo vamos a avanzar? – preguntó de repente Albus, helando a todos los que lo oyeron.

El rubio se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando alejarse lo más posible del pasillo y con una voz de reproche se volvió un instante hacia el moreno.

-¿Eres idiota? – le preguntó en un murmullo - ¡Ahora sabrán cual camino cogimos!

-Ese es el plan.

-Mira Al – le dijo Scorpius con los ojos entrecerrados – me da igual que saquen el mapa ¡No quiero convertirme en un intento de oso!

-Te comprendo – lo apoyó el moreno, desconcertando al otro – pero no mentía sobre lo de la Sra. Norris – añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

El rubio lo miró confuso, normalmente la gata no traía nunca nada bueno; pero todo pensamiento sobre el tema desapareció de su mente en cuanto vio a los cuarto aparecer por el corredor. Peter iba algo más atrasado, seguramente temeroso de que otro maleficio de piernas de gelatina le golpease. James y Remus avanzaban con las varitas preparadas para atacar o defender, cualquier cosa valía. Y Sirius, aunque también llevaba la varita en la mano, parecía preocupado por volver a doblar el mapa, que por la expresión de su cara – o por la falta de algún gesto de asombro – parecía que no había utilizado.

Al verlos parados junto a las escaleras, los morenos sonrieron maliciosos, pero Remus intentó detenerlos, aquello le olía a trampa. Y no podía estar más en lo cierto, justo después de que James lanzase un maleficio de los mocos, Filch apareció por el pasillo, acompañado por su fiel gata, que recibió el rayo de lleno y no tardó en empezar a estornudar. El hombre miró extrañado a su gata, pero pronto su rostro adquirió una mueca de furia.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi gata, Potter!?

-Y-yo fue un accidente...

El chico se puso pálido al ver al ver al conserje, no porque este le intimidase, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a sus inesperadas apariciones; lo que lo asustaba era el hecho de que había llegado antes de que su perruno amigo hubiese escondido el mapa, al que lanzó una mirada apremiante. Sirius ya se había dado cuenta también del problema, y el mapa se había deslizado a una velocidad impresionante entro de su bolsillo. Pero no lo suficiente.

-He oido demasiadas veces esa excusa Potter ¡Ahora cura a mi gata! – gritó furioso mientras se acercaba a Sirius - ¡Y tú! ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

-Nada – aseguró el chico rápidamente.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Vacía los bolsillos! – le ordenó mientras se acercaba a los chicos - ¡Y tú!¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – le preguntó irritado a James, que a regañadientes se acercó a la gata.

El moreno miró furioso a las dos serpientes, aún no habían podido irse, así que si apuraba, los cogerían. Sacó todo de sus bolsillos, a pesar suyo incluso el mapa, puesto que este estaba en la parte superior y por muy agrandados que tuviese los bolsillos era imposible sacar nada en ese momento sin mostrar el pergamino; y Filch lo miraba demasiado atento como para intentar algo. Una vez todo estuvo fuera, el conserje empezó a inspeccionar el material. Había varias bombas fétidas, la poción crecepelo, un par de plumas, varios de pergaminos – entre los que se incluía el mapa – y una bolsa de gangreas de sabores.

A los chicos les sudaban las manos, el mapa se camuflaba con los otros pergaminos, pero si por alguna razón se llevaba todo el material, sufrirían una gran pérdida. El hombre no miraba sus rostros estaba muy ocupado recogiendo las bombas fétidas sin mancharse las manos. Después alzó la poción y preguntó lo que era, pero como nadie respondió se la metió también en el bolsillo – aunque daba igual lo que hubiesen dicho, la habría requisado igual-. El hombre se levantó con un poco de dificultad y observó contento que su gata ya estaba bien.

-Me llevaré todo esto – anunció golpeando su bolsillo – pero no os preocupéis, ya le daré a la profesora McGonagall.

El hombre ya esta por marcharse cuando un ronroneo lo paró, al girarse se encontró con unos tres merodeadores algo pálidos y el cuarto, Sirius, forcejeando con la gata para que le devolviese uno de los pergaminos. Un bufido de Filch los paró a ambos. Extendió la mano, demandando ver el pergamino, en busca de lo que había llamado la atención de su gata. La Sra. Norris soltó el pergamino y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sirius, a quien no le quedó más remedio que dárselo a regañadientes.

El conserje desdobló el mapa, y a medida que lo hacía su ceño se iba arrugando. El papel alcanzaba el metro y medio, pero estaba doblado de una forma bastante extraña, como si solo lo utilizasen con determinadas posiciones. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviese completamente en blanco, pero si la gata había notado algo y era posesión de los merodeadores, tenía que haber magia de por medio. El hombre miró sonriente a los chicos y zarandeó el pergamino en frente suya.

-¿Qué esto, muchachos?

-¿Cómo que qué es? – preguntó James intentando sonar seguro y natural – es un pergamino como cualquier otro – pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque el conserje ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Entonces no tendréis ningún problema en que me quede con esto ¿no?

Y con una sonrisa triunfal, se guardó el mapa en el otro bolsillo. Los merodeadores intentaron poner una expresión de indiferencia, pero resultaba un poco difícil. Sirius, que era quién menos paciencia tenía, se movió un poco hacia la izquierda, para mirar tras Filch. El hombre descubrió la mirada de odio que el muchacho dirigía hacia algún punto a sus espaldas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie. Las dos serpientes ya se habían ido.

* * *

-¡Expelliarmus!

El objetivo móvil perdió instantáneamente la varita que tenía sujeta, mientras Scorpius Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia. Esos dos días habían sido impresionantes, ya que los dos chicos no habían podido estar más alegres; después del susto inicial del día anterior, los merodeadores habían perdido el mapa. No era extraño pensar que tratarían recuperarlo, pero si no les fallaba la memoria, del despacho de Filch era de donde los gemelos Weasley lo habían sacado, así que dudaban que lo lograran.

A pesar de la clase de Herbología en la que habían quedado llenos de barro, la interminable clase de Pociones, donde vieron recetas ya conocidas por todos, y que casi hace llegar tarde a Scorpius y Regulus al entrenamiento de Quidditch y la aburrida clase de DCAO de aquel día, donde estuvieron dos horas repasando teoría; los dos chicos habían permanecido relativamente contentos. Por eso habían incluso apurado sus deberes y aprovechar su buen humor para avanzar en los entrenamientos.

-Creo que ya tenemos ese hechizo perfecto – anunció Scorpius orgulloso, mientras veía como su amigo se sentaba en el sofá, añadiendo un par de notas en el pergamino del hechizo desarmador y buscando otros para empezar a practicar – Al, hazme caso – rogó el chico mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Y que quieres que te conteste? – preguntó con un tono aburrido.

-Que en realidad sabes que yo soy mejor que tú y que a ti aún te falta mucha practica para llegar hasta mi nivel – contestó burlón mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano, colocando las piernas en el brazo del asiento.

-No me gusta mentir Scor – le respondió el otro con suficiencia, pero su gesto cambio enseguida, mientras recogía uno de los pergaminos – oye, ¿estas tratando de aprender el hechizo Fiendlocked?

El rubio asintió tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su varita; todavía tenían una hora hasta que Transformaciones empezase y ya habían avanzado bastante ese día, así que podía tomarse la libertad de relajarse durante unos minutos. Por su parte, Albus observaba concentrado el papel que había frente a él; todas las indicaciones y detalles habían sido apuntados por el rubio. El Malfoy observó la expresión de su amigo y enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Al? Es un hechizo bastante sencillo.

Albus lo miró, aquello era cierto, pero tampoco es como si no lo supiera. Fiendlocked no era denominado con normalidad un hechizo, sencillamente porque en realidad era un contrahechizo, y aunque podía usarse para otras cosas, normalmente solo era pronunciado cuando alguien tenía que enfrentarse al Fuego Demoníaco, ya que era el único conjuro capaz de hacerlo. Sonrió débilmente, si su padre hubiese sabido de ese hechizo se habría llevado un susto menos.

-Lo sé, Scor – respondió finalmente – creo que es un hechizo bastante útil; incluso podríamos usarlo en vez del aguamenti en algunas ocasiones – el chico hizo una parada, mientras miraba al otro seriamente – pero tengo una duda: después de aprender este ¿intentarás dominar el Fiendfyre?

El rubio se quedó callado durante unos instantes, con la mirada perdida. Albus comprendió que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad; la verdad era que si lograban dominar adecuadamente ese contrahechizo, no tendrían por que temer a las llamas. Sin embargo, al contrario que su contrahechizo, era mucho más difícil de aprender o de manejar – solo había que recordar lo que pasaría varios años después en aquella misma sala – así que ambos tendrían que estar muy atentos si algún día intentaban aprenderlo.

-La verdad es que no lo sé – admitió el rubio – pero supongo que podría resultar útil.

-De acuerdo – el chico le quitó importancia y se levantó al tiempo que le pasaba el pergamino al otro.

-¿Ya te has aprendido las indicaciones? – preguntó asombrado.

-No, primero quiero acabar de dominar el Expulso – Albus le apuntó con la varita divertido – y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, el otro día te gané precisamente porque moviste la varita en el sentido contrario – le recordó burlón.

Algunos días, cuando ya sentían que habían aprendido ciertos hechizos (y antes de empezar con los nuevos), probaban a batirse en duelo. No solían llegar muy lejos – los hechizos potentes los ensayaban con objetivos que preparaba la sala – y tampoco habían resultado nunca heridos, ya que lo más duro que recibían era el golpe contra el suelo, y la sala se había encargado de acolcharlo, amortizando la caída.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y se levantó aún escuchando las risas de su amigo, recordándole que aquello solo había pasado en ese asalto. De todas formas, ambos siguieron repasando los hechizos ya dominados, concentrándose más en el Expulso, hasta que se dieron cuenta que, por enésima vez en la semana, estaban a punto de llegar tarde a clase.

* * *

La pelirroja dejó caer con fuerza los libros sobre la mesa. A ambos lados de esta había un par de sofás, donde ahora descansaban en silencio los merodeadores. James permanecía inmutable creando chispas rojas y verdes con su varita, sin darse cuenta realmente del segundo color; Sirius miraba por la ventana que había a su derecha, poniendo de vez en cuando muecas de furia; Peter había estado dormitando desde que se había sentado, pero también fruncía el ceño cada cierto tiempo; y Remus parecía concentrado en uno de sus libros, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había pasado página.

Varios alumnos habían estado atentos de su inusual comportamiento, en todos los años de Hogwarts nunca los habían vistos tan tranquilos. No, tranquilos no era la palabra, era deprimidos, alicaídos. Muchas veces se habían mantenido en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, pero siempre con esas sonrisas y esas miradas maliciosas, como el que planea dar el golpe de su vida. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, como si todo hubiese acabado.

Más alumnos se giraron al oír el golpe, pero se arrepintieron en cuanto vieron la mirada que les dirigía la Premio Anual, así que volvieron a lo suyo. Atentos, eso sí, de todo lo que pudiese pasar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los bromistas hizo ninguna muestra de notar la presencia de Lily, o por lo menos que le importase. La chica soltó un bufido y se sentó bruscamente entre James y Peter, el cual abrió momentáneamente los ojos, para volver a cerrarlos enseguida.

-Vale ya, Evans – soltó de repente Sirius – Si quieres algo, dilo.

-Quiero saber que les pasa – respondió ella con el ceño fruncido – llevan dos días totalmente idos.

-Gracias pro preocuparte por nuestra salud mental, Lily – intervino Remus, acordándose de que ya había leído esa página tres veces y que ya era hora de pasarla – pero estamos bien.

-¿Bien, que están bien? – repitió ella cargada de ironía - ¡Nunca han estado peor!

-Creía que no te gustaban nuestras bromas – le recordó algo cabreado James - ¿Por qué te pones así entonces?

-Espera, yo no...

-James tiene razón, Evans – la interrumpió el otro moreno – llevas siete años dándonos el coñazo para que dejemos de hacer travesuras ¿Quieres decidirte de una vez?

La chica los miró furiosa, para una vez que se preocupaba por ellos. Sin embargo, si que tenían que encontrarse mal, Remus estaba demasiado ausente, Peter no miraba embobado a sus amigos, aprendiendo de sus ingeniosos comentarios, Sirius había cedido ante la furia en vez de jugar con ella, cabreándola y James... para la pelirroja era extraño que el chico no hiciese ningún comentario sobre ese amor que decía que ambos sentían y que estuviese de mal humor. Todavía estaba algo malhumorado por lo de la prueba de Quidditch de Slytherin, pero no la había tomado precisamente con ella.

-Una cosa es que quiera que dejéis de comportaros como niños – por un momento los cuatro merodeadores la miraron fijamente, alguno hasta enfadado – y otra muy diferente es que quiera permitir que estéis por los suelos – Lily suspiró pesadamente – en el fondo, muy en el fondo, hasta os tengo aprecio ¿sabéis?

En cualquier otro momento ese comentario habría sido una gran revelación y las consecuencias habrían sido muy diversas; pero esta vez ninguno le prestó demasiado atención. Algo cansados de su propia actitud, todos abandonaron sus ocupaciones – o sus aparentes ocupaciones – y se miraron entre ellos, como si por un momento Lily no existiera.

-Fue un golpe bajo – admitió Remus súbitamente, Lily enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?¿Qué ha-?

-Seguro que se aliaron con Filch, no hay otra forma – supuso Sirius irritado.

-¿Con Filch?¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar la chica, nuevamente ignorada.

-Es imposible, Sirius; si hacer un pacto con Peeves es prácticamente imposible ¿Cómo lo van a hacer con Filch?

-¡Y yo que sé, James! – respondió exasperado – Pero es que parece que tienen la suerte de su lado... nadie nos lo había pillado en años. ¡Es más! Nadie sabía de su existencia.

-Podemos hacer otro – sugirió Peter.

A Lily le rechinaban los dientes, no soportaba ser ignorada y menos no saber de que estaban hablando ¿Desde cuando alguien habla de "algo" que nadie sabe que existe delante de una persona que obviamente no sabe qué es ese "algo"?

-¡Pero que dices, Peter! – exclamó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos - ¿No te das cuenta? Llevábamos cuatro años con él ¡Cuatro! Volver a hacerlo supondría volver a reunir toda la información – le recordó, mientras miraba al otro animago con gesto de pocos amigos – Y hay uno que no quiso guardar los libros, aún menos apuntar los títulos.

-¡Nunca pensé que fuese a pasar esto! – se defendió James.

-Pero Sirius tiene razón – lo apoyó Remus – nos costó demasiado encontrar la información y recordar lo de la tinta – todos bufaron, claramente molestos ante el recuerdo – aquella vez tuvimos suerte, no sé si nos volverá a pasar.

-Para cuando lo tengamos hecho ya habrá acabado el curso – se quejó el animago raquítico.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó de repente Lily - ¿¡Queréis decirme de una maldita vez qué esta pasando!?

Los cuatro la miraron asombrados, sus ojos parecían querer fulminar a cualquiera que estuviese a su alcance y su gesto parecía no querer dar lugar a réplicas. El licántropo fue el único que se atrevió a tragar fuerte, Sirius tenía razón cuando decía que todo Potter tiene que enamorarse de una pelirroja de carácter explosivo.

-¿Seguías aquí?

-No te hagas el tonto Black – lo amenazó – Quiero que me cuenten que era de lo que hablaban – al ver que nadie contestaba se giró hacia el castaño – Remus – el chico miró hacia otro lado, incómodo por la situación – James... – susurró suavemente la chica, mirando esta vez hacia su derecha – si me lo dices prometo que iré la próxima vez contigo a Hogsmeade.

La Sala Común entera se quedó en silencio, todos mirando asombrados la escena, pero un nuevo grito de la pelirroja hizo que todos volvieran a sus cosas, temerosos de volver a levantar la cabeza. James miró asombrado, intrigado e incluso un poco asustado a su compañera de casa; aquello no pintaba bien, lo había llamado por su nombre y había propuesto algo que él llevaba buscando años. De todas formas tampoco podía decir nada acerca del mapa ¿no?

-Eh... lo siento Evans, pero no creo que... – empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el nuevo bufido de la chica.

-Increíbles ¡Son increíbles! – aseguró molesta, mientras recogía sus cosas y se marchaba para su habitación – Y después somos las mujeres las difíciles de comprender.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando por donde se había marchado la chica, seguramente habría subido a dejar sus libros a la habitación, pero también sospechaban que tardaría bastante tiempo en bajar. Rápidamente y casi acompasados, dirigieron sus miradas a James, que enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

-Vaya, James – musitó Remus asombrado – nunca te imaginé capaz de eso.

-¿Qué?

-Cornamenta ha rechazado una cita de la pelirroja – Sirius lo miró asombrado, al tiempo que sonreía – este día pasará a la historia.

Le tomó unos segundos al de gafas comprender todo lo que había pasado. De repente alzó los ojos hacia sus amigos y empezó a boquear, pero sin llegar a decir nada. Hizo un amago de levantarse, queriendo seguir a la chica, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que con solo poner un pie en las escaleras, caería estrepitosamente. El chico gruñó por lo bajo, mientras miraba molesto a sus amigos, que trataban de reprimir las risas. Al menos ellos podían reír.

No tardaron demasiado en abandonar la Sala Común, sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les había pasado y ya era la hora de la cena, uno de los momentos preferidos de Peter, junto al desayuno y el almuerzo. Tras ellos llegó también la pelirroja, pero sin siquiera mirarlos se dirigió hacia la otra punta de la mesa, junto a sus amigas. El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquila, o lo habría sido si minutos después no se hubiesen dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle: los alumnos seguían entrando, pero ninguno salía. La razón era simple, McGonagall lo había prohibido.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que gárgolas esta pasando? – preguntó inquieto Sirius.

-Por Merlín, Sirius ¿No escuchaste a la profesora? – el aludido le dedicó a Remus una mueca que revelaba su ofensa ante tal pregunta – Dumbledore está reunido y parece que quiere decirnos algo.

Como si las palabras del licántropo hubiesen hecho magia, la puerta tras la mesa de los profesores se abrió, dejando entrar al director. Pero no venía solo, tras él, un hombre alto y de anchas espaldas, con el cabello corto y negro, analizaba la sala. Sus ojos grises, mostraban una expresión bastante dura, al igual que el resto de la cara. Cubría su piel bronceada bajo una capa púrpura oscura. Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el comedor, al tiempo que el invitado tomaba asiento junto a Hagrid y Dumbledore avanzaba hacia el atril, donde siempre daba los mensajes.

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, como sabéis, hace poco Hogsmeade sufrió un ataque – los que ya habían leído la noticia asintieron, el resto exclamó un grito ahogado – sabemos que han sido mortífagos, pero desconocemos sus razones – empezó a explicar el anciano – Así que mientras dura la investigación, el Auror aquí presente – movió el brazo, señalando al moreno, que se limitó a saludar con una reverencia de cabeza – llegado de Bulgaria se encargará de la protección del pueblo y del castillo.– Dumbledore se giró hacia el hombre - ¿Algo que añadir, señor Bulk?

-No, profesor Dumbledore, creo que eso fue suficiente.

-Esta bien. Espero que le den a nuestro invitado, Leonard Bulk, un buen recibimiento y un trato adecuado.

Pero ya nadie escuchaba, la sola insinuación de que Hogwarts necesitase más protección los preocupaba. Y desde la mesa de las serpientes, dos chicos de sexto curso observaban sospechosos al recién llegado.

**Pues se terminó, otra vez son capítulos de relleno, pero necesitaba una excusa tanto como para que los chicos perdieran el mapa (comprendan que me arruinaría un poco la historia que de repente lean "Albus Potter" en medio de la sala de Slytherin), como para meter a Bulk en la historia ¿Podía haberlos hecho con menos palabras? No lo dudo ¿Voy a cambiarlo? También lo dudo. He visto demasiado anime y creo que eso me ha hecho aferrarme al relleno (aunque bueno, también estoy leyendo el quinto libro de Harry Potter, y hasta que el chaval vuelve a Hogwarts... aún pasan un par de siglos...).**

**Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, críticas constructivas (las destructivas intentaré ignorarlas si no les encuentro nada aprovechable), alagos, tomatazos... saben donde encontrar la cajita para hacérmelo llegar.**


	10. La llegada de Bulk

**Vale, lo admito, desde el viernes no he vuelto a escribir ni una sola palabra. Pero estoy un poco bloqueada en esa parte de la historia (y tengo un juego nuevo de Zelda); aun así intentaré ponerme lo antes posible. No tengo mucho más que decir, excepto agradecer a Insane su review y desear que os guste este capítulo.**

**.:La llegada de Bulk:.**

-Pero Albus – interrumpió de repente McGonagall - ¿Tan grave es?

Todos miraron hacia la tarima de los profesores. La decisión del auror debía de haber sido bastante rápida, si el resto del profesorado no se había enterado. Sin embargo aquello reforzaba la idea de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo alrededor de Hogwarts. Desde hacía alrededor de mil años, el castillo había sido protegido por hechizos especiales y algunos de ellos de una magia tan antigua que pocos eran capaces de convocarlos; así que nunca habían necesitado la presencia de un auror.

-Bueno, como ya he dicho es necesario que alguien descubra el porqué de este ataque – empezó a explicar de nuevo – el señor Bulk estuvo presente en el incidente, y a pesar de que ayudó e investigó todo cuanto pudo, todavía no ha encontrado ninguna pista concluyente. Les recuerdo que fuera del castillo, estamos en guerra, y un ataque como este, por muy insignificante que pueda parecer para algunos, puede ser un punto importante para otros. Es por eso que el señor Bulk me pidió alojamiento en el castillo, mientras vigila e indaga todo cuanto puede.

-Pero Albus – interrumpió Slughorn – el castillo nunca ha necesitado la protección de un auror ¿Por qué ahora? – se volvió rápidamente hacia el moreno – No me malinterprete, amigo; pero después de tantos años y teniendo en cuenta las buenas posadas que hay en Hogsmeade...

El moreno permanecía con el rostro sereno, al contrario que el resto del comedor, que empezaba a agitarse impaciente y nervioso.

-No importa – lo excusó Leonard, mientras todos se giraban a verlo – Yo también estaría bastante extrañado si un desconocido apareciese de repente en mi escuela.

-Entonces ¿Por qué-?

-Hay una brecha – interrumpió el hombre, antes de que la profesora de Transformaciones pudiese acabar de preguntar. Todos lo miraron extrañados, por lo que siguió explicando – intenté registrar todo cuanto pude en el pueblo, pero los desperfectos no tenían nada de especial, uno en principio pensaría que lo hicieron por pura diversión – todos asintieron, ya que hasta entonces esa había sido su idea – pero si uno se acerca a la zona de la protección de Hogwarts más próxima a Hogsmeade puede percibir un leve debilitamiento del esta – explicó sin perder su serenidad – mi idea es que harán un segundo y tercer ataque, quizás más, hasta que las defensas del castillo caigan.

-¡Eso es imposible! – estalló uno de los profesores - ¿Cómo van a poder derribar nuestras protecciones?

-Nuestros hechizos son difíciles de derribar, muy difíciles, profesor – interrumpió Dumbledore, apoyando al auror – pero no imposibles.

-Pero aún así ¿Por qué un auror? – preguntó Sprout – Sabiendo el problema solo tenemos que restaurar el hechizo.

Todos en el Gran Salón asintieron conformes con la jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff; no es que no quisieran a ese hombre allí, pero es que aquella no era una época en la que confiar en alguien fuese fácil, y la necesidad de su presencia preocupaba a todos.

-No es tan sencillo – aseguró Dumbledore – he estado hablando con el señor Bulk, y parte de la defensa que esta siendo dañada no es tan fácil de restaurar. Habría que anular ciertos hechizos, dejando Hogwarts desprotegido durante una hora.

-Si por casualidad hubiese algún mortífago cerca del pueblo, será desastroso – continuó Leonard – además, no sabemos cuando serán los próximos ataques.

-Si es que llegan.

-En el caso de que se produjesen a la luz del día, algunos de ustedes estarían ocupados con sus clases y tardarían en reaccionar – muchos de los profesores fruncieron el ceño, aunque en el fondo sabían que tenía razón – y cuanta más ayuda mejor. ¿Por qué no me quedó una posada de Hogsmeade? – dijo, haciendo alusión al anterior comentario del jefe de la casa de las serpientes – Están todas carbonizadas, pero una vez acabemos con la restauración seguramente sea lo que haga.

Nadie dijo nada más, no querían admitir que aquel hombre no los acaba de agradar del todo y siendo de Bulgaria ni los hijos de trabajadores del Ministerio podrían saber de su reputación. Pero una cosa estaba clara, si Dumbledore confiaba en él, ellos también lo harían, o por lo menos no harían saber lo contrario en voz alta.

El resto de la cena pasó de forma más amena, los susurros invadieron el comedor y se multiplicaron cuando el auror abandonó la sala. Albus y Scorpius habían preferido tragarse los suyos, o por lo menos hasta que estuviesen solos en su habitación. Aquel apellido no les sonaba de nada, ni en el bando de los buenos ni en el bando de los malos – si es que había bien y mal en esa lucha -, podía ser simplemente que el hombre hubiese vuelto a su país o podía no haber tenido hijos; o podían ser las dos cosas. Sin embargo, tampoco podían descartar la opción de que él fuese el mortífago que estaban buscando.

-¿Te has fijado, Al? – preguntó de pronto.

-Sí, ese tipo es demasiado sospechoso...

-Ah, no me refería a eso – lo sorprendió el rubio – me refería a Regulus – aclaró señalando unos asientos más hacia la derecha. El moreno estaba con la mirad perdida en su plato, moviendo las patatas de un lugar a otro, sin llegar a probar bocado – lleva así mucho tiempo. Y no se ha juntado con nadie en ninguna de las comidas.

Albus miró al chico curioso, que estuviese distraído era normal, en pocos días Flitwick iba a ponerles un examen de prueba, para ver si todavía recordaban materia, y a ninguno le había sentado demasiado bien. Pero aquello último si que era raro, normalmente el Black buscaba a algún conocido para comer (como casi todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor); a veces se sentaba con ellos, otras con Barty y las demás con chicos de Slytherin que todavía no conocían, y a los que por el momento no tenían pensado presentarse.

Regulus pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado porque levantó la cabeza de su plato y miró en su dirección. Al ver sus miradas fijas puestas en él alzó una ceja extraño, preguntándose qué era en lo que estaban pensando.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Esa pregunta deberíamos hacértela nosotros – le contestó Scorpius – Estás bastante raro.

-¿Raro?¿Por?

Los dos amigos lo miraron con una mueca en la cara, dejando claro lo evidente de su pregunta. Regulus pareció salir por fin de los pensamientos que lo habían mantenido distraído tanto tiempo.

-Ah, ya – volvió a remover sus patatas – es que el otro día me llegó la invitación para una boda.

-Disculpa mi poco tacto, pero no veo cuál es exactamente el problema – opinó Albus.

-¿Te caen mal los novios? – aventuró Scorpius.

-No, no es eso – aseguró el chico – es que, bueno...

Scorpius y Albus se miraron, fuera lo que fuera, tenía al chico bastante nervioso.

-Podrías empezar diciéndonos quién se casa – sugirió el rubio.

-Claro – aceptó el chico – es la boda de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, mi prima – aclaró, a pesar de que los otros dos chicos no lo necesitaban – después de unos cuantos años han decidido casarse, mi madre esta muy contenta porque... bueno, otra de mis primas, Andrómeda, ha empezado a salir con un sangre sucia – Regulus no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba Albus al usar aquellas palabras, así que siguió tranquilo – así que la unión de dos de las familias más influyentes, ricas y conocidas es bastante importante y preciado para ella – el chico suspiró antes de añadir – así que quiere que su hijo este allí.

-Pues a mí no me pareces el tipo de persona que se deprime por tener que saltarse uno o dos días de clases – opinó Scorpius.

Regulus lo miró confundido, pero después se dio cuenta de que no había mencionado la fecha de la boda, y teniendo en cuenta que aún faltaban dos meses para las vacaciones era normal que no lo hubieran relacionado. Rió suavemente antes de aclararlo.

-Por desgracia no me voy a saltar ninguna clase, Scor – le aseguró – la boda se celebrará en Navidades.

-Sigo sin ver lo malo del asunto.

-Bueno... – el chico miró para los lados, como si buscara a alguien espiándolos – lo que pasa es que – pero se paró abruptamente, como pensándoselo mejor – olvidadlo, tonterías mías.

Scorpius y Albus se encogieron de hombros, dispuestos a seguir con la cena. Pero no dejaron de sentir la mirada del Black, que sintiendo el estómago cerrado decidió irse ya a la cama. Ya había dado un par de pasos, cuando volvió sobre ellos, parándose delante de los dos chicos, que volvieron a levantar la cabeza extrañados. Regulus los miró seriamente durante un par de segundos antes de atreverse a preguntar:

-¿Queréis venir?

-¿Qué? – la pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Albus – Si todavía no hemos terminado...

-No, ahora no – aclaró algo enfadado Regulus, al notar que su pregunta había sido malinterpretada – a la boda.

-¿A la boda? – repitió asombrado el moreno – Pero si no los conocemos.

Regulus frunció un poco el ceño, como si no hubiese contado con esa obvia contestación, pero rápidamente aseguró que aquello no importaba. Muchos de los invitados de los Malfoy nunca los había visto en persona, ya que muchos eran personas de influencia. Además Regulus tenía permitido ir con algunos amigos si estos lo deseaban. Albus se quedó pensativo, sin saber que decir; pero tampoco tuvo ocasión, porque Scorpius volvió su mirada al plato y contestó por los dos:

-Lo siento Regulus, pero es posible que nuestra familia se nos una en Navidades así que ni siquiera sabemos si nos quedaremos en el castillo – explicó – pero felicítalos de nuestra parte.

-Claro, nos os preocupéis – les aseguró – pero si cambiáis de opinión, no dudéis en decirlo.

Albus vió como el chico se alejaba algo decepcionado, y como se juntaba a la salida con Barty, que parecía bastante contento. Tan pronto como desaparecieron por la puerta se volvió hacia su amigo, que parecía bastante concentrado en separar los guisantes del puré de patatas de su plato. Lo codeó, con la intención de llamar su atención; lo cual pareció funcionar porque el chico hizo un amago de saltar sobre su asiento.

-¿Por qué esa actitud? – preguntó – entiendo que el matrimonio Malfoy no nos conoce, o que no quieras asistir a la boda de tus..., bueno, de los Malfoy – se corrigió el chico, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Scorpius.

-No le he dicho que no porque sea la boda de mis- de los Malfoy – él también tuvo que corregirse.

-Entonces ¿Por qué...?

-¡Por Merlín, Al! No puedes ser tan idiota...

El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido, porque realmente no se estaba enterando de nada. Scorpius suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta de la situación de su amigo, aunque si lo pensaba bien no era tan extraño que no se hubiese dado cuenta todavía. Miró a su alrededor, por si acaso alguien los miraba, como había hecho Regulus minutos atrás.

-Mi abuela me lo dijo hace un par de años, la verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia – empezó a explicar el rubio, mientras se acercaba a su amigo para poder bajar la voz – pero hubo una reunión al día siguiente de su boda.

-¿Y? Es normal que la familia se-

-¡Albus! – le reprochó Scorpius por no dejarle terminar – la boda de los Malfoy es el punto de encuentro para los que se inician como mortífagos.

* * *

Lily intentaba seguir la conversación de sus amigas, en la que estaban decidiendo qué comprarían en cuanto Hogsmeade volviese a funcionar y ellas pudiesen hacer las salidas semanales. Había rumores de que nuevos artículos habían llegado a Honeydunkes y ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts quería quedarse sin probarlos. Hablaron también del lago cercano al pueblo, una de las chicas había conseguido unos patines muggles y ahora todas querían probar el deporte.

La pelirroja había logrado en varias ocasiones contestar correctamente a las preguntas que las chicas le hacían, pero aún así estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba mucho lo ocurrido en el ataque, y ni siquiera sabía si sería prudente que los profesores les dejaran salir al pueblo habiendo tantos problemas. También había estado pensando en el auror, como todos los del Gran Salón, había sentido algo extraño en él, y no acababa de decidir si era bueno o no. Quizás tuviese la oportunidad de conocerlo más de cerca en las siguientes semanas, pero seguía sin entender por qué necesitaban un auror llegado de Bulgaria ¿Es que no había suficientes en Reino Unido?

Al cabo de un rato decidió que ya no tenía más hambre, se despidió de sus amigas con rapidez y se levantó. Al pasar junto a los merodeadores pudo notar como James la llamaba un par de veces, pero aceleró el paso y lo ignoró, saliendo rápidamente del comedor. Pero una vez fuera se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan, era demasiado temprano para irse a dormir, pero demasiado tarde como para acabar alguna de sus tareas. Normalmente se quedaba hablando con sus amigas, pero precisamente se había ido del comedor porque tenía ganas de estar un rato sola. Pero siempre podía leer esa novela que le había regalado su madre por su cumpleaños; todavía no la había empezado porque trataba sobre unos hechiceros que tenían que salvar el mundo y a ella le parecía algo bastante ridículo. Tal vez para un muggle fuese interesante, pero para una bruja de verdad era hasta un poco insultante.

Aún así, decidió darle una oportunidad y se encaminó hacia la Sala Común. Los pasillos estaban bastante silenciosos, aunque algunos de los alumnos ya había salido del comedor como ella, la mayoría todavía permanecían dentro. Iba mirando al suelo, pensando en la cantidad de errores que tendría aquella novela cuando una voz le hizo alzar la cabeza.

-Anda, tú eres Evans ¿verdad?

La chica miró atentamente a quien le había hablado. Era un chico rubio, más o menos de la misma altura que ella y con los ojos grises. La miraba algo sorprendido, e incluso algo feliz. Lily tardó un poco, pero lo acabó reconociendo como el chico que siempre iba con Albus. Recordó que ambos habían entrado directamente en sexto aquel año, por lo que ella era mayor que él.

-Sí – le respondió – Fidem ¿no?

-Exacto, soy el primo de Al – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Ah, ya – recordó ella, aceptando el apretón – Scorpius, el chico al que fuimos a animar en la prueba de Quidditch.

-Me alegra ver que te acuerdas – dijo sonriendo – Al me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿A sí?

-Si, pero... ¿Qué haces por aquí tú sola?

-Iba a mi Sala Común – respondió ella.

-Oh, así que este es el camino hacia la sala de Gryffindor – Scorpius se hizo el sorprendido – es bueno saberlo.

En realidad al rubio no le hacía falta el dato, gracias a la gran familia de Albus ya sabían donde estaban exactamente los dormitorios de los leones; incluso en alguna ocasión habían tenido que esperar durante varios minutos fuera del cuadro por algún Weasley o algún Potter. No había faltado la ocasión en la que les habían invitado a pasar, pero por mucho que la rivalidad entre las dos casas se hubiese suavizo – o al menos fuera menos violenta – a ninguno de los dos les había hecho mucha gracia estar dentro de una sala donde todo era escarlata y dorado, así que nunca habían visto como era. Tampoco era que lo necesitasen, el tío de Albus, Ron; se la había descrito millones de veces, en un vano intento por que sintieran envidia, pero nunca funcionaba.

-De todas formas – prosiguió Lily – yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. No es normal veros por separado.

-Pues no es tu día de suerte – respondió Scorpius – Al está a punto de salir del baño – dijo señalando a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja se movió hacia la derecha, el cuerpo del rubio le había impedido ver la puerta del baño de hombres que había en aquel pasillo, y tampoco se había dado cuenta que cuando llegó Scorpius estaba apoyado junto a dicha puerta. Como si lo hubiesen convocado, un ruido de cisterna llegó a sus oídos y un par de segundos después Albus salió de allí. Notaron como la expresión del chico cambiaba a sorpresa al no ver a su amigo, pero como aumentaba al verlo charlando con la pelirroja.

-Anda, hola Lily ¿Qué haces por aquí sola? – preguntó mientras se acercaba, haciendo estallar la risa de Scorpius.

-Se nota que sois familia – bufó la chica, y añadió al ver la mueca de confusión de Albus – tu primo acababa de preguntarme lo mismo.

-Va a su Sala Común – respondió Scorpius por Lily. De repente el rostro del rubio se iluminó y se volvió a la pelirroja – Oye ¿Podemos pedirte un favor?

-Eh, claro – accedió la chica, aunque no muy segura.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos con un par de lecciones de Encantamientos? – le pidió el chico – dentro de poco tenemos en examen y...

-¡Scorpius!

-¿Qué? Dijiste que se le daban bien y-

-Claro, me encantaría – respondió la chica – Al también me habló de ti y creo que será interesante conoceros.

-Así que le estuviste hablando de mí – repitió Scorpius, mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado al moreno.

Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vió como los dos chicos empezaban una pequeña discusión – que ella supuso que era familiar -, pero cuando miró por una de las ventanas del pasillo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo bastante, así que intentó poner fin a la "conversación" de los dos primos para despedirse.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde y tengo que irme – se excusó ella – Hasta luego, Al, Fidem.

-¡Eh! Yo también quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

Lily miró algo sorprendida al rubio y a su ataque infantil, pero al igual que Albus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco – aunque en el caso del moreno, acabó soltando una pequeña carcajada, que fue rápidamente cortada por una colleja de Scorpius-.

-Esta bien, entonces hasta otro día Scorpius.

-Chao Lily – respondieron los otros dos mientras la veían alejarse.

-¡Idiota! Eso me dolió – lo maldijo Albus cuando empezaron a caminar en el sentido contrario que la pelirroja, yendo también hacia su Sala Común.

-Venga Al, no me digas que eres un debilucho – se rió Scorpius, mientras veía a su amigo frotarse la nuca.

-Como te pille – Albus entrecerró los ojos – te vas enterar de quién es el debilucho aquí.

Las voces de ambos se perdieron en el fondo del pasillo, ajenos a la pared que había estado junto a ellos parecía estar bailando, como si fuese una tela movida por el viento. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se habían ido cuando nuevas voces sonaron. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado en aquel momento por el pasillo habría pensado o bien que algún fantasma andaba por allí o bien que se había vuelto loco y escuchaba cosas. Cualquiera que no supiera, clara está, que James Potter tenía una capa invisible.

Una fina cortina pareció desprenderse de repente de una de las paredes, revelando a dos chicos morenos. El primero, visiblemente enfadado, mascullaba toda clase de improperios hacia los dos Slytherin que acababan de irse, mientras miraba la esquina por donde se habían ido con una mirada furiosa. El otro, no sabía si darle una colleja para que se callase o estallar a carcajadas.

-Venga Cornamenta, tenemos prisa – lo apremió Sirius.

-¿¡Pero tú has visto eso?! – exclamó James, mirando a su amigos a los ojos.

-Claro que si, pero...

-¡Están intentando ligar con mi chica!

Sirius suspiró con pesadez, antes de intentar recordarle a su amigo que Evans no era su chica; pero James parecía no querer escuchar aquello, porque seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡Cornamenta! Pensé que habías dicho que no veníamos a seguir a la pelirroja – le recriminó.

-Y no lo hemos venido a hacerlo...

-¿Entonces?

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! – aceptó el chico, mientras volvía a cubrirlos con la capa.

Después de una larga charla donde los merodeadores habían expuesto cada uno de sus puntos de vista acerca del mapa, habían decidido que tenían que recuperarlo. Sabían que en el fondo iban a poder seguir haciendo sus bromas sin él y que estas no iban a perder su calidad, pero más de la mitad de los castigos de las travesuras que habían realizado los habían podido esquivar gracias a la combinación de la capa y el mapa. Este era casi como un emblema del grupo, ya que la capa siempre había sido de los Potter.

Sirius había sugerido ir inmediatamente a por él, ya que Filch no solía aparecer por el cuarto donde guardaba las cosas requisadas a esa hora; así que él y James habían cogido la capa – que siempre llevaban encima – y habían salido del comedor, directos a recuperar el pergamino. Pero para la mala suerte de Sirius, se habían encontrado con el trío, y el de gafas había insistido en quedarse para escuchar. Si de una cosa estaba seguro el animago perruno, era que pronto iban a asistir a unas clases de Encantamientos, y no precisamente a aprender.

Empezaron a andar de nuevo, teniendo mucho cuidado de que los pies no sobresaliesen bajo la capa, ya que por muy bajo que fuese James, la capa ya se quedaba algo pequeña para ellos, por eso desde el año pasado solo la utilizaban de dos en dos si había que sacarla de día, ya que por la noche la oscuridad ayuda a camuflar cualquier miembro que quedase fuera de la tela. No tardaron en llegar hasta el cuarto, cerraron con cuidado la puerta detrás de ellos y se quitaron la capa.

Ante ellos estaban todos los objetos requisados durante por lo menos una década, no era la primera vez que entraban allí – en sus primeros años siempre habían ido a recuperar las bombas fétidas robadas – pero no por ello dejaba de sorprenderlos. Alguna vez incluso habían encontrado alguna cosa útil para su próxima travesura, pero había que tener cuidado con no revolver demasiado las cosas o Filch se daría cuenta enseguida. Registraron con la vista las estanterías, seguramente encantadas por algún profesor para que entraran más cosas, intentando localizar el mapa; pero este no estaba a simple vista, así que se acercaron para poder mirar mejor.

-¿Cogemos también las bombas? – preguntó James, mientras las miraba desinteresado.

-No, están a simple vista – respondió Sirius, mientras apartaba un par de arañas de plástico de uno de los estantes para mirar mejor – la última vez sospechó bastante, así que estará pendiente – recordó, a lo que su amigo asintió conforme.

-¡Eh, mira! – lo llamó de repente James – una serpiente Stuttlif – el chico meneó en alto una tira de papel verde.

-¿Es de esas que viven solo dos minutos? – preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara - ¡Hacia mucho que no veía una de estas! La última vez la utilizamos en la mesa de esa Hufflepuff, fue genial – recordó el chico mientras empezaba a reír.

-¡Ya! Cuando McGonagall llegó la serpiente ya se había esfumado.

Durante varios minutos siguieron buscando el mapa, aunque se paraban de vez en cuando al encontrar objetos interesantes o de los que desconocían su existencia. No era la primera vez que Sirius decía que aquello parecía un museo, ya que los objetos confiscados pasaban desde simples orquillas – incluso de esas muggles – hasta extraños aparatos, que aunque mágicos, ninguno de los dos sabía para que servían, pasando por extraños tarros con pociones pringosas, que por su putrefacto olor y color, debían de haber caducado hacía varios años.

-No lo habrá quemado ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto James, mirando estático a su amigo.

-No creo – se esperanzó Sirius – ya sabes que no puede hacer magia y los profesores no creo que le hayan ayudado, o si no nos habrían comentado algo. Nuestro mapa tiene una forma muy extraña de doblarse.

-Cierto, tendría que haberse tomado muchas molestias para deshacerse de él – reconoció mientras seguía buscando – seguramente le sería más divertido usarlo como cebo para pillarnos y poder ponernos algún castigo peor – se paró un momento pensativo – aunque dudo que sepa realmente cuánto vale ese pergamino.

-Yo también lo dudo, Cornamenta; pero algo debe de sospechar, porque no lo podía haber escondido mejor.

Miraron a su alrededor, aún quedaban bastantes estanterías, pero la mayoría estaban cubiertas de polvo, así que dudaban que hubiese puesto algo nuevo allí en meses. Cuando James se dio la vuelta se encontró con el escritorio de Filch. Estaba abarrotado de cartas para el colegio, que en algún momento tendría que entregar a Dumbledore, pergaminos usados y los informes sobre las faltas de los alumnos a los que había pillado.

-Eh – llamó la atención de su amigo, que parecía querer averiguar que había dentro de una pequeña caja de metal – ¿Y en la mesa de Filch?

-Muy hábil, James – exclamó Sirius, acercándose al mueble.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen siquiera empezar a remover los papeles, oyeron pasos y como la puerta del cuarto se abría. Por inercia, Sirius llevó la mano hasta la capa, pero James lo detuvo rápidamente, ya les habían pillado en la habitación, era mejor no añadir la posesión de una capa de invisibilidad a su lista de faltas. Sin embargo, no era el hombre de aspecto desagradable el que los miraba extrañado y algo enfadado por el hecho de encontrar a dos estudiantes merodeando en el despacho del conserje. Se trataba de Bulk. El hombre parecía analizarlos con la mirada, como si barajase todas las posibilidades sobre por qué estaban allí. Sirius y James se miraban entre ellos, no estaban seguros de cómo debían comportarse delante del auror, pero antes de que pudiesen dar ninguna excusa él habló.

-Me da igual por qué estáis aquí – les aclaró, mientras se apartaba de la puerta – pero será mejor que os vayáis ya. Dumbledore me ha dicho que tenéis toque de queda.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, pero aún así se fueron a regañadientes, intentando sujetar la capa de la forma más discreta posible. El hombre no se movió hasta que no los vio desaparecer por el pasillo; luego dedicó una visual a la sala entera. Llevaba un rato escuchando y la había parecido que los dos Gryffindor habían mencionado algo sobre un mapa.


	11. Paseos a medianoche

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Logré sobrevivir. Y hablando de sobrevivir, resulta que empecé de nuevo el instituto, lo que significa mañanas ocupadas y deberes (¿¡Quién demonios los inventó!? Que venga aquí que me lo cargo), así que tendré que reducir las actualizaciones a una vez por semana (si puedo más, pues mejor para todos ¿no?); que en principio me gustaría que fuesen los domingos, así que veamos como va la cosa.**

**Siguiente cosa: Gracias por los reviews!**

**Insane: Jaja yo también los adoro, son geniales y a parte se sabe tan poco de ellos que dan mucho juego! Y va ser que no, los Merodeadores no recuperarán su mapa xP Sino pillarían a Scorpius y a Al y además se supone que el mapa se lo quedó Filch en algún momento de la historia y que por eso lo encontraron Fred y George.**

**MenequarFlood: Me encantó tu review! Los comentarios largos son bien recibidos, así que no te cortes xD Y de acuerdo, me haré responsable de tus siestas en biología si eso significa que me vas a seguir leyendo! Vaya... no es la primera vez que me dicen lo del Slash... quizás tenga que cambiar algo para que no confundan =/ A mi me pasó lo mismo con Snape y Regulus (irónico no? soy la escritora...) pero se supone que Snape es el marginadillo del curso y me cuesta un poco meterlo, mientras que de Regulus no se sabe nada, así que puedo inventarme cualquier cosa. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque te siga gustando igual.**

**P.D.:Y si, la boda es de Lucius **

**Bueno, tengo que avisaros de que este capítulo (aparte de ser un poquito más largo) es donde empieza lo bueno (o esa es mi opinión). Que lo disfrutéis!**

**.:Paseos a medianoche:.**

La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio, y eso le agradaba. Avanzó entre las estanterías, buscando algo que le pudiese servir. Eran demasiados títulos, pero algunos se los saltaba directamente. Llevaba los suficientes años visitando aquel lugar como para saber qué estanterías correspondían a qué materia. Los libros que necesitaba solo podría encontrarlos en la fila más cercana al suelo. Se agachó, paseando el dedo sobre los lomos al tiempo que leía sus títulos. Acabó escogiendo dos tomos, uno grande y marrón y otro algo más fino, de un tono más oscuro. Las hojas de ambos estaban algo gastadas, señal de que muchos alumnos los habían utilizado para sus clases, pero eso solo indicaba que servirían.

Con ambos libros, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la señora Pince, arreglando con cuidado un montón de libros que algunos descuidados alumnos habían estropeado. La vieja mujer dejó durante un momento la varita de lado para tomar nota de los libros que iba a sacar. Una vez la señora le dijo que ya estaba, fue a coger de nuevo los libros; pero otra mano fue más rápida.

-Guía del ilusionismo, quinto tomo.

La chica se giró hacia el que le había quitado uno de los libros y había leído el título en alto. Aunque tampoco necesitaba mirarlo para saber quién era, su voz siseante era más que suficiente. Los ojos grises del recién llegado miraban extrañados el libro, dándole vueltas una y otra vez y echando un vistazo de vez en cuando al interior, como si escondiese algún secreto y él no fuera capaz de encontrar dónde.

-¿Por qué lo has cogido? – preguntó finalmente, cuando decidió que ya había mareado al libro lo suficiente.

-Porque me pedisteis que os ayudase con la lección de Encantamiento – respondió Lily como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, recuperando el libro - ¿O me ves con cara de querer estudiar viejas materias cuando tengo otras tareas pendientes?

-Lo cierto es que sí – contestó Scorpius, pero rápidamente recibió un golpe de Albus, que acababa de llegar.

-Yo me estudio las cosas bien en el momento y así no se me olvida – le contestó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, chicos – se interpuso el moreno, mientras rodaba los ojos – Creo que lo que Scor intentaba decir era por qué sacas un libro a más si ya tenemos el de clase.

La chica los miró por unos segundos, como si hubiesen dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Las serpientes se miraron entre ellos, algo extrañados, pero en el fondo familiarizados con esa mirada.

-Chicos, deberíais aprender a buscar referencias en varios libros en vez de guiaros por uno solo – Lily negó con la cabeza – así es normal que necesitéis ayuda con las asignaturas.

-Merlín, esto me suena demasiado a Rose – murmuró Scorpius.

-¿Y vamos a practicar aquí? – interrumpió de nuevo Albus, intentando que el carácter explosivo de Lily no chocase con el arrogante de Scorpius.

-No, aunque esto esté muy tranquilo por aquí prefiero ir a un sitio donde podamos hacer ruido.

-¿Cómo no va a estar tranquilo? – dijo de repente Scorpius – son las seis de la mañana.

Lily lo miró ceñuda al tiempo que emprendía el camino fuera de la biblioteca, con un gesto les indicó que la siguiesen, seguramente sabía de alguna clase vacía. Albus rodó los ojos y le dio otro golpe a su amigo, al que excusó rápidamente haciendo referencia a lo mal que le sentaba levantarse temprano un sábado; pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando en silencio, recorriendo numerosos pasillos y bajaron y subieron escaleras en un par de ocasiones. Los dos chicos se sentían totalmente perdidos, y eso que habían estudiando en ese lugar durante cinco años, aunque tenían que reconocer que algunos pasillos habían cambiado, seguramente porque esos habrían sido los reconstruidos tras la guerra. Lily, al contrario, parecía bastante segura, como si ya hubiese tenido que hacer aquel recorrido muchas veces; y enseguida dio con el aula que buscaba. Los Slytherin empezaron a analizarla nada más entrar en ella, no era demasiado grande, pero era lo suficientemente amplia para los tres, sobretodo cuando Lily apartó con un hábil movimiento de varita todas las mesas, amontonándolas en la pared del fondo. En la pared contraria a la puerta había grandes ventanales, que al contrario que los de las mazmorras sí dejaban entrar la verdadera luz solar y permitían ver el paisaje.

-Ajá – la exclamación de Scorpius sobresaltó a los otros dos.

Lily estaba silenciando la sala cuando se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que el rubio había cogido uno de los dos tomos y había buscado uno de los hechizos con los que necesitaban ayuda. El chico le enseñó la página mientras señalaba uno de los párrafos, acompañado por un dibujo – algo mal hecho, a opinión de prácticamente todos los alumnos que habían cogido ese libro-.

-Este es el hechizo que peor llevo – explicó él – creo que mi problema es el movimiento de muñeca, pero es que no acabo de entenderlo – levantó la vista para encontrarse con la expresión de confusión de la chica - ¿Qué?

-¿Le pasa siempre? – preguntó Lily a Albus, que miraba divertido la extrañeza de la pelirroja.

-Si – contestó ampliando su sonrisa, por lo que el rubio supo que detrás iba a llegar una burla hacia él – siempre se comporta como un arrogante y como un niño pequeño y mimado – ahí estaba, y Scorpius no dudó en mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos – pero cuando hay que trabajar se pone serio, es bastante extraño; aunque supongo que Rose ha hecho un buen trabajo con él.

-Sigo aquí ¿Lo sabéis, no? – les recordó Scorpius.

-Como olvidarlo – respondió con sarcasmo esta vez Lily, sorprendiendo momentáneamente al chico – A ver ¿Cuál es ese hechizo que no te sale?

Scorpius le tendió el libro, mientras Albus cogía un par de sillas, las acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos y se sentaba en una. Lily leía con rapidez, sin darse prestar atención a lo que podían estar haciendo los otros dos. Albus miraba por la ventana, como había estado haciendo antes de que Scorpius encontrase el hechizo, pero no tardó en aburrirse, por lo que empezó a sacar la varita y el libro de Encantamientos. El Malfoy había empezado a hojear el segundo libro, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, pero preguntándose si sería capaz de encontrar uno de esos hechizos que por no ser ofensivo no se incluía en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

No tuvieron demasiado tiempo para distraerse, Lily acabó enseguida de leer el párrafo y se acercó rápida pero segura a la pizarra negra de la clase. Los chicos miraron curiosos como dibujaba la posición correcta de muñeca y traba la trayectoria que tenía que seguir la punta de la varita.

-Entiendo que no te acabe de salir – dijo cuando acabó de dibujar y se volvió hacia ellos – algunos libros lo explican bastante mal, y este es un movimiento un poco difícil de describir – admitió la chica mientras alzaba su propia varita – yo tuve que pedirle al profesor que repitiese un par de veces el movimiento.

Hizo un el gesto varias veces antes de dirigirse a una de las sillas que habían quedado amontonadas. Lo volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con más fuerza y gritando el hechizo en voz alta, un fulgor amarillo salió de la punta de su varita y rodeó a la silla. Albus y Scorpius ya habían visto una vez los efectos del hechizo, pero no dejaron de inclinarse hacia aquel lugar, observando como la silla empezaba a mutar en forma. Dos de las patas desaparecieron, y las otras empezaron a crecer en todos los sentidos, al tiempo que se volvían mucho más blandas. El respaldo también empezó a crecer, ganando altura y ancho. Unos segundos después, a silla había perdido todo indicio de cual había sido su primera forma, puesto que en aquel momento era un clon exacto de la pelirroja, que miraba satisfecha su obra.

-¿Puede andar? – preguntó Albus al ver que el clon no se movía.

-Si aplicas el hechizo correctamente puedo hacerlo, incluso correr, sentarse o tumbarse – contestó ella satisfecha al ver como su imitación daba un par de pasos – pero no pueden hablar o realizar cosas complejas como hacer el desayuno o los deberes – les aseguró, antes que se les ocurriese utilizar a sus próximos propios clones para alguna tarea – mucho menos coger una varita y hacer un hechizo.

-¿Y solo te puedes hacer a ti mismo? – preguntó Scorpius, mirando a la segunda Lily, que empezaba a trotar por la sala.

-Es lo más sencillo – respondió ella.

Con un movimiento más sencillo que el anterior, agitó la varita y la silla volvió a su estado natural. Se giró hacia los Slytherin y con una postura retadora los alentó a probar. Antes de levantarse, Scorpius y Albus se miraron entre ellos, esa iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

* * *

James rebuscaba frenético en su baúl, debía encontrar cuanto antes todos los artículos de broma de activación y uso instantáneos cuanto antes. Hacia escasos minutos que habían comido y no podía perder más tiempo. A pocos metros de él, Sirius también revisaba su baúl, de forma más tranquila pero igual de intensa. Peter los miraba desde su cama, mientras leía el tema de Transformaciones de la semana, o al menos eso intentaba. Remus también estaba tumbado en su cama, intentando concentrar su atención en el libro que tenía delante, pero los incesantes comentarios de los dos morenos no le dejaban.

-Vale, me rindo – declaró el chico, cerrando el libro de golpe - ¿Qué es lo que hacéis?

-Preparar el arsenal – respondió James, mientras se guardaba un par de bolas de olor a troll – vamos a ir a por las culebras.

-Evans está por medio – aclaró Sirius, mientras cerraba su baúl y se agrandaba los bolsillos para poder meterlo todo.

Remus los miró confuso, intentando averiguar qué podía unir a Lily con los dos Slytherin. La única vez que los había visto juntos había sido en aquella prueba de Quidditch, pero ya les habían atosigado muchas veces por aquello y nunca de una forma tan desesperada como aquella; puesto que James había hasta revisado un par de libros para anotarse algunos hechizos de transformaciones ridículas. La única solución que se le ocurría es que ellos dos hubiesen presenciado alguna escena que él no, y el único momento en el que se habían separado recientemente había sido el día anterior.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Evans? – preguntó Peter.

-La pelirroja es todo para nuestro Jimmy – le aclaró Sirius con una sonrisa – al parecer lo único que es capaz de hacer sin pensar en ella son las bromas.

-A veces ni eso – comentó Remus, recordando como la chica casi lo había convencido para cesar en sus travesuras.

-¿¡Queréis dejarlo!? – pidió el aludido, cerrando por fin el baúl.

James les contó apresuradamente lo que había pasado el día anterior, mientras buscaba su capa dentro del armario; recordaba haberla dejado dentro de la de Quidditch. Una vez la encontró, la alzó de forma victoriosa y se la pasó a Sirius, que ya estaba listo para marcharse. Tenían que prepararse bien, porque al contrario que el día anterior, la oscuridad no los protegería esta vez. Si al menos tuvieran el mapa no tendrían que buscarlos por todo el castillo, pero al menos podían ir por los lugares más comunes, como los jardines o la biblioteca, al descubierto. Era si no los encontraban, cuando tendrían que sacar la capa de la invisibilidad.

-Espera que me entere – pidió el castaño – vais a buscar a tres personas por un castillo de siete plantas con decenas de clases, sin el Mapa de los Merodeadores, para interrumpir una clase de la que ni sabéis la hora.

-Exacto.

-Pero ¿y si la clase fuese a las siete? – propuso el chico – según eso podríais estar varias horas subiendo y bajando escaleras, abriendo y cerrando puertas.

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

James y Sirius estaban optimistas, y como habían dicho, no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Peter y Remus los conocían bastante bien, una vez habían estado esperando a Snape durante dos días seguidas delante de la entrada de la Sala Común de los Slytherin para gastarle una infantil y pequeña broma, si esta vez tenían la seguridad de que los chicos estarían en un lugar que no necesitase de contraseña, nada los detendría. O al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-James – lo llamó con suavidad el castaño mientras apoyaba el codo en su rodilla y la cabeza en su palma - ¿Nunca le has pedido a Lily que te de una clase verdad?

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué? – preguntó el otro, bastante extrañado por la súbita pregunta; algo en su interior le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que Remus estaba a punto de decirle. La pequeña sonrisa de compasión que se formó en su rostro se lo confirmó.

-Lily ayuda a sus compañeros los sábados por la mañana – le dijo tranquilo – dice que así puede organizarse mejor los fines de semana.

Al de gafas se le desencajó la mandíbula, si eso era cierto ya hacia tiempo que el trío se había dispersado y las dos serpientes ya habían pasado un par de horas con la mujer de sus sueños. Entonces todo lo que tenía preparado, todos los elaborados planes que había ideado hasta en sueños, ya no servirían para nada. Peter observaba la escena sin saber qué decir exactamente y Sirius miraba de derecha a izquierda, de James a Remus.

-¿Estás completamente seguro? – le preguntó, fastidiado ante la idea de no poder ir a por los dos chicos.

-Segurísimo.

-¿Y tú como puedes saberlo? – lo acusó James en cuanto salió de su trance.

La sonrisa del licántropo desapareció en el acto, al tiempo que su rostro adquiría una mueca de fastidio y bufaba por lo bajo. Peter y Sirius se miraron entre ellos, sin entender aquella reacción.

-Lily me dio clases de pociones en quinto, James – intentó recordarle.

-¿¡Qué!?¿Y yo por qué no sabía eso?

-Porque las numerosas veces que intenté comentarlo, tú empezabas a hablar como un loco de Lily – aclaró – era solo mencionar su nombre y ya no podía seguir hablando.

Lo siguiente que oyeron fue la estruendosa risa de Sirius, que se inclinaba hacia delante, sujetándose el estómago. Todos en aquella habitación podían recordar numerosas ocasiones en las que James había empezado a alagar a Lily sin detenerse a recuperar el aliento siquiera, y tenían que admitir que todos se burlaban mentalmente de su amigo, con cariño, claro estaba, pero por muy amigos que fuesen aquella actitud no dejaba de ser algo estúpida o ridícula. Aunque solo Sirius era lo suficiente descarado como para reírse en la cara de su mejor amigo. Este, mientras, intentaba ignorarlo y se acercaba al castaño.

-¿Pero estás seguro?¿No hay una mínima posibilidad de que vayan a reunirse a otra hora? – preguntó mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! – dijo el otro, intentando zafarse – Ni siquiera quiso cambiar su horario cuando salió aquel mes con ese Ravenclaw...

La expresión del Potter le dio a entender que él no sabía nada de aquel furtivo romance y se arrepintió totalmente cuando notó que lo estaba agarrando todavía más fuerte, seguramente intentando ordenar todas las preguntas del interrogatorio que pensaba hacerle. Si la situación hubiese sido otro, Remus habría rodado los ojos, algo impresionado de que su amigo nunca se hubiese fijado en esos detalles de la pelirroja. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hacer la primera pregunta, Sirius los interrumpió.

-¡Ey, Rem!¿Qué es eso?

Todos se fijaron en el lugar que señalaba el moreno. De la túnica del licántropo empezaba a sobresalir algo blanco, y pronto comprendieron que era una bolsita de papel.

-¡Nada!

El chico retiró su mano del brazo de Jame, y se lanzó hacia su bolsillo, intentando que la bolsa permaneciera en el fondo de este. Pero llegaba tarde, los demás al ver su reacción se habían lanzado hacia él. Sirius se acercó rápidamente para cogerlo, pero recibió un rápido manotazo por parte del licántropo, que al mismo tiempo luchaba por no ser inmovilizado por James. Con un empujón de pie, consiguió librarse del de gafas y retroceder sobre la cama, llevándose la mano al bolsillo. La sorpresa fue general cuando no tocó nada, los tres empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, intentando encontrar dónde podía haber caído el paquete; hasta que Sirius vio una rata gris correr bajo su cama, con una bolsa de papel entre los dientes.

-¡Así se hace Colagusano! – lo victoreó Sirius mientras recibía el paquete del animago, que ya había vuelto a su forma humana con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara – Vamos a ver que secretos esconde nuestro lobito.

Remus bufó por lo bajo, mientras se volvía a dejar caer sobre la cama con pesadez, al menos así el tema de Lily quedaría olvidado. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista el Black estaba dando vueltas a una pastilla de color verde, del tamaño de una aspirina normal, corriente y muggle. Los ojos de James se iluminaron, pero Peter los miraba confuso.

-¿Qué es, Sirius? – preguntó dudoso.

-¡Una pastilla vomitiva! – respondió James en su lugar, mientras se acercaba a Remus y le revolvía el pelo como un padre orgullo - ¿Has visto, Canuto? Nuestro pequeño Remsie ha hecho una broma por su cuenta ¡Y cuando lo compramos parecía inocente y todo! – bromeó el chico, reprimiendo una carcajada.

-Coincido señor Cornamenta – dijo Sirius, mientras seguía atento al resto de pastillas dentro de la bolsita – Así que dinos, Lunático ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pero si no fue nada, ni siquiera fue una travesura como las que... – Remus cesó en su intento de librarse de la historia al ver la cara de los demás – Ah, esta bien, pero que sepáis que no fue gran cosa – les advirtió – simplemente estaba yo ayer en la biblioteca, acabando la redacción de Herbología...

-No me gusta como empieza la historia.

-¡Sirius!

-Cuando ese chico moreno de Hufflepuff, no me acuerdo como se llama, cogió uno de los libros que yo necesitaba. Le pedí amablemente que me lo devolviese – los demás tosieron cuando sonó la palabra "amablemente", murmurando cosas por lo bajo, pero el chico no les hizo caso – estuvimos un rato discutiendo y al final la señora Pince nos echó a los dos de la biblioteca con una sanción de una semana.

-¿Remus sin poder pisar la biblioteca durante una semana?¡Esto hay que aprovecharlo! – gritó Sirius emocionado, pero de nuevo el castaño solo lo ignoró.

-Así que esta mañana dejé caer por despiste una pastilla en su jugo de calabaza – comentó de forma desinteresada, encogiéndose de hombros – mezclado obviamente con una poción que relentizase los efectos, hoy hay luna llena y no quiero que me castiguen.

-Todavía un poco inocente, pero vas aprendiendo – dijo James, volviendo a revolver el pelo de su amigo, dejándolo casi tan desordenado como el suyo propio.

-¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Peter curioso – podíamos haberte ayudado...

-Era una tontería, Peter, por eso.

Pero la expresión que vio en la cara de Sirius cuando se volvió hacia él no le gustó nada. Había un brillo travieso tanto en su sonrisa como en su mirada. James alzó una ceja, haciendo la pregunta sin necesidad de palabras. Y Peter también lo miró confuso, deseoso de saber que era lo que había pensado o descubierto.

-O puede que no fuera por eso – lo acusó finalmente.

-¿A que te refieres, Canuto? – preguntó extrañado James.

-Querido Cornamenta, si te acercas verás que en esta bolsa faltan bastantes pastillas y no es de la marca que nosotros utilizamos, así que no pueden ser de alguna otra broma – razonó hábilmente – es decir que nuestro lobito las ha usado en más ocasiones y además – se apresuró a añadir – dudo que con esa cabeza que tiene, que parece que solo existe para pensar y con el talento que le hemos inculcado para trazar planes maestros de bromas – siguió, dándose aires de grandeza – no se le haya ocurrido nunca otro plan.

-Así que, Lunático – siguió James, que había entendido lo que su amigo decía - ¿Cuántas bromas nos has ocultado que has hecho?

-Por Merlín ¿Por qué no utilizas esa inteligencia en clase, Sirius? – le preguntó Remus, evitando el tema.

-Porque soy un orgulloso, valiente y sensual león, Rem; no una águila sabihonda – respondió él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Pero entonces admites que es cierto.

-Eso parece – murmuró el chico.

No tardó en volver a arrepentirse de sus palabras, porque Sirius se abalanzó sobre él, lo cogió por el cuello y le frotó con los nudillos la cabeza. Él y James empezaron a asegurarle lo orgullosos que estaban de él; aunque también empezaron a reprocharle el no habérselo contado antes y a darle consejos sobre planes, mientras intentaban adivinar cuales habían sido los suyos. Peter se limitó a reír divertido por la cara que iba a poniendo el licántropo en el transcurso de la charla.

Al final el castaño acabó cansándose, pero como sus amigos todavía no habían perdido la emoción, siguieron hablando de futuros planes y artículos nuevos de bromas que podían utilizar para próximas travesuras. Al final parecía que habían superado lo del mapa, aunque no dejaban de maldecir al conserje por habérselo quitado. Tan pronto como la luna llena pasase tendrían que devolvérsela, y multiplicada por cuatro.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta la hora ya casi había llegado, por lo que Sirius y James empezaron a vaciar sus bolsillos rápidamente mientras Remus se marchaba. La mayoría de las veces él iba hasta la entrada del colegio, donde Pomfrey lo esperaba y lo acompañaba hasta el Sauce. Allí el esperaba entre media hora y una hora a que sus amigos llegasen, muchas veces no podían hacerlo antes porque era el momento en el que más profesores había por los pasillos, vigilando que todos los alumnos se dirigiesen ya a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque alguna vez habían salido antes que Remus, pero era más arriesgado porque algún alumno podía verlos. Aún así, siempre lograban llegar antes de la transformación. Pasaban la noche allí, aunque muchas veces se habían escabullido al Bosque Prohibido también, y a la mañana siguiente se iban antes de que la enfermera llegase de nuevo, comprobando que su amigo hubiese pasado bien la transformación.

James se asomó por la ventana, algo impaciente. Desde allí no podían ver el Sauce; en realidad había solo un par de sitios en el colegio desde donde se podía observar al gran árbol. Suspiró con pesadez, odiaba tener que esperar cada mes; a los merodeadores no solo les agradaba poder ayudar al licántropo con su problema peludo, sino que además les entusiasmaba poder adoptar sus formas animales. Sirius lo tenía algo más fácil, porque podía moverse tranquilamente por la habitación; alguna noche de invierno incluso se había hecho una bolita debajo de las sábanas para entrar más fácilmente en calor. Por no hablar de Peter, habían tenido semanas en las que se había transformado a diario, normalmente por las bromas. Pero con James era diferente, era mucho más grande y al no tener esas uñas afiladas como las de un perro o una rata le resultaba bastante incómodo andar encima de la ropa que siempre dejaban tirada por el suelo y en alguna ocasión había golpeado con la cornamenta en algún sitio.

Por eso cuando Sirius anunció sonriente que ya era la hora, James se sintió bastante contento. Como no tenían el mapa, Peter marchaba primero, convertido en rata, y Sirius y James avanzaban detrás bajo la capa. El pequeño animago iba comprobando los pasillos antes de que ellos pasasen. A ese paso tardaron un poco más de lo normal, pero no demasiado ya que solo se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall en una ocasión, pero como los profesores no suelen ir atentos por si acaso ven a un animago abriendo el camino a dos alumnos escondidos bajo la tercera reliquia de la muerte, se marchó enseguida.

Fuera hacía frío y el fuerte viento les hizo recordar que el otoño ya había llegado, a duras penas conseguían que la capa se mantuviese en su sitio, así que a Sirius no le quedó otra que sacar su varita con rapidez y murmurar un hechizo de permanencia. Se acercaron al árbol, y con dificultad pudieron ver como la rata grisácea se escurría entre las raices, escalaba el tronco y llegaba cerca del nudo que paralizaba al árbol. Sin embargo, hubo algo que los paró a todos inmediatamente.

-¡Venga ya, Al! Hace frío ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día?

-Ya te he dicho que no.

Bajo la capa, James y Sirius se dieron la vuelta y observaron horrorizados como los primos Fidem se acercaban, la varita de uno – que por el reflejo plateado supusieron que era Scorpius – estaba encendida, y guiaba su camino. Se empezaron a poner nerviosos, incapaces de adivinar como habían conseguido llegar hasta allí y que era lo que querían hacer a esas horas de la noche, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Se podía ser más inoportuno?

Peter se había quedado quieto en el tronco del árbol, dudoso de que hacer. Pero enseguida vio como la capa de sus amigos se levantaba en un punto muerto para las serpientes, y como Sirius le hacía señas para que se quedase como estaba y que no apretase el nudo. Si lo hacía, aquello no pasaría desapercibido para los otros dos, sobretodo si tenían en cuenta el sonoro crujido que hacía el Sauce cada vez que lo "dormían". Esos chicos eran demasiado sospechosos y con esa suerte tan especial que tenían para fastidiarles seguro que los meterían en un problema muy gordo si conseguían averiguar algo acerca de la condición de Remus.

-Distraigámoslos – susurró Sirius, cuando se hubieron acercado al árbol, que al ser invisibles no pudo percibir su presencia y permanecía tranquilo.

-¿De qué hablas Canuto?

-Haber, como intentemos meternos en la casa se van a dar cuenta de que el árbol esta paralizado – les recordó el chico – pero tampoco podemos dejar a Lunático solo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó James, mirando las ramas del árbol, que se balanceaban suavemente; parecía impaciente porque la pequeña molestia que tenía en el tronco desapareciera – que Peter entre en la casa, Canuto y yo iremos a por ellos.

-¿Será suficiente con Colagusano? – preguntó dudoso el Black.

-Lunático lo conoce, así que lo tranquilizará un poco – aseguró – además, tú y yo tampoco tardaremos tanto ¿no?

Pero antes de que su amigo pudiese contestar, tuvieron que salir corriendo. Una de las ramas se había empezado a mover en el lado contrario, debía haber sentido sus voces. Los dos morenos corrieron como pudieron, todavía debajo de la capa, hasta llegar al linde del Bosque Prohibido. Se escondieron detrás de un árbol bastante grueso, y mientras Sirius quitaba el hechizo de permanencia y retiraba la capa, James buscaba a los dos chicos con la vista. Acababan de empezar a caminar entre los árboles, pero parecían no querer internarse demasiado.

-Corn, tú coge la capa y espera aquí – le ordenó, mientras localizaba a los dos chicos – yo me encargaré de ellos.

-Esta bien – suspiró resignado, la verdad es que un ciervo no servía de mucho si tenía que asustar a dos serpientes de sexto curso – pero estaré atento por si acaso usan las varitas.

-Más te vale – río el chico antes de convertirse en perro.

Con cuidado se alejó del otro merodeador, internándose en el bosque más de lo que lo estaban haciendo los Slytherin, y cuando lo creyó conveniente, giró hacia la derecha, dispuesto a ir a su encuentro. Pretendiendo aparentar que acababa de llegar desde el interior del lugar, empezó a caminar con lentitud, observando a los chicos. El moreno se mantenía bastante serio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto; el rubio, a su lado, parecía bastante molesto por el hecho de tener que estar allí, y no paraba de hablar acerca de que era un error y que la maldita planta podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. La luz de su varita se había vuelto roja, y la tenía bastante cerca de la cara; por su postura y sus brazos cruzados delante del pecho, Sirius supuso que intentaba entrar en calor.

En aquel momento empezó a andar de forma más normal, por lo que las hojas y las ramas empezaron a crujir bajo sus pies. Los chicos se volvieron hacia él, todavía sin poder verlo, preguntándose que era aquello. Si hubiese sido humano en aquel momento, el Black habría tenido que reprimir una risa, pero siendo un perro le era algo complicado, así que aprovechó para gruñir de la forma más amenazadora que pudo, y pareció surtir efecto.

-Por Merlín, Al ¡Por esto te dije que no quería venir! – le aseguró - ¡Lumos!

La luz iluminó varios metros a su alrededor, contrayendo las pupilas del feroz animal, que quedo expuesto a la vista de ambos chicos. Scorpius palideció totalmente, olvidando lo que Albus le había dicho, que si antes de que pasasen diez minutos y a menos de diez metros de la salida se encontraban con un perro negro que los miraba amenazante, las probabilidades de que no fuese Sirius Black eran prácticamente inexistentes. Pero era difícil de recordar cuando un animal como ese, con las orejas hacia atrás, el rabo tieso, las patas preparadas para saltar y los dientes a simple vista, no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¡Disma-¡

Scorpius ya se preparaba para atacar cuando vió como el perro se echaba hacia atrás, intentando esquivar el hechizo y algo impactaba fuertemente en su costado. No pudo resistir el golpe y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose levemente la nuca y perdiendo la varita. Intentó girar la cabeza, que le dolía a horrores y mirar hacia arriba. La luz de la luna fue suficiente para reconocer la figura de un ciervo. De buena gana habría extendido la mano hacia su varita, pero estaba seguro de que eso solo alertaría más a los animagos, porque por fin se había acordado de quienes eran.

Sin embargo, los más asombrados eran los dos merodeadores. Justo en el momento en el que el chico cayó al suelo y perdió la varita, un golpe sordo había llegado a sus agudizados oídos. Donde segundos antes había estado el primo moreno, ahora descansaba una gran roca, que había caído al suelo, siendo amortiguada por las hojas. Ambos animagos reconocieron al instante el hechizo ilusionador que habían dado el curso pasado en Encantamientos, un poco difícil de olvidar por su complejidad. Por eso el moreno no había alzado en ningún momento su varita y había permanecido con la expresión neutra. Pero ¿no lo habían oido hablar?

Entonces Sirius cayó en la cuenta. El hechizo que te permite entrar en calor tiene un destello muy débil, de color amarillo. No rojo, como el que adquiere, por ejemplo, uno para mutar la voz. Pero la siguiente pregunta era ¿por qué?¿por qué internarse en un bosque al que tienes prohibida la entrada en una noche de luna llena en la que puede haber licántropos con un amigo de mentira y fingiendo su presencia? Ni que fuese un señuelo...

Los dos animales se miraron alertados. Eso era: ¡Un señuelo! Giraron las cabezas hacía el Sauce Boxeador, que en aquel momento permanecía completamente paralizado. Habrían crispado sus caras con una mueca de horror si no hubiesen estado transformados, y olvidándose de Scorpius, echaron a correr hacia la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos. Temerosos por saber qué era lo que buscaba el otro chico – o a quién buscaba – y cual sería exactamente su reacción al ver a Remus, que ya debía de estar completamente cubierto de pelo y con ganas de morder al primer humano que viese.

Justo en la casa a la que se dirigían, las tablas del suelo habían empezado a crujir bajo el peso de Albus. Caminaba decidido, ya hacia tiempo que Scorpius se había ido y estaba seguro de que los otros merodeadores se habían ido tras él, así que tenía que darse prisa antes de que descubriesen el truco. Pero nunca antes había entrado en la Casa de los Gritos, y no contaba con que recorrer todas las habitaciones sigilosamente lo llevaría tanto tiempo. Avanzaba con la varita en alto, en alerta permanente como habría dicho Ojoloco; echando de menos, por primera vez, la capa de su padre – o en este caso, de su abuelo, ya que en ese preciso momento seguramente la estaría utilizando-. Sabía que tendría que actuar rápido en cuanto se encontrase con el licántropo, pero ya había practicado algunos hechizos que creía bastante efectivos, y eso le daba algo de seguridad. Una cosa tenía claro, cuando volviese – si es que volvía – a su tiempo, James tendría que dejar de decir que los Slytherin eran todos unos cobardes, porque aquello no le parecía precisamente un juego de niños.

La última puerta del pasillo que estaba recorriendo en aquel momento le llamó la atención. Toda la casa estaba llena de arañazos, pero aquella estaba todavía peor, pues se caía a pedazos. Trozos de madera y pequeñas astillas en el suelo indicaban que la habían destrozado en ambos sentidos e incluso faltaba un gran pedazo en la parte comprendida entre el marco y la bisagra superior, a la altura de la cabeza de Albus, y otro trozo a la altura del suelo. El chico se acercó con cuidado, comprendiendo que aquella debía de ser la habitación que el licántropo más veces utilizaba. Se asomó lentamente, olvidándose de respirar. El lobo esta echado en una esquina, sin moverse. Cerca de él había una gran cama, que había corrido la misma suerte que la puerta. Cerca de lo que en algún momento había sido un cojín había otro pasillo, un tanto más estrecho, que por su situación y luz, el chico intuyó que llevaba de nuevo hacia la salida.

Sin perder su sigilo, se deslizo por el hueco inferior de la puerta, ya que estaba seguro de que como intense abrirla, el chirrido alertaría al animal. Hacía tiempo que había insonorizado sus pisadas, pero aún así no quería correr riesgo y se acercaba al licántropo con cuidado. Alzó la varita, dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo, pero un fuerte dolor le sacudió el tobillo. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con una rata gris que mordía ferozmente su calcetín, y por tanto, la carne que había debajo. Intentó sacudírselo, pero el animal no parecía querer dejarlo, no hasta que dejase de apuntar a su amigo con la varita. Albus sabía que Pettigrew era demasiado cobarde como para deshacer la transformación estando cerca del hombre lobo, por lo que de momento no resultaba un duro oponente; pero tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que lo viese allí.

Al final consiguió conjurar un rápido hechizo, que aunque no fue entendible para la rata, no hizo sino convertirse en una razón para morderlo todavía más fuerte. El rayo rebotó en el licántropo, que se removió molesto, pero no pareció darle importancia porque mantuvo su posición. Albus apuntó con la varita a la rata, que había vuelto a morder, para hacer más daño en la herida ya abierta, pero un gruñido le congeló la sangre. Por la misma puerta por la que él había entrado, un gran perro negro acababa de deslizarse, justo a tiempo para ver el hechizo que había lanzado a Remus y como apuntaba a la rata con la varita. Detrás de él, el ciervo abrió sin miramientos la puerta; quizás no pensó que haciendo eso conseguiría despertar al licántropo, y que la presencia de Albus no le sentaría igual que la de los animagos.

El hombre lobo se levantó de un salto, enfrentándose a lo que lo había despertado. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en el moreno, haciendo que un grave gruñido saliese de su garganta. Albus empezó a sudar en frío, pero cuando parecía que se le iba a lanzar encima, el perro se le adelantó, consiguiendo que ambos rodasen por toda la sala. El ciervo intentó detener al lobo, cruzándose delante de él, pero parecía no funcionar demasiado bien. Pero el Potter no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en eso, las uñas del perro se le clavaban en los brazos y parecía bastante dispuesto a clavarle los dientes en el cuello. Finalmente consiguió sacárselo de encima con una patada, pero fue en el mismo momento en el que el hombre lobo hacia una finta al ciervo y se acercaba a hacia él amenazante.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

El licántropo se paró en el acto, mientras los animales lo miraban extrañados. Albus todavía tenía un mar de confusiones en la cabeza cuando sintió una fuerte mano sobre su hombro, que tiraba de él hacia la salida.

-¡Deprisa! – lo apremió – Ese hechizo no dura demasiado con las criaturas mágicas.

Fue entonces cuando Albus se dio cuenta de que su salvador era Leonard Bulk, parecía bastante enfadado y lo arrastraba con fuerza por el pasillo. No quiso decir nada y le siguió el ritmo, vigilando de vez en cuando que ninguno de los animagos lo siguiesen, lo cual por fortuna no pasó. Cuando salieron de nuevo por el agujero del árbol se encontró que este todavía permanecía petrificado y que Scorpius los esperaba algo incómodo fuera. Él también debía haberse encontrado con el auror hacia poco, porque no se sorprendió con su presencia.

El mayor les dio un par de empujones y les mandó con voz autoritaria que lo siguiesen, los chicos tragaron saliva, la pesadilla parecía no haber terminado todavía.

**Jeje intrigados? Al que adivine que pretenden y que hacia Bulk allí le dedico la historia entera! ... No, mejor no lo intentéis, que después acertáis y me chafáis el fic.**

**Bueno, por una vez si que tengo cosas que comentar:**

**Primero: lo de la broma de Remus. Bueno, me pasa con muchos personajes de varias series, intento que sean responsables porque necesito que no estén todos locos (sino para mí la historia tomaría un rumbo algo infantil), pero me olvidó de por qué están esos personajes ahí. Quiero decir, todos sabemos que Remus es muy responsable y todo eso, pero si es uno de los Merodeadores es porque también disfruta de las bromas. Así que esto es por si acaso después no lo pongo lo suficientemente "merodeador".**

**Después, he estado revisando la historia, y me he dado cuenta de que en el capítulo de la Selección no puse a Lunático como Prefecto, así que lo editaré. De vez en cuando puedo encontrar pequeños fallos como esos, así que si os encontráis uno de esos, no os cortéis en decírmelo ¿si? es que me da un poco de rabia contradecirme.**

**No sé si me olvido de algo, si lo hago ya editaré luego. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. El secreto de Bulk

**Volví. Ya saben, mala hierba nunca muere. Se me hace raro tardar tanto en actualizar... quiero Navidades ya. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, no sé si lo escribí muy bien, porque me emocioné demasiado al hacerlo (y cuando digo demasiado es demasiado). De todas formas me gustaría decir que al menos esto lo aprendí de Rowling, porque creo que nadie por aquí se espera este desenlace.**

**Mei, MayLiz y Insane: Gracias por sus reviews. Lo de quién es Bulk y que hace ahí, bueno, como dice el título de este capítulo, se dice aquí ¡Espero que os guste mi idea! Y en cuanto Albus y Scorpius, nop, de momento no quieren morir (Sino se me acaba el fic!), pero ya diré más adelante que es lo que querían.**

**Disfruten! Dentro capi****:**** (al fin un título que sale solo)**

**.:El secreto de Bulk:.**

Los dos chicos tenían que ir casi corriendo para seguirle el paso al auror – aunque dudaban que lo fuera – puesto que era más alto que ellos y daba grandes zancadas, visiblemente apurado. Cruzaron los jardines rápidamente y durante toda la caminata las serpientes fueron haciendo turnos para mirar hacia atrás, queriendo saber si los animagos los seguirían o no, pero no vieron nada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, la puerta esta entornada. Bulk se detuvo, miró fijamente a Scorpius y a Albus durante un rato, con una mirada de furia que habría fulminado a los dos al instante. Albus llegó a creer seriamente que aquel hombre era el mortífago que buscaban cuando se llevó la mano al bolsillo, ya que suponía que querría coger su varita, pero en lugar de eso sacó una larga capa que les echó por encima a los dos.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron entre ellos, claramente extrañados, no sabían como se había tornado la situación, y eso los preocupaba. Ya no sabían cuál era la misión de aquel hombre, si fuese un mortífago los habría dejado a la merced del hombre lobo sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ¿un auror? No acababan de tragarse eso. No tenía sentido que alguien viajase de tan lejos para proteger Hogwarts teniendo otros profesionales en la zona. Pero entonces ¿Quién demonios era?

Con un fuerte empujón los metió dentro del colegio y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que los siguiera. No había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que no los llevaba hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin, es más, dudaban que supiera donde estaba. Los llevó en dirección contraria, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta no sabían a donde iban, ya que nunca habían pisado esa parte del castillo. Scorpius analizó la situación: iban con un completo extraño que seguramente fuera mucho más poderoso y hábil que ellos por una parte del castillo que no controlaban. No pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que eran estúpidos. Lo más razonable en aquel momento era echar a correr por donde habían venido y escapar del hombre, pero seguramente se perderían, si Bulk no los atrapaba antes, lo cual seguramente sucedería antes de poder siquiera doblar la esquina.

Un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ante ellos la Sra. Norris los miraba tranquila, esperando a que el conserje llegase hasta ella. Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre ellos, estaban perdidos. Si Filch los encontraba andando por el castillo a esas horas y en una zona de la que ellos ni siquiera sabían de su existencia; el castigo iba a ser enorme. Bulk, en cambio, se había parado de golpe, pero su rostro no denotaba ningún signo de preocupación, es más, parecía hasta tranquilo. El conserje llegó en seguida, pero la alegría de su rostro, contento de haber encontrado a alguien vagando por los pasillos desapareció en cuanto vio al auror.

-Demonios... eres tú Bulk – gruñó el hombre.

-No sabía que eso era un problema – le contestó el moreno.

-Claro que no lo es – replicó Filch, aunque claramente molesto; la actitud de ese tipo no le había gustado ni un ápice desde que había llegado a Hogwarts – pero pensé que eran varios alumnos – frunció el ceño - ¿Sabes que caminas muy raro? Parecían las pisadas de dos o tres personas.

Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas asombrados ¿Era cosa suya o el conserje estaba obviando su presencia?

-Será el eco, Filch. Y deberías buscar otra ocupación más saludable que perseguir a alumnos por las noches.

-Es mi trabajo, Bulk – le contestó molesto mientras se marchaba junto a su gata – Y tú deberías hacer el tuyo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Espero un par de minutos hasta que el conserje se perdió por entre los pasillos antes de girarse hacia los chicos. Su expresión de enfado había vuelto.

-Es una capa de invisibilidad – les explicó – pero tened cuidado, la gata os ha visto los pies.

Aunque Bulk no podía verlos, los chicos asintieron. Inmediatamente continuaron su camino, la opción de escapar todavía seguía en sus mentes, pero había algo que les impedía llevarla a cabo. Seguramente sería la curiosidad y la necesidad de saber quién era y qué se traía entre manos ese tal Leonard. Al doblar la siguiente esquina, ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados. En ambas paredes había una serie de puertas de madera negra; pero lo relevante era las placas doradas que había encima de cada una, con el nombre de cada uno de los profesores de Hogwarts. Estaban en el pasillo de los dormitorios de los adultos. Albus creyó por un momento que los había llevado para que hablasen con Dumbledore o con Slughorn sobre su escapada nocturna, pero desechó la idea en cuanto el moreno se dirigió a una puerta, también negra, pero sin placa.

Con un gesto les indicó que pasasen. Durante unos segundos dudaron, y al no oír sus pasos acercarse, Bulk pareció impacientarse. Pero finalmente decidieron hacerle caso. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y no fueron capaces de ver su aspecto hasta que el auror no la iluminó. Albus y Scorpius cerraron los ojos como auto-reflejo, aquel movimiento les había tomado por sorpresa y los había cegado momentáneamente. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos se encontraron con una habitación pequeña que constaba de los muebles básicos: una cama, una cómoda y un escritorio. La cama estaba impecable, así que dedujeron que Bulk no había llegado a acostarse y el escritorio estaba cubierto de pergaminos, entre los que destacaban dos. Uno era un mapa de Hogsmeade, lleno de anotaciones en tinta roja, seguramente un análisis de la batalla; el otro les preocupaba más, porque era el mapa de Hogwarts, con un estudio exhaustivo de sus plantas, aulas y hasta los pasillos secretos.

A sus espaldas, Bulk había cerrado la puerta y estaba insonorizando la sala. Cuando acabó extendió la mano, y los chicos le devolvieron la capa tan rápido como entendieron el mensaje. Sin decir todavía una palabra observaron como el hombre dejaba la capa de cualquier manera sobre la silla del escritorio, se sentaba en la cama, entrelazaba los dedos y apoyaba el mentón sobre ellos. Estuvo varios minutos observándolos en silencio. Scorpius se sintió analizado y Albus recordó esos momentos en que su padre los miraba un largo rato, sin saber cómo empezar la bronca.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo en la Casa de los Gritos? – preguntó el hombre finalmente.

Ninguno de los dos supo contestar, no querían confesarle sus planes a un completo desconocido, sobretodo si eso implicaba mencionar que aquel hombre lobo era uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts. No solo porque haría sonar la alarma en todo el colegio – que seguramente lo haría aunque no supiese la identidad del licántropo – sino porque tendrían que explicar como era que ellos lo sabían.

-Olvidadlo – dijo Bulk, rindiéndose finalmente, al ver que nadie le daba una respuesta – pero necesito que os deis cuenta de lo idiotas que habéis sido – los chicos lo miraron entre extrañados y enfadados por el insulto – no me miréis así, no he sido yo el que ha ido a pelear contra un hombre lobo. Podríais haber muerto esta noche.

-Todavía no ha acabado – murmuró Scorpius, pero para su mala suerte el hombre lo escuchó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nadie en este colegio cree que seas un auror, Bulk – lo retó de repente Albus, siendo esas sus primeras palabras en toda la noche.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Eres demasiado sospechoso ¿Cómo sabemos que no vas a matarnos? – le cuestionó.

Bulk lo miró durante un largo rato, como si estuviese meditando la respuesta correcta. Ninguna de las dos serpientes fue capaz de descifrar su rostro, que permanecía completamente neutro.

-Si quisiera mataros – empezó a decir al fin – os habría dejado morir; a ti en medio de ese bosque – dijo señalando a Scorpius – y a ti entre los dientes de ese hombre lobo – dijo señalando a Albus, que frunció el ceño, ya que él mismo había llegado antes a esa conclusión – y si no fuese un auror no creo que Dumbledore me hubiese dejado entrar aquí.

-Dumbledore también comete fallos – opinó Scorpius.

-Claro que sí, pero si alguna verdad he dicho desde que llegué a Hogwarts ha sido esa. Soy un auror – aseguró.

Los chicos lo miraron algo aterrados, había admitido abiertamente que había mentido en numerosas ocasiones y permanecía totalmente tranquilo. ¿Es qué pensaba que eso no iba a ocasionarle ningún problema? Además, si de verdad fuese un auror, dudaba seriamente que necesitase mentir para entrar y moverse por Hogwarts ¿Cómo de grande podía ser su secreto como para tener que llegar hasta ese punto? Albus sacó su varita rápidamente de la túnica y apuntó al hombre, que sorpresivamente se limitó a alzar una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Cómo puedes admitir tan tranquilo que no has sincero desde que llegaste aquí? – le preguntó, preparado para atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, vosotros tampoco habéis sido unos niños muy honestos ¿No, Albus?

A los dos chicos se les cayó el alma a los pies y empezaron a perder el color. Aquel hombre lo acababa de llamar por su nombre, no por su diminutivo, sino pos su nombre entero. Pero aquello era imposible, ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabía. La única solución que veía posible era que el hombre hubiese viajado en el tiempo como ellos, y el único que lo había hecho era el mortífago.

-¿Co-como sabes mi nombre? – preguntó al fin Albus.

La respuesta fue la que menos se esperaban. Minutos antes el hombre parecía querer matarlos con la mirada y ahora reía a carcajadas. Albus y Scorpius volvieron a mirarse por enésima vez en la noche, aquel hombre estaba locos y ellos estaban empezando a asustarse. Pero cuando quisieron volver a preguntarles, la respuesta llegó.

-Venga ya, Al – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos – estuve allí cuando te pusieron el nombre, es un poco difícil no saberlo – ignoró la mirada asombrado de los otros dos y siguió con una sonrisa – aunque claro, tío Ron se oponía totalmente a que te llamaran Albus Severus; pero ya sabes como es Hermione, no le costó convencerlo, o al menos logró que se callase – observó divertido como los chicos habían prácticamente olvidado como respirar y lo miraban atónitos - ¿Qué?¿Os vais a quedar así todo el día?

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Scorpius, incapaz de controlar su curiosidad.

-Vaya, si Rose estuviese con vosotros ya lo habría descubierto hace mucho.

Bulk – o como se llamase realmente aquel tipo – quitó su sonrisa, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Ninguno entendió su aparente cambio de humor hasta que se dieron cuenta de que simplemente se estaba concentrando. De repente su rostro comenzó a suavizarse, el pelo le creció unos centímetros y se le coloreó de azul. La estatura no cambió, pero su espalda si que se estrechó un poco. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ahora de un color marrón tirando a dorado, se encontró con las muecas de asombro y alegría de los dos chicos.

-¡Teddy!

-Pero ¿Cómo... cuándo? – balbuceó Albus emocionado.

-Justo cuando estabais acabando de preparar el cachivache ese yo entré en la sala – empezó a relatar Teddy – hemos estado metidos en algunos casos extraños últimamente: una fuga de Azkaban y el robo de una tienda de antigüedades muggles en las que se encontraron rastros de magia. Descubrimos hace poco cuál fue el artilugio que robaron y para que servía, así que no había que ser muy listo para saber lo que estaba pasando cuando os vi utilizando uno igual. Me lancé detrás de vosotros, como ya habíais desaparecido no pude llegar al mismo tiempo... ¿Cuándo llegasteis?

-Solo retrocedimos en años, llegamos el treinta y uno de agosto – respondió Scorpius, que junto a su amigo se había sentado en el suelo.

-Entiendo, pues yo llegué hace dos semanas. Aproveché mi condición y me disfracé para buscar información, aunque dudo que alguien sea capaz de reconocerme. Mi padre no es conocido fuera del colegio y la gente no suele considerar la posibilidad de que alguien haya viajado cuarenta y cinco años en el tiempo – razonó con divertido ante la idea – de todas formas no encontré mucho, ese ataque a Hogsmeade fue mi primera pista.

-Ya, Dumbledore dijo que nos enviaría con antelación a la aparición del mortífago, pero se le olvidó decir cuanto – murmuró Albus.

-Ya habéis oido las historias de Harry, no era de dar muchos detalles – Teddy se encogió de hombros – de todas formas he llegado a la conclusión de que han llegado más o menos al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Espera, espera ¿Han?¿Es que hay más de uno?

La sorpresa había conseguido que Albus se pusiera de pie. Pero la mueca de confusión y extrañeza que se llevaba el premio era la de Teddy. Miraba a ambos chicos como si no lograra comprender por qué se sorprendían, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Cómo que ha que viene?¡Dumbledore dijo que un mortífago había viajado en el tiempo!¡Uno, no más!

-¿Pero es que no leéis los periódicos? – preguntó enfadado Teddy al comprender la situación – Y no me refiero ni siquiera a los de este tiempo, si no a los de nuestra época ¡Acabo de deciros que el robo del giratiempos ese estaba relacionado con una fuga en Azkaban! – los miró detenidamente por unos segundos - ¿Es que no habéis estado reuniendo información?

-Resulta un poco difícil salir a cazar mortífagos cuando ni siquiera sabes quiénes y, por lo visto, cuántos son. Por no decir que ni siquiera sabíamos cuando llegarían – le recordó Scorpius – estamos encerrados en Hogwarts, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-¿Y por qué estáis recibiendo clases en el castillo? – preguntó el metamorfomago – Haréis este curso cuando volvamos.

-Si es que volvemos.

-No seas pesimista, Al – Teddy lo apuntó con el dedo – intentar concentrarse en los estudios solo os hará perder el tiempo – volvió a callar antes de añadir – y ya veis como os ha ido, ni siquiera sabéis que a los que perseguís son los hermanos Carrow.

Un silencio se extendió en la sala durante unos minutos. Por la mente de los dos chicos había pasado varias veces la posibilidad de escapar de Hogwarts y encontrar una forma de reunir información, pero al final nunca la había llevado a cabo. Albus analizaba la nueva información, mientras miraba el mapa de Hogsmeade y Scorpius contemplaba sus zapatos, aunque al cabo de un rato fue él el que rompió el silencio.

-Llevo un tiempo pensándolo – empezó a decir en voz baja pero firme, como si estuviese confesándose – siempre me extrañó que habiendo tocado ese giratiempos en San Mungo llegásemos directamente a los jardines de Hogwarts, con lo difíciles que son de atravesar – dijo, recordando la conversación con el Dumbledore de aquella época – yo creo... yo creo que parte de nuestra misión era permanecer aquí, porque, bueno – se detuvo unos instantes antes de suspirar y proseguir – creo que los primeros a los que matarán serán a los abuelos de Al – confesó mirando por fin a los otros dos – ya sabéis, el padre de Al es quién se cargó a Voldemort...

-Tenéis que dejar de llamarle así en esta época – interrumpió Teddy – así solo le llaman los que están dispuestos a enfrentarse a él – ante las miradas de los chicos añadió – sé que vosotros no veis el problema, pero sois Slytherin y tenéis que ser discretos.

-De acuerdo – aceptaron los chicos.

-De todas formas, no creo que vayas desencaminado Scorpius – lo felicitó el mayor, volviéndose a sentar.

-Yo tampoco lo creo – los apoyó Albus – pero yo también ví otra pega a lo de marcharnos: somos menores – Teddy entrecerró los ojos, no había pensado en eso – creí que sería mejor plantearse el irnos de aquí en cuanto ambos cumpliésemos, yo lo haré en un par de meses y Scorpius no tardará mucho más. Pero es que si salimos de Hogwarts con menos de diecisiete el Ministerio registrará todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos, y no es que vayamos a utilizar hechizos muy inocentes en un combate contra un mortífago.

-¿Tenéis pensado enfrentaros a ellos? – preguntó sorprendido Teddy.

-No, que va – interrumpió Scorpius con una voz plagada de sarcasmo – teníamos pensado amenazarlo con avisar a Dumbledore, seguramente un oscuro mortífago que quiere cargarse a todos los que estén en contra de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – dijo despacio, como si quisiera demostrarle a Teddy que podía acostumbrarse a cambiar el nombre del mago oscuro – no habría pensado en que el director pueda darle un severo castigo por viajar en el tiempo.

-A mí no me hace gracia.

-Hemos estado practicando, Teddy – interrumpió Albus, mientras rodaba los ojos ante la escena.

-Así que habéis estado practicando – repitió el chico observándolos para acabar sonriendo – bueno, supongo que no habéis perdido el tiempo completamente.

-¡Claro que no! – le aseguró Scorpius – aunque creo que nos confiamos con eso de que teníamos tiempo... por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que ya están aquí? Los hermanos Carrow digo...

-He estado visitando el pueblo mientras vosotros estabais en clase y he charlado un par de veces con Aberforth, es un hombre bastante agradable cuando lo conoces – empezó a explicar Teddy mientras jugaba distraído con su varita – me ha dicho que la herida de su brazo le dejará cicatriz, aunque no parece afectarle mucho.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó Scorpius extrañado, al contrario que Albus, cuya expresión señalaba que había llegado a la misma conclusión que el chico del pelo azul.

-El Aberforth de nuestro tiempo no tienen ninguna cicatriz en los brazos – recordó – es decir, el ataque a Hogsmeade no ocurrió en nuestra época porque las personas que lo dirigieron no estaban en aquel entonces ¡Los Carrow dirigieron la batalla! – Teddy asintió, el había pensado lo mismo – pero ¿Por qué?¿Por lo de la brecha en la barrera?

-Si y no – respondió enigmático – atacar Hogsmeade solo era una excusa para dirigirse a la barrera del castillo. Pero no tienen interés en entrar por ahí, sino en hacernos pensar que quieren entrar por ahí – explicó, pero como vio que los chicos no le seguían intentó poner un ejemplo – A ver, imaginad que estáis preparando una sorpresa en la habitación de Albus en la Madriguera, pero no queréis que nadie os interrumpa. Si tuvierais la magia y los hechizos necesarios para hacerlo ¿Cómo la protegeríais?

-Pues, supongo que sellaríamos la puerta y crearíamos un campo anti-aparición – razonó Scorpius, a lo que Albus asintió conforme.

-Vale ¿Y que pasaría si de repente os dais la vuelta y reparáis en que James ha entrado por la ventana?

Ambos chicos se miraron asombrados y confusos. Pues que los habrían pillado, estaba claro. Entonces entendieron.

-¿Estás diciendo que la brecha en la barrera solo es un señuelo? – preguntó sorprendido Scorpius.

-Exacto – exclamó el mayor – si quisieran entrar por ahí habrían tenido más cuidado en que no se notase o la habrían roto de golpe, pero han dejado un boquete visible, no demasiado para que sea verosímil, pero sí lo suficiente como para que alguien investigando lo encuentre – siguió explicando – mi hipótesis es que planean entrar por algún otro lado, todavía no se por cuál, pero alguno encontrarán, si no, no habríamos llegado a esta situación. Se lo expliqué a Dumbledore, por eso me ha dejado quedarme en el castillo, aunque todavía no le he comentado nada sobre que vengo del futuro. Y por lo que me parece, vosotros tampoco.

-No, no lo hemos hecho. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor – razonó Albus – Entonces ¿te quedarás aún cuando Hogsmeade vuelva a la normalidad?

-Seguramente, aunque no voy a estar todo el tiempo aquí, apuesto cualquier cosa a que harán algún otro ataque para que parezca que siguen forzando la brecha.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que no entrarán por ahí?

-Ya os lo he dicho, si quisieran hacerlo ya habrían cargado con todo. Pero se necesita a mucha más gente, mucho más poderosa – el chico se masajeó el tabique nasal, concentrado – además, los profesores tienen razón, esos son unos hechizos demasiado antiguos y fuertes como para que una cuadrilla de mortífagos pueda tirarlos abajo, incluso aquellos capaces de viajar en el tiempo.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio. Scorpius meditaba sobre toda la información nueva, intentando meterla en su cabeza y sacar concusiones, Albus se había acercado al escritorio y miraba atento los mapas, buscando el punto débil de Hogwarts, por el cual los mortífagos querían entrar, pero eran demasiados pasillos y si se pudiese encontrar con un simple mapa, el ejercito de Voldemort podría haber invadido el castillo antes y de forma mucho más sencilla. Teddy en cambio, miraba a los dos chicos, meditando sobre la razón por la que estaban allí; en un principio no le había hecho mucha gracia que se estuviesen exponiendo a tanto peligro, pero los padres de los tres lo habían hecho constantemente a la misma edad, así que tampoco es que tuviese muchos argumentos para replicar. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no se sintiese responsable de ellos. A fin de cuentas, era el mayor.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Scorpius, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Teddy lo miró largamente, mientras sentía como Albus también clavaba su vista en él.

-Supongo que lo mejor es que sigáis como hasta ahora – respondió finalmente – seguid con las clases, haced vida normal y... nos os separéis ni de tus abuelos – dijo señalando a Albus – ni de los tuyos – señaló a Scorpius, que lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Siento decepcionarte, Lupin – siseó el chico – pero mis padres hace ya algunos años que abandonaron el colegio.

-Lo sospechaba, no he visto demasiadas cabelleras oxigenadas por aquí – se burló el auror, ignorando la mueca de Scorpius – pero aún así tendrán contactos, amigos... ya sabes a lo que me refiero; quizás sea bueno aprovechar que sois Slytherin de sexto curso. A esa edad supongo que ya empezarán a fijarse en vosotros para convertiros en soldados.

-No pienso convertirme en un mortífago, Ted – le aseguró Albus.

-Como lo hagas, tú caes primero – lo amenazó el mayor – yo me refería a que seguramente os suelten sutilmente algo de información que quizás podría ayudar, y si no mostráis realmente cuales son vuestras intenciones, puede llegar a funcionar.

-Vamos, que Al va a tener que hacer referencia a su segundo nombre – rió Scorpius.

-¡Scor! No tiene gracia.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas... – pero de repente el rubio pareció acordarse de algo y miró al mayor – ahora que lo pienso, Regulus recibió una invitación para la boda de los Malfoy y puede invitar a cualquier amigo que quiera.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Por Merlín ¿Seguro que os han criado bien en esa casa? Por que sois un poco cortos – se quejó Scorpius, ignorando las miradas de reproche – la boda de los Malfoy es donde se van a iniciar los mortífagos y también el punto de encuentro de los que ya lo son, quizás podamos descubrir algo allí..., aunque es en Navidad.

-No lo sé, puede ser muy arriesgado – razonó el auror – podría resultar bien, pero si vuestra asistencia implica obligatoriamente que os iniciéis no puedo dejaros ir.

-¡Venga ya!

-Aquí se hace lo que yo digo – le aseguró Teddy, que aunque intentaba sonar serio no podía evitar sonreír – así que os aguantáis – miró el reloj que había sobre su escritorio – será mejor que volváis ya a vuestros dormitorios o no os despertaréis hasta después de comer.

Albus rodó los ojos, tanto Scorpius como él se habían quedado despiertos hasta muy tarde a lo largo de los años y nunca se habían quedado dormidos por la falta de sueño. Lo peor de la situación es que Teddy era el caso contrario, es más, ni siquiera necesitaba trasnochar para que se le pegasen las sábanas. Había oido muchas veces a Harry regañando suavemente a Teddy por quedarse dormido y llegar tarde a las clases, sobretodo en época de exámenes, aunque nunca había llegado faltar a ninguno.

El ruido que hizo la cama cuando Teddy se volvió a levantar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el chico estaba adoptando otra vez la apariencia de Leonard Bulk y se dirigía a la silla. Cogió con cuidado la capa y se la entregó a Albus.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que es la de tu padre – dijo mientras veía como Scorpius y Albus se la pasaban por los hombros – yo de momento no la necesito, así que podéis quedárosla – y asegurándose de que le prestaban total atención, añadió amenazante – pero como encuentra la mínima sospecha de que la habéis usado para alguna cosa que no considere oportuna – el chico entrecerró los ojos – vais a desear no haber nacido.

-Y lo dice el que se quedó sin ser prefecto por la broma esa que gastó el curso anterior – murmuró el rubio.

-Ten cuidado, chaval – lo avisó Teddy – con todo esto del recuentro y el tema de los mortífagos he sido amable, pero todavía estoy furioso por lo de esta noche ¡Seguís sin decirme que gárgolas estabais haciendo allí! Aunque nos os preocupéis... ya le diré a Slughorn para que os ponga un castigo, aunque obviamente no mencionaré lo de... bueno, lo de mi padre.

-Espera ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó asombrado Scorpius, que pensaba que el mayor ya se había olvidado del tema.

-Claro que sí... aunque si me dais una respuesta razonable, quizás se me olvide comentarle nada a Slughorn.

* * *

**Reconocedlo, esto no os lo esperabais. Pues aún quedan muchas más sorpresas (Empiezo a dudar si no me habré pasado). Más cosas que aclarar: ¿Por qué Leonard Bul?¿Por qué no Pepito Perez? Pues porque Bulk es la pronunciación búlgara de "Lobo" (original verdad?), en realidad se escribiría con V, pero eso si que sería extraño. Y Leonard, pues al lado tenía un libro en el cual la prota se llamaba Lea y yo dije "Pues masculino de Lea, Leo. Así que se queda con Leonard".**

**Otra cosa que llevo varias semanas queriendo comentar: desde hace así como un año me he aficionado a leer historias de viajes en el tiempo (no os lo imaginabais ni desde lejos), y hace relativamente poco leí un par donde aparecía el epílogo de Harry Potter, así pues recordé súbitamente que Harry no les contó a sus hijos sus aventuras ¿Cómo es que Albus sabe tantos detalles, entonces? Bueno, me parece lógico pensar que aunque tu padre no te cuente que a matado al malo malísimo del mundo mundial, si vas a un colegio nueve meses al año, donde todo el mundo lo conoce, te acabas enterando. Así que supongo que con el tiempo les acabaría contando sus aventuras. Esa es mi explicación y si no estáis de acuerdo... ¡Pues es también parte de la ficción de mi historia! Alá, ya está. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**


	13. La decisión de James

**Hello everybody! (Vieron que dominio del inglés? xD Ok, era broma). Voy a ser sincera: estoy muy confusa. Ha habido muchas visitas al último capitulo pero nadie ha comentado ._. No es que quiera obligarlos a nada, pero comprenderán que si no me dicen nada yo no sé si les esta gustando o no, además, una se siente satisfecha de ver que alguien se interesa por su historia. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir así que: ¡Que empiece la función!**

**.:La decisión de James:.**

-Jueves... ¡hoy es jueves!

-Me sorprendes, Scor ¿Llegaste tú solo a esa conclusión?

-Muy gracioso Al ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

Ambos amigos estaban desayunando en el Gran Salón, o al menos lo intentaban, la noche anterior habían llegado tarde a sus habitaciones y les había costado dormirse después de haber recibido tal cantidad de información nueva. Por si no fuera poco, esa mañana habían tenido que madrugar para acabar sus redacciones de Transformaciones. Ahora un Scorpius con ojeras y un Albus totalmente despeinado comían lentamente sus respectivos desayunos, procurando mantenerse despiertos.

-¿Qué ya falta menos para Navidad? – contestó divertido el moreno.

-Que dormir poco te provoque mal humor no significa que tengas que molestarme a cada frase que digo, idiota – replicó el rubio, mientras echaba una poción desveladora en su zumo.

-Técnicamente sería a cada oración que dices, las frases no tienen verbo – mencionó, confirmando las ideas de Scorpius.

-Tú y tus estúpidos estudios muggles... – el chico bufó – cuando digo que es jueves me refiero a que hoy tenemos el día cargado de clases,... el peor día de la semana.

-¿A última hora no tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch? – recordó Albus, mientras aceptaba la poción que le tendía su amigo.

-A mañana no llego... – se quejó Scorpius, al darse cuenta de que el moreno tenía razón.

-Pues ya puedes ir solucionando eso, porque en poco tiempo tendremos el primer partido.

Scorpius elevó su rostro sorprendido, encontrándose con Regulus. El moreno se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el banco, enfrente de ellos y cogió una tostada; sin pararse a untarla con mantequilla o mermelada siquiera, le pegó un mordisco. No parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-Acabo de hablar con Talkalot, en dos semanas tendremos el partido contra Gryffindor – el chico bufó molesto – y a ella no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que planear nuevas técnicas para ese partido, las que por supuesto tendremos que aprender en un par de partidos – apuntó irritado.

-Pero no lo entiendo – interrumpió Albus, dejando su bol de cereales de lado - ¿El partido contra Gryffindor no es en noviembre? No entiendo por qué tanta prisa.

-Por el idiota de Tucker, el guardián de Gryffindor – explicó Regulus, sin reparar en "lo rápido que había aprendido" Albus el horario de partidos – no es un lumbreras estudiando, y al parecer es fecha le viene fatal. Dijo algo sobre que los de séptimo tienen exámenes en esas fechas y tienen que preparar los EXTASIS.

-Si tan preocupado esta ya ha estas alturas de curso, que deje el equipo – se quejó Scorpius, al parecer a él tampoco le gustaba la perspectiva de entrenamientos todavía más duros.

-Los leones son demasiado orgullosos para eso, Scor – le recordó su amigo, mientras notaba que la poción iba haciendo efecto.

Los otros dos asintieron conformes, con una sonrisa burlona. Todos eran capaces de nombrar un par de casos de Gryffindors cabezotas y tozudos; aunque normalmente no era más que una consecuencia de su orgullo. Albus recuperó su tazón y miró molesto los cereales, ya completamente deshechos en medio de la leche. Aún así intentó acabárselos, puesto que Scorpius tenía razón: aquella iba a ser una mañana llena de clases, y tener que afrontarla con el estómago medio vacío no era un buen plan. El puesto de guardián no era lo único que había heredado de su tío, también se había ganado el puesto del más glotón de los Potter. Scorpius y Regulus empezaron a hablar de las técnicas del equipo, imaginando que cosas eran las que su capitana querría cambiar e intentando adivinar como serían las nuevas estrategias; Albus, que tampoco se quedaba corto en conocimientos de Quidditch, opinaba de vez en cuando, aportando alguna idea que podría servir para mejorar el juego.

Una vez terminaron con el desayuno, se levantaron y fueron directos hacia su primera clase. Aquel día tendrían hora y media de DCAO, dos horas de Herbología, y otra hora y media de Encantamientos. Además por la tarde tenían clase doble de Pociones y hora y media de Encantamientos. El resto de los días no tenían tal aglomeración de asignaturas, no desde que habían realizado sus exámenes de TIMOS el año pasado, por eso la perspectiva de que fuese jueves los desanimaba bastante, solía forzarlos a esforzarse mucho más durante el viernes y el sábado para llevar sus deberes al día, si querían poder ir un par de horas a la Sala de los Menesteres, claro. No era tan complicado cuando recordaban las muchas charlas aburridas que les había soltado Rose, aunque reconocían que ahora que la chica ya no estaba con ellos se hacían un poco más de rogar a la hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Varios alumnos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, algunos alegres, otros enfadados,... cualquier posibilidad posible. Regulus había abandonado la charla hacia unos minutos y ahora se dedicaba a contemplar los rostros de todos con los que se cruzaban, haciendo muecas de asco de vez en cuando. Albus y Scorpius supusieron que eran dirigidas a aquellos que el chico reconocía como hijos de muggles.

-¿Al final vendrá vuestra familia en Navidad? – preguntó Regulus cuando se encontraban a mitad del camino.

Los "primos" se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien que responder. No les agradaba para nada ese tema. Decir que si era arriesgado, porque el chico solo necesitaría preguntar a un par de compañeros para comprobar que se habían quedado en Hogwarts durante la Navidad, puesto que no tenían otro sitio a donde ir; pero si decían que no, les costaría demasiado poner una excusa para no ir a la dichosa boda, sabiendo lo terco que se pondría el chico y lo extraño que se vería siendo ellos Slytherin. Teddy les había advertido que seguramente les resultaría imposible asistir a la fiesta sin acabar con un tatuaje en el brazo o, al menos, con un compromiso con el Señor Oscuro.

-No estamos seguros – respondió finalmente Albus – se lo hemos preguntado, pero todavía no nos han dado una respuesta convincente – le contó. No era del todo mentira, se lo habían mencionado al metamorfomago y este no había dado realmente una respuesta definitiva.

-De todas formas todavía falta mucho para Navidades – se excusó Scorpius.

-Ya, tienes razón.

Justo en aquel momento, los chicos doblaron la esquina. Albus sintió un inesperado golpe y cuando fue a decir algo se encontró con unos ojos castaños que se le hacían bastante familiares. Hasta aquel momento no se había fijado, pero su hermano mayor había heredado los ojos de su abuelo, y no los de su madre, como ellos habían pensado durante tanto tiempo. Ambos chicos se frotaban doloridos los lugares en donde habían recibido el golpe, James el brazo y Albus el pecho. Ambos cerraron la boca enseguida, seguramente abiertas para pedir disculparse o culpar al otro por no mirar por donde iba; pero al comprobar quienes eran cambiaron de idea. Tras de James, Sirius y Peter los miraban de la misma manera que el mayor de los Potter. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a la mente de los cinco y nadie quiso pronunciar palabra. Los merodeadores estaban confusos y algo enfurecidos por el hecho de que los hubiesen visto, a pesar de que no tenían ninguna prueba de que las serpientes supiesen que eran animagos. Scorpius y Albus también tenían sus razones para permanecer en silencio, sabían que si les tendían la mínima posibilidad, los otros no dudarían en comenzar un interrogatorio, y no es que estuvieran muy dispuestos a contarles cómo era que con estar algo más de un mes en el castillo supiesen lo que ellos habían tardado bastante tiempo: que uno de sus amigos era un licántropo y ellos animagos ilegales. Sí, definitivamente era una historia interesante, pero bastante inoportuna.

El único que parecía no haber sentido la tensión y había ignorado el extraño comportamiento de todos era Regulus, que ya se disponía a pronunciar algún ácido comentario hacia su hermano. Pero también se lo calló cuando vio como Albus seguía su camino, siendo imitado por James. Los dos grupos se separaron sin volver la mirada atrás, y a Regulus no le quedó más remedio que seguir a sus compañeros de casa. Preguntó varias veces el porqué de ese comportamiento, pero ninguno de los chicos quiso responder, así que al final no le quedó más que resignarse.

En otro pasillo, los merodeadores andaban también en silencio. James y Sirius ya habían discutido aquel tema (Remus estaba en la enfermería todavía y con Peter no se podía contar para esas cosas), era demasiado paranoico dar por sentado de buenas a primeras que los chicos sabían de su condición como animagos y de la licantropía de Remus. Pero le habían dado vueltas durante gran parte de la noche, mientras todavía eran animales, y también era bastante estúpido no darse cuenta de que alguien que no estuviera al corriente de que un hombre lobo estaba bajo el Sauce Boxeador, y con guardias por los alrededores, hubiese bajado hasta el linde del bosque con un compañero falso, seguramente para hacer de cebo. Por no mencionar lo precisos que habían sido al escoger la noche, y lo rápido que había llegado y lo poco sorprendido que parecía el moreno de los Fidem. Por último, pero no por ello menos inquietante, el hecho de que Bulk no hubiese tardado tampoco en aparecer; la única razón que se les ocurría es que estuviesen compinchados; y que un extraño sospechoso que afirmaba ser auror se hubiese aliado con dos serpientes que por alguna razón, todavía inexplicable, se habían unido a la vida en el castillo en sexto no era buena señal. Además ¿Cómo era que sabía donde estaba Fidem? Y si lo tenían planeado de antes ¿Por qué no había ido directamente con ellos?¿Cómo era que sabían que había un hombre lobo en Hogwarts? Y sobretodo ¿Sabrían su identidad?¿Por qué no lo habían divulgado? Aunque se lo hubiesen dicho a Dumbledore, como buenos Slytherin que eran no dudaban en que se fuesen a dar bastante prisa en contarlo por ahí, pero de momento ni siquiera ellos (los que conocían todos los secretos y rumores de Hogwarts) habían escuchado nada. Además, su reacción ante la suya propia en ese encuentro... todo allí era demasiado sospechoso.

-Puede que sean suicidas – pensó en voz alta Sirius.

El chico no había hablado demasiado alto, pero tampoco lo necesitaba; aquel pasillo estaba completamente vacío, ya que sus compañeros estaban o de camino a sus respectivas clases o en el Gran Salón. Por no mencionar que aquel camino solo llevaba hasta la enfermería. James lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿De que cojones hablas, Canuto?

-Estaba pensando en lo de ayer – explicó el chico – Intentaba encontrar una razón por la que un niñato de su edad...

-Solo tiene un año menos

-...quisiese ir por voluntad propia al encuentro de un hombre lobo. Y eso es lo único que se me ocurre.

-¿Y por qué crees que fueron a su encuentro? – preguntó Peter tímidamente con su voz chillona – a lo mejor fue por accidente...

-¡Oh! Claro – dijo Sirius con la voz cargada de sarcasmo – uno no sabe lo que hacer por la noche y decide ir al Sauce Boxeador a paralizarle las ramas, y de casualidad encuentra una entrada a la Casa de los Gritos. Y cuando por fin se encuentra con un hombre lobo, en vez de salir corriendo se acerca más. Sí, tiene mucho sentido.

-Ti-tienes razón – admitió Peter – además, el chico llegó muy cauteloso y creo que ya tenía preparado el hechizo que le envió a Remus, aunque no le hizo nada.

James y Sirius se pararon de golpe, haciendo que el pequeño animago casi se chocase con ellos. Estaban a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la enfermería, pero no parecía que tuviesen intenciones de seguir andando, no de momento. Miraban de forma desorbitada a su amigo, como si acabase de admitir que era un centauro acuático. Peter frunció el ceño, no entendía que era lo que había dicho que los había puesto así.

-¿Estas insinuando – empezó a preguntar James lentamente – que Fidem atacó a Remus?

-S-sí.

-¿Y no trataste de detenerlo? – preguntó asombrado y molesto Sirius.

-¡Claro que si! – aseguró atropelladamente – le mordí fuertemente el pie, porque no podía transformarme delante de ninguno de los dos. Por un momento pensé que no iba a intentarlo más, pero después acabó haciendo el hechizo ¡Pero no pasó nada! De todas formas ¡Tú también lo viste! – dijo apuntando a Sirius con el dedo.

-¡Yo ví como lo apuntaba con la varita!¡No sabía que la había utilizado!

Los dos morenos se miraron entre ellos. Aquello resolvía algunas dudas, pero creaba nuevas. Y la verdad, preferían haber seguido dudando si el chico sabía que allí iba a haber desde un principio un hombre lobo a estar seguros de que lo había atacado ¡Y los habían despistado para poder hacerlo libremente! Con un par de gruñidos volvieron a ponerse en marcha, atravesando por fin la puerta de la ya tan conocida enfermería.

Solo había dos camas ocupadas, una estaba al principio de la sala, ocupada por un niño alto y rubio, seguramente de segundo o tercero; por las marcas que tenía en el rostro y en la mano que no estaba por dentro de las sábanas, debía de haber tenido un accidente en Pociones, seguramente un caldero que había explotado y había salpicado agua hirviendo. En el fondo, intentando leer un libro de Encantamientos, estaba Remus. Tenía un par de gasas en la cabeza, pero no parecía nada serio. Estaba tan distraído que la presencia de sus amigos lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Oh, hola chicos – los saludó, mientras cerraba su libro.

-¿Qué tal, Lunático? – preguntó Sirius, sentándose sin muchos miramientos en la misma camilla que Remus.

-Bien, la señora Pomfrey dice que saldré por la tarde.

-¡Genial! – se alegró James sonriendo.

-Menos mal – comentó Peter – es una tortura estar aquí dentro...

-Sí, es cierto – el chico escudriñó el rostro de sus amigos antes de añadir – Una cosa ¿Pasó algo especial esta noche?

Los otros tres se miraron disimuladamente, Remus, si bien era capaz de intuir si una noche había sido tranquila o no por las sensaciones que le quedaban, nunca recordaba nada de sus transformaciones. Para él era un estado de inconsciencia. James esperó a que la Sra. Pomfrey acabase de guardar un par de pociones en un armario cercano antes de responder:

-Bueno, tengo una idea de lo que pudo pasar – admitió, inclinándose hacia su amigo – Sirius estuvo toda la noche haciendo el idiota, así que puede que te cabreases un poco...

-¡Oye!

Sirius lo miraba con reproche, pero aún así entendía por qué su amigo lo había culpado. No podían decirle a Remus que Fidem había conseguido entrar en la Casa de los Gritos, o el licántropo se pondría paranoico con que lo habían descubierto y que en unas horas todo Hogwarts lo sabría, y a él no le quedaría más remedio que marcharse. No era la primera vez que caía en ese estado y ninguno de ellos quería volver a tener que vivir esa experiencia.

-No me refería a eso – aclaró Remus con el ceño fruncido – la verdad es que noto como si hubiese sido una noche bastante tranquila...

-Te la pasaste sobando – interrumpió Sirius.

-Pero es que noto algo raro en la espalda, pero la Sra. Pomfrey dice que no tengo nada – bajó un poco la voz cuando la susodicha se acercó un poco – por eso quería saber si ayer me golpeé o algo así.

-Yo no recuerdo nada ¿vosotros?

A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, a James esa declaración no le había gustado nada. No había que ser demasiado listo para llegar a la conclusión de que lo que Remus notaba eran las secuelas del hechizo que ese Slytherin le había lanzado. El moreno se sintió furioso, pero tampoco podía decirse que hubiese sido algo terrible, porque todavía no sabían cuales eran los efectos, es más, por lo que parecía, ni siquiera había hecho efecto; pero la intención es lo que cuenta, y James Potter no es de esos que escuchan que alguien a intentado a atacar a uno de sus amigos merodeadores y se queda de brazos cruzados.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, James acababa de recibir el Profeta en el desayuno y había leído atentamente los resultados de los partidos de Quidditch del día anterior. También rememoraron un par de bromas, las cuales fueron capaces de mejorar (aprendían muchos trucos y muy deprisa), hasta tal punto que quedaron irreconocibles, y Sirius se moría por probarlas. Remus intentó persuadirlos al principio, pero sabía que era en vano, estaba cansado y además un par de ellas sonaban realmente emocionantes, así que acabó proponiendo estrategias con los demás.

La enfermera, como era habitual en ella, no tardó en echarlos de allí; la mayoría de las clases habían empezado y el licántropo necesitaba descansar, actividad bastante rara en los Merodeadores si todavía brillaba la luz del Sol (a veces rara incluso de noche). Los chicos salieron a regañadientes, pero solo quedaban diez minutos antes de la siguiente clase y el castaño quería que le pasasen los apuntes de Encantamientos y Pociones de ese día, así que no les quedó más remedio que apurarse y permanecer atentos a todas las clases de la mañana, en las que el animago perruno no paró de repetir que podría haberle pedido los malditos apuntes a Evans.

La mañana fue pasando, los profesores siguieron recordando que los EXTASIS se acercaban. Varios de sus compañeros parecían bastante nerviosos a pesar de que acababan de empezar el curso. Los deberes se les amontonaban, pero los Merodeadores seguían manteniendo su aparente tranquilidad; es más, ya era la tercera vez en la semana que le lanzaban un pequeño maleficio a Snape, esta vez la punta de su lengua se partió en dos y creció tanto que el moreno no volvió a abrir la boca en público en varias horas, seguramente hasta estar seguro de que estaba solo para hacer el contrahechizo.

Ahora los tres estaban en la Sala Común, en los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea. Sirius tenían los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la nuca, estirado cual largo era, descansaba totalmente relajado. Peter intentaba acabar una redacción para pociones, pero por más que buscaba no era capaz de encontrar la sexta característica especial de la coclearia² ni más datos útiles para completar el metro y veinte centímetros. Sin embargo, el que más raro estaba de todos era James, habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que Lily le había llegado y la había reprochado su actitud inmadura, de nuevo, para luego marcharse a su habitación. Desde entonces no había vuelto a abrir la boca, y la snich que siempre llevaba encima agitaba las alas furiosa entre sus dedos, no estaba acostumbrada a permanecer así tanto tiempo.

Fue en ese ambiente en el que los encontró Remus; ya no llevaba nada que delatara su estancia en la enfermería. Es más, cualquier persona que no hubiese compartido clase con los Gryffindor de séptimo habría pensado que se había pasado toda la mañana en sus clases y que ahora regresaba de la biblioteca. Con el libro de Encantamientos lleno de marcapáginas y trozos de pergamino con anotaciones bajo el brazo, el chico se paró a mirar la escena; no le extrañaba la actitud de Sirius, menos aún la de Peter, pero James estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con James?¿Estáis en séptimo y no puedo dejarlo a vuestro cuidado unas horas sin que se deprima? – preguntó el chico, sentándose en el mismo sofá que Peter.

-Ha sido la pelirroja – aclaró Sirius sin abrir los ojos – le ha echado la bronca, y él (Merlín sabe por qué) se lo ha tomado en serio.

-Ya veo...

-¡Lunático! –exclamó James, como si acabara de reparar en la presencia del licántropo – quería hablar contigo.

El de gafas se incorporó en su asiento, saliendo de su trance de ensoñación. Guardó la snich y miró a su amigo fijamente, que le devolvía una mirada de confusión.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí – afirmó él con la cabeza – ya sabes, eres el responsable del grupo...

-No me gusta como empieza esto – replicó de repente Sirius, que se acomodó en su sillón y se sentó correctamente, para así poder mirar bien a James.

-Por extraño que te parezca, Sirius, a mi tampoco – confesó Remus.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes – intentó explicar el castaño – no eres de los que buscan la opinión o el consejo del "responsable del grupo".

-¡Exacto!

Remus y Sirius se miraron extrañados, como si esperasen que el otro pudiese explicar qué era lo que James intentaba decir. Por unos segundos, Remus había llegado a pensar que algo más había sucedido mientras él no estaba, pero los rostros de confusión de los otros dos le revelaban que estaban igual de perdidos que él. Peter ya había cerrado sus libros y enrollado su pergamino (aunque la redacción seguía incompleta) y miraba boquiabierto al ciervo.

-¡Dejad de mirarme como si estuviera loco! – exclamó el chico, continuando enseguida, sin dejar a Sirius replicar – lo que pasa es que he estado pensando en lo que dijo Evans... ¿Crees que debería intentar madurar un poco y centrarme en otras cosas? Ya sabes, se acercan los EXTASIS y si quiero ser auror tendré...

-¡EVANS! – Sirius se levantó de golpe con el rostro crispado de furia - ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A JAMES?!

Peter miró asustado la reacción de Sirius, que parecía debatirse si quedarse quieto o encontrar la forma de llegar hasta el cuarto de la chica para reprocharle un par de cosas. El resto de la sala se había quedado en silencio, mirando al grupo.

-Merlín – murmuró Remus, mientras se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz y pedía mentalmente que el resto de los leones dejaran de mirarlos – Bueno, James, creo que...

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Lunático – lo amenazó Sirius, que había optado por esperar pacientemente en su sillón, así se aseguraría de que la conversación acababa como él quería.

-¡Pero Sirius! Lily tiene razón, para tener diecisiete años a veces...

-¿Nos comportamos como niños? – acabó Sirius – no sabía que te molestaba eso... – le reprochó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No me molesta! Si no te has dado cuenta yo también participo – le recordó el licántropo – A ver, entendedme, es genial eso de ser tan joviales, pero James es Premio Anual y yo soy Prefecto, deberíamos servir de ejemplo a otros alumnos, no como alicientes para quemar el colegio.

-Nunca hemos quemado el colegio – objetó Peter.

-Era una forma de hablar – aclaró Remus.

-¡Pues el año pasado no te importaba tanto eso de ser Prefecto!

Para suerte de Remus, la mayor parte de la Sala Común había vuelto a sus asuntos, aunque todavía intentaban escuchar la conversación. James podía notar la tensión que se estaba creando entre los dos amigos, el licántropo parecía querer buscar una respuesta objetiva, pero Sirius también era realista: desde su primer año no habían cambiado nada, siempre habían sido los alborotadores del colegio y un simple título no iba a cambiar la visión de ellos, su fama era demasiado grande como para eso. Remus respiró hondo y añadió con voz suplicante.

-Míralo de esta forma, si James sienta un poco la cabeza Lily se relajará con él.

-Me da igual la pelirroja, si eso significa que se acaban nuestras aventuras.

-¡Oye Canuto!¡Que es la madre de mis hijos!

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Cornamenta – replicó Sirius, todavía malhumorado.

-¿Puedo acabar? – preguntó Remus, su voz había sonado grave y su humor de lobo parecía querer salir; Sirius se calló, pero seguía dedicándole una mirada peligrosa – Imaginemos, que en un hipotético caso, Lily acaba saliendo con James...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de hipotético?

-Ahora lo odia porque solo sabe de su lado inmaduro, pero si lo conoce mejor es posible que pueda tolerar sus travesuras, así que podríamos volver a las andadas; si nos da tiempo, claro, los exámenes estarán a la vuelta de la esquina cuando Cornamenta consiga tal proeza.

Peter rió débilmente ante tal burla, al tiempo que James le dedicaba una mirada de reproche al castaño, le había pedido su consejo, no que lo criticase de esa forma. En el rostro de Sirius, sin embargo, se vió un atisbo de duda; Remus podía tener razón, pero ¿Y si se equivocaba? La temporada sin bromas no solo sería larga, sino eterna; y eso era algo que no quería.

-Y bueno, si James no lo consigue siempre podemos persuadirlo de seguir intentándolo y poner en marcha el plan de hechizar la Torre de Astronomía como habíamos pensado para la semana que viene – acabó Remus.

-Sería imposible persuadir a Cornamenta de que tirase la toalla – replicó Sirius, aunque de todas formas sonrió de medio lado.

-Coincido contigo, Sr. Canuto. Conseguiré que Lily se apellide Potter sea como sea.

-Además, las bromas no es lo único que tenemos ¿no?

Sirius no podía negar que en eso tenía razón, la suya era una amistad muy grande, no se le ocurría ninguna forma en que esta acabase. No era hermano de James solo porque hubiesen colocado aquel dragón chispeante bajo la mesa de Slytherin en quinto, o porque hubiesen hecho explotar los inodoros del cuarto piso tres años atrás, o porque hubiesen teñido el pelo de Snivellius doscientas cuarenta y tres veces y media – Remus las había contado todas y cada una, hasta aquella vez que el Slytherin se dio cuenta a tiempo y solo se le colorearon las puntas -, o porque hubiesen encantado todas las plumas de los Hufflepuff de primero. Todas aquellas cosas habían ayudado, sin duda, pero en el fondo sabía que había muchas más cosas y muchos otros recuerdos. Nadie acoge a otro en su casa solo por ser un bromista de primera. Sin embargo, él era un Black – por mucho que no le gustase admitirlo – y por tanto no iba a dejar su brazo a torcer tan pronto.

-¿En serio crees que la pelirroja podría llegar a aceptar las bromas? Lo veo bastante difícil...

-Te sorprendería saber cuanta gente responsable y estricta acaba metida en los líos más insospechados³ - le aseguró Remus – a parte, me corrompisteis a mí, si Lily se enamora no será distinto.

-¿Qué te corrompimos? – Sirius se hizo el ofendido - ¡Te corrompiste tú solo, Lunático!

Remus rió con ganas, por fin Sirius había aceptado aquello, aunque todos sabían que varios periodos de malhumor por parte del Black les esperaban, era una gran mente pensando planes y bromas, y no poder realizarlos no le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Después de un buen rato hablando de temas más triviales y donde comprobaron que a James le iba a costar un poco contenerse, decidieron ir a caminar un poco por los jardines y sentarse bajo algún árbol.

Peter dejó su tarea de lado, feliz, y empezó a hablar con Remus sobre aquel nuevo chocolate que pronto llegaría a Hogsmeade; mientras, Sirius no podía reprimir las carcajadas cada vez que James refunfuñaba algo acerca de no poder jugar con su snich, el licántropo le había recordado cuánto odiaba Lily aquel gesto.

Solo faltaban un par de pasillos para llegar a la entrada principal, cuando vieron a lo lejos a Al. Era extraño verlo solo, ya que solo se separaba de Scorpius cuando este tenía entrenamiento. El moreno parecía bastante sereno, aunque por lo poco que habían podido comprobar los Merodeadores, no era precisamente alguien tan entusiasta como ellos. James se quedó parado en su sitio mientras Albus bajaba unas escaleras hacia las mazmorras, totalmente ajeno a sus miradas.

-James – lo llamó Remus temeroso - ¿no estarás pensando en...?

-Vamos – les indicó, dispuesto a seguir al Fidem.

-Pero si acabas de decir que-

-Esto no es una broma, Lunático – le aseguró Potter completamente serio – ese chico es demasiado sospechoso y vamos a vigilarlo.

-Pero...

-Cornamenta tiene razón – lo apoyó Sirius, mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Pero ¿Qué me he perdido? – se quejó el castaño, antes de seguirlos.

Intentaron correr sin hacer mucho ruido, pero Sirius avanzaba demasiado rápido, temeroso de perder al Slytherin y Peter tropezaba, presa de la tensión. Albus no parecía darse cuenta de nada, llevaba la vista fija en un libro y en su mano derecha llevaba una pluma, con la que de vez en cuando escribía un par de cosas. Los chicos siguieron avanzando poco a poco, aunque muchas veces tenían que esperar a que el otro doblase una esquina para ir hasta allí.

El frío era más notorio en esa parte del castillo, y de vez en cuando una corriente de aire frío les pasaba por detrás. Remus no podía evitar lamentarse el haber salido aquella tarde de la enfermería, pero tampoco es que pudiese quejarse, Sirius y James parecían tomarse eso muy en serio, e incluso Peter parecía bastante preocupado por no perder a la serpiente. Ya llevaban unos cinco minutos siguiéndolo cuando doblaron una de las esquinas del pasillo. Sirius lanzó su brazo hacia atrás, golpeando a James en el estómago y empujó a sus otros dos amigos hacia atrás. Iban a gritarle algo cuando el animago moreno les hizo un gesto para guardar silencio. Con mucho cuidado, asomaron las cabezas al pasillo. Albus se había cerrado su libro y se encontraba parado en la mitad del corredor, justo al lado de una figura alta.

Bulk parecía observar con detenimiento la pared de la izquierda, para ser exactos, el trozo comprendido entre dos grandes gárgolas de piedra.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Albus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Intentes lo que intentes no vas a poder tirarlo con la mente o atravesarlo.

-Muy gracioso, Al – le contestó el mayor – aunque existe un hechizo para atravesar paredes y muros, pero no funcionaría con este.

Los cuatro volvieron a esconderse tras la esquina, mirándose asombrados los unos a los otros.

-¿¡De qué se conocen esos dos!?

**We finish for today (Oh, se lo dije). Este fue otro de esos capítulos orientados a seguir el argumento de Rowling (fiel hasta la última letra!). Saben? Resulta que el único libro que no había leido de Harry potter era el quinto, por eso antes no hice alusión a las manías de James y ahora sí, porque me lo terminé más o menos cuando escribí este capítulo. Bueno, ya que estoy en plan sincera, sí, este capítulo también estaba orientado a que Teddy y Albus metieran la pata, pero eso se verá en el siguiente. Ahora, si me disculpan, les dejo con las aclaraciones, tengo un capítulo que escribir y no he tocado el Word en toda la semana.**

**1.-Lucinda Talkalot:**** De ella solo se sabe que fue capitana de Slytherin a partir de 1976 (por lo que supongo y espero que lo sea también en 1977). Es curioso, un par de años más, y habría tenido que inventarme al capitán, porque es a la última que se menciona antes de que empiece la época de Harry Potter.**

**2.-Coclearia: Es una planta del Noroeste de Europa que se utiliza para filtros de confusión. No la elegí por nada en especial, simplemente fue la primera que salió.**

**3.- Sí, hablaba de Hermione xD**


	14. Secretos

**Y aquí esta el capi de esta semana, para que empiecen la semana con alegría =3 (Oigan, pues sería bonito que esto les ayudase xD Okas, me callo) Si les digo la verdad estoy muy contenta ¡Me dejaron muchos reviews! Tambien estoy algo fastidiada, porque tenía pensado que lo bueno empezase en el capítulo dieciséis, pero se me alargó demasiado el capi y pues... me estoy alejando mucho de la trama, ya lo sé, lo siento ú,ù**

**Muchísimas gracias a Mei, MayLiz, insane, MAGGIEHP y lobita22 por sus reviews y por seguir la historia! Les haría comentarios individuales, pero voy con prisa, así que como compensación ¡Este capítulo va para vosotras! Difrutenlo:**

James intentaba analizar la escena lo más fríamente que podía en ese momento. Un sujeto extraño venido de ya no se acordaba donde para llevar a cabo una misión algo complicada, peligrosa pero que cualquier director (y sobretodo Dumbledore) podría hacer; estaba hablando con Al Fidem (y al parecer se llevaban bastante bien), un Slytherin que no había dudado ni un segundo al atacar a uno de sus amigos y al que no podía evitar considerar un mortífago. Era demasiado sorprendente, y hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Intentó inclinarse hacia delante de nuevo, para observar el pasillo, pero Sirius volvió a detenerlo. El mayor de los cuatros dirigió un gesto de cabeza a Peter, que entendió rápidamente, convirtiéndose en rata y corriendo a ocultarse tras una de las gárgolas. James frunció el ceño, entendía que no podían observar a aquellos dos, porque se exponían a ser descubiertos, pero no le hacia mucha gracia. Tampoco podían ponerse la capa invisible, por razones obvias Remus había decidido guardarla él y ahora se encontraba bajo varios libros de Hechizos y Transformaciones de su baúl.

-¿No se puede atravesar? – la voz de Albus sonaba dudosa – No sabía que Hogwarts tenía ese tipo de hechizos en los muros...

-Claro que no los tiene – le respondió el otro – sino a los fantasmas les costaría bastante traspasarlos, que los hechizos no funcionen igual con ellos no significa que no los noten.

-¿Entonces?

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente, pero creían ya saber la respuesta.

-Es un pasadizo, así que el propio pasillo lo protege – explicó el auror – estoy intentando descubrir como se abre el pasaje.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay un pasadizo pero no la forma de abrirlo? – Albus pronunció en alto la duda de todos los presentes - ¿Qué tipo de alborotador de Hogwarts eres tú?

-Muy gracioso – se burló Bulk con una voz demasiado infantil en comparación con su aspecto – Este no estaba cuando yo estudié aquí, pero lo encontré con el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

Sacó de su bolsillo un bolsillo un pergamino plegado de una forma muy compleja. Los Merodeadores abrieron los ojos como platos, completamente asombrados. Aquel tipo había estudiado en Hogwarts, pero era búlgaro y ningún profesor lo reconocía; algo bastante extraño si se tenía en cuenta que era un alborotador – o eso decía Fidem-; y por si no fuera poco, tenía que mantener contacto con gente "americana" – empezaban a dudar que los primos fueran de allí-. Lo más extraño, tenebroso e inquietante no era su relación, su indefinida procedencia o su conocimiento sobre pasadizos; sino que supiesen de la existencia, uso y contraseña de su mapa ¡Su Mapa! Además ¿Cuándo gárgolas lo había cogido?

-Ah, fue con eso con lo que nos encontraste – exclamó el Fidem.

-No, os llevaba siguiendo todo el día ¡Claro que fue con esto! – respondió con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-¿Y dónde lo cogiste?

-Filch lo tenía en su despacho. Aquella noche pillé a James y a Sirius intentando recuperarlo y se me ocurrió que podría necesitarlo, así si ya sabes quienes entran el castillo sabremos por dónde y cuándo – un ruido de papel sonó, revelando que Bulk había vuelto a guardar el mapa – de todas formas dejé una copia en el despacho del conserje, para que no sospeche. Es un squib, así que no lo notará, y cuando nos larguemos de aquí ya lo devolveré.

Todos arrugaron el entrecejo, si necesitaban el mapa para saber por donde y en que momento iban a entrar sus compañeros mortífagos – ya habían decidido que lo eran – en el castillo, significaba que no tenían suficiente contacto con el exterior. Pero lo que más curiosidad despertaba en ellos era el hecho de que tuviesen tanta confianza como para llamar a James y a Sirius por sus nombres de pila.

Durante unos segundos no oyeron nada, pero como Peter no volvía supusieron que no había de qué preocuparse. Con cuidado Remus, que era el que mejor posicionado estaba, se asomó levemente hacia el pasillo. Los dos magos miraban curiosos las gárgolas, como si esperasen encontrar de pronto un botón rojo con un letrero encima, que les indicase que por ahí se entraba. Obviamente, los cuatro merodeadores conocían ese pasadizo, pero este no llevaba al exterior, sino a una mazmorra cuya única entrada era esa, y que ellos había utilizado muchas veces para mejorar sus bombas fétidas o para crear y hechizar algún objeto – era demasiado peligroso hacerlo en su habitación, donde podrían destrozar cualquiera de sus cosas-. Albus se movía de un lado a otro, sin apartar los ojos de las estatuas; mientras que Bulk tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, intentando encontrar alguna posibilidad o un conjuro que los ayudase.

-¿Te has fijado en sus patas? Los dedos están un poco sueltos, quizás sean mecanismos – razonó el chico, inclinándose hacia ellos.

-No – respondió el otro, levantando por fin la vista – ya se me había ocurrido a mi antes y no funciona.

-¿Y las orejas?

-¿Qué hay con ellas? – preguntó Bulk curioso, mirándolas por encima – quitando que una está rota a mi me parecen muy normales.

Sirius intentó reprimir una risa, recordando el día que James, nervioso por la presencia de Evans, había conseguido – ninguno acababa de comprender como – romper aquella oreja, que quitaba parte del encanto de la criatura y que había causado gran enfado del conserje.

-Desde ahí no lo ves – aclaró el chico – pero esta está hueca.

Bulk avanzó hasta su posición, casi pisando la cola de Peter, que debía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios por la proximidad de los dos "mortífagos"; quedando de espaldas a los Merodeadores, que aprovecharon para poder inclinarse todos, mirando la escena. Al tenía razón, dos de las orejas (posiblemente también la que ahora estaba rota) eran macizas, así que si acercabas el dedo tocabas inmediatamente la piedra. Pero la última tenía un hondo y estrecho agujero, bastante sospechoso si reparabas en él. Bulk lo observó con detenimiento.

-No sé si será eso – opinó Albus – pero tampoco sé como comprobarlo.

Sin decir nada, el mayor sacó su varita y la metió dentro de la oreja; al llegar al final esta se iluminó de verde y la pared desapareció suavemente, dejando a la vista un pasillo levemente inclinado hacia abajo – aunque no tanto como para necesitar de unas escaleras-.

-Aunque esa puede ser una forma – reconoció.

-¿Y qué hacías tú por aquí? – preguntó Bulk satisfecho, haciendo reaparecer la pared, ya investigaría luego.

-Buscaba a Slughorn – el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Así que sigues con eso – el auror bufó – tener que atacar a uno hombre lobo no fue suficiente ¿no?

Albus rodó los ojos, exasperado, sin embargo ese gesto no fue visto por ninguno. Remus sentía que le fallaban las piernas ¿Fidem y Bulk lo habían visto la otra noche?¿Y Fidem lo había atacado? Sus amigos iban a tener un largo y duro interrogatorio más tarde. Pero, fuera por lo que fuera ¿Qué era lo que se traían entre manos? Si Slughorn era el siguiente ¿Significaba que también iban a atacarlo a él?

Cuando volvieron a observar a la pareja, Albus miraba largamente a Bulk, habiendo callado súbitamente durante unos instantes, como dudando si debía hablar o no

-Y... ¿Has pensado en lo de Black?

Los Merodeadores los miraron ansiosos ¿Qué era "lo de Black"? Para empezar ¿Qué Black, Regulus o Sirius? Bulk también pareció pensarlo, el rostro de ambos había pasado de estar tranquilo y hasta algo alegre, a estar completamente serio, como si se tratase de un plan tan complejo e importante que fuese a determinar el destino del mundo mágico.

-Estuve pensando en ello, no es una decisión fácil – respondió lentamente y puso una mano sobre la espalda de Slytherin – si no te importa, será mejor que busques a Slughorn después, esto hay que hablarlo en un lugar más privado, donde las paredes no escuchen.

-No se las paredes, pero habrá que tener cuidado con no encontrarse con ninguna rata de alcantarilla – lo apoyó Albus, intentando quitarle tensión al asunto.

Pareció funcionar, porque el otro sonrió levemente. Ambos se alejaron por el pasillo, sin saber que tras de ellos, cuatro jóvenes se quedaban completamente petrificados, con la sensación de que tres sujetos peligrosos andaban sueltos por el castillo, sin que nadie reparase en su naturaleza; y de que sabían mucho más de ellos que cualquier otro en el colegio.

* * *

De nuevo estaba en la habitación de Teddy. Los mapas estaban ahora ordenados y la cama deshecha, con el pijama todavía arrugado y mezclado entre las sábanas. Albus alzó una ceja, si la abuela estuviese allí le echaría una buena bronca al metamorfomago, no le gustaba que fuese a desayunar y diese vueltas por los alrededores sin haber arreglado su habitación. Pero Teddy estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas; con una mano estiró parte de las sábanas y se sentó sobre ellas, haciendo caso omiso a la camiseta de pijama que acababa de caerse al suelo. Albus logró sentarse también en la silla antes de que el mayor empezase a hablar.

-Lo he estado pensando detenidamente y creo que sería una buena oportunidad ir – empezó a explicar – podemos averiguar muchas cosas sobre los Carrow, pero al mismo tiempo ellos podrían descubrirnos a nosotros, y eso sería un gran problema – se quejó, revolviéndose su pelo azul, gesto que había sacado de Harry.

-¿Y qué propones?

A Albus le agradaba en parte aquello, podían hablar con tranquilidad de la misión por la que habían llegado hasta allí, sin miedo a que alguien abriese de pronto la puerta o estuviese al otro lado, escuchando. El mayor había sellado la sala de nuevo, y en su caso no resultaba sospechoso – como podría haber ocurrido si Albus o Scorpius lo hubiesen hecho con su habitación en Hogwarts – ya que se suponía que era un auror muy ocupado, que se pasaba el día investigando y el cual no querría ser molestado. Lo único malo es que habría sido bueno que su amigo también estuviese allí en vez del entrenamiento de Quidditch, a fin de cuentas aquello también lo concernía.

-Bueno, habrá que ser muy sigilosos y estar atentos de quiénes están alrededor.

-Ya teníamos pensado hacer eso Teddy – Albus rodó los ojos – si no te has dado cuenta, entre nuestros planes no está "morir jóvenes a manos de unos mortífagos".

-Esto es serio Al, vamos a ir a un lugar lleno de mortífagos que no dudarían si-

-Espera, espera, espera – lo paró de repente el chico - ¿Vamos?

Recalcó el plural, acompañando la pregunta con una expresión de desconcierto y asombro. Teddy le devolvió el gesto, para fruncir enseguida las cejas.

-Claro, los tres.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

-Veamos, soy un auror que ha ayudado desde el principio con este caso y el único del grupo que ha viajado en el tiempo para detener a esos mortífagos, además me encontrado con un chico del que soy casi de su familia...

-Eres de la familia, Teddy – lo corrigió Albus.

-y su inseparable amiguito, quienes también quieren ir a por un par de magos oscuros que les doblan la edad un par de veces – Teddy pareció reflexionar un rato – sí, tienes razón, no sé para que querría ir yo con vosotros a un sitio donde podéis correr el mayor riesgo de vuestras vidas.

-No lo decía por eso – se excusó el moreno, volviendo a sentarse – simplemente me tomó por sorpresa. Igual que le tomará a Regulus ¿Qué crees que dirá él?

-No lo sé, que queráis llevar a otro primo... ¿Qué habéis dicho sobre vuestra familia? – se interrumpió de repente Teddy, intentando que todos los detalles cuadrasen.

-Que era toda de América, aunque de vez en cuando se pasaban por aquí, y que se nos unirían en Navidades – el metamorfomago asintió satisfecho – y mantuvimos lo de que es numerosa, por si acaso se nos escapa algún detalle.

-Sí, fue una buena idea; además, tendría sentido que un primo vuestro quisiese unirse a los mortífagos. No me mires con esa cara, Black sabrá que para los Slytherin y sus familiares será obvio lo de la reunión, así que no será problema. Incluso puede que este satisfecho por llevar tres nuevos miembros en vez de dos.

Albus arrugó el gesto, era cierto, muchas veces olvidaba que a Regulus le entusiasmaba la idea de convertirse en un mortífago – aunque eso no quitaba que se pusiese nervioso cada vez que pensaba en la iniciación -, y que no se arrepentiría de su decisión hasta unos cuantos años después.

-Vale, se lo diremos luego – aceptó el chico – pero ¿Qué tienes pensado para que no nos descubran? Los Carrow no saben que hemos venido, pero en cuanto nos vean lo sabrán.

-Sí, en eso también estuve pensando – el mayor se levantó y cogió el Mapa de los Merodeadores – sabiendo que es en casa de los Malfoy podemos hacer uno de estos.

Albus lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?¿Estás loco?¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Necesitaré la ayuda de Scorpius con algunos detalles, pero como tengo tiempo hasta las Navidades iré investigando todo sobre sus terrenos – sacudió el pergamino en su mano – y sobre el mapa, supongo que será bastante difícil, pero si mi padre y sus amigos pudieron, espero que yo también.

-No digo que no puedas lograrlo, eres buen mago y eres mayor que cuando ellos lo hicieron; pero ¿en serio te dará tiempo? Si lo miras de este modo falta muy poco...

-No pierdo nada intentándolo – Teddy se encogió de hombros.

-La vida, si te pillan en la Mansión Malfoy – le recordó Albus, exasperado.

* * *

Lily guardó los libros en su mochila mientras repasaba mentalmente las tareas hechas y por hacer, asegurándose de que no se despistaba. También se cercioró de que había cogido todos los libros que necesitaba para las redacciones de Pociones, Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se colgó la mochila del hombro para salir de la biblioteca e ir a su Sala Común, había quedado con Marie que en cuanto acabase allí, volvería a su dormitorio, quería contarle alguna cosa sobre un chico de Hufflepuff del que Lily no recordaba haber escuchado. Había dado dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que su bolsa pesaba demasiado, así que no le quedó más remedio que hacerle un encantamiento levitatorio.

Emprendió el camino con tranquilidad, perdida en sus pensamientos. Los pasillos estaban tranquilos, demasiado si se consideraba que se acercaba a la torre de Gryffindor, subió y bajo por varias escaleras antes de llegar hasta el cuadro, recito rápidamente la contraseña y miró a su alrededor. A esa hora los alumnos de cursos inferiores a quinto ya habían dejado sus deberes de lado, y algunos de los mayores miraban malhumorados sus pergaminos y sus libros, como si ellos tuviesen la culpa de que la redacción que estaban haciendo a última hora no acabase de salirles bien. Algo alejados de la chimenea estaban los Merodeadores. Lily los miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Era cosa suya o últimamente se deprimían, se enfadaban o se ponían súbitamente serios con más facilidad? Allí había gato encerrado... Sirius y Remus parecían tener un humor de perros, y murmuraban cosas por lo bajo, siendo ignorados por los demás; Peter comía tímidamente un par de ranas de chocolate, sin saber muy bien qué hacer exactamente; y James tenía la mirada seria, daba vueltas a su snitch – aunque no la dejaba volar, cosa que llamaba la atención de Lily – y de vez en cuando apuntaba cosas en un trozo de pergamino que tenía sobre las rodillas.

-¿Inventando nuevas bromas, Potter? – preguntó Lily, llamando la atención de los cuatro.

-Ho-hola Evans – le saludó James al que su presencia le había tomado por sorpresa - ¿Esto? No, no son bromas...

-Ya seguro, y yo soy un troll recién salido de los lavabos de chicas del primer piso – respondió con sarcasmo ella.

-Pero Evans, te lo digo en serio – le aseguró Potter, molesto porque la chica no lo creyera.

-Potter, no soy tonta – le recordó – si una simple charla como la de antes sirviese para que dejaseis de hacer esas cosas, creo que habríais parado hace años.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, esta vez ha funcionado – interrumpió Sirius, escupiendo las palabras molesto – el idiota de James quiere "madurar" – pronunció la última palabra como si estuviese nombrando al Innombrable.

Lily lo miró estupefacta, tanto por el tono que había utilizado como por lo que había dicho ¿Lo Merodeadores iban a acabar con sus travesuras solo porque ella lo hubiese dicho (aunque hubiese sido la ducentésima quincuagésima séptima vez)? Eso no se lo creía ni aunque la amenazasen con tirarla por la Torre de Astronomía. Remus también miró a Sirius, cuando habían vuelto a la Sala Común, después de que él mismo los hubiese interrogado sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el moreno había insistido en cometer la última travesura. "Acabar con estilo" lo había llamado. Pero el licántropo se había negado y, aunque le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad, James había estado de acuerdo. Desde entonces el moreno no paraba de lanzar maldiciones e insultos hacia la pelirroja, y los otros se habían cansado de pedirle que parara.

-No hace falta que hables así, Sirius – le recriminó Remus, aunque su voz tampoco sonaba precisamente amigable – cuando se de cuenta de lo tranquilo que esta el colegio tendrá que admitirlo.

-¿Estás diciendo que el hecho de que el castillo este siempre patas es culpa nuestra?

-Bueno, es lo que me has estado repitiendo todos estos años orgulloso ¿no?

James suspiró resignado, mientras Lily los miraba cada vez más sorprendida ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-Oye Remus ¿estás bien? – preguntó tímidamente, interrumpiendo lo que parecía ser una futura pelea.

El licántropo la miró largamente, suspiró y destensó los músculos; volviendo a sentarse de forma más cómoda. Se revolvió el pelo, nervioso, un par de veces antes de explicarse:

-Los Fidem han descubierto mi problema peludo.

-¿¡Qué!? – la chica preguntó gritando, su mochila cayó al suelo, pero no hizo mucho caso - ¿Cómo es eso posible? Quiero decir... ¡Solo llevaban aquí un mes!

Varios estudiantes se dieron la vuelta, curiosos por ver la escena; pero aquello ya no era mucha novedad, nunca se enteraban de nada y además a muchos aún les quedaba media redacción. Lily también decidió prestar atención a su mochila, y la recogió rápidamente, dejándola en el sofá donde estaba sentado Peter. La bolsa se abrió por causa del peso, y un par de tomos sobresalieron; pero a nadie le importó. Lily, que seguía mirando expectante a Remus, se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Y los otros Merodeadores miraban impresionados a la chica, abriendo lo ojos como platos, incluso James había entreabierto la boca sin darse cuenta y Sirius había olvidado que estaba enfadado.

-Lunático – lo llamó el animago - ¿La pelirroja sabe qué es tu problema peludo?

-¿Hm? Oh, es cierto, aún no os lo había dicho.

-¿¡Que aún no nos lo habías dicho!? ¡Remus, esto no es ninguna tontería!

Lily se sorprendió al ver a Sirius y James tan serios, aunque tratándose de un amigo también era normal. Pero no comentó nada, en vez de eso apremió al chico para que le contase qué había pasado. El licántropo no quería hablar de eso allí, si bien es cierto que el mejor sitio para contar algún secreto es aquel donde haya mayor alboroto, no quería arriesgarse. Así que los cinco acabaron subiendo a la habitación de los chicos, donde relataron la historia. La chica negaba con la cabeza, sin acabarse de creer lo que escuchaba. Ninguno de los dos Slytherin le parecían malas personas, bueno, quizá Scorpius fuese un poco arrogante pero ¿no lo era también James?

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo – dijo cuando hubieron acabado la chica - ¿Cómo es que estuvisteis allí? No podéis ser tan idiotas como para acercaros a un licántropo en plena noche – y añadió con rapidez – con todo el respeto Remus.

El chico se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que daba igual. Pero los otros tres estaban callados ¿Debían decirle a Lily de su capacidad ilegal de transformarse en animales?

-Ha guardado el secreto de Rem – intentó razonar Peter.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo – advirtió Sirius – y siendo como es la pelirroja yo creo que nos delataría.

-¡Canuto! ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que-?

-Aunque me arrepienta después – interrumpió Lily a James – si tanto os importa, puedo guardar el secreto – les aseguró.

Los chicos dudaron unos segundos, pero Sirius, que era el que más en contra estaba sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, la pelirroja sería incapaz de incumplir una promesa – razonó – de todas formas, no puedes con las ganas de saberlo ¿eh, Evans?

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Lily – le advirtió Remus, también con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan malo es? – preguntó esta, asustada, arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

-Malo no es – explicó Remus mientras Sirius alzaba su varita y se concentraba – solo asombroso.

El rostro de Lily cambió de miedo, a duda, pero cuando vio a Sirius – o a lo que debería ser Sirius – se quedó pálida, paralizada y con una mueca de asombro que nunca en su vida pudo volver a imitar. El moreno era ahora un perro; un perro grande, con aspecto feroz y negro como el interior del Bosque Prohibido en plena noche; pero un perro al fin y al cabo. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y teniendo en cuenta la inteligencia de Lily, entendió con rapidez.

-¡So-sois animagos! – exclamó, casi gritando, pero se reprimió por si alguien andaba cerca – Pero eso es muy complicado...

-Yo reaccioné igual cuando me lo enseñaron hace unos años. Sabía que eran buenos en Transformaciones, pero esta vez se lucieron – explicó el castaño, sentándose en su cama.

-Y que lo digas... – murmuró ella.

-Por los amigos cualquier cosa, pelirroja – aseguró Sirius, volviendo a su forma humana.

Lily bajo la mirada y se sentó junto al castaño. Sí, tenía que admitir que aquellos cuatro eran como hermanos, se molestaban los unos a los otros, pero nunca permitían que lo hiciese alguien ajeno al grupo. Sirius había sido acogido a pesar de ser un Black, alguien odiado por Gryffindors por culpa de su familia y ahora odiado por Slytherin y los demás miembros de su familia por ser Gryffindor; Peter, a pesar de ser un chico un tanto torpe, había sido considerado uno más, y por lo que parecía hasta él había logrado ser un animago; a Remus lo habían ayudado con lo de su secreto, ya que nunca había notado que flaquearan en su amistad, y eso que los Merodeadores habían descubierto su condición en segundo. Y James... aparentemente él no tenía ningún problema, a no ser que contaran lo de su actitud orgullosa y arrogante, pero eso lo compartía con Sirius. Quizás él había sido el único que solo había recibido amistad, pero también parecía que era lo único que él quería.

-Ey, Colagusano – dijo de pronto Sirius – enséñale tú tu forma.

-Sirius, no creo que... – se quejó el rubio.

-Venga, será divertido – aseguró el moreno.

-Para ti, Sirius – replicó Remus.

Lily no entendía, pero cuando una rata gris empezó a correr por el suelo no pudo evitar saltar sobre la cama y agarrarse a uno de los postes, aterrorizada. Al cabo de unos segundos el animal volvió a ser el chico regordete de siempre, con un claro rubor de vergüenza.

-Oh, lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente Lily – es que me tomó por sorpresa y...

-No, si no pasa nada – aseguró el chico – elegí una rata porque necesitábamos un animal pequeño para ir hasta el nudo del árbol – explicó el chico, y Lily asintió, ya le había comentado ese detalle de la historia – además, soy muy útil para vigilar los pasillos cuando vamos por ahí – añadió orgulloso.

-¡Colagusano! Eso no tenías que decirlo.

-¿Y tú, Potter? – preguntó Lily, dirigiéndose hacia James, que intentaba reprimir las carcajadas – No, espera, déjame adivinar. Podrías ser un perro, sería bastante normal que Black y tú quisieseis ir iguales. Aunque también podrías hacer la gracia de ser un gato, por lo de el perro, el gato y la rata... no, no eso no es suficiente para el gran Potter – señaló con sarcasmo la chica, mientras tres de los Merodeadores empezaban a contener la risa, al ver la cara de perplejidad de James - ¡Ah! Ya lo tengo: un león. Eres tan orgulloso que seguro que has querido imitar al animal que representa a Gryffindor ¿He acertado?

La chica sonrió contenta, pero las risas de los demás y el que James rodase los ojos molestos la hicieron dudar. El chico imitó a sus amigos, alzó su varita y su aspecto empezó a cambiar. Creció tanto que pronto cayó sobre sus manos, pero el golpe fue mucho más fuerte, porque sus dedos habían pasado a ser pezuñas. El tono azabache de su pelo se aclaró, dando lugar un tono marrón chocolate, y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Su rostro se alargó, al igual que las orejas, sobre las que surgieron sendas cuernas. Cuando la chica quiso darse cuenta, tenía de nuevo la boca abierta, y es que lo que menos que se esperaba de James Charlus Potter es que hubiese elegido una animal tan... ¿adorable? como lo era un ciervo.

-Seguramente habría elegido un león – interrumpió Sirius entre risas – pero es raro ver a uno por el bosque ¿Y que piensas, Evans? – quiso saber mientras el ciervo intentaba esconder su cola, la cual siempre había considerado algo ridícula.

-Hermoso – logró articular la chica. Aunque aquello fue suficiente para que Sirius empezase a recitar una retahíla de burlas.

* * *

-¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó Scorpius curioso en cuanto su amigo piso la habitación.

El pelo del rubio esta bastante mojado, señal de que se había dado una larga ducha, pero aún así Albus sabía que había llegado hacia mucho.

-Estuve con Teddy – explicó, cerrando la puerta – irá con nosotros a la boda.

-¿Teddy?¿A la boda? – el rostro del chico se desencajó – espera ¿vamos a ir?

Albus se sentó en su cama y empezó a relatarle su encuentro con el Lupin. Scorpius se mostraba algo molesto con el hecho de que hubiesen empezado la charla en medio de un pasillo, según él, cualquiera podría haberlos seguido y escuchado, y si eso hubiera pasado la conversación le habría parecido demasiado sospechosa. Pero Albus le aseguró que nadie lo había seguido, o lo habría notado.

-De acuerdo – musitó Scorpius – entonces tenemos que hablar con Regulus para decirle que sí vamos, espero que no le resulte muy raro.

-Yo también lo espero – coincidió el otro.

-¿Y cuando tengo que hablar con Teddy? Por lo de la casa de mis abuelos, digo.

-No sé – Albus se encogió de hombros – cuando él te necesite ya te lo hará saber.

-Esta bien, pero ¿toda esa charla os ha llevado tanto? – preguntó Scorpius curioso – Has tardado más que yo, y eso que tuve entrenamiento.

-Oh, no te lo dije: Teddy va a entrenarnos a partir de ahora.

**Se acabó, y bueno, ya verán como pronto empieza la acción, pero es que deje cabos sueltos y tenía que rematar antes de empezar con las batallas... podrían comentarme como llevan eso? Lo de que ya llevemos catorce capítulo y la cosa todavía no haya empezado, porque yo me estoy agobiando un poco... Bueno ¡Que tengan una feliz semana!**


	15. Días de octubre

**Hoy es domingo, eso significa que a alguien le toca chapar como una loca para cierto examen de mañana, significa que le toca ir a entrenar a la playa (sí, se que es otoño y que hace frío, todas las mantas de mi cama me lo recuerdan) y... ¿Qué más significa? ¡Correcto! Día de actualización. **

**Lobita22: Jajaja la acción llegará pronto, es más, tuve varios quebraderos de cabeza porque quería que este fuese el último capítulo "sin-acción", así que no creo que tengáis que esperar mucho. Y lo de cuando descubran el secreto, fue una de las primeras escenas que imaginé y creeme, me río solo al imaginar la cara de Potter. Y lo del futuro, técnicamente como están en otro tiempo, ese se ha quedado "parado" para nosotros, así que no se verá nada. ¡Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo! Espero que disfrutes el capi.**

**MayLiz: Tranquila la boda de los Malfoy llegará pronto, muy pronto. Y mientras, pues todos pensarán que son mortífagos, luego... pfff ya veré que me invento xD Pero una cosa te voy a decir: la van a liar parda, y mucho.**

**Insane: Muchísimas gracias. Me alegra que a alguien le encanto tanto leer el fic como a mi escribirlo, solo espero tener tiempo suficiente para no retrasarme con las actualizaciones. Espero que este capi te resulte igual de emocionante ;)**

**(de nuevo sin ideas para el título... se aceptan sugerencias!)**

**.:Días de octubre:.**

Lily removía el helado de su copa con el ceño fruncido; hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar la conversación - obviamente interesantísima - que les brindaba Slughorn. En lugar de eso se había centrado en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales ocupaban a las dos personas sentadas junto a ella. Escoger aquel sitio había sido tan solo culpa del destino y de su imperiosa necesidad por acabar cuanto antes la redacción de Historia de la Magia - lo cual había hecho que llegase tarde a la reunión-; es más, Evans había estado esquivando a los dos Slytherin durante aquellas dos semanas, incapaz de saber si debía de hacer caso a las sospechas de Potter o confiar en la pacífica apariencia que le habían mostrado aquellos chicos por todo ese tiempo. Si bien eran Slytherin - y aquello era un punto para el merodeador - ya le habían demostrado varias veces que no eran cualquier tipo de Slytherin, más bien uno bastante inusual. Pero también tenía que reconocer que los Merodeadores nunca se habían tomado algo tan en serio. El debate interno había durado esas dos semanas, en las que había preferido aislarse de ambos grupos, sin querer hablar con ninguno hasta que no tuviese un veredicto.

Obviamente, los seis se habían dado cuenta de la actitud de la chica, pero habían preferido no decir nada. Los Merodeadores habían tenido que reconocer que la chica se había llevado bien con el Fidem moreno desde el primer momento que habían empezado a hablar, como si una sensación de familiaridad muy especial los hubiese conectado; y las dos serpientes, incapaces de encontrar un motivo por el cual Lily se hubiese podido enfadar con ellos, también habían querido dejarle su espacio; habían escuchado de los rumores sobre el carácter explosivo de cualquier pelirroja que se casase con un Potter, y conociendo a la madre de Albus preferían no correr riesgos.

-¡Vaya! Que tarde se ha hecho – exclamó de pronto Slughorn – será mejor que volváis ya a vuestras habitaciones, mañana es el gran día – dijo, guiñando el ojo a Scorpius y Regulus - ¡El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada! Más vale que todos descanséis bien.

Todos empezaron a levantarse y recoger sus cosas, Regulus corrió enseguida fuera de la sala, aún tenía un ensayo de Transformaciones por acabar. Fue seguido por numerosos alumnos, excepto por las dos serpientes y Lily, que recogía con calma, todavía ordenando sus pensamientos.

-Profesor Slughorn – llamó Albus al anciano – Verá, tengo una duda con una poción...

-No puedo negar el hecho de que me agrada tu interés, Fidem. Pero es un poco tarde, pregúntamelo el próximo día en clase.

-Es que no es una poción del temario – respondió algo inseguro el moreno.

Scorpius no prestaba atención a la escena, en vez de eso, se entretenía mirando los cuadros y fotos que había en la sala, eran más escasos que en su época, pero aún así el profesor de Pociones intentaba hacer notar todos sus contactos. Lily, al contrario, si que miraba interesada la charla. Los Merodeadores habían mencionado algo de que el moreno quería algo de Slughorn, Peter había hasta murmurado sobre que quería matarlo; de todas formas ¿desde cuando hacia ella caso de lo que ellos dijesen? Además, el chico estaba preguntando sobre una poción ¡Una poción! Algo poco sospechosos si se trataba de Al Fidem, además ¿Qué iba a querer preparar?¿Un Filtro de Muertos Vivientes? Imposible, por no decir que eso sí que estaba en el temario.

-¿No? – preguntó sorprendido el profesor.

-No, es que estuve mirando unos libros y, bueno... ya sabe, interés académico.

-Oh, en ese caso ven a verme mañana si quieres – respondió el hombre, claramente molesto por el recuerdo de preguntas de alumnos de Slytherin fuera de las clases.

-Gracias, profesor – se despidió el chico, al ver como Slughorn abandonaba la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarle?

Tenía que reconocerlo, la pregunta había salido sola; pero en ocasiones, impulsiva era el segundo nombre de Lily. Scorpius y Albus se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos, como si acabasen de reparar en la presencia de la chica, aunque técnicamente no sabían que estaba allí, pensaron que ya se habría marchado. Lily les miraba seria, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, sin dar lugar a réplicas.

-Una duda sobre pociones – respondió el chico son simpleza.

-Eso ya lo sé, Fidem – remarcó el apellido, para dejar claro que no estaba muy contenta.

-Destilación de venenos – respondió rápidamente el chico.¡Demonios! Era como si Ginny hubiese heredado el carácter de Lily, pero solo eran parientas por ley... ¿Se casaría él también con una chica así?

La chica alzó una ceja, dudosa.

-¿Destilación de venenos?¿Para?

-Algunos venenos de serpiente son útiles en pociones tranquilizantes... a lo mejor te regalamos una por Navidades – bromeó el rubio, que todavía no sabía reconocer los atisbos de mal humor de las pelirrojas Potter.

-Entonces, no te importará que te acompañe mañana a ver al profesor ¿verdad?

-Eh... no, claro que no – respondió dudoso ¿aquella era una pregunta trampa?

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Lily salió con paso decidido de la habitación, perdiéndose en los pasillos. Su arrojo Gryffindor había relucido en aquella ocasión, tenía claro que si acompañaba a las serpientes a su cita con Slughorn, conseguiría alguna respuesta, y por supuesto, si tenían pensado atacar al hombre – como decían los Merodeadores -, estropearía su plan. Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre ellos, aquello había sido muy raro. Demasiado. Pero se encogieron de hombros y salieron también de allí, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El moreno no tardó en dar un par de indicaciones a su amigo sobre como tratar con las mujeres con carácter explosivo, pero como siempre, Malfoy pasó de las advertencias. Así le iba con Rose, murmuró Albus.

La Sala Común ya estaba algo vacía, solo un par de grupos o parejas de sexto y séptimo curso quedaban cerca de las dos chimeneas. Los chicos no se detuvieron allí, sino que subieron rápidamente a su habitación. Albus entró arrastrando los pies y no dudo en tirarse sobre su cama tan pronto como la tuvo cerca. Scorpius bufó mientras rebuscaba en su armario.

-Venga Al, o llegaremos tarde.

-Es tarde – puntualizó en el "es", dejando claro que no quería ir a ningún sitio – y estoy cansado.

-Te recuerdo, Potter, que el que mañana tiene partido soy yo. Tú te vas a quedar toda la mañana durmiendo – lo acusó con voz siseante, mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad.

-Nah – negó el chico, mientras hundía la cara en la almohada – por la mañana iré a ver a Slughorn... ¿Y por qué no ibas a dormir tú también toda la mañana? El partido es por la tarde...

-Nuestra querida capitana quiere repasar todas las estrategias y asegurarse de qué desayunos y comidas tomamos – respondió arrugando la nariz – así que ¿Vamos?

-Maldigo al idiota de Teddy y sus estúpidas clases a mitad de la noche – se quejó mientras se levantaba.

-Solo son las once y media.

-Y yo podría estar tranquilamente en la cama – puntualizo, pasándose la capa por encima.

Scorpius le dio un codazo, como reprimenda por ser tan plasta y ambos emprendieron el camino. Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos hasta que el grupo que quedaba en la sala se fuera para poder abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo. Fuera la mayoría de las velas ya se habían apagado, pues el toque de queda había sido hacía un rato y la mayoría de los retratos dormitaban – algunos con ronquidos más prominentes que otros-. Los chicos avanzaron a paso seguro, con cuidado al doblar cada esquina de no chocarse con ningún profesor, o peor: con Filch; aquella semana su gata había tenido varios parásitos en el estómago y el hombre estaba convencido de que la culpa había sido de algún alumno malvado e insoportable, y no de las sospechosas latas de comida que le ofrecía todos los días al animal.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del cuadro de Barnabás, vieron a Teddy, hablando cordialmente con el profesor Flitwick. El metamorfomago no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos que habían tenido que asomar las cabezas para que el mayor abandonase su charla. El profesor de Encantamientos, que había permanecido de espaldas, se marchó enseguida. Teddy lo siguió con la mirada, y tras comprobar unos segundos que nadie más venía hizo aparecer la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Scorpius y Albus apuraron el paso y entraron junto a él.

-¿Por qué estabas hablando con él? – preguntó el moreno curioso, mientras dejaba la capa sobre uno de los sillones.

-Bueno, tengo unos amiguitos con los que había quedado a las once y veinte, pero no se presentaron.

-El sarcasmo no queda bien con esa cara de bulldog – opinó Scorpius, haciendo caso nulo al pequeño enfadó de Teddy, que enseguida recobró su verdadera apariencia.

-Cuando salí a buscaros y ver lo que pasaba me crucé con él, y empezó a preguntarme emocionado si iba a ver mañana el partido – acabó de explicar, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y apoyaba los pies en una mesa cercana.

-No es culpa nuestra, tuvimos que ir a una de esas reuniones de Slughorn – dijo Scorpius, sacando su varita.

-Cada día se enrolla más – coincidió Albus – ¿y que le dijiste? Sobre lo de ir al partido, digo

Teddy bajó los pies y sacó una lista de su bolsillo.

-Obviamente no debo ir – respondió – se supone que estoy aquí investigando todo cuanto pueda sobre el ataque de los mortífagos, si me presento en un partido de Quidditch, nadie se creerá que hago mi trabajo en serio y resultaría sospechoso.

-Todos te creen sospechoso, Ted ¡Expelliarmus! – replicó Scorpius, mientras agitaba su varita y desarmaba al muñeco de prácticas.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, sorprende que con tantos aurores en Inglaterra tenga que venir uno desde Bulgaria – explicó Albus, imitando a su amigo.

-¿Y que queríais que dijera? Si mencionaba mi verdadera nacionalidad sospecharían aún más, nadie conoce a ningún Bulk – replicó – además, vosotros hicisteis lo mismo.

-Supongo que tienes razón ¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Mañana iré a Bretaña – respondió ante la mirada de asombro de los otros dos – ya conseguí todos los hechizos que necesito para el plano de la Mansión Malfoy, aunque todavía tengo que aprender a hacer unos cuantos, son bastante complicados. Así que iré a buscar la tinta que necesito para trazarlo; es bastante especial y solo la fabrican en Francia – dijo, mientras zarandeaba la lista con los hechizos, que no eran pocos – habría preferido encargarla vía lechuza, pero es demasiado sensible como para eso, así que tendré que ir en persona.

-¿Cómo la consiguieron entonces los Merodeadores? – preguntó Scorpius confuso.

-Créeme, me gustaría saberlo, y mucho; pero tampoco voy a ir a preguntarles. Y Scorpius, sube la varita – le ordenó, poniendo por fin atención al entrenamiento – Y Albus, ya os dije que ese hechizo quiero que lo hagáis no verbal.

El metamorfomago comenzó a dar indicaciones a las serpientes. Estuvieron así un par de horas, Teddy se había empeñado en que tenían que aprender a usar varios hechizos elementales que se les enseñaba a los aurores para infiltrarse en territorio enemigo, los chicos habían asegurado que exageraba al llamarlo "territorio enemigo", pero en el fondo todos sabían que pretendían colarse en una boda en la que hasta el último invitado era seguidor de Voldemort y que un solo error podría suponer un gran desastre. Teddy también aprovechó para pedirle a Scorpius que en el próximo entrenamiento lo ayudase con los planos.

Lo cierto era que tener a Teddy allí había resultado bastante útil, el mayor todavía recordaba bastante hechizos de su formación como auror – la mayoría de las maldiciones y contrahechizos se olvidaban con el paso del tiempo – y ellos hacían todo lo posible por aprenderlos, puesto que no había demasiados libros donde estos saliesen. Estaba por ejemplo, el "Protego Horriblis", si el original ya era difícil, este se llevaba el premio, pero resultaba bastante útil, porque excepto las Maldiciones Imperdonables, rechazaba cualquier otra. También había otro que se les resistía, el "Caeca Temporalis", un hechizo desilusionador, que les permitiría prescindir de la capa – Teddy aseguraba que estar en combate con ella era demasiado molesto, incluso aunque no tuvieses que moverte demasiado -, pero su utilidad era proporcional a su dificultad. No les extrañaba que ningún profesor hubiese intentado enseñárselo antes.

Pasada la medianoche, el mayor consideró que estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir practicando, así que los dejó marchar. Los dos Slytherin cogieron la capa y, sin decir una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto, prácticamente corrieron hasta su habitación, donde se quedaron dormidos nada más tocar la almohada.

* * *

Cuando Albus abrió los ojos ya hacía tiempo que había amanecido. Las sábanas de la cama de Scorpius estaban alisadas y bien sometidas bajo el colchón, así que el mediano de los Potter dedujo que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los elfos hubiesen pasado por la habitación. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mágico y muggle, el chico se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Una vez limpió y con ropa limpia, se decidió a dirigirse al Gran Comedor a por su desayuno. Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos, que a esas horas de la mañana ya se habían cubierto con las bufandas y las insignias de sus equipos, o al menos del equipo al que apoyaban en este partido. Albus encontró además, a unos diez alumnos con las caras pintadas de rojo y dorado o de verde y plateado. Y, para rematar, a un grupo de alumnos que veían maravillados una pancarta hecha por otro, donde un león salía y entraba del papel una y otra vez, rugiendo sin producir ningún ruido.

Dentro del comedor el ambiente era parecido, y la tensión entre las mesas de las serpientes y la de los leones se podía palpar, cortar con un cuchillo y Albus juró que hasta podía ver y oír los truenos de la tormenta que cubriría la sala como ambas casas siguiesen mirándose así. Identificar a Scorpius no fue complicado, su pelo aplatinado brillaba como de costumbre, pero lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención era la muchacha morena que caminaba alrededor de varios chicos, que el moreno pudo identificar como los miembros del equipo.

-¡Black! Te he dicho que como mínimo tienes que comer una pieza de fruta ¿entendiste? – rápidamente movió la cabeza hacia Scorpius - ¡Y tú Fidem! Deja las tortitas, son un desayuno demasiado pesado para hoy.

-Pero si el partido es por la tarde – se quejó el rubio, al ver su plato alejarse.

-¡Te he dicho que o cereales o tostadas!

Scorpius juró que tanto su capitana como Albus sufrirían algún día su lenta y dulce venganza, este último por estar mirándolo tranquilamente con una sonrisa de lado. ¡Si aún tenía la desfachatez de servirse todas las tortitas que pudo en su plato!

-Cuando esto acabe te vas a enterar – le aseguró.

-¿Sabes qué, Scor? Valdrá la pena – le contestó Albus, cubriendo su desayuno con todo el sirope que pudo.

Tras comprobar uno por uno el desayuno de los integrantes de su equipo, Talkalot se dignó a sentarse y concentrarse en su propio cuenco de macedonia, aunque todavía alzaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para comprobar que nadie se saltaba su dieta-prepartido. Scorpius apuró todo lo que pudo, y en cuanto acabó se levantó, obligando a Albus a hacer lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vas, Fidem?

-Vamos a preguntarle una cosa al profesor Slughorn – Talkalot pareció dudar unos instantes, pero al final acabó aceptando.

-Esta bien, pero en una hora y media te esperamos en el campo ¡Y no te retrases!

Scorpius le hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que sí, pero lo chica no se fiaba mucho. Por otro lado, Albus también le hacía señas a Lily para indicarle que iban a por Slughorn. La pelirroja debió entender enseguida, porque se levantó inmediatamente, siendo interceptada por Sirius, que también había comprendido el gesto del moreno.

-¿Vas a ir con ellos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Black, pero sí, quiero saber que es lo que traman – dijo, mientras se zafaba del chico – a mi me gusta tener pruebas.

El chico frunció más el ceño, pero no dijo nada, por lo que la pelirroja se marchó enseguida, antes de tener quedarle explicaciones también a Potter. Cuando pilló a los Fidem, estos ya estaban saliendo del comedor. Era sabido por la mayoría de los alumnos que Slughorn siempre desayunaba en su despacho los domingos, prefería comer sus golosinas de piña o algún otro dulce que tuviese guardado o que le hubiesen enviado, si disponía del tiempo para hacerlo. Así que el trío se dirigió hacia allí con paso lento, ninguno sabía como iniciar una conversación, temían que el comentario equivocado pudiese tener un resultado fatal.

-Entonces... – se animó a empezar Albus – ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarle a Slughorn?

-¿Que?

-Bueno, ya sabes, te ofreciste a acompañarnos. Algo habrá que quieras preguntarle.

-¿Y por qué no puede ser también que simplemente quiera _disfrutar_ de vuestra presencia? – inquirió la chica.

-No quisiera ser grosero, Lily – aseguró Scorpius – pero...

-Tú siempre eres grosero, Fidem.

-...esa cara de mala veela y la manera con la que nos has estado esquivando estos días no refleja exactamente tu diversión al estar con nosotros – acabó de decir, como si no hubiese escuchado a la pelirroja.

-Ya, supongo que sí. Pero estaba molesta.

-¿Por? – preguntó Albus.

En aquel momento entraron uno de los pasillo de las mazmorras, y tuvieron que pararse unos segundos, puesto que varios fantasmas montados a caballos estaban corriendo por él. Se arrimaron contra la pared, esperando a que pasasen de largo, lo último que querían era sentir ese escalofrío que producían los fantasmas al atravesarte.

-Por nada, simplemente estaba molesta – zanjó el tema Lily, sin encontrar ninguna excusa mejor.

Volvieron a estar unos segundos en silencio, lo cual se notó más en este ocasión, porque los húmedos pasillos de esa parte del castillo no eran tan transitados.

-Y ¿vosotros por qué queréis saber sobre la destilación? Podéis comprar los venenos ya preparados, así como las pociones.

-No todos – contradijo Scorpius.

-A parte, si los compras no es tan divertido – aseguró el chico.

Lily no pudo sino reprimir una sonrisa, la verdad es que de vez en cuando le gustaba conversar con alguien sobre Pociones, su asignatura favorita, y desde que Snape y ella no se hablaban no había podido hacerlo. Siguieron con ese tema, Lily se fue relajando, aunque seguía intentando encontrar algún modo de averiguar que era lo que tramaban los chicos.

-Pero ¿Las Pociones son la única asignatura que os gusta? – preguntó ella – Siempre habláis o de ellas o del Quidditch.

-Eso no es cierto – protestó Albus – lo que pasa es mi hermano habla tanto de DCAO y mi hermana de Transformaciones que agotan cualquier tema relacionado con eso – dijo escogiéndose de hombros.

-Es extraño como hablas de tus hermanos sin que estén ellos por aquí, sobretodo si tu hermana es más pequeña que tú – musitó Lily, pero los chicos hicieron como si no la hubiesen oido.

-La Herbología también está interesante – opinó Scorpius, mientras intentaba recordar por qué pasillo tenían que ir.

-¡Eso solo lo dices porque tiene aplicaciones en las Pociones! – lo acusó Lily - ¿Y que pensáis de Cuidados para Criaturas Mágicas?

Albus y Scorpius pensaron durante un rato, ya no cursaban esa asignatura, ya que eran pocas las carreras en las que esa clase servía. No había sido desagradable la experiencia pero,... bueno, el semigigante tenía ideas y opiniones un tanto peligrosas. No, más bien tenía el sentido del peligro algo atrofiado.

-Estaba bien – respondió el moreno – cualquier cosa mejor que Historia de la Magia.

Scorpius rió, coincidiendo con su amigo. Lily arrugó un poco el entrecejo, tenía que tener cuidado, la conversación se dirigía hacia donde ella quería y si formulaba mal las preguntas o era muy insistente se darían cuenta de sus motivos. Aquello era como un juego, ambas partes sabían del mismo suceso, y ambas partes sabían que el otro lo sabía. Pero el primero que diese un paso en falso, y admitiese estar al tanto de todo, habría perdido. Y a ninguno de ellos le gustaba perder.

-Ya, pero ¿qué pensáis del contenido de la asignatura? – remarcó la pregunta – las criaturas y todo eso, sobretodo las oscuras, a mi me parecen bastante... ¿como decirlo?

-¿Criaturas oscuras? – repitió Scorpius.

Veamos, ¿qué sabía él de las criaturas oscuras? Estaban los vampiros, chupasangres peligrosos cuando tenía hambre, aunque había oído algo sobre que estaban empezando a someterse a programas para poder incorporarse a la vida mágica con normalidad. También estaban las arañas gigantes ¿No les tenía el tío de Albus fobia? Otros eran los licántropos que,... Licántropos. Scorpius miró con los ojos desorbitados a Albus, él también se había dado cuenta, pero para su suerte Lily todavía miraba al frente, buscando el adjetivo adecuado. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo, era obvio que los Merodeadores se lo habían contado a ella, y por eso había estado tan distante últimamente. Pettigrew había visto a Albus apuntar al lobo, aunque no sabían qué hechizo había utilizado, así que seguramente pensaban que lo había atacado. Y si con alguien se llevaba bien Lily de los Merodeadores era con Remus.

Bueno, si había ido hasta allí a por información, se la darían. Obviamente no iban a contarle su plan, ya que eso implicaría muchas cosas, pero si podían hablar sobre su punto de vista, que a fin de cuentas era el verdadero y lo que ella quería.

-Son solo otras criaturas más – Scorpius se encogió de hombros – el Bosque Prohibido está lleno de ellas.

-Ya, pero ¿no las encontráis algo aterradoras? – preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, se llaman oscuras porque se supone que son peligrosas – coincidió Albus – mi tío por ejemplo le tiene una fobia tremenda a las acromántulas. De todas formas, son como cualquier ser vivo, depende como se críe. Por ejemplo, conozco a un hombre, amigo de la familia, que es un hombre-lobo – explicó el chico – es difícil encontrar a alguien tan amable como él.

Era raro hablar de Lupin cuando hasta hacia un par de meses no lo había conocido, pero para su suerte los chicos habían escuchado las historias de Harry y sabían que era verdad. Lily parecía estar a punto de colapsar, aunque intentaba disimularlo; pero es aquello simplemente contradecía todo en cuanto había estado pensando últimamente.

-¿Tenéis a un licántropo como amigo?

-Si, y ya te digo: es muy agradable.

-Pero ¿no es peligroso?

Albus la miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando aparentar molestia.

-Que se transforme una noche cada veintiocho días no lo convierte en un peligro para la sociedad – explicó – con el paso del tiempo muchos han aprendido cuales son las medidas básicas para no sufrir tanto en la transformación y para no atacar a nadie.

Lily no mencionó el tema de nuevo en todo el camino – aunque ya no faltaba mucho -, y no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Podía ser que la hubiesen descubierto y solo hubiesen dicho lo que ella esperaba oír, pero también podía ser que hubiesen sido sinceros. De cualquier forma estaba mucho más confusa que antes.

Por fin encontraron el despacho de Slughorn, llamaron a la oscura puerta y esta se abrió por arte de magia – literalmente -, revelando a un curioso Slughorn que se encontraba colocándose cuidadosamente un sombrero puntiagudo, decorado con serpientes verdes y plateadas, seguramente con la intención de animar al equipo de su casa. Al recordar la cita con los chicos les hizo una seña para pasaran. Estuvieron cerca de tres cuartos de hora allí dentro, no era un proceso complejo, pero si largo de explicar, por lo que el hombre se vió obligado a garabatear varias cosas en un pergamino que encontró por la mesa y que después se quedó Albus. Lily y Scorpius tampoco se cortaron a la hora de hacer preguntas, claramente interesados también en el tema.

Al final el hombre optó por buscar en su guía de libros de pociones alguna referencia que pudiese servirle al chico, ya que el tipo de veneno cambiaba obviamente partes del proceso. Cuando salieron, los pasillos ya habían empezado a ser visitados por algunos alumnos que buscaban clases y mazmorras vacías donde poder crear sus pancartas; y los fantasmas empezaban a reunirse, también emocionados, haciendo apuestas.

-Yo digo que gana Gryffindor – decía uno de pelo largo.

-Yo también, pero que Slytherin será quien atrape la snich – apostó otro de facciones brutas.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ningún Slytherin en sus cabales atraparía la snich si eso no les concediese la victoria! – se indignó otro, con una túnica decorada por serpientes de colmillos afilados, seguramente había pertenecido a la casa – Yo digo que mi casa ganará.

-Esta bien – aceptó un cuarto, que había estado apuntado los posibles resultados - ¿Y cual será el premio?

-No sé... – el segundo de los espectros parecía bastante dudoso.

-¡El ganador tendrá el cuadro del bosque de la segunda planta para él solo! – propuso el fantasma de las serpientes.

-Ey, pero Franley y yo hemos apostado por Gryffindor ¡Tendríamos que compartirlo!

-¿Tú eres tonto? Se supone que tu apuestas además porque los gatitos cogen la snich.

Scorpius estaba bastante entretenido mirando la escena cuando sintió un codazo por parte de su amigo, que le recordó "amablemente y sin malas intenciones" que había quedado con el equipo en el campo en media hora, y dado que al Malfoy no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ponerse una túnica normal, tenía diez minutos para subir a su cuarto, cambiarse y coger la escoba en cinco y otros quince para llegar hasta el campo. El rubio no se hizo de rogar y empezó a correr con toda la elegancia que le permitía su apellido, dejando detrás de sí a un Albus envuelto en carcajadas y a un Lily que no sabía si criticar su actitud o reír también.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos juntos hasta el campo a la hora del partido? – propuso Albus cuando llegaron al Hall del castillo.

-Esta bien, pero no pienses que me sentaré con las serpientes y mucho menos que animaré a tu primo – lo amenazó, aunque sin quitar su sonrisa.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo, si no me gusta ver a la Lily gritona no sé si querré a la Lily-fan-incondicional – contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Haré como si no hubiese escuchado eso.

-Además, a Potter le daría un infarto – comentó – aunque no se moriría sin haberme asesinado primero, obviamente.

Lily dibujó una mueca de enfado y asco.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¿Tanto lo odias?

La chica lo miró como si acabase de admitir que era Batman. ¿Acaso no se llevaba fatal con los Merodeadores?¿A que venía esa pregunta entonces?

-¿No debería? Es un inmaduro, presumido, egocéntrico...

-Quizás solo te falte conocerlo un poco – opinó el chico, que ya se encaminaba de nuevo hacia las mazmorra - ¡Nos vemos aquí media hora antes de partido!

Y se alejó casi corriendo, sin dar tiempo a la chica a preguntar nada. Siguió trotando hasta que dobló la segunda esquina, donde se detuvo a recuperar el aliento; tenía que reconocerlo, no sabía por qué había dicho eso y quedarse allí habría sido algo embarazoso. Aunque lo de echarse a correr quizás había sido algo exagerado. Siguió caminando con normalidad. ¿Por qué mencionarlo entonces? Por lo que había visto, hasta el momento su abuela no se llevaba precisamente bien con el abuelo, pero debía faltar poco para que empezaran a salir ¿no? Porque por lo que había podido ver, los Merodeadores habían parado totalmente sus bromas en las últimas semanas, ese debía ser el cambio que había mencionado su padre, lo de que James se había vuelto más maduro en séptimo.

-Aunque a mi me sigue recordando al niño de mi hermano – murmuró el moreno, casi llegando al pasillo de la Sala Común.

Eso del amorío, ya lo resolverían ellos solos ¿no?. Albus se paró en seco, cavilando una nueva idea ¿Y si su presencia allí impedía que sus abuelos empezasen a salir? Entonces no tendrían a su padre, Voldemort atacaría al Profesor Longbottom, y a saber si ocurriría lo mismo que con los Potter ¿Moriría Voldemort, y Dumbledore, y todos aquellos miembros de la Orden? ¿Y que pasaría con Scorpius y con él?. Los Malfoy no cambiarían de bando y cabía la posibilidad de que Draco se casase con otra, entonces Scorpius no nacería; y ni él, ni Lily, ni James tampoco, porque su padre tampoco habría nacido nunca.

En la mente de Albus empezaron a barajarse toda clase de opciones con finales escandalosos, terroríficos u optimistas – en estos Neville se comportaba como Harry -, pero con una sola idea clara: iba a conseguir que acabasen los dos juntitos, por muy melosa o estúpida que pudiese ser la escena. No era que creyera que su abuela se fuese a enamorar de él ¡Por Merlín, esperaba que no! Pero quizás con el por medio, su abuela no tendría tiempo para ambos Potter, y dado que de momento el le caía mejor... No, tenía que conseguir que salieran juntos. Con esos pensamientos entró en la Sala. Estaba completamente llena; alumnos de primero y segundo por las mesas, intentando acabar los deberes antes del partido; de tercero y cuarto copiándolos entre ellos; los de quinto, sexto y séptimo eran otra historia, cada uno se comportaba de una forma totalmente distinta.

Los ojos del chico vagaron inconscientemente a lo largo de la sala, sin querer prestar mucha atención, ya dispuesto a subir a su habitación, para guardar el pergamino de Slughorn. Pero volvió a detener sus paso cuando vio a Snape sentado en un rincón, leyendo un grueso libro con expresión aburrida. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a él.

-Hola – lo saludó tranquilo.

Snape levantó la vista, claramente sorprendido por la interrupción. Elevó una ceja cuando se encontró con Albus.

-Fidem – respondió, a modo de saludo.

-No estuviste ayer en la reunión – comentó el chico.

-Tareas de perfectos – se excusó el mayor, extrañado por la situación - ¿Por?¿Pasó algo importante?

-No, no; claro que no.

Albus se sintió incómodo, de nuevo había actuado inconscientemente, pero es que a veces le hacia rabiar un poco el hecho de no poder acercarse a su tocayo. Este solía reunirse con aquellos tipos, Avery y Mulciber creía recordar, y cuando lo hacía empezaban a bromear sobre artes oscuras, sangres sucias y mortífagos. El chico podría jurar que vería a los tres en la boda de los Malfoy; aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, en el caso de Snape no era aconsejable intentar evitarlo, por muy malo o egoísta que pudiese sonar.

Y ahora que por fin lo encontraba solo, se quedaba sin tema de conversación, aquello no podía ser más incómodo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso Snape.

Albus siguió extrañado la dirección que señalaba el mayor, yendo a parar al pergamino que todavía sujetaba en su mano derecha. Seguramente lo que había interesado al futuro profesor de Pociones era la letra de Slughorn y el nombre de algún ingrediente. El chico lo desplegó y se lo mostró. Snape comenzó a leer rápidamente todas las notas, aunque su asignatura favorita era Defensa, se notaba claramente su pasión por las pociones.

-Aquí te recomendaría que preparases cada ingrediente por separó – comentó señalando un párrafo, mientras leía el siguiente.

-Es una opción, pero si juntas estos dos y los cueces lentamente en savia de grutelida diluida también puede funcionar – opinó Albus.

Snape elevó la vista, claramente sorprendido de nuevo, ya que no se esperaba una contestación como esa. Poco a poco los chicos empezaron a conversar, empezando por Pociones y acabando en temas triviales, habiendo pasado por la vida en el castillo, que cargada de tanta magia podía ser bastante activa en ocasiones. Finalmente la sala empezó a vaciarse, dado que la hora de comer se acercaba; Snape vio aparecer por la puerta de la Sala Común a sus amigos, así que despidió del menor.

-Ah, una cosa – lo paró Albus antes de que el otro se fuese - ¿Vas a ir al partido de Quidditch?

-La idea no me atrae demasiado, aprovecharé para disfrutar del silencio de la Sala – se sinceró Snape, arrugando la nariz - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por si querías acompañarnos a Lily y a mí hasta el estadio.

El mayor frunció gravemente el ceño, Albus no sabía qué era exactamente lo que había pasado años atrás, pero sí que ellos dos se habían peleado y no habían vuelto a hablar en todo aquel tiempo. Aún así, el de pelo grasiento pareció dudar unos instantes, pero justo antes de que Avery llegase, denegó la oferta. Albus suspiró, en otra ocasión sería.

**Chan chan chaaaaaan. Bueno, voy a contarles: en principio este era el último capi tranquilo (tenía que acabar ciertos asuntos para poder avanzar más rápido), peeeero me enrollé demasiado y me estaba quedando muy largo (cosa rara porque estaba sin imaginación), así que pensé en hacer una segunda parte en el capi 16, donde Severus iría con Lily y Al hasta el estadio y donde os haría una descripción escrupulosa del partido (obviamenrte este capitulo habría acabado antes para que el 16 no fuera demasiado corto) peeeeeero yo quiero escribir ya lo de la boda de los Malfoy así que lo mandé todo a tomar viento fresco :) La última escena? Me daba pena que Albus no se relacionase con Snape, así que pensé que podría quedar bien. Se llevarán de ahora en adelante? Nadie lo sabe, depende de las ideas que me chive la almohada esta noche. **

**Si tienen sugerencias no duden en decirlo (pero no pregunten demasiado por argumento que aun van a chafarme las sorpresas que les tengo guardadas xD). Feliz semana y que Fawkes los proteja.**


	16. Visita a Hogsmeade

**Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Aún no acabó el domingo así que cumplí mi palabra de actualizar Muahahaah ok, déjenlo. Esta semana empecé por fin con exámenes (aunque no sé como se retrasaron tanto ._.); aunque el verdadero problema es que no escribí en toda la semana (saben eso de estudiar el último día, pues lo mismo) porque cada vez que tenía un ratito libre me dedicaba a preparar el regalo de una amiga (créanme, me va a llevar muuuuuucho tiempo). Intentaré compensar esta semana.**

**Mei: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sep, Lily dejará de desconfiar de os chicos... de momento... ok, no; todavía no lo tengo claro. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo ¡Gracias por seguir la historia desde hace tanto!**

**lobita22: Jajaja pues para que lo descubran aún falta un poco, lo siento, y tampoco relataré lo del partido, aún que sí pone como quedaron. Me alegro de que te esté gustando ¡Te dejo con la conti!**

**insane: Vaya, muy halagador por tu parte =D Sip, la verdad es que a Lily le salió el tiro por la culata. Me alegro de que te esté gustando y que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas ¡Gracias por comentar! **

**Os dejo con la continuación, que la disfruteis:**

**.:Visita a Hogsmeade:.**

Albus se apretó la bufanda con más fuerza, sentía una profunda picazón en la nariz, por lo que sospechaba que debía estar completamente roja. Todavía eran principios de diciembre, pero la nieve ya cubría cualquier rincón del suelo y no había profesor, mago o alumno en Hogsmeade que no estuviese utilizando bufanda, gorro y una – o dos – túnicas de invierno. Scorpius, que iba a su lado, llevaba todo el camino quejándose de que desde que había salido de su caliente cama aquella mañana no sentía los dedos de los pies. Albus intentaba ignorar sus insistentes quejas, pero lo cierto es que el también sentía que el forro de sus botas era de hielo en vez de piel.

El único que parecía mantenerse con humor era Regulus. Este iba hablando animado sobre algo que el moreno no entendía – aunque seguramente se debiera a que hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención-. El mediano de los Potter todavía no entendía como era posible que Black hubiese podido convencerlos para abandonar sus lechos aquella fría mañana para ir a comprar... ya ni se acordaba que utensilio para la escoba estaba buscando su amigo. Quizás hubiese contribuido el hecho de que no iban a poder usar ese día para entrenar ni adelantar tarea; los profesores parecían haberse aliado para dejarles la semana libre (seguramente porque pronto empezarían a poner exámenes y preferían los deberes prácticos) y al parecer Teddy había desaparecido. Ambas serpientes sabían perfectamente que seguía investigando la casa de los Malfoy, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que lo habían visto en el castillo. Esperaban que volviese pronto.

Una nueva réplica de Scorpius y el anunció de Regulus de que ya estaban llegando hicieron levantar la cabeza a Albus. Por fin habían dejado el paseo nevado y pisaban la dura tierra de Hogsmeade, a la que todos sus habitantes habían quitado la capa de polvo blanco helado, que se encontraba arrinconado contra los muros de las tiendas y las casas. Regulus los guió por la calle principal, hasta llegar a una tienda de escobas que ellos nunca habían visto antes, seguramente habría cerrado o trasladado en su época.

-Por fin un sitio seco – murmuró Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido y aflojándose la bufanda.

-Y caliente – añadió complacido Albus, imitando a su amigo – quedémonos aquí – sugirió.

Los tres empezaron a rondar el lugar, Scorpius aprovechó para buscar cera para su escoba y Regulus se perdió por el pasillo siguiente; al parecer lo que andaba buscando eran protecciones nuevas para su equipo, ya que habían quedado muy desgastadas después del partido contra Gryffindor. Aunque a Albus también le había molestado el resultado, a veces disfrutaba recordándoselo a sus dos amigos. El juego había comenzado a favor para los Slytherin, y el marcador seguía aumentando, beneficiándolos – Albus algunas veces pensaba que la escoba del rubio había tenido algo que ver, pero prefería no comentarlo -, pero después de casi una hora de juego, el buscador de Gryffindor y Regulus empezaron a cruzar el campo de un lado a otro velozmente y muy pegados. Albus recordaba como todo el estadio se había levantado, intentando ver quién era el afortunado que conseguía atrapar la snitch. Todo pasó muy rápido, los golpeadores intentaron apuntar hacia el otro buscador, pero era terriblemente difícil, porque ambos jugadores estaban demasiado próximos y las bludgers tenían vida propia. Lo único que todos pudieron ver cuando ambos buscadores estaban a ras de suelo era como Regulus caía de la escoba y como el equipo escarlata conseguía la snitch, ganando por la miserable diferencia de diez puntos. El equipo había estado cabreado durante una semana entera.

-Ya lo tengo – anunció Regulus, apareciendo en el centro de la tienda.

Albus le hizo una seña a Scorpius, que se debatía entre varias marcas. Cuando se acercó al mostrador con un bote ya escogido, Regulus estaba a punto de pagar por sus cosas. El moreno los observó en silencio, quizás un día que tuviese tiempo libre podría coger la escoba y volar un poco, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y lo echaba de menos. Miro un momento hacia el exterior. Bueno, quizás cuando hiciese mejor tiempo y un poco menos de frío. Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Regulus lo miraba atentamente y algo divertido.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó curioso.

-No sabía que tenías pecas – observó el otro sonriendo.

Al chico le costó entender lo gracioso del asunto, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. El canon de belleza en esa época era la palidez, que era manchada si tenías algo como pecas, y estas eran asociadas entre los magos de sangre pura a los Weasley.

-Sí – afirmó Albus, a pesar de que no le habían hecho ninguna pregunta – en verano se me pone morena la cara y no se ven – explicó, mientras se tocaba las mejillas inconscientemente.

Regulus asintió mientras se ajustaba su bufanda y se dirigía a la salida. Al parecer el chico se había entusiasmado con la idea de que las dos serpientes le acompañarían a la boda, y el detalle de que su primo también iría no lo había desanimado precisamente. Ahora estaba completamente convencido de que tenía que presentarles a algunos "amigos". Albus bufaba molesto cada vez que lo recordaba; "amigos", una palabra algo extraña para denominar a quien realmente solo eran "contactos". Scorpius tampoco parecía muy contento, pero sabía contenerse mejor, seguramente por causa de todas las reuniones que organizaba de vez en cuando su abuelo en la Mansión Malfoy.

Una ráfaga de aire frío sacudió los mechones de pelo que asomaban bajo su gorro, el cual por poco no salió volando. Regulus los apremió con energía. Los había conducido hasta Las Tres Escobas. Como era de esperar, el local estaba hasta arriba, y aunque miro concienzudamente, Albus no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna mesa libre. Pero eso no era de extrañar, con el frío que hacía y lo habitual que era en el castillo empezar ya con la compras de Navidad, medio colegio debía de estar en el pequeño pueblo. Si bien había otros bares – o salones de té -, aquel era sin duda el más conocido de todos. Al contrario que los Fidem, Regulus no se paró en la entrada, y tuvo que hacerles varias señales para que no se perdiesen entre la muchedumbre. Junto a una de las ventanas estaban Snape y sus amigos. Estos acogieron al trío con animo, pero el primero se mantuvo serio.

Participar en las conversaciones no era especialmente cómodo, pero consiguieron causar buena impresión a los demás Slytherin. Resultaba tan sencillo como apoyar los insultos de los mayores, tanto que por un momento pensaron que les estaban tendiendo una trampa. Pero obviamente no era así, sino que solo eran unos pobres adolescentes sin una verdadera visión del mundo.

Estaban tratando el tema de los nacidos de muggles cuando un grito inundó todo el pueblo. Muchos en la taberna se levantaron y algunos incluso salieron. Albus y Scorpius miraron todo el tramo de calle que su posición les permitía, pero solo vieron a la gente parada y mirando asustada a su alrededor.

-¡Son mortífagos! – una voz, con mala disimulada emoción, sonó cerca de su oído.

Ambos se giraron, justo a tiempo para ver como Avery señalaba al cielo, en una parte cercana al colegio. Tubos de nubes negras bajaban a increíble velocidad, y algunos destellos de colores, provenientes de fuertes hechizos, se veían; aunque había que fijarse mucho. Rápidamente, Scorpius dio un tirón de la manga de Albus, arrastrándolo hasta el callejón junto a Las Tres Escobas, de forma tan brusca que no le dio tiempo ni a protestar.

-¡Todos a dentro!¡Adentro! – oyeron gritar a Rosmerta. Segundos después se oyó un alto y seco chasquido, que indicó a las serpientes que la tabernera había cerrado la puerta con magia. Seguramente también estuviese poniendo más hechizos protectores allí dentro.

Albus suspiró aliviado, si su amigo hubiese reaccionado un segundo más tarde ahora estarían encerrados en el local. Dirigió su vista hacia el castillo, ya no se distinguía ningún vestigio de los mortífagos, así que seguramente no tardaría en llegar al pueblo. Las calles ya se habían vaciado, aunque podría jurar que las ventanas de alguna casas estaban entreabiertas, lo suficiente como para poder lanzar algún hechizo.

-¿Por qué no atacan de noche, como la última vez? – se preguntó Albus, pegándose más a la pared.

-No creo que sirva de nada, desde aquel día seguramente estén haciendo rondas y guardaran las varitas debajo de la almohada para que no les pillen desprevenidos – respondió Scorpius – además, ya oíste a Teddy, lo que quieren es llamar la atención.

Fue entonces cuando Albus se dio cuenta de l9o que estaba haciendo su amigo. El rubio miraba a su alrededor con mucho cuidado, como si buscase algo. Finalmente señaló la parte trasera de Las Tres Escobas.

-Por ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – el moreno lo miró sin comprender.

-Estoy diciendo que subamos al tejado por allí, así no nos verán – explicó Scorpius, que ya se había puesto en marcha.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que cuando estemos arriba, seremos todavía más visibles?

Como respuesta, el rubio sacó una capa de su bolsillo, al mostrarle el reverso Albus se dio cuenta de que era la capa de su padre, así que no tendrían problemas. Acabó por entender el plan, si se quedaban abajo, protegidos por la capa, cualquiera podría tropezar con ellos o incluso un hechizo mal dirigido podría alcanzarlos; ambas posibilidades eran bastante más improbables si no se movían de lo alto de la taberna.

La parte trasera tenía un camino demasiado estrecho, pues varios cubos de la basura dificultaban el paso. Cuando consiguieron llegar junto a la puerta trasera, las voces de los mortífagos ya se distinguían. A Albus no le era difícil comprender por qué su amigo había elegido aquel lugar; el tejado bajaba bruscamente, así que podían subir sin estar cubiertos por la capa, pues era un punto ciego. Scorpius sacó la reliquia y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

-Lo único que no sé, es como vamos a subir – comentó decepcionado.

-Quizás con el Leviosa – sugirió Albus.

-¿No seremos demasiado pesados? – dudó el rubio.

-Creo que podremos – aseguró, sacando su varita.

Apuntó a su amigo, que lo miraba nervioso. Entrecerró los ojos concentrado y murmuró el hechizo con decisión. En segundo ya había practicado a levantar objetos bastante pesados con el hechizo, pero aún así la terrible fuerza que sintió en su brazo lo sobresaltó momentáneamente. Más lentamente de lo que le hubiese gustado empezó a levantar a su amigo, que en cuanto pudo se enganchó a la cornisa del tejado, acabando de subir por sí solo. Albus suspiró con fuerza, aquello le dejaría más agujetas que el día que tuvo que sustituir a su padre como buscador en el partido familiar.

Cuando Scorpius ya se estaba preparando para alzar a su amigo, las voces de los mortífagos sonaron demasiado claras. El moreno hizo un gesto para que se cubriera con la capa, pero el rubio abrió los ojos y negó, claramente indignado ante la idea.

-¿Estás loco?¡Tengo que subirte!

-¿Habéis oído eso? – una voz grave sonó muy cerca.

-¿De qué cojones hablas? – respondió otro.

-¡Apresúrate! – ordenó Albus.

Los chicos no eran tontos, sabían que si intentaban hacer de nuevo el truco y los mortífagos se metían por allí – claramente no habían accedido al pueblo por la calle principal, o multitud de hechizos habrían empezado a volar -, los pillarían totalmente indefensos.

-¿Ves? Eso has tenido que oírlo – murmuró convencido el primer mortífago.

-Será un gato, estúpido.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso ya lo veremos.

Scorpius y Albus abrieron todavía más los ojos. Aquel tipo se acercaba. El cerebro de Albus empezó a buscar una alternativa lo más rápido que pudo; así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba saltando sobre los cubos de basura y enganchándose de la mano que le ofrecía Scorpius. El moreno subió todo lo deprisa que sus piernas y la adrenalina del momento le permitieron, y Scorpius les echó la capa por encima. Justo cuando metieron sus pies bajo la tela, un hombre grande, vestido de negro y con una máscara plateada apareció por uno de los callejones contiguos. Seguramente se había apresurado cuando oyó como caía uno de los cubos, pero tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para investigar. Desde una de las casa cercanas un hechizo hizo estallar el gran recipiente metálico, la explosión se había hecho con tanta furia que ninguno de los presentes dudó que el causante no se permitiría fallar una segunda vez.

El hombre retrocedió en su posición, volviendo con el grupo. Una lluvia de hechizos y los reflejos de los colores de estos sobre las fachadas de las casas cercanas revelaron que la batalla acababa de dar comienzo. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius y Albus recordaron que todo ser vivo puede y debe respirar, así que soltaron el aire contenido y se miraron, con el corazón todavía latiéndoles a cien por hora. La posición en la que habían tenido que quedarse era bastante incómoda, así que lentamente se sentaron, con cuidado de no sacar ninguna parte del cuerpo por debajo de la capa.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer? – preguntó Albus – en cuando saquemos las varitas de la capa nos verán.

-Ya, es más fácil si lucha uno solo – coincidió Scorpius – quizás si nos tumbamos en la parte alta del tejado...

-¿Cabremos los dos?

-Claro, nos cubre de pie, tumbados nos sobrará – razonó.

Cautelosamente se irguieron y caminaron con cuidado de no resbalar con las tejas. Scorpius tenía razón, desde allí tenían una vista perfecta de la primera parte del camino, que era donde se estaba produciendo la lucha, incluso si se tumbaban. Notaron como las túnicas se les humedecían en contacto con la nieve, pero aquello no era demasiado importante teniendo en cuenta su situación.

Eran unos seis mortífagos, de los cuales dos se encargaban de levantar complejos hechizos protectores. Durante aquellos minutos, los seguidores del Lord Oscuro habían conseguido reventar varias ventanas, por lo que algunos de los habitantes de Hogsmeade habían tenido que abandonar la lucha, otros no se habían rendido, y habían conservado su posición aún sin la protección de las ventanas. Además, uno siete u ocho magos y brujas habían optado por bajar hasta el campo de batalla. Entre ellos pudieron distinguir a Abreforth, que lanzaba de cada vez una potente ráfaga de hechizos.

-¡Desmaius!

El hechizo de una de las pueblerinas falló por mucho, pero sus posiciones no les daban demasiadas opciones. Los chicos empezaron a vigilar el momento en que los magos disparaban a los mortífagos, para hacerlo ellos también, puesto que no querían revelar su posición.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Crucio!

-¡Protego!

Sin fin de rayos volaban por el aire, caldeando el ambiente. Scorpius habría podido jurar que hasta la nieve cercana estaba empezando a derretirse. Uno de los mortífagos había sido profundamente herido, pero todavía era capaz de lanzar algunos hechizos cuando se sobreprotegía; seguramente el castigo que le impondría su señor si se atrevía a retirarse sería peor que lo que estaba pasando. En el otro bando, un mago había sido aturdido y otra bruja tenía una terrible erupción cutánea, que no había podido evitar tras ser petrificada. A ambos bandos se les habían unido un par de varitas más.

Tras buscar el momento adecuado, Scorpius y Albus lanzaron un conjuro conjunto que rompió una de las barreras protectoras. La altura, que había sido su mejor arma en todo momento – Albus había conseguido que a uno de los mortífagos le empezaran a bailar las piernas y tras su caída había sido alcanzado por un petrificus; y Scorpius había aturdido a otro; a pesar de todo, sus compañeros los habían librado de los maleficios, pero eso no impedía que estuviesen más cansados que antes.

-¡Incendio! – gritó uno de los mortífagos, al tiempo que retrocedía un paso y alzaba más la voz - ¿Os habéis dado cuenta?¡Nos atacan también desde arriba!

-¡Mimblewimble! – esta vez fue una voz femenina - ¿Estás seguro? Yo no veo a nadie ¡Protego!

-¡Incarcerous! Lo digo en serio ¿No habéis visto que-?

Pero su explicación fue interrumpida por Aberforth, cuyo petrificus había dado justo en el blanco. Las voces sonaban fatigadas, pero nadie parecía querer darse por vencido.

-¡Rosier tiene razón! ¡Glacius! – lo apoyó otra bruja – alguien ha golpeado mi protección desde arriba - ¡Crucio!¡Ennervate!¡Petrificus Totalus!

-¡Pues yo sigo sin ver nada! – aseguró otro, mientras lanzaba varias maldiciones hacia el sitio donde Aberforth se escondía.

-Existen unas cosas llamadas capas de invisibilidad, imbécil ¡Bombarda Máxima!

La bruja mandó varios hechizos hacia los tejados cercanos, esperando impactar en aquel donde sus atacantes se escondían. Y así fue. A Albus y Scorpius a penas les dio tiempo a cubrirse y en cuestión de segundos estaban cayendo al suelo junto con cientos de trozos de tejas y hasta algún trozo de madera de las vigas inferiores. Scorpius cayó de espaldas contra la casa contigua y con una sensación de quemazón en el pecho; a tres metros de él, Albus permanecía boca abajo, haciendo movimientos extraños. El rubio reparó en que a partir de las rodillas del moreno no podía ver nada más, por lo que ahí estaba la capa. Así que cuando se acercó y la cogió descubrió que una gran viga estaba aplastando la pierna derecha del otro.

Rápidamente le ayudó a quitársela, le sirvió de apoyó para ponerse en pie y ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la taberna. La capa no había sufrido daños; pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los dos chicos. Scorpius tenía una gran quemadura que le cubría desde el hombro hasta el pecho, donde la túnica de invierno había quedado hecha harapos. Albus, por su parte, apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin sujetarse a algún sitio, y aún así no paraba de apretar los dientes. Al quitarse la bota se encontró con una gran rozadura, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era saber cuántos huesos tendría rotos.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Incarcerous!

-¡Diffindo!

-¡Retiraros, deprisa!

Las últimas palabras llamaron terriblemente la atención de ambos Slytherin. Pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-¡Llegan los aurores!

-¡Desvaneceros idiotas!

Varios chasquidos llegaron a sus oídos, y después, solo silencio. Los chicos contuvieron inconscientemente la respiración, como si esperasen que en cualquier momento algún mortífago fuese a doblar la esquina, tratando de huir y los encontrase allí. Pero eso no pasó, los segundos pasaron y nada parecía indicar que algún seguidor marcado de Voldemort siguiese en los terrenos de Hogsmeade.

De repente, unos pasos se acercaron hasta su posición, haciendo bastante ruido al enterrarse en la arena. Scorpius levantó rápidamente la varita, pero la volvió a bajar cuando identifico el rostro desencajado de Bulk. O de lo que debería ser Leonard Bulk. Su cabello, que normalmente debería ser negro como el carbón, se había aclarado, dando pistas de su verdadera tonalidad; además, estaba algo más largo de lo normal. Su espalda también era más estrecha y sus fracciones mucho más suaves. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su palidez, eso, y la cicatriz que le llegaba desde la mejilla izquierda hasta los límites de la túnica, bajo la que la marca seguramente seguía extendiéndose.

-Menos mal que estáis aquí – suspiró aliviado, pero frunció el ceño enseguida - ¿Estáis bien?

-No mucho – respondió Scorpius, sentándose en la nieve, incapaz de notar su temperatura – yo tengo una quemadura que me está matando y Albus no creo que aguante más de cinco minutos sin gritar, ese pie debe de estar bastante roto.

Bulk, que había conseguido recuperar todos los aspectos de su disfraz, se acercó a ellos, claramente preocupado. Tras mirar la quemadura de Scorpius, y aplicarle un hechizo sanador de emergencia, le arregló la túnica, de forma que la herida quedó totalmente escondida. Albus no era tan fácil, le colocó un hechizo enfriador alrededor del tobillo, con la esperanza de que el dolor se le calmase hasta que llegasen a un lugar mejor.

-¿Tenéis la capa?

-Si – contestó Scorpius apresuradamente – creo que no le pasó nada.

-Es una de esas cosas que la hacen diferente – comentó Bulk, haciendo un gesto con la mano – ponéosla por encima, nos haré aparecer cerca del castillo, en la parte trasera – empezó a explicarles – allí invocaré una escoba – añadió, mientras miraba preocupado el tobillo del Potter – quiero que vayáis a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿No sería mejor que fuésemos a la enfermería? – opinó Scorpius, dudoso – la Señora Pomfrey podría...

-Decirle a Dumbledore que estáis heridos de gravedad, como si hubieseis participado en una batalla – completó la frase el mayor, aunque no de la forma que Malfoy pretendía – harán demasiadas preguntas, y yo puedo encargarme de esto.

-¿Seguro? – habló Albus por primera vez, su voz sonaba algo angustiada.

-No sabré como curar un resfriado, pero este tipo de heridas son muy comunes en batallas – les recordó el chico – creedme, puedo hacerlo.

Los chicos asintieron y acercaron su mano hasta el brazo que el mayor les tendía, preparados para aparecerse.

* * *

El calor llenaba la Sala, y el crepitar de las tres chimeneas – menos no habrían bastado para quitarles aquel frío del cuerpo – era el único ruido en el lugar que acompañaba al de la gasa extendiéndose una y otra vez. Teddy había conseguido curar la parte más profunda de la quemadura, de la que solo quedaba una pequeña marca y una ligera sensación de picor y tirantez, pero aún así Scorpius estaba bastante contento con el resultado. Lo de Albus había sido distinto, algunos huesos habían sido fáciles de curar – aunque no agradable – pero uno de ellos estaba tan astillado que Teddy había tenido que recurrir al "truco-Lockhart", le había hecho desparecer el hueso, por lo que Albus tendría que pasar una dolorosa noche, regenerándolo. De todas formas, el resto de heridas menores estaban ya desaparecidas y reconocía que podía haber sido peor, así que no se quejaba.

-Creo que ya está – anunció el metamorfomago – a partir de aquí creo que solo te queda la regeneración, lo siento.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste – respondió Albus, mirando con asco la poción crece-huesos, su padre decía que sabía fatal – solo deséame buena suerte esta noche.

-Claro, te pasaré una poción de dormir sin sueño, así no te despertarás.

Albus aceptó casi inconscientemente, mientras bebía el primer trago de su vaso, que rápidamente escupió, alegando que era horrible.

-¿Regulus no se preocupará al no vernos? – preguntó Scorpius, por encima de los tosidos de Albus, al que se le había dibujado una mueca de asco bastante notoria, al tratar de beberse el brebaje de un solo trago.

-Con el alboroto que ha habido allí abajo no creo – Teddy se encogió de hombros – de todas formas se extrañaría muchísimo más si viera aparecer a Albus así – dijo señalándolo con la cabeza – o también a ti, si no te hubiera curado esa quemadura.

-Podría haberla escondido con la túnica si la arreglaba – opinó Scorpius.

-Créeme, todavía no lo notabas porque estaba caliente, pero cinco minutos más y no habrías podido mover el brazo ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello – le aseguró, al ver que el chico no tenía nada más que objetar preguntó:- ¿Y vuestras varitas? No se habrán roto ¿verdad?

-No, no; gracias a Merlín están bien – aseguró Albus, que tras varios vasos de jugo de calabaza se le había quitado el sabor de la poción de la boca.

Ambos chicos las sacaron, tal y como habían dicho estaban a salvo. Habría sido un verdadero problema que alguna se hubiese hecho añicos, porque al ir a comprar una nueva, lo más seguro es que Ollivander les vendiese la que ya tenían, y eso repercutiría en el futuro.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Ted? – le preguntó Albus, intrigado.

-Para completar el mapa necesitaba aplicar un par de hechizos en la mansión – explicó Lupin, sentándose en uno de los asientos – he estado mucho tiempo vigilando el lugar, preparado para entrar sin ser descubierto. Pero cuando estaba colocando el último un elfo dio la señal de alerta y Malfoy... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu bisabuelo?

-Abraxas Malfoy.

-Eso, Abraxas, vino y me atacó – explicó – por suerte no llevaba el aspecto de Bulk, tampoco el mío – añadió al ver la cara de los chicos – así que no creo que sean capaces de reconocerme. De todas formas, he estado cerca de una semana intentando hacer cicatrizar las malditas cicatrices.

El chico se abrió la túnica, de forma que pudieron comprobar como la herida le llegaba hasta el abdomen, cerca de esta, había dos más, aunque no eran tan largas. Una de ellas estaba algo roja, seguramente se habría infectado, pero por el resto parecían cicatrizar bastante bien.

-No soy capaz de hacerla desaparecer con la metamorfomagia, pero creo que el día de la boda ya no se verán, por lo menos no la parte de la cara – aseguró.

-Y.. ¿Qué tal vas con el mapa? – preguntó Albus curioso.

-Oh, eso – el chico sacó el pergamino, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa – _Juro solemnemente, que la casa de los Malfoy ya no es un secreto._

Frente a ellos, las líneas empezaron a dibujarse, y ninguno de los tres pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Aún así, Scorpius se giró hacía el del pelo morado.

-¿En serio?¿Fue la mejor contraseña que se te ocurrió?

-Estaba intentando no morirme desangrado, Scor; no podía pensar en nada mejor.

**No. No soy sádica. Ni morbosa. Ni me gustan las heridas, es más, le tengo auténtico pánico al dolor (ala, ya está, ya conocen mi punto débil). Pero comprenderán que si están en plena batalla, que salgan de rositas y tan tranquilos no es lo que se dice muy fácil. De todas formas, no acostumbraré a hacer que salgan siempre mal parados, algunas veces será solo cansancio, pero hoy tocó caerse desde el tejado de una taberna xD.**

**Sobre la contraseña... llevaba dos horas escribiendo, y tenía que ponerme a estudiar inglés, así que puse lo primero que se me ocurrió. Si alguien tiene alguna idea para la contraseña, la aceptaré encantada. Creo que no hay mucho que contar hoy tampoco, así que me despido hasta el próximo domingo!... Oh! Es cierto, la semana que viene es Halloween! Quizás pueda adelantar un poco más la historia. Ya saben, enciendan una vela por Lily y James Potter *minuto de silencio* y que pasen una buena semana!**


	17. Los Planes de Navidad

**Cada vez me cuesta más tenerlo a tiempo, tengo que empezar a organizarme o un día de estos no lo consigo... Bueno, creía que me iba a quedar cortito, pero al final quedó normal y todo.**

**MayLiz: Jajaja ya, la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada y me pareció una buena excusa. A mi también me encanta Teddy, y espero que a te te gusta tanto también este capi. Disfrútalo!**

**lobita22: Me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad es un alivio porque las batallas y las escenas de amor no son precisamente lo mío, necesito practicar. Sobre Lily hay novedades, pero de los merodeadores... hasta Navidad no se sabrá nada, gomene. Animagos? No creo que lo ponga, es un proceso bastante lento, que lleva muchísimo tiempo y Scorpius y Albus no son tan buenos en Transformaciones. En cuanto a Teddy, no creo que lo necesite, siendo un metamorfomago puede transformarse en el animal que él quiera (solo hay que recordar las famosas narices de Tonks). Espero que te guste el capi!**

**Mei: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) Lo del partido no lo narré porque ocupaba mucho, pero prometo que el de enero lo pondré y te lo dedicaré a ti como compensación xD Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capi.**

**Y sin más destilación, digo... dilación, que empiece el capi!**

**.:Los planes de Navidad:.**

El invierno siempre había sido duro en Hogwarts, duro, frío y reseco. Y Albus podría jurar que el primer año que pasó en el castillo pilló un resfriado durante un mes entero. Posiblemente era por eso por lo que siempre se abrigaba hasta las orejas. No le gustaba cometer el mismo error dos veces. También por eso había puesto una gran mueca cuando Regulus y Scorpius se compincharon para convencerlo para ir a verles al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Si ya hacia frío fuera del castillo, no quería ni imaginar en lo alto de las gradas, donde el viento golpeaba todavía más fuerte. Pero el chico había accedido, y después de coger todos los abrigos que le permitiesen protegerse sin tener que rayar con lo ridículo y lo paranoico se había dirigido a la parte más resguardada.

De vez en cuando miraba atento a los movimientos de los jugadores de su casa, deseando por un momento estar él también allí abajo, volando sobre su querida escoba – lo pobre debía estar cogiendo polvo – deteniendo todos los disparos, no como el inútil de allá. Pero después volvía a concentrarse en el libro de su regazo y ya se olvidaba. Este, como no, trataba sobre pociones complejas, orientadas al uso cotidiano. Scorpius se le había regalado por su cumpleaños, el mes anterior, y no había podido sentirse más alegre. Aquella era una versión que ya no se editaba, en su época obviamente, así que por una vez el pasado les brindaba alguna satisfacción.

Un largo sonido llegó hasta sus oídos, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un rubio tirada en el suelo, con montones de nieve adheridos a la ropa. No necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender que Scorpius acababa de derrapar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Una carcajada salió de su garganta, estaba seguro de que tiempo después su amigo intentaría vengarse, pero le daba igual. Y no estaba equivocado, porque justo cuando empezaba a inclinarse hacia delante, agarrándose la barriga, una gran bola de nieve se estampó en su cara. En el campo, un Scorpius bastante molesto guardaba su varita y volvía a subirse a su escoba, preparado para seguir entrenando.

-Tú no vuelves a un entrenamiento en lo que te queda de vida – sentenció el rubio apuntándolo con el dedo, amenazante.

Él y Regulus acababan de salir de los vestuarios, y los tres juntos se dirigían por fin hacia el colegio.

-¿Tanto te ha molestado? – preguntó Albus, pero enseguida ensanchó su sonrisa y añadió – ¿O es que te caes en todos los entrenamientos?

El moreno sabía que no era cierto, no por nada había jugado durante tres años en el mismo equipo que su amigo, sin contar las innumerables veces que habían practicado juntos, junto con el resto de la familia Weasley. Pero si había algo que nunca pasaría de moda para Albus era molestar a su amigo, aquellos eran uno de los pocos momentos donde el rubio arrugaba la cara y ponía una perfecta expresión Malfoy.

-No, que va – respondió con ironía, sin hacer caso de la segunda pregunta – solo que hace un frío tremendo, la capitana como esta loca quiere que hagamos todas las maniobras a la perfección, habiéndolas escuchado una sola vez y luego, por el frío, pierdo el control de mi escoba, me caigo y siento como me arde la cara por culpa de la nieve. Tienes razón, lo siento, que te rías de mí en mi cara después de ese cúmulo de desgracias es totalmente gratificante.

-Lo que yo decía.

-Idiota.

-No más que tú.

Regulus iba mirándolos divertido, debatiéndose entre si debía contener la risa o si podría sobrevivir riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿Sabes, Scor? – preguntó el chico, interrumpiendo en el combate de insultos ingeniosos diario – Cuando pones esa cara eres el vivo retrato de Malfoy, no sé si te lo he dicho ya...

-Varias veces – contestó Scorpius, calmándose y mirando hacia el frente – Pero creo que exageras, no creo que me parezca tanto.

-¡Claro que sí! Mi madre los visita de vez en cuando porque es mi prima quién se casa con Lucius ¡Y te lo juro, sois clavaditos!

Albus y Scorpius se miraron de forma desesperada ¿No podían hacer nada para que cambiase de opinión? Y lo que era peor, si Regulus ya se ponía así de pesadito con el tema ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegasen a la boda? Lucius estaría por allí, y compararlos sería fácil, demasiado fácil.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde vais a pasar las Navidades? – preguntó Regulus, curioso.

De nuevo, ambos se miraron. Si salían del colegio para la boda, tendrían que pasar todas las vacaciones fuera, y eso era algo en lo que no habían pensado, así que tendrían que discutirlo con Teddy la próxima vez. Aún así, Regulus los miraba todavía demandante por una respuesta.

-No lo sabemos, de eso se encarga nuestro primo – respondió Scorpius.

-Cuando nosotros llegamos aquí todavía no habían empezado con las mudanzas – aclaró Albus.

-¿Vuestro primo?

-Sí, tiene veinticuatro, así que vive solo – le recordó Albus.

Por primera vez, no habían mentido completamente, Teddy había querido mantener su edad (estaba cansado de aparentar tener unos veinte años más) y desde que se había convertido en auror vivía solo, aunque no había dejado de frecuentar las casas de su abuela y su padrino. Regulus, a quien ya le habían descrito el aspecto y carácter del nuevo Fidem, pareció recordar.

-Tenéis una familia bastante grande ¿cierto?

-Ni te lo imaginas – respondió Scorpius, que aún no se acostumbraba a tener tantos primos; en su familia llevaban décadas siendo todos hijos únicos.

-Pero podíais pasaros una semana por mi casa, a mi madre no le importará, y tenemos bastantes habitaciones libres – propuso el chico – Barty también va a venir, así que podemos pasárnoslo bien.

-Ya veremos, Reg – le aseguró el moreno.

Hacia tiempo que habían entrado en el castillo, y ya empezaban a sentir menos frío, por lo que Albus se permitió aflojarse un poco la bufanda. Scorpius, en un intento por cambiar de tema, había mencionado el partido que tendrían en enero, si sus cálculos no fallaban contra Ravenclaw. Las estrategias de ese equipo eran impresionantes, así que a las serpientes solo les quedaban dos opciones: o romperse el coco y mejorar esas estrategias o entrenar tanto que sus condiciones físicas superasen por mucho a las águilas. Al parecer la capitana había elegido ambas opciones.

Estaban a punto de llegar al Gran Comedor, hablando sobre el chaval de cuarto que había explotado su caldero la semana anterior – en las paredes de la mazmorra todavía se distinguían las crines de unicornio – cuando un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor aparecieron en sentido contrario.

-Lo que nos faltaba – se quejó Regulus, con una mueca de disgusto y asco – leones.

Al contrario que Black, las chicas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, porque entraron con tranquilidad en el comedor. Ninguna, salvo una, que se quedó atrás.

-¡Lily! ¿No vienes? – gritó una chica de pelo corto castaño.

-¡Ahora os alcanzo! – aseguró la pelirroja, que en cuanto perdió a su amiga de vista se acercó sonriente a las serpientes -¡Al! – lo saludó contenta – Fidem... – añadió mirando para Scorpius.

El aludido no pudo sino alzar una ceja. El día anterior habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, y al rubio se le había ocurrido una burla bastante original hacia la pelirroja. Era obvio que la chica no se había sentido ofendida, pero parecía querer aparentarlo hasta que Scorpius no pudiese más. Por algún "extraño" motivo, ambos Potreen disfrutaban haciéndolo rabiar.

-Hola Lily – respondió Albus, extrañado por el tono alegre, parecía bastante emocionada.

-Veréis, he estado hablando con mis padres sobre las vacaciones – empezó a explicar ella – y me gustaría que vinieseis unos días a visitarnos. Mi hermana no parece muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero ya se le pasará – aseguró moviendo la mano, restándole importancia.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos "primos" pudiese responder, Regulus bufó, queriendo y haciéndose notar. Miró a Lily de arriba abajo, como si de repente se hubiese olvidado que quien tenía enfrente suya era a una Premio Anual.

-¿Os lleváis con esta sangre-sucia? – siseó asombrado y altamente asqueado – Estaréis de broma... No vais a aceptar ¿verdad? No se me ocurre peor forma de pasar las vacaciones que rodeados de muggles y de inmerecedores de la magia.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oírlo, pero al parecer fue Lily la primera en reaccionar.

-¿¡Como te atreves, Black!? – su tono era bastante peligroso, y Albus dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente - ¿¡Acaso has olvidado que puedo quitarle cien puntos a tu casa solo por una acusación como esa!?

-Eso no cambiará lo que eres, Evans – le respondió el otro, mordaz.

-¡Black!

Todos se dieron la vuelta, sobresaltados por el recién llegado.

-¿Estás seguro que es prudente hacer esas acusaciones en medio de un pasillo? – el rostro de Bulk parecía calmado. La misma calma que aparentaba McGonagall antes de castigar a algún estudiante a estar tres semanas sin poder jugar quidditch – Podrías quedar muy mal parado.

-¿Es una amenaza, señor? – preguntó Regulus, aunque su tono no mostraba la misma cortesía que sus palabras – Usted no puede castigarme.

-Claro que no – respondió a ambas preguntas – pero como auror no me gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas, no suelen significar nada bueno. Además, su compañera se lo ha dejado muy claro, puede perder muchos puntos y yo tengo la suficiente veracidad como para contárselo a alguno de tus profesores – le recordó. Viendo que Regulus no volvía a decir nada y Lily se despedía rápidamente, se giró hacia los otros dos – Vosotros dos, os llama Slughorn.

-¿Qué? Oh, claro.

Sin mirar atrás, los dos chicos se apresuraron a seguir a Bulk, que ya se volvía a perder por los pasillos. Tuvieron que dar varias zancadas para alcanzar al metamorfomago, que avanzaba con rapidez. No necesitaron preguntar para saber que Slughorn no los estaba buscando, es más, lo más seguro es que Lily y Regulus se diesen cuenta extraños al entrar en el comedor que Slughorn estaba en su sitio habitual, disfrutando de su comida en lugar de estar esperándolos en su despacho.

El camino ay se estaba haciendo habitual para todos, aunque algo extraño al no contar con el resguardo de la oscuridad o de la capa de invisibilidad. De todas formas, ninguna Sala Común se encontraba cerca, así que ningún alumno usaba aquellos pasillos. Y aunque lo hiciesen, la mayoría se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación de Teddy se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall. Esta les miró sorprendida, pasando la vista de uno a otro, sin acabar de comprender. Albus se riñó a sí mismo, debían haberlo previsto, a fin de cuentas era el pasillo de los profesores.

-¿Fidem?¿Bulk? – preguntó todavía extrañada - ¿Pasó algo? – cambió su rostro a uno más serio - ¿No les dije que no se metieran en más líos?

-No han hecho nada malo, profesora – aseguró el mayor – simplemente estuve trabajando en la biblioteca el otro día y compartimos mesa. Me dijeron que me llevé un libro suyo por error, así que vinieron a por él – explicó tranquilamente.

-Está bien – accedió convencida la profesora – tengan más cuidado la próxima vez.

Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Teddy, mientras McGonagall se perdía en la siguiente esquina. Como otras veces, el mayor cerró y silenció la sala rápidamente, antes de volver a adoptar su verdadero aspecto. Lucía bastante cansado y apresurado.

-¿Estás bien, Ted? – preguntó Scorpius extrañado.

-Sí... sí, estoy bien – respondió vagamente el otro, frotándose los ojos – es que he estado siguiendo el rastro a los mortífagos que atacaron el otro día ¿Qué tal el pie, Al? – se auto interrumpió al recordar el incidente.

-¿Eh?¡Ah! Bastante bien. Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación me dolía mucho, pero con la poción dormí sin problemas.

-Me alegro. Pues lo que os decía, he estado siguiéndolos, quería saber a quienes tienen bajo su mando. Pero son bastante cuidadosos con las pistas que dejan tras ellos – Teddy suspiró resignado, sentándose en la cama – tampoco puedo tenderles una emboscada porque hay que esperar o todo se fastidiará.

-Además de que eres tú solo contra un grupo entero.

-No me lo recuerdes, Al – le pidió el chico, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda a alguien? Algún auror, alguien de la Orden... – propuso Scorpius.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, algunos de los mortífagos son muy bueno con la Legeremancia – les explicó Teddy – además, nadie accederá a ayudarme si no les cuento toda la verdad, y eso alteraría el futuro.

-Entiendo... – Albus se revolvió el pelo, todo era tan complicado - ¿Y que querías? Porque no creo que nos hayas querido reunir solo para tener una sesión de psicología y deshago.

-¿Una sesión de qué?

-Cosas muggles, Scor; cosas muggles.

Al oír al moreno, Teddy se levantó de la cama. Su pelo empezó a crecer y caer lacio hasta la base del cuello, con un tono semejante al de Albus; su cara se volvió mucho más delgada y pálida y los ojos adquirieron un tono chocolate oscuro. Si alguien hubiese entrado en aquel momento en la habitación – además de preguntarse que gárgolas hacia aquel desconocido en el cuarto -, habría jurado que estaba frente a un hermano mayor o un primo de Albus; aunque no se parecían tanto como para compararlo también con James.

-Wow, se te parece – comentó Scorpius.

-Esa es la idea – explicó Teddy, que tenía una voz un poco más grave – seguramente no vuelva al castillo hasta después de las vacaciones, así que tenía que enseñaros como voy a presentarme en King Cross.

-¡Ah, es verdad! – exclamó Albus al recordar la conversación de antes con Regulus - ¿Dónde vamos a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, Teddy?

-¿Donde? Pues antes de venir estuve buscando algún piso que nos sirviese para esos días, queda en uno de los extremos de Londres, no es muy grande, pero nos apañaremos – aseguró.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado el dinero para alquilarlo?

Teddy rió un poco ante la pregunta inquisitiva del rubio.

-No se te escapa una ¿eh? – preguntó con sorna – las dos primeras semanas que estuve aquí, trabajé en una taberna mágica. Obviamente tenía hechizos instalados por si ocurrí alguna cosa cerca de Hogwarts. En cuanto sucedió el ataque lo dejé, pero aún así nos llegará para esas dos o tres semanas – aseguró - ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

-Regulus nos ha invitado a Grimmauld Place.

El metamorfomago, que ya había vuelto a teñir su pelo de azul, frunció el ceño; parecía claramente desagradado con la idea.

-Ese sitio debe ser ahora mismo un auténtico infierno sombrío – opinó sin inmutarse – además, entiendo que Black os caiga bien mientras no abra la boca para mencionar temas sobre la pureza de sangre, y en el colegio se puede estar bien. Pero como vayáis a su casa no os vais a librar del tema, es más, seguramente será el preferido de su madre. Después de todo, tú ya la has oído, Al.

-No me lo recuerdes...

-¿La conoces?¿Pero no estaba muerta?

-Tiene un retrato en su casa – le explicó el moreno – cada verano...

-... en Navidad... – siguió Teddy.

-... o en Pascuas, no hay día que no calle, ni hechizo que pueda ayudar – explicó Albus con una mueca de disgusto – imagínate como se pone cuando ve a Rose, que es una Weasley e hija de tía Hermione. Pero volviendo al tema – dijo, dirigiendo se mirada a Teddy – nos dijo que también iba a invitar a Barty.

-¿A quién?

-Al Ojo-loco falso, Ted.

-Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo. Pues peor me lo pones.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando. Ambos Slytherin querían hacer un poco de tiempo antes de ir a comer, pues lo que menos les apetecía en ese momento era cruzarse con Regulus, que todavía tendría fresco el encuentro con Lily. Aún así, diez minutos después ya estaban de camino al Comedor, apenas quedaban alumnos por los pasillos, pero aún así se separaron un poco del auror. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo del Gran Salón, se cruzaron con el mismo grupo de chicas de antes. Lily iba hablando tranquilamente con las castaña de antes, pero al verlos endureció rápidamente el rostro.

-¡Lily! – la llamó Albus - ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Hablar de qué, Fidem? – preguntó ella enfadada, haciendo que todo el grupo se diese la vuelta.

-Por favor.

La chica los miró un largo rato.

-Esta bien, pero daos prisa, que no tengo mucho tiempo – les dijo ella, luego se dirigió a sus amigas – chicas, vosotras id delante, yo os alcanzo ahora.

-¿Estás segura, Lily? – preguntó una morena, bastante dudosa, mirando a ambos "primos" de mala manera.

-Claro.

Les costó un poco, pero todas se despidieron. Ninguno quiso hablar hasta que no las perdieron de vista.

-Vale, ¿qué queréis? – preguntó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? – exclamó Scorpius, molesto por la actitud de la chica.

-Scor...

-¿¡Como que qué me pasa!? – el comentario no le había agradado - ¿Es que ahora os preocupáis por una sangre-sucia?

-No uses esas palabras – la interrumpió Albus tajante.

-¡Vaya! No tienes que fingir que no te importa la sangre, Fidem – le aseguró Lily, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No finjo! No me importa.

-Pues no lo demostraste cuando Black empezó a insultarme – respondió ella ácidamente.

Ahí estaba. Lo sabía. A la chica su actitud no se le había pasado por alto, y como era normal, había acabado muy enfadada. Y eso en una pelirroja y futura Potter, no era bueno; nada bueno. Y Scorpius tuvo que elegir aquel momento, de todos los que existen, él solo se pudo reír en aquel tan tenso.

-¡No jodas que solo estás enfadada por eso!

-¡Ese vocabulario, Fidem! – Lily puso sus brazos en jarra - ¿¡Y cómo que sólo!?¡Como sigas así voy a quitarle tantos puntos a vuestra casa que nos os recuperaréis ni para cuando vengan vuestros nietos a Hogwarts!

-Vamos Evans – intento calmarla Scorpius con una sonrisa en el rostro – un poco más y Al salta encima de Regulus para que se callase.

Aquello tomó a ambos por sorpresa, volteándose boquiabiertos hacia el chico, que solo los miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tanto se notó? – preguntó finalmente Albus.

-Habría que estar ciego para no verlo amigo.

-Bueno, aunque eso fuese verdad – interrumpió Lily, algo sonrojada por el último comentario del rubio – te faltó el "poco más" – lo acusó.

-Mira Lily – intentó empezar el moreno, inspirando hondo – lo siento mucho, lo siento de veras; si pudiese te lo explicaría todo, pero ahora-

-¿A que te refieres con si pudieses explicármelo todo?¡Explícamelo ahora!

Albus se quedó completamente callado, y a su lado Scorpius tampoco parecía ser capaz de articular ninguna palabra, por extraño que pareciese. ¿Qué decir? ¿"No odio a los nacidos de muggles porque precisamente tú eres mi abuela"? Eso no sería extraño; eso sería imposible de creer, por no decir peligroso e impactante.

-Lo que yo sospechaba – suspiró ella – Adiós.

-¡No! Espera – le pidió el moreno, agarrándola por el brazo.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Te lo contaré!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Albus intentando buscar una solución rápida, Lily sorprendida y curiosa y Scorpius... Scorpius sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho ¿Qué gárgolas estaba haciendo su amigo?

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos, sospechosa.

-Sí, pero no ahora – concretó el chico, y viendo como el ceño de la pelirroja se fruncía añadió – en Navidades te lo contaré, te lo prometo.

-¿En Navidades? – repitió ella sin entender ¿Por qué esa fecha?

-Claro, mientras tu invitación siga en pie, claro; hace mucho que no visito el Londres muggle – admitió Albus, algo contento al ver que el tono de la chica se había suavizado.

-¿Lo juras? – preguntó ella dudosa, no muy segura de si debía aceptar.

-Por mi honor de serpiente.

Soltándose de el agarre, Lily aceptó. No parecía tan enfadada como antes, pero estaba claro que no los había perdonado ni un poco. Pero de momento era suficiente. Cada uno se fue en un sentido distinto. Cuando ambos chicos entraron en el comedor, prácticamente todo el colegio estaba allí. Pudieron distinguir el brazo de Regulus, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran. Pero ambos hicieron como si no lo hubieran y se sentaron en la otra punta. Se estaban muriendo de hambre después de haber estado dando tantas vueltas.

Ya habían acabado el primer plato cuando las puertas del comedor se volvieron a abrir. Nadie habría reparado en el nuevo visitante si sus pasos no hubiesen sido acompañados de un extraño sonido. Todos levantaron la vista, para encontrarse sorprendidos con un hombre corpulento y alto, de pelo castaño y ojos cafés. Utilizaba un largo bastón y, al parecer, una pierna artificial, porque aparte del sonido del bastón, también se escuchaba otro metálico, y el hombre cojeaba demasiado. Su rostro, totalmente duro, miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza, como si pensase que en cualquier sitio fuese a encontrar un huevo de basilisco perfectamente camuflado.

-¿Oj... Ojo-loco? – preguntó en bajo Scorpius - ¿Es él?

-No todavía – medio sonrió Albus.

Su padre le había enseñado las fotos de la Orden del Fénix original, por lo que podía reconocer al hombre. Sin embargo, les decepcionó un poco ver su cara en perfecto estado (aunque lo de la nariz no debía ser muy agradable a la vista), sin duda poder contemplar por ellos mismos el legendario ojo mágico habría sido una buena experiencia. Teddy parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque no apartaba su mirada del hombre y se tocaba inconscientemente el globo izquierdo.

-¡Alastor! – Dumbledore se levantó de su silla al verlo – Deberías haberme avisado de que venías – protestó, aunque sin dejar de sonreír el director, haciendo aparecer una silla más en la mesa de los profesores.

-No había tiempo Albus – explicó el otro serio – acabo de enterarme del ataque del otro día ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Varias personas en aquella sala se preguntaron mentalmente a quien se estaría refiriendo, si a los aurores o a la Orden.

-No pasó nada grave, Alastor.

Scorpius bufó, claramente molesto, mientras se frotaba en el pecho. Nada grave decía.

-Sé que piensas que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, Albus, pero cuando se trata de mortífagos deberías considerar la opción de contar con la ayuda de los aurores.

-Y lo hago, Alastor – aseguró el director, todavía de pie – el señor Bulk nos ha acompañado desde el primer ataque y defendió los escudos de Hogwarts en el segundo.

-¿Bulk?¿Quién es Bulk? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Las dos serpientes tragaron saliva con fuerza, aquello no pintaba bien.

-Yo soy Bulk – dijo el moreno, con la mirada seria.

Moody lo miró seriamente, como si quisiese grabar cada una de sus fracciones para dibujarlo después en algún cartel de "Se busca mortífago, vivo o muerto".

-¿Eres de verdad un auror?¿Cómo es que no te he visto nunca? – lo acusó. Albus pudo jurar que se estaba preparando para utilizar su bastón.

-Porque soy de Bulgaria – respondió el moreno, sin perder la calma.

-No te ví en la reunión de hace dos años – replicó él, endureciendo todavía más su rostro.

Bulk apretó los dientes ¿Cómo había podido olvidar las reuniones? Con la manía que les tenía...

-¿Acaso memorizó el rostro de todos los asistentes? – intentó sonar burlón.

-Claro que sí – la respuesta sorprendió a todos los que no sabían de su fama como maníaco de la prudencia – suele ser de mucha ayuda en ocasiones como estas.

Llegado aquel punto, parecía que Moody ya estaba preparado para lanzar un hechizo a la menor oportunidad. Albus y Scorpius, como muchos otros alumnos de la sala, habían olvidado cómo respirar. La tensión del lugar se podía palpar y en el rostro de muchos se reflejaba el miedo ¿Bulk no era un auror?¿Entonces era un mortífago infiltrado?¿¡Qué se suponía que iba a pasar!?

El arrastre de la silla del moreno rompió el silencio, lo había hecho de forma calmada, como si no fuera consciente de lo delicada que era la situación.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado, señor?

Muchos se revolvieron en sus asientos, nerviosos.

-¿En privado? – repitió el auror, confuso. Se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos aquella ¿Qué podía querer contarle?

-Eso he dicho – se volvió hacia Dumbledore, que como muchos miraba la escena asombrado - ¿Podría dejarnos su despacho?

-Oh, claro, ya saben la contraseña – aceptó el hombre.

Bulk asintió agradecido y bajó de la tarima, abandonando el comedor. Moody no se demoró a la hora de seguirlo, dejando tras de sí una sala en completo en silencio. Muchos querían comentar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero las palabras no salían ¿Estarían en peligro? ¿Qué pasaba si de repente Bulk volvía completamente loco, habiéndose encargado del auror? Las reacciones más acentuadas se encontraban en dos tocayos. Dumbledore no sabía que pensar, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, habría dado cualquier cosa por acompañar a Moody a su despacho y escuchar todo cuanto ese hombre pudiese querer decirles. Al por su parte sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar ¿Qué tenía pensado Teddy? Si no tenía cuidado, lo pillarían; después de todo Moody era muy perspicaz e inteligente y no le dejaría pasar una. Y si lo pillaban a él, los pillarían a los tres.

Con el paso de los minutos el murmullo se extendió por toda la sala, y nadie quiso salir de allí hasta que ambos aurores no volviesen. Scorpius habría asegurado que realmente lo que pasaba es que nadie quería alejarse de Dumbledore hasta que su seguridad no fuese asegurada. A pesar de todo, en la hora entera que estuvieron esperando allí, ninguno de los dos Fidem quiso articular palabra y Albus hasta perdió el apetito. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, ambos hombres entraron. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, y los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando Moody lo hizo riendo a carcajadas.

-Te lo he dicho, Albus – le recordó, subiendo a la tarima – te lo he dicho muchas veces: ¡Alerta permanente! Pero nunca me haces caso, nunca. Y por eso, esta vez Leonard te la ha jugado. ¡Y como!

Y sin querer decir nada más, ambos hombres empezaron a comer divertidos, dejando a un comedor todavía más sorprendido y confuso.

**Lo reconozco, de título al principio iba a poner "Alerta Permanente", pero me estropeaba la sorpresa. Reconocer que a Ojo-loco era al último al que os esperabais. Bueno, pues así lo dejo. En algún momento os contaré lo que hablaron, pero de momento... ¡Os quedáis con la intriga! Que yo todavía tengo que inventarmelo.**

**Por cierto, por segunda vez en mi vida, sé como se va a titular el siguiente capi ¿Lo queréis saber? Pues será este: "La Boda de los Malfoy" ¿Os gusta? Bueno, seguramente lo tendré que partir en dos partes (creo que es una parte especial de la historia no? Se lo merece). Bueno, que tengáis una feliz semana!**


	18. Preparativos

**Vale, este capítulo es corto, malo y al límite de la fecha (sí, me tomé en serio eso de actualizar los domingos). Pero aunque tenía pensado este evento desde hace mucho, todavía no sé muy bien como aprovecharlo al máximo. Al final ni siquiera relaté la boda (aunque eso ya lo vereis vosotros), pero bueno, intentaré esforzarme para la próxima y que no me quede una mierda.**

**lobita22: Bueno, para lo de Lily falta poco, así que pronto lo sabrás; y no, no se lo contará todo, eso estropearía la emoción xD Espectro Patronum? No había pensado en eso, la verdad. Quizás puedo servir en un futuro, porque aquí precisamente sería un poco cantoso de más xD Per no lo sé, las formas tendría que pensarlas :/ Gracias por tu review, que disfrutes del capi!**

**Mei: Bueno, esa es una pregunta complicada, ya os dije que cosas sobre la trama me es dificil de contestar. Si te digo que sí desvelo una sorpresa, pero si te digo que no también le quito la emoción de la incertidumbre ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? De momento, todo eso ya lo tengo pensado. Solo te puedo decir que el resultado no te defraudará ;) Gracias por el review, disfruta del cap.**

**MayLiz: La verdad es que lo de Moody lo tenía claro al principio, porque iba a hacer que se lo contase todo, pero ahora no lo tengo muy claro. Ya veremos que ocurre. Los merodeadores? Simplemente no cuadro, pero después de las Navidades ya tendrán más protagonismo, así que por eso no te preocupes. Gracias por el review y el favorito ;)**

**Insane: Jajaja esa era la idea. Me alegro de que te gustase el capi, disfruta de este!**

**Seleneite: Lo de los errores es algo que llevo algo mal, suelo ir tan apurada que no suelo revisar los capítulos y como escribo frases y después las vuelvo a reescribir, pues quedan esos errores. Un día de estos me sentaré y lo arreglaré. Me alegra ver que tenemos en común ciertas obsesiones xD Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga agradando :D Disfruta del capi!**

**.:La Boda de los Malfoy: Los preparativos:.**

-¿¡Cómo que te quedas!?

La voz retumbó en las cuatro paredes. Sin que fuese novedad, todos los que andaban cerca se giraron, para ver cual era el nuevo problema de los merodeadores. Lo cierto es que los alumnos de Hogwarts andaban algo preocupados; desde hacía varias semanas el castillo estaba muy silencioso, y eso no podía ser más preocupante. Los baños estaban intactos, sin váteres que explotase; nadie saltaba en su asiento, al descubrir algo raro en su plato a la hora de comer; las plumas no dejaban tras de sí "extraños manchones"; no se escuchaban risas a coro y ningún Slytherin había aparecido en la enfermería con una extraña dolencia.

Todos estaban que se subían por las paredes. Que los merodeadores no hubiesen hecho ninguna travesura hasta entonces solo podía significa una cosa: iban a hacer la broma más grande de todas. Tenía que ser eso. Solo su obra maestra podría obligarlos a tantas semanas de abstinencia. Por eso los profesores los observaban cuidadosamente en las clases y vigilaban más que nunca los pasillos.

Pero en esta ocasión no parecía que tuviese nada que ver, más bien parecía otro de los grandes teatros de Sirius Orion Black. El chico estaba de pie, junto a su amigo James – que aunque también se veía algo molesto, no tanto como el primero – y tras de ellos, Peter. El objeto de la discusión había estado leyendo hasta pocos instantes un grueso libro sobre Defensa. Remus Lupin miraba con gesto aburrido y la ceja alzada a su amigo perruno.

-Bueno, eso he dicho – respondió tranquilo el licántropo – creo que no tiene muchas interpretaciones.

El problema parecía haber empezado cuando el anterior heredero de los Black se había dado cuenta de que, de entre todas las maletas y baúles que llenaban ahora la sala de Gryffindor, la del castaño no se encontraba incluida.

-No estoy para gilipolleces, Lunático – le avisó el moreno – pensé que habíamos quedado en que nos encontraríamos todas las semanas en el Caldero Chorreante y pasaríamos las vacaciones juntos, lejos de esta jaula de deberes.

-James y tú lo hablasteis – le recordó Remus, bufando – no sabes cuantas veces insistimos Peter y yo en que no podía ser, pero estabais demasiado ocupados hablando sobre ese partido de quidditch de fin de año.

-¡Es que no nos lo podemos perder! – se desesperó James – Pero espera ¿Cómo que "Peter y yo"?

-Bu-bueno – tartamudeó el aludido – mi madre quiere que vayamos a visitar a mis abuelos estas Navidades, y no creo que pueda salir de casa en todos esos días – explicó, mientras los dos morenos los miraban asombrados.

-¿Y cual es tu excusa?

Remus rodó los ojos y se reacomodó en el sillón mientras cerraba el libro. Sabía que aquello fastidiaba mucho a su amigo, pero tampoco es que todo fuera culpa suya.

-Mis padres van a ir a visitar a mi tía, así que me toca quedarme – explicó.

-¿Pero no puedes ir tú tam-? – empezó a preguntar Peter, extrañado.

-¡Pero habérnoslo dicho! En mi casa hay un sótano perfecto y tan aislado que mi padres tardarían siglos en darse cuenta de que dos perros pulgosos y un ciervo están ahí abajo.

El rubio enseguida comprendió porque Remus no podía ir a casa de su tía, pero tampoco pudo comentar nada, porque Remus se quejó entre risas que no lo comparara con un vulgar perro sarnoso, y Sirius empezó a despotricar contra los otros, por haber sido capaces de insultarlo de tal manera.

-Tendrás que compensarnos por esto, Lupin – lo amenazó Sirius.

-Tranquilo, Sirius, creo que acerté con mi regalo – le respondió el chico mientras volvía a abrir el libro.

-Es una pena que Evans no se quede, podrías convencerla para que me haga un poco de caso – se quejó James, cayendo pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás contiguos – desde que dejó de echarnos la bronca no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra...

-Eso no es cierto James, ahora se lleva mejor contigo.

-Ya, pero no como yo quiero.

-Serás infantil... además ¿Por qué tengo que convencerla yo?

-¡Tú le caes mejor!

-¿Para eso es para lo único que me quieres?

-¡Claro que no, Lunático! También sirves para dejarnos los deberes – afirmó en tono de broma.

-Estoy a tiempo de subir y prenderle fuego a tu regalo, Potter – le amenazó el chico.

-¡Genial! Eso tengo que verlo – lo apoyó animado Sirius.

-¿¡Qué!?¡No! Tú calla, perro pulgoso – ordenó James a su mejor amigo, que estalló en una carcajada – Vamos, Remus, sabes que no hablaba en serio...

Algo más relajados y contentos, los chicos siguieron hablando. Intentaron aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban cargando las maletas en el gran expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. El invierno se había presentado frío, pero por fortuna para Remus, que se quedó varios minutos de pie en la estación, despidiendo a sus amigos, el tiempo no había empeorado.

El timbre que anunciaba la salida del tren empezó a sonar por todo Hogsmeade, los pocos que todavía tenían que subir se apresuraron, y los que se quedaban intentaron situarse cerca de las ventanillas de sus amigos. El castaño se negaba a echar a correr, despidiendo a los otros merodeadores, eso era más propio de Sirius, pero aún así no dejó de agitar la mano hasta que la gran máquina se perdió de vista.

Aquello se había quedado algo vacío. Pero eso no le importaba, iba a tener unas largas vacaciones tranquilas, y no tenía pensado comenzarlas a la intemperie; así que se apuró para entrar en el castillo de nuevo. Una Sala Común casi vacía y con una estupenda chimenea le esperaba.

* * *

Albus se tumbó cual largo era sobre el asiento del vagón. En frente suya, Scorpius recargó la espalda sobre el cristal y extendió una de sus piernas en el banco. El rubio bufó mientras se frotaba el tabique nasal, respirando hondo. Odiaba el tren, mejor dicho: odiaba viajar en trenes. Se mareaba, y tanto su cabeza como su estómago parecían _lavodaras_ –o como gárgolas se llamasen esas máquinas muggles para lavar ropa - de las vueltas que daban.

Albus por su parte tampoco parecía muy cómodo, había intentado despedirse de Lily, pero esta lo había ignorado completamente, yéndose a despedir de los merodeadores. Al Potter le gustaba la idea de que se llevase mejor con ellos, pero las miradas que le dedicaron los cinco ya no tanto. Todavía no sabía exactamente que iba a decirle a la pelirroja, así que sería mejor que se diese prisa y fuese pensando.

También en la estación habían perdido de vista a Regulus, quien los había invitado a compartir vagón con Barty, Avery, Mulciber, Snape y él; pero los chicos se había rehusado, demasiados mortífagos en un sitio muy pequeño. Ya tendrían bastante en dos días, preferían descansar por el momento.

-Esto va a ser extraño – comentó Scorpius, con los ojos cerrados, como si fuese a quedarse dormido de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué?¿El qué?

-No sé, estar todas estás vacaciones así; sin nadie – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, tienes razón.

–Aunque bueno, yo lo tengo más fácil – comentó de repente – solo echaré en falta a mis padres y a mis abuelos, pero tú...

Albus rió un poco, la verdad es que tenía bastante razón. Ya se le estaba haciendo bastante raro no cruzarse todos los días con alguna cara conocida por los pasillos del castillo, todavía más no compartir la mañana de Navidad con toda la familia, en una habitación en la que apenas entraban tantas personas con sus respectivos regalos (que no eran pocos). Aunque tampoco sabía si le daría tiempo a echarlos de menos, porque les esperaba un comienzo bastante... ¿emocionante, escalofriante, tenso? No sabía ni como describirlo.

-Será demasiado tranquilo – lo apoyó Albus – pero todavía tenemos a Teddy.

-Si todavía está entero, porque a este paso...

-No seas negativo.

-No soy negativo, sino realista.

-Ya, claro.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Scorpius cayó totalmente dormido, según él, era la mejor forma de combatir el mareo y Albus no lo detuvo. Mientras tanto, se entretuvo mirando el paisaje. Era la primera vez que veía algo que no fuese Hogwarts desde que habían llegado y quería comparar con su época. Muchos de los campos seguían igual, porque la mayoría no estaban poblados, pero en otros se notaba a leguas el cambio.

La estación de King Cross entraba en el primer grupo. Los pasillos, los bancos, las paredes... todo seguía exactamente igual – a excepción quizás del color de las bolsas de las papeleras, creía recordar que en su tiempo eran azules, en vez de negras-. Le había costado un poco despertar a su amigo, que al parecer había recordado lo cómodos que eran los asientos del tren, siempre que le aplicases el hechizo adecuado, claro. Juntos descargaron los dos baúles, y comenzaron a buscar a Teddy; pero había que ser sinceros, resultaba mucho más fácil cuando solo había que buscar una mancha azul de entre todas las matas rubias y morenas del lugar.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que Regulus los alcanzó antes de que ellos saliesen de allí. El chico iba acompañado por una mujer no muy alta, morena y con gesto de desprecio por todo ser viviente. Supusieron rápidamente que era su madre. La famosísima Señora Black.

-¡Al, Scorpius! Por fin os encuentro – celebró feliz el chico tras haberlos agarrado del brazo para pararlos – mi madre quería conoceros – les explicó.

-Oh, claro – musitó Scorpius algo cohibido por la rapidez en la que se había desarrollado la escena – Scorpius Fidem, encantado de conocerla Sra. Black – se presentó el rubio – y él es mi primo Al Fidem.

La mujer pareció analizarlos durante varios segundos, entrecerrando los ojos cuando dirigía su mirada a Albus.

-Te pareces bastante a los Malfoy ¿Tienes alguna...?

-No madre – respondió enseguida Regulus, sabía que a los chicos no les gustaba que les preguntasen siempre lo mismo.

-¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo! – le ordenó la mujer – Además, puede que sí lo sea, los sangre puras... Porque eres sangre pura ¿verdad?

-Sí señora.

-Suelen relacionarse entre ellos, para no manchar su linaje ¡Como debe ser! Y la sangre de los Malfoy es fuerte, así que todo puede ser – explicó, mientras se volvía a Scorpius de nuevo – deberías revisar tu árbol genealógico, seguramente te llevarás una grata sorpresa – le aconsejó muy seria.

-Claro, eso haré – respondió Scorpius, que no podía evitar pensar que revisar su árbol genealógico en busca de un Malfoy era más estúpido que usar un hechizo altavoz en una mandrágora.

-Y tú – la expresión de orgullo se borró del rostro de la mujer cuando miró por fin a Albus – te pareces mucho a ese idiota de Potter.

-Albus evitó fruncir el ceño ante ese comentario. No es que su abuelo fuese muy simpático con él, pero tampoco le hacia gracia que lo insultaran de aquella manera, porque aunque el resto del mundo no pudiera saberlo, él sí era familiar de James Potter. Pero en lo que sí se fijó es que no había nombrado a Sirius, lo más normal habría sido "ese amigo idiota de mi hijo, Potter". Pero no, ella no lo había nombrado. Y eso hacía pensar a Albus que la Sra. Black ya se había propuesto hacer como si solo tuviese un hijo.

-Madre, Al tampoco está relacionado con los Potter – le aseguró de nuevo Regulus.

-Eso espero – respondió.

Durante los siguientes minutos hizo saber a las dos serpientes que debían estar muy orgullosos y agradecidos de poder ir a la boda de los Malfoy, el gran acontecimiento del siglo. Y Albus no pudo sino asegurarse que aquella iba a ser una de las veladas más importantes de todas. Tras coincidir rotundamente, la Sra. Black decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Así que cuando ambos Black se alejaron, los chicos no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados. Aquella señora tenía algo que les producía un escalofrío en la espalda.

Al darse la vuelta se encontraron con Teddy rápidamente, este había llegado unos minutos antes, pero no había querido interrumpir "tan alegre conversación". Albus y Scorpius lo fulminaron con la mirada, molestos por la burla. Entre los tres, cargaron con todas las cosas y Teddy se desapareció, arrastrando con él a los dos chicos, que juraron no volver a hacer aquello nunca más, la sensación era demasiado molesta.

Cuando por fin decidieron dejar de quejarse y mirar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de los extraño que les parecía aquello. Tanto Scorpius como Albus vivían en casas, por lo que el tamaño de un piso les resultaba extraño. Pero tampoco se parecía en nada a Grimmauld Place, no es que fuese precisamente un piso de lujo – nada más lejos – pero contrastaba con el aspecto lúgubre del otro, que no había salido por completo a pesar de los esfuerzos de la Sra. Weasley (y de todos los que pilló por banda).

En pocos minutos lo revisaron por completo, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina-comedor y un pequeño salón. Ninguna de las estancias era lo que se decía muy grande, pero los chicos reconocieron que más cosas sería excesivo. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Teddy los había arrastrado escaleras abajo – ya que estaban situados en un tercero -, en dirección al supermercado más próximo. Les costó un poco orientarse con el dinero muggle y tratar de averiguar por sí solos si tenían los utensilios necesarios en el piso para cocinar cada una de las cosas que metían en el carro; porque, para desgracia de los tres, ninguno parecía saber cocinar.

-No se te ocurrió ese pequeño detalle antes, ¿eh Lupin? – preguntó Scorpius burlón, mientras veía como los otros dos intentaban recordar si tenían microondas en el piso o, por el contrario, todavía no se habían inventado.

-No pensé que este "pequeño detalle" supusiese un obstáculo para luchar contra los mortífagos – respondió el aludido, dirigiéndose ya hacia la caja.

-Lo es si morimos intoxicados – comentó Albus.

Teddy solo rodó los ojos, mientras el rubio reía disimuladamente, ante la expresión extrañada de la cajera, que creía recordar que cuando el mayor de los tres entró en la tienda tenía el pelo verde, en vez de azul. Unos minutos después, ya volvían al piso; pero para desgracia del rubio, que no paraba de bufar, ahora tenían que subir e iban cargados. Para él el día no podía estar saliendo peor. Una vez arriba, vaciaron todas las bolsas; y mientras Teddy intentaba comprender como funcionaban los fogones, los dos Slytherin repitieron el proceso con sus baúles.

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo? – preguntó Scorpius, colocando con cuidado su escoba dentro del armario. Un olor irreconocible para él acababa de llegar a la habitación.

-Creo que macarrones.

-¿Pero no había dicho que no sabía cocinar?

-El paquete trae instrucciones.

-Ya decía yo...

Estaban ya acabando con las últimas túnicas de los baúles, cuando una retahíla de improperios se oyeron desde la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó Ted? – preguntó Scorpius, acercándose a la cocina.

-Seguro que le salieron macarrones de más – supuso Albus llegando también a la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Teddy, algo mosqueado.

-Es lo que pasa con la pasta siempre – el chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no has cocinado tú? – preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

Albus los miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Acaso le tomaban el pelo?

-No se me da bien cocinar. O quemaría todo.

-¡Pero si debe ser como hacer pociones! – se quejó Teddy.

-No creas...

El resto de la noche fue más tranquilo, cenaron tranquilamente y estuvieron investigando como funcionaba la televisión hasta que se hizo muy tarde y no les quedó más remedio que irse a dormir. El día siguiente ya fue menos tranquilo. Teddy les explicó como funcionaba el mapa. Había añadido un nuevo hechizo, por lo que cualquier maldición usada en la mansión se vería reflejada en el pergamino. Pero para eso tenía que ser bastante fuerte, es decir, si alguien utilizaba un hechizo sencillo como el _Leviosa_ o un hechizo desilusionador, ellos no podrían saberlo.

El plan era sencillo: irían hasta allí e intentarían memorizar la cara de todos los mortífagos que pudiesen – sabían que aunque fuese una reunión especial, algunos de los invitados serían inocentes -, y prestar atención en cuales se reunían con los Carrow. Teddy había insistido en que se haría pasar por alguno cercano a ellos, así podría saber sus planes y no tendría que marcarse. Albus seguía pensando que era una mala idea, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor. Habían sopesado dejarse ver por ambos hermanos y guiarlos hasta algún sitio donde poder combatir contra ellos, pero era demasiado arriesgado y había que reconocer que las posibilidades de que todo saliese bien eran muy bajas.

-Yo lo que sigo sin entender es porque tenemos que memorizar las caras de esos tipos – se quejó Scorpius.

-Porque cualquier paso en falso que demos después de esa fiesta puede causarnos muchos problemas – explicó Teddy – imaginad que os ve en Hogsmeade haciendo algo poco correcto entre mortífagos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Y yo que sé! Pero podría ser peligroso.

-Además – razonó también Albus – lo más seguro es que si nos encontramos a alguien por Hogsmeade, estén a punto de iniciar un ataque, y no nos pillarían con la guardia baja.

-Por ejemplo.

-¿Y como quieres que recuerde todas esas caras? – protestó Scorpius – ya me costaba con las fechas de Historia de la Magia ¡Imagina si lo tengo que hacer con caras!

-He conseguido una poción de memoria, debería ser suficiente – contestó Teddy cerrando el mapa – por cierto Al...

-¡Ah, sí! Ahora te la traigo.

El chico se levantó y fue corriendo hasta la habitación. Al rubio no le dio tiempo ni a preguntar que había ido a buscar, porque pronto regreso con una frasco de cristal, del tamaño de un puño, con un líquido púrpura lleno de pequeñas burbujas. Al parecer se trataba de una poción especial para metamorfomagos, creada para que durante un tiempo limitado de tiempo su habilidad quedase bloqueada.

-¿Pero eso no lo puedes hacer con entrenamiento y fuerza de voluntad? – preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí, pero si todo sale mal puedo perder un poco el control y se darían cuenta – explicó Teddy, dejando el frasco junto al mapa – y entonces todo el plan se iría abajo.

-Entiendo... – Scorpius se quedó mirando la pócima, el moreno debía haberla hecho mientras él entrenaba. De pronto, una duda lo asaltó – Oye ¿Y como vamos a usar el mapa? Va a ser muy cantoso.

-Esperaba que pudieseis ayudarme con eso – admitió Teddy.

-Va a ser difícil – se quejó Albus.

-Podemos ponerlo debajo del regalo para los Malfoy, si Ted lo carga todo el rato no será sospechoso, podríamos decir que no lo quiere dejar en la mesa para tener una excusa para hablar con los novios – opinó Scorpius, pero al ver la mirada de los otros dos alzó una ceja - ¿Qué? – entrecerró los ojos – No vengáis con lo típico de "¿Y a ti como se te ha ocurrido eso?"

-No, esta vez no era eso – admitió el Lupin, con la voz baja – es que... ¿Has dicho regalo?

-Claro... a fin de cuentas vamos a una boda ¿no?

El silencio inundó la sala unos segundos, en los que el rubio comprendió lo que pasaba.

-¿No habías pensado en eso?

Como respuesta el chico no hizo otra cosa que levantarse de golpe, coger su chaqueta y salir corriendo, escaleras debajo de nuevo.

* * *

-Esto pica – se quejó Scorpius, pasando la mano por enésima vez por las solapas de su túnica.

-Ya te lo he dicho: si te pica, ponte algo por debajo – contestó Albus, exasperado, mientras se abrochaba la suya propia.

-Es que es muy gruesa, pasaré calor.

-¿Y por qué la elegiste entonces?

-Me la compró mi madre – admitió el rubio, dando por perdida la lucha contra la tela y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, para conseguir peinar correctamente su pelo, que ahora lucía de todo menos Malfoy.

Albus rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación. Dentro de pocos minutos se aparecerían en la mansión Malfoy – aunque por él y Scorpius, elegirían cualquier otro método, pero parecía ser que las otra opciones no eran lo suficientemente rápidas o elegantes – y estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos. Ya se habían puesto todos sus túnicas de gala (todavía no entendían como era posible que hasta eso hubiese estado en sus baúles) y Teddy se encontraba ahora aplicando hechizos limpiadores y lustradores a sus zapatos.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina descansaba una caja perfectamente envuelta en papel ocre, elegido especialmente para que el pergamino no destacase demasiado. También estaba el frasco con la poción, o lo que había sobrado de ella, porque el metamorfomago se iba a quedar así, moreno y con los ojos oscuros, durante varias horas. Si la poción había salido bien, incluso un día entero.

-¿Estáis listos? – preguntó Teddy al verlo.

-Scorpius se está peinando – Albus rodó los ojos mientras respondía, casi seis años de amistad con Scorpius le habían enseñado que eso significaba un largo rato de espera.

-¡Te estoy escuchando! – gritó el aludido, todavía en el baño.

-Pues aprovechando que nos oyes – exclamó el Lupin – date un poco de prisa, o llegaremos tarde.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – aseguró, apareciendo por el pasillo.

-Wuao, este es un nuevo record – se burló Albus, que veía el pelo de su amigo exactamente igual que siempre.

-Cállate.

Un grito de Teddy los hizo callar, y ambos se apresuraron a calzarse. Tal y como esperaban, la desaparición volvió a ser muy desagradable. Habían llegado al campo contiguo a la finca de los Malfoy. A su alrededor familias y parejas estaban también apareciéndose, algunos con más estilo que otros. Sin perder el tiempo, emprendieron el camino hacia los terrenos. Los tres podían sus corazones en los oídos y Albus creyó por un momento que las piernas le acabarían fallando. Ante ellos se encontraba una gran casa llena de seguidores de Voldemort, o por lo menos, gente que lo apoyaba.

Poco después de pasar la entrada, Teddy sacó disimuladamente su varita, murmurando la contraseña del mapa, puesto que se había olvidado de activar. Cuando este se dibujó por completo y el mayor los localizó, no pudo evitar pronunciar una maldición.

-¿Pasa algo, Ted?

Antes de que el chico pudiese responder, los tres miraron hacia el frente. Veinte metros los separaban de una mujer no muy alta, de pelo rubio (aunque ya empezaba a tener alguna cana) y piel pálida. Una mueca torcida adornaba su cara y varias señales, como sus ojeras o los destrozados dientes indicaban que debía ser una persona que había pasado mucho tiempo en Azkaban. O eso, o era alguien que desconocía el significado de cuidarse.

-¿A-Alecto Carrow? – susurró Albus, a lo que Ted asintió.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, la mujer giró la cabeza en su dirección.

**Ya sé, apenas hay nada de la boda ¿No lo dije ya? Esperemos que la semana que viene todo salga mejor, y si me disculpan, mañana tengo examen de Física, así que tengo que descansar ¡Feliz semana!**


	19. La boda

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Hace casi dos meses que no actualizo, es decir casi dos meses que no toco la historia. Pero resulta que a una no le queda más remedio que vivir en un mundo donde estudiar es importante y pues, tuve muchos examenes (solo tengo uno por trimestre en cada asignatura y comprenderán que así se me juntan todos y tengo que hacerlos bien porque me lo juego todo de una vez). Reconozco que al final valió la pena, pero yo seguía mosca porque estaba dejando esto desatendido ¡Con lo que me gustaba escribir mi historia! Pensé que en cuanto empezasen las vacaciones podría volver a hacerlo e incluso adelantar capis, pero me dejaron una buena carga de tareas, sigo entrenando y me estoy quedando corta para acabar el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga, así que hasta ayer no pude tocar el Word de nuevo. Aún así me dije: "Voy a empezar el año nuevo con buen pie" (Por cierto: Feliz año nuevo!) y escribí mientras esperaba a que diesen las campanadas. Soy consciente de que seguir una historia después de tanto tiempo resulta tedioso (Jajaj tedioso, lo pillan? De Teddy... bah, dejenme, no he dormido bien desde que empezaron las vacaciones), sobretodo si son 18 capitulos, así que les traigo un pequeño resumen para hacer memoria (a mipor lo menos me cuesta recordar la historia despues de tanto tiempo, no se a ustedes):**

**_El día antes de empezar el curso, cientos de magos hijos de muggles, mestizos o de familias "traidoras a la sangre" han caido enfermos. ¿Por qué? Porque un par de mortifagos, los hermanos Carrow, han escapado de Azkaban y viajado al pasado, con el fin de evitar la muerte y caida de su señor, haciendo que todas esas personas dejen de existir. Para evitarlo, Albus y Scorpius viajan al pasado, más tarde seguidos por Teddy, para detenerlos. Haciéndose pasar por los primos Fidem han establecido amistad con su compañero de casa Regulus Black, y con la abuela de Albus, Lily Potter; así mismo, entre ellos y los merodeadores también ha surgido cierta rivalidad, acentuada desde que Peter pilló a Albus hechizando a Remus. Después de varios sucesos, los "primos" se presentan en la boda de los Malfoy con el fin de obtener información relevante. _  
**

**_Interrogantes hasta ahora: ¿Que le dijo Teddy a Ojoloco? ¿Que le dirá Albus a Lily que le haga perdonarlo?¿Como entrarán los mortifagos en el castillo si no es por la brecha de la barrera?¿Qué es lo que trama Albus con respecto a Remus?_**

**Bueno, espero que esto sea suficiente para recordar a grosso modo lo que a pasado hasta ahora. Intentaré recuperar mi ritmo a la hora de escribir.**

**Selenite Andromeda: Siento la espera, la verdad a mi me habría gustado que este capítulo fuese más movidito, pero la acción no es lo mío y no quería que pareciese demasiado exagerado. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, si es así: ¡Disfruta!**

**Insane: Jajaj lo de la intriga es mi especialidad, espero que sigas con ánimos de leer como sigue la historia, si es así: ¡Disfruta!**

**Mei: Claro que no te decepcionaré. Si sigues leyendo esto espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros ;)**

**Luna griet: Jajaja muchas gracias! La verdad es que yo veo a Albus en cualquier menos en Hufflepuff (No por nada en especial, pero no sé, no lo veo), pero por costumbre y para desarrollo de la historia lo metí en Slytherin. Vaya, me alegro de que digas eso, porque si soy natural significa que estoy consiguiendo lo que desde un principio he perseguido. Y si te gusta James celoso, entonces aún te queda mucho por ver xD Espero que te guste.**

**A todos los demás, gracias por seguir visitando la historia todo este tiempo y por los favoritos! Y sin más dilación: Dentro capi.**

**.:La Boda:.**

Los tres se quedaron estáticos en sus sitios, no podían tener tan mala suerte. ¿Acababan de llegar y se encontraban con Alecto Carrow de frente, en serio? Porque obviamente no era la Alecto de esa época, sino la de la suya, la que acababa de salir de la mayor prisión del mundo – Merlín sabe cómo-. Durante unos instantes sintieron como la cabeza de la mujer giraba a cámara lenta hacia ellos, y como trataba de enfocarlos, como si al intentar mantener la conversación no fuera capaz de concentrarse.

-¡Chicos! Ya pensé que no veníais... – exclamó alguien, interponiéndose en el campo de visión de todos – Oh, tú debes de ser Ted.

La llegada de Regulus los sorprendió bastante y cuando disimuladamente comprobaron que Carrow había vuelto a prestar toda su atención a la conversación que mantenía pudieron permitirse el darse un respiro, desacelerando sus frenéticos corazones. El chico parecía bastante contento – lo cierto es que nunca habían sabido mucho de él, pero eso actitud tan alegre les sorprendía bastante – y miraba al mayor curioso. Como era normal, vestía un cara túnica de gala, de color negro, recién estrenada.

-¿Eh?¡Ah, sí! Yo soy Ted – los morenos estrecharon las manos – Al y Scor me han hablado mucho de ti.

Regulus sonrió complacido, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Al parecer llevaba ya un rato allí y se había empezado a desesperar al encontrarse completamente solo.

-Vaya, temprano por una vez – musitó Scorpius, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza y desconcierto por parte de Teddy.

-¿Pero, y tu madre? – preguntó Albus.

-Estaba hablando con los Malfoy – respondió Regulus, algo molesto.

Los otros tres pronto dedujeron que el malestar estaba, tal y como ya había dicho, en que al no querer participar en las "charlas de adultos", se había visto completamente solo y aburrido. Los Malfoy no tenían hijos y todavía era temprano, por lo que el moreno no había encontrado ningún medio de entretenimiento.

-Podemos ir con ellos – propuso de pronto el Black.

-¿Qué?¿Para que quieres interrumpirlos? – preguntó Albus extrañado.

-Para presentárselos a Scorpius.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-¡Porque tengo razón! Ya te darás cuenta cuando los veas.

Los dos chicos empezaron a negarse mutuamente, aunque ambos sabían que Regulus tenía razón. Albus aprovechó para mirar significativamente a Teddy, quién asintió conforme, ninguno de los Carrow se encontraban en esa dirección, así que era seguro; aunque seguía dudando que fuese buena idea que la familia se reencontrase, pero tampoco podía negarse, después de todo era su boda.

-Bueno ¿Vamos o no? – interrumpió Potter.

-Sí, claro.

Regulus los guió por el jardín, esquivando algunas de las carpas y varios arbustos. Albus y Scorpius iban mirando hacia el frente, intentando memorizar los rostros de los pocos invitados que ya habían llegado; pero Teddy, que era la primera vez que visitaba la mansión tranquilamente, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Como ya había visto antes, el edificio tenía la apariencia de un pequeño castillo – bien porque se había construido en la época de estos o porque era una familia muy conservadora – y varias hiedras cubrían cuarto tapias, situadas en la cara frontal de la casa. Lo que sí era nuevo para el chico eran los pavos reales. Teddy era alguien habituado a las cosas raras: había muchas veces las extrañas invenciones de George, el tío de Albus; y él mismo era un metamorfomago, una cualidad extraña entre los magos; pero hasta para él eso de que los pájaros fueran todos albinos era demasiado raro y un tanto ilógico. Sobre el césped, perfectamente cortado y libre de gnomos, habían colocado muchas carpas, una para regalos – que Teddy había tratado de ignorar – otras tantas para los aperitivos, para proteger a los invitados del viento,... y luego la más grande, que sería usada en la ceremonia.

Regulus los alentó a apurar cuando distinguió las figuras de su prima, su madre y Malfoy. Los tres estaban en la entrada de la carpa mayor, hablando tranquilamente. La señora Black tenía un terrible semblante de seriedad, como si el tema del que estuvieran hablando fuese la máxima verdad del universo; Lucius mantenía ese gesto frío y aristócrata, sin dejar entrever sus pensamientos; Narcisa parecía ser la única que se dignaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque fuese por simple formalidad.

-Madre – interrumpió suavemente Regulus – los Fidem ya llegaron – antes de que la anciana mujer pudiese replicar algo sobre la poca importancia del hecho, añadió – quieren presentarse a los Malfoy.

Los tres miraron a los "Fidem", que intentaron aparentar la mayor serenidad posible.

-Al Fidem – se presentó el moreno.

-Scorpius Fidem – le siguió el rubio.

-Ted Hilfor – pronunció el mayor, cuando fue su turno de estrechar la mano con los presentes.

-¿Hilfor? Pensaba que eran todos Fidem – dijo extrañada Narcisa.

-Mi nombre completo es Ted John Hilfor Fidem, señora Malfoy – respondió Ted.

-¿John? ¿Pero tu segundo nombre no era...?

-Sí, Scorpius, es John – lo interrumpió Albus antes de que pudiese acabar.

Scorpius se contuvo de bufar, había tantos detalles que recordar que esta los más obvio se le escapaban. Lucius lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿No se sabe ni los nombres de su familia?

-¡Lucius! – lo reprendió en voz baja Narcisa, aunque se notaba que tenía la misma curiosidad que su prometido.

-Me temo que es difícil con tantos primos, señor Malfoy – respondió Scorpius.

-Así que una familia numerosa – repitió el rubio – espero que eso no los haya hecho caer tan bajo como los Weasley – combinó una mueca de asco y risa por su propio chiste – esos traidores a la sangre.

Albus cerró los puños sutilmente ¿Tendría que aguantar eso eternamente? No tenía tanto temperamento como James o Lily, pero de seguir así no iba a poder contenerse, era capaz de darle su merecido aunque fuese al puro estilo muggle.

-Disculpe ¿Dijo los Weasley? – preguntó Teddy, con un tono que el moreno solo había oido cuando James le rompió la escoba (y bueno, cuando los encontró en la Casa de los Gritos).

-Así es, aunque bueno, ustedes quizás no los conozcan, después de todo vienen del extranjero y esas comadrejas no son capaces de hacerse sonar fuera del país – Lucius sonrió de medio lado, contestando a una pregunta mal interpretada – Son unos pelirrojos pobretones que se reproducen como conejos.

-Ya tienen tres hijos, y creo que la mujer ya vuelve a estar embarazada – añadió Narcisa.

-Son un insulto a la comunidad mágica – concluyó la señora Black - ¡Si hasta sienten simpatía por los muggles!

Ni Teddy ni Albus se sentían cómodos en esa situación, una cosa era escuchar un comentario como ese e intentar permanecer impasible; y otra muy distinta era tener que aguantar durante horas esos comentarios y aparentar estar de acuerdo con ellos. Sin embargo, los tres adultos parecían haber perdido ya el interés por el tema. Ahora se dedicaban a pasar la vista de Lucius a Scorpius y viceversa.

-¿Pasa algo? – intentó sonar respetuoso, pero aquellas miradas lo ponían de los nervios.

-Te lo dije Scor ¡Eres clavado a los Malfoy! – sentenció Regulus, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo cierto es que sí – lo apoyó Narcisa antes de que Scorpius pudiese replicar, disimulando su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es posible? – quiso saber Lucius.

-No creo que nos parezcamos tanto – replicó Scorpius, intentando evitar cualquiera de esas expresiones que solo ponía su familia – De todas formas tendré que revisar mi árbol.

Los adultos se debieron dar por satisfechos, porque no dijeron nada más, pero ni Regulus dejó de sonreír triunfante ni Lucius le quitó el ojo de encima. Siguieron hablando de temas formales e insignificantes durante varios minutos. Scorpius de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, aquello se estaba llenando poco a poco y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que a la mitad de los invitados los Malfoy no los conocían, simplemente los invitaban por conveniencia o sabe Merlín por qué más.

Ahora los elfos domésticos llenaban también el amplio jardín, repartiendo aperitivos y bebidas a todos los invitados; aunque aquellos trapos que usaban como ropa no daban el tono formal que a los rubios les habría gustado mostrar. Scorpius incluso localizo a un par de ellos que intentaban, con todo el disimulo que podían, atrapar a los pavos reales, que en medio de aquel alboroto solo conseguirían ser una verdadera molestia, una con la que podías tropezar y caer.

Algo se movió a su derecha, así que cambió de posición para poder encararlo. Se trataba de una pareja mayor – aunque no tanto como la señora Black – que como otros venían a saludar a los Malfoy. Naturalmente aquello se había repetido durante muchísimas veces, tantas que Scorpius no sabía si sería capaz de acordarse de la primera. Seguramente lo más sencillo hubiese sido que el futuro matrimonio se situase en la entrada de los terrenos de la mansión y se hubiese dedicado a saludar a todo el mundo, uno por uno. Pero la señora Black no parecía tener intenciones de querer dejar marchar a su sobrina.

-¡Por Salazar! – exclamó la anciana cuando al pareja se hubo marchado – ¿Esa es Carrow?

Los otros seis se giraron hacia donde miraba la mujer. Regulus alzó una ceja sin comprender, ya que nunca había visto a la otra mujer y no sabía que había de raro en ella; Narcisa permaneció inmutable y Lucius maldijo por lo bajo. Por su lado, los "primos" sintieron como palidecían de nuevo, si el grupo la seguía mirando tan fijamente Alecto se daría cuenta de su presencia. Para su suerte todos se giraron antes de que eso pasase. Lucius tenía una pequeña mueca de mosqueo en su rostro, pero eso a la anciana le daba igual.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Parece que hubiese envejecido medio siglo – opinó la mujer.

-No es Carrow, señora Black, solo alguien que se le parece – respondió Lucius.

-¡De eso nada! – la madre de Regulus frunció el entrecejo – He visto muchas veces a esa muchacha, y estoy segura de que es ella.

-Si quiere le preguntamos – le propuso el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Ted! – exclamó Albus, distrayendo de la conversación a los otros – ¡Aún no has dejado el regalo en la mesa!

-¿Qué? – respondió por autoreflejo el metamorfo – Oh ¡Ah, es cierto! Iba a buscar la mesa pero llegó Black y se me olvidó – se disculpó.

La señora Black, que los miraba algo enfadada por haber interrumpido la conversación de esa forma les indicó donde estaba la carpa de los regalos antes incluso que los propios anfitriones. Cuando los Fidem se excusaron para ir a dicha mesa, Regulus se ofreció a acompañarlos, pero ellos consiguieron arreglárselas para que el chico permaneciera con su madre.

-Oh, Carrow, justo estábamos hablando de ti – oyeron decir a la señora Black cuando se alejaban.

Intentaron andar lo más rápido posible sin que nadie reparase en su prisa, pero resultaba un poco difícil cuando tanta gente los señalaba con el dedo al pasar. Teddy no tardó en comprender el por qué, un rumor de que un mini Malfoy sin aparente relación con dicha familia andaba por la fiesta se había extendido como la pólvora y todos querían comprobar si era cierto. Scorpius bufó por lo bajo mientras Albus esquivaba por los pelos a un elfo domestico que cargaba varias fuentes vacías.

Finalmente llegaron a la carpa; debido a la cantidad de invitados se trataba de una aumentada en el interior, con una larga mesa en la que estaban amontonados todos los presentes. Teddy parecía debatirse mentalmente, si dejaba el regalo allí ¿qué haría con el mapa? Pero tampoco podía quedarse con él o los Malfoy y los Black sospecharían. Harto de la espera, Albus le arrebató el paquete de las manos y despegó el pergamino de la base.

-Cubridme – ordenó el chico, dándole la espalda a la entrada.

No había nadie por allí y sinceramente, dudaban que a esas horas fuese a entrar alguien más. Pero aún así los otros dos se colocaron detrás de él y se enfrascaron en una conversación en la que ni siquiera sabían lo que decían. Albus dejó el regalo en el primer sitio libre que encontró en la mesa y desdobló el mapa con cuidado. Sacó la varita y dudoso se apuntó a sí mismo, un rayo amarillo lo impactó en el pecho, donde comenzó a sentir un enorme cosquilleo. Bajo la mirada interrogativa de los otros dos, apuntó también al mapa. La primera vez no pasó nada, y tampoco la segunda, solo a la tercera salió una pequeña chispa y por fin, en la cuarta un chorro parecido al primero llegó al pergamino. Albus sintió entonces como el cosquilleo crecía de forma desmedida y las piernas empezaban a fallarle. Con algo de suerte y el apoyo de la mesa, consiguió mantenerse en pie. Apuntó de nuevo al mapa. Esta vez el hechizo si que funcionó a la primera y el papel empezó a plegarse solo, hasta que adquirió forma de pelota.

Scorpius y Teddy se asomaron por encima de los hombros de Albus para ver el resultado – cosa fácil, teniendo en cuenta que el chico seguía siendo un Potter y su altura, aunque mayor que la de su padre a su edad, seguía siendo inferior a la de los otros dos -. El mapa ahora parecía más bien una bola de nieve muggle, de esas que tienen una casa en medio y al agitarlas cae nieve. Pero en este caso no había ni nieve, ni casa y mucho menos, nada muggle. Al girarla, la imagen de la bola lo hacía con ella, de tal forma que la pusieran como la pusieran siempre verían la misma parte, en cuyo centro brillaba en letras rojas: Albus Potter.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó confundido Scorpius.

-Un hechizo enlazador mezclado con otro localizador – respondió por él Teddy, que para extrañeza del rubio, tenía el gesto torcido.

-Y... ¿Eso es malo?

-Bueno, no sois precisamente matriculas de honor en Encantamientos – explicó el chico – estoy seguro de que a Albus ese hechizo le está consumiendo mucha energía.

-¿Y porque no lo haces tú entonces? – preguntó de nuevo Scorpius, al ver como su amigo había asentido, confirmando la teoría del mayor.

-Porque su condición de metamorfomago y el pelo de Busten que le eché a la poción dificultan cualquier hechizo de rastreo – explicó Albus. Su vos sonaba bastante grave.

Teddy le tendió una poción, mientras no tuviesen que hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, el moreno podría mantenerse con eso. Al mismo tiempo recibió la pelota, al adoptar esa forma había encogido tenía suficiente radio como para saber quien andaba cerca. Miró con detenimiento la pequeña pelota, comprobando nombre por nombre, hasta que encontró el que buscaba.

-¡Rápido! – sorprendió a los dos, haciendo que a Albus casi se le cayese la botellita de las manos – Se acerca – habló más bajo por si acaso.

En vez de dirigirlos hacia la entrada, los empujó hasta el fondo de la carpa, donde abrió una segunda salida con la varita. Scorpius y Albus se apresuraron a salir, mientras esperaban a que Teddy hiciese lo mismo. El mayor reparó la tela justo a tiempo para ver como la mujer entraba en la tienda, mirando a su alrededor. El último hilo se cosió y el metamorfomago no estuvo seguro de si los habían visto o no.

-¿Pero por qué huimos así? – preguntó el moreno, a quien obviamente todavía no había hecho efecto la poción.

-Esta claro Al – respondió Teddy preocupado, mientras empezaba a andar con el mapa en la mano – Los Carrow ya han vivido esta época antes, de mi puede que no sospechen, pero si ven a dos copias de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy y no son capaces de encontrar a nadie que en esta época se pareciese tanto a ellos comenzarán a sospechar.

-Ya – lo apoyó Scorpius – en Hogwarts da igual porque a nadie se le ocurre, pero los Carrow no desecharán rápidamente la posibilidad e que nosotros también hayamos viajado en el tiempo.

Los otros asintieron. Ted buscaba con avidez una salida, puesto que Carrow ya había salido de la carpa. A su derecha había un gran grupo de gente entre la que se camuflarían con facilidad, pero era el lugar al que parecía querer desviarse la mujer, así que lo desechó rápidamente. Detrás suya se encontraba el centro del jardín, algo solitario ahora mismo, así que tampoco parecía una opción segura. El último camino parecía ser a la izquierda, que llevaba a la mansión. El metamorfomago hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los dos adolescentes se apresuraron a seguirle.

Iban pegándose a los grupos que iban encontrándose, y en ningún momento dejaban de vigilar. Mientras había durado la conversación con los Malfoy habían conseguido memorizar varias caras, algunas ya les sonaban de antes por viejas fotos o por alguna noticia en el Profeta; e incluso habían memorizado un par de datos, bien por Lucius, bien por las personas que conversaban demasiado alto a su alrededor. Si los descubrían ahora todo eso se fastidiaría, y eso que todavía no habían podido asistir a la reunión.

La parte trasera de la mansión, donde Teddy los había hecho parar estaba algo desierta. Solo un par de grupos charlaba por ahí, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Albus se apoyó contra la pared, las piernas ya no le temblaban, pero seguía sin sentirse con fuerzas. Scorpius le palmeó el hombro y se apoyó a su lado, también algo agotado; en su caso, la poción memorizadora le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, ahora entendía por qué las prohibían en los exámenes. Y hablando de pociones, pensó Albus mientras elevaba la vista hasta Teddy, la suya había sido muy efectiva, ni las puntas de su pelo se habían coloreado de azul; sin embargo no era una poción que cayese bien en el estómago y seguramente el metamorfomago sentía como si tuviese una úlcera.

-Mierda – Teddy apretó los dientes y empezó a mirar a su alrededor desesperado.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Albus, dejándose caer en el césped, pero fue rápidamente levantado por Lupin, que le mostró el mapa – Joder, no.

-Me estáis asustando... – reconoció Scorpius.

-Alecto Carrow ha cogido el mismo camino que nosotros – le explicó Teddy, señalando el lado de la mansión por el que habían llegado – pero su hermano también se dirige hacia aquí – el chico señaló a sus espaldas – por el otro camino.

-¿Qué?¿Y qué hacemos, desaparecernos?

Teddy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras guardaba el mapa en el bolsillo de su túnica y los agarraba de las muñecas.

-Claro que no, por si no te has dado cuenta dentro del terreno no nos podemos desaparecer – le recordó el metamorfomago, arrastrándolos contra unos setos altos, a varios metros de la mansión.

Scorpius torció el gesto, claro que lo recordaba, pero cada vez le costaba más pensar con claridad ¡Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar! Necesitaba por todos los medios descansar un rato. A su alrededor, uno de los grupos ya se había marchado y el otro estaba tan entretenido en una no muy inocente e inofensiva charla sobre muggles que seguían sin reparar en la presencia de los chicos ni en sus actos. Teddy sacó la varita rápidamente y apuntó al seto, que retorció sus hojas. Sin perder de vista al grupo de invitados, el mayor empujó a Albus y Scorpius contra el seto, y rápidamente los siguió.

Albus casi tropieza cuando vio su cara contra el arbusto, pero lo hizo definitivamente cuando Scorpius perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él, aplastándolo contra el suelo. ¿El suelo? El moreno miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaban en un pequeño pasillo de setos, seguramente un laberinto simple y en miniatura.

-Te dije que había hechizos para atravesar muros – le recordó Lupin con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues bien por ti – masculló Scorpius – pero podías haber avisado antes – le recriminó mientras se tumbaba en la hierba.

Albus iba a comentar algo también cuando el mayor los mando callar con un gesto. Se agachó un poco tras el arbusto – aunque estaba seguro de que ni de pie lo verían – y trató de agudizar el oído; normalmente habría cambiado sus orejas por unas de perro, pero la poción seguía haciendo efecto. Algo malo tenía que tener. Oyó hablar a los dos hermanos, aunque no era capaz de entender lo que decían; lo que sí supo es que no tardaron en empezar a andar lejos de allí, de nuevo al patio delantero.

Teddy se dejó caer también sobre el césped cuando se sintió fuera de peligro. La barriga le dolía a horrores, pero bastaba ver la cara de sus compañeros para saber que no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal. Durante varios minutos estuvieron en silencio, perdidos en su propio mundo, intentando imaginar que es lo que harían a continuación. Fueron pasando los minutos y por fin fueron encontrándose mejor. Cuando estaban por levantarse, oyeron a alguien acercarse, así que metieron rápidamente la mano en sus respectivos bolsillos, buscando las varitas.

-¡Los encontré Reg! – exclamó alguien, antes de dejarse al descubierto.

Albus y Scorpius relajaron la postura, pero Teddy solo pudo alzar una ceja, totalmente desconcertado ante la presencia del desconocido.

-Ted, te presento a Barty Crouch; Crouch, este es Ted Hilfor, nuestro primo – ambos asintieron formalmente, y antes de que nadie pudiese comentar nada más el menor de los Black llegó corriendo.

-¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? Llevamos buscándoos un buen rato – los reprendió el chico.

-Eh... ¿Jugar al escondite?

-¿Al qué? – preguntó Crouch, terriblemente confuso.

-Ah, no; a nada – Albus se mordió la legua mientras se levantaban por fin.

-Bueno, da igual – dijo Regulus poniéndose en marcha – tenemos que darnos prisa o nos perderemos la ceremonia.

Los cinco se pusieron a caminar con rapidez, el joven Black les explicó como los habían estado buscando desesperadamente durante minutos y cómo finalmente se les había ocurrido mirar en aquella parte del jardín. Intentaron averiguar por qué o cómo habían acabado allí, pero llegaron a la carpa antes de tener que inventar una excusa. La ceremonia ya había empezado, así que se acercaron sigilosamente a la última fila, en donde se sentaron.

Al parecer habían llegado algo tarde, porque aquello no duró mucho. Se leyeron los votos, se sacaron fotos, los invitados se acercaron a felicitar a los novios... todo apuntaba a que aquello era una boda normal. Normal si se te omitía el hecho de que la mayoría de los allí reunidos llevaban las túnicas de manga larga ajustadas en las muñecas, como temiendo que se les resbalase, y que prácticamente todos los adolescentes que andaban por allí parecían o muy emocionados o muy preocupados.

Durante una hora, no volvieron a ver a los Carrow, y rogaban por que ellos tampoco los vieran. La señora Black había tenido que desistir en su intento de volver a hablar con los recién casados, pues estos se habían visto rápidamente rodeados, y cuando por fin habían acabado todas las charlas formales, los Lestrange se habían acercado para tener una "charla privada". Así que a la anciana no le había quedado más remedio que quedarse con los adolescentes, recitándoles un largo discurso sobre modeles e ideología que empezaba a poner enfermo a Albus.

Después de que a todos se les acabasen las conversaciones formales y hubieron hablado con otros por motivos de conveniencia, la gente empezó a marcharse. Teddy miró a su alrededor, solo quedaba la gente con las mangas ajustadas y los más jóvenes, el resto estaba siendo despedido por los elfos domésticos. Tras revisar qué invitados quedaban, Bellatrix asumió el mando y ordenó a todos seguirla. Albus ya se estaba poniendo en marcha cuando notó que alguien tiraba de él, al voltear la cabeza se encontró con Teddy, que no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

-Al, el estómago me esta ardiendo. Más que antes – le dijo muy bajito, vigilando que nadie más oyese.

-Eso es que la poción esta terminando de hacer efecto – explicó Albus un poco pálido – Demonios, no pensé que fuese a durar tan poco.

-No, no; esta bien – aseguró Teddy – creo que ha ocurrido justo a tiempo.

El chico se miró la mano e intento cubrir un dedo con escamas, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, toda su palma parecía la de un lagarto.

-¡Hilfor! ¿Te pasó algo en la mano? – preguntó Regulus extrañado a lo lejos, acompañado de Scorpius y Barty, que los miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué? No, no. Solo me manqué un poco – se frotó las manos mientras mascullaba algo molesto - ¿Ves? – le volvió a mostrar la piel, ahora totalmente normal.

El Black, asintió y los apremió a darse prisa. En los terrenos de los Malfoy habían quedado cerca de un centenar de personas, que ahora se dirigían a la mansión, concretamente al sótano. Dado que muchos de los adultos habían cambiado sus vestimentas de gala por capas y máscaras de mortífagos, a nadie le sorprendió que los "primos" hicieran algo parecido, ocultando su rostro.

La sala a la que llegaron era bastante amplia, pero también oscura y húmeda. Había una gran mesa de color negro oscuro en el medio, donde descansaban varios documentos. Antes de que el último de los invitados hubiese entrado la mesa, con todos los pergamino, había desaparecido. Eso permitió que todos se fijaran en la tarima escondida al final de la sala, donde únicamente reposaba una silla alta, cuidadosamente tallada también en madera negra. En silencio observaron a la figura que había hecho desaparecer la mesa con un golpe de varita; sin prisa, se dirigió a la silla en la cual una larga y amenazante serpiente descansaba enrollada. El hombre le acarició la cabeza y el reptil se apresuró a enroscarse alrededor de su brazo, cediéndole el sitio. Cuando el hombre se sentó, la capucha que ocultaba su rostro cayó suavemente. Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes.

Su rostro pálido resaltaba enormemente con la capa oscura y su pelo azabache, que a pesar de la edad del hombre no presentaba ni una sola cana; así mismo, tampoco había arrugas en su tez, como si el tiempo para él no pasase. Muchos lo achacaban a que lo que él realmente era la muerte, porque hacia tiempo que había perdido la categoría de humano. Pero lo que más temor daba era su mirada, roja como el fuego y la sangre, que los analizaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, con un gesto de indiferencia semejante al que observa bichos.

Cuando empezó a hablar, la sensación de temor aumentó, como si su voz pudiese matarlos a todos con un suave canto mortal. Voldemort dejó muy claro desde un principio a los novatos cuales eran las normas y como de terribles serían las consecuencias para aquellos que no demostrasen completa lealtad.

-Hoy recibiréis la marca – explicó Bellatrix, cuando su señor hubo acabado de recitar las amenazas – y en Semana Santa realizaréis vuestra prueba inicial. No queremos errores, así que ya sabéis, vuestra cabeza responde a vuestras acciones. Pero si sois leales y útiles, la recompensa llegará – aseguró la mujer, con una sonrisa llena de locura.

Cuando el primero de los chicos avanzó hacia la tarima con las piernas temblándole del miedo, Teddy tiró de los otros dos hacia su espalda y les tendió la mano sin decir nada. Albus alzó la ceja, sin entender, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio a Scorpius hacer un gesto de agarrar algo: la capa de invisibilidad. Aprovechando el grito de dolor del muchacho al recibir la marca ambos se taparon, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que dos chicos acababan de desaparecer de su campo de visión. Albus estaba demasiado concentrado viendo como había quedado el brazo del novato para darse cuenta de que Teddy ya había hechizado la pared. Scorpius tiró de él y ambos salieron de la mazmorra justo en el momento que Snape avanzaba para ser marcado.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío y en silencio, y apenas pudieron escuchar el grito del moreno debido a las grandes puertas macizas que cerraban la sala. Albus y Scorpius esperaron intranquilos, pegados a la pared por si algún elfo pasaba por allí. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando pasados unos minutos Teddy seguía sin aparecer, los gritos no habían cesado en ningún momento, por lo que no había podido pasarle nada grave, pero entonces ¿Por qué no aparecía?

Volvieron a respirar con relativa normalidad cuando una pequeña araña salió por debajo de la puerta y tomó después la forma de su amigo.

-Luego os explico – dijo el chico en voz baja, en la que pudieron notar un timbre dolorido. El chico se quedo mirando fijamente al suelo, pensando; resultaba obvio que no entraría en la capa, así que se apresuró a decir – Al, cógeme en brazos – ordenó mientras adoptaba la forma de un gato.

El moreno obedeció veloz, cargando al grisáceo felino y dejándole a Scorpius la tarea de levantar la capa. Anduvieron lo más rápido posible por los pasillos, intentando recordar por donde quedaba la salida. Varias veces tuvieron que permanecer quietos durante largos ratos, pues cuanto más avanzaban, más elfos se encontraban a su paso que pudiesen oír sus pasos o chocar con ellos. Cuando al fin pudieron salir, aprovecharon para correr más rápido y una vez llegaron a los límites del terreno, el metamorfomago los hizo desparecer.

**Y ya está, espero que sea de vuestro de agrado y no haber bajado el nivel desde la última vez. Algunas cosas de este capítulo las explicaré en el próximo, por ejemplo ¿Qué le pasó a Teddy en la sala? o ¿Y ya esta, para que sirvió toda esta fiesta si no hicieron anda?. Todo eso ya esta pensado para el próximo, así que por favor, no me tiréis tomates (lo digo por la ultima pregunta).**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, y si tengo que hacerlo, editaré esto. Lo dicho: Feliz Año Nuevo, feliz semana, navidad y espero que nos leamos la semana próxima.**


	20. Después de la tormenta

**Hola, hola. Bueno ¿Yo actualizaba los domingos no? Hace ya tanto tiempo. Pero bueno, necesitaba el día de mañana para estudiar (lo estoy dejando para el último día y eso no puede ser bueno D: ), así que dije: Lo acabo hoy sí o sí. Es corto y de transición, pero lo comensaré con el siguiente, que supongo que estará muy interesante.**

**Mei: Jajaja por Merlín, lo de la marca habría sido demasiado! Pero bueno, que se metan en esos aprietos siempre queda bien, no? La esfera? Lo cierto es que ya no les sirve para nada, así que no me preocupé mucho por ella, supongo que se quedará hasta que deshagan el hechizo. Bueno, espero que disfrutes el capi.**

**FloresDeCerezo: Bueno, intento actualizar cada semana, lo del último capitulo fue un caso especial n_ñ Y tranquila, Lily y James volverán a aparecer, es más, a partir del próximo capítulo van a empezar a tomar más relevancia (aunque no inmediatamente) Por qué? Ah, les dejo con la duda. Jajaja disfruta del capi!**

**MayLiz: Bueno, no iba a dejar esto abandonado no? ;) La verdad es que dejarlo en lo importante fue algo que siempre hice aposta, así me aseguro que se enganchen al fic x) Pero sí, se que es molesto, así que no lo haré siempre. Más detalles y pensamientos... vale, lo intentaré (lo cierto es que lo estuve pensando continuamente mientras escribía este capi, no sé si lo logre). Disfruta del capi!**

**Insane: Pues espero que este capi te sirva ;) (Por qué tan temprano? O:) Disfruta del capi!**

**luna griet: James celoso? Claro que sí jajaja has llegado al fic adecuado si quieres ver eso (aunque no soy buena con el romence, lo intentaré ;D) Espero que te guste el capi!**

**.:Después de la tormenta:. (Sugerencias para el título?)**

El tiempo pasaba lento, muy lento. Pero eso algo a lo que Amycus estaba acostumbrado. Había pasado años en una solitaria celda de Azkaban, con la única distracción que su propia mente y la esperanza de que la oportunidad de escapar se presentase antes de que la muerte acabase de consumir su cuerpo. Al final lo había logrado, pero el precio había causado demasiados estragos. Ahora su larga práctica le había ayudado a sobrellevar aquella reunión. Varios novatos marcándose y las típicas amenazas de su señor. No es que ya no las temiese, pero quería aferrarse a la idea de que por fin estaba en una posición privilegiada dentro de los mortífagos.

El chirrido de las pesadas puertas los sacó de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para ver como los iniciados se marchaban, con un angustioso dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo. Le parecía mentira volver a vivir aquellos momentos, no por la pérdida de la costumbre sino porque era la segunda vez que veía marcar a ciertas personas. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en todos aquellos que los traicionarían. Tendría que encargarse de eso.

Tras de él empezaron a sonar pisadas, por lo que se giró levemente. Malfoy se acercaba, algo confuso.

-Carrow – el aludido hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que lo escuchaba - Dijisteis que habíais venido solos ¿no?

Aquella duda llevaba rondando la cabeza de Lucius varias horas, desde el momento en que había visto a Scorpius Fidem. Era tan parecido a él que era imposible que no perteneciese a su familia. Pero de ser así ¿Por qué no se había presentado desde un principio, como habían hecho los Carrow?

-No ¿Por qué?

Amycus entrecerró los ojos, solo el Circulo Interno conocía el origen de los dos hermanos: el futuro. Solo ellos, después de que Voldemort se hubiese enterado, conocían la historia completa de todos los acontecimientos ¿Por qué esa pregunta entonces?

-Hay un chico que parece un Malfoy – interrumpió una voz femenina, pero algo desgastada – eso es lo que decían todos en la fiesta – explicó Alecto, llegando hasta ellos.

-¿Y es cierto? – preguntó Amycus, no recordaba ningún invitado así, y tampoco ningún iniciado.

-No lo sé – Alecto se encogió de hombros – estuve buscándolo, pero no lo encontré.

-Pues es demasiado parecido a mí – aseguró Lucius.

-Quizás haya sido una coincidencia – respondió Amycus con tranquilidad.

Antes de que el Malfoy pudiera seguir poniendo objeciones, Voldemort los llamó, había que empezar a crear las estrategias para el siguiente ataque y todas las misiones debían ser asignadas; ahora que conocían el futuro no podían perder el tiempo, todos los errores debían ser reparados. Amycus y Alecto esperaron un par de segundos, viendo como el rubio se alejaba; no recordaban a ningún rubio con aires de Malfoy. Y eso era lo preocupante, que habiendo vivido ya aquellos años, teniendo tantas oportunidades, no pudiesen recordarlo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro la posibilidad de no haberse fijado parecía obvia, pero si era clavado a un Malfoy, habría llamado la atención. Entrecerraron los ojos, tendrían que investigar aquello.

* * *

Scorpius se sintió totalmente mareado, cayendo de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Se tumbo completamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder respirar mejor. Desaparecerse conjuntamente era lo peor, no veía el momento de poder hacerlo por sí mismo. Apenas tuvo un par de segundos para abrir los ojos y ver como su amigo desaparecía por el pasillo, dirección al baño y vaciaba el estómago.

Un Teddy con el pelo azul se rascaba la cabeza, algo preocupado.

-Debería haberos avisado, después de todo las primeras veces no es agradable – dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes, genio – le reprochó Scorpius, irguiéndose levemente lentamente.

-Un maullido, un arañazo, ponerte azul, incluso Crucio – enumeró Albus mientras volvía al salón frotándose débilmente el estómago – cualquier cosa valía.

Teddy rodó los ojos, aunque tenía que reconocer que tenían razón. Mientras esperaba a que los chicos se sintieran mejor se levantó y avanzó hasta su habitación. Sacó una maleta del armario, dentro encontró varios frasquitos pequeños vacíos. Cogió seis o siete y se dirigió al salón de nuevo; donde Albus se entretenía haciendo volar los cojines y Scorpius miraba el techo distraido.

Ambos levantaron la vista al ver entrar a Teddy de nuevo. Sus rostros ya habían recuperado el color y miraban al metamorfo un poco confusos, sin saber que iban a hacer ahora. El mayor les pasó un par de botes a cada uno y volvió a sentarse cómodamente.

-Vale – murmuró Albus largamente, mirando la botellita – ahora nos lo explicas – pidió, mientras observaba como Scorpius le daba vueltas a las suyas, buscando alguna pista que le dijese para que era aquello.

-Hace unas horas tomasteis una poción para potenciar la memoria – les recordó Teddy – Sin embargo no son pociones de mucho alcance y acabareis perdiendo la mayoría de los detalles, después de todo pronto empezaréis con los exámenes.

-Pues vaya birria de poción ¿no? – se quejó Scorpius.

Albus negó con la cabeza, tenía la misma sensación que su amigo; pero si era una poción hecha para aurores no podía ser tan débil, debía haber algo más...

-Ya, lo parece ¿no? – Teddy sonrió – digamos que el uso de esta poción tiene dos partes. Lo primero que se hace es beberla y prestar atención a aquello que se quiere memorizar – empezó a explicar mientras les enseñaba los frascos – y después, introduces esos recuerdos aquí.

-Espera, espera – lo detuvo Scorpius – primero: nosotros no sabemos sacar recuerdos; y segundo: si vamos a verlos en un pensadero, ¿para que necesitábamos la poción?

-Una misma respuesta para dos preguntas – murmuró Teddy con una sonrisa – la poción potencia tus recuerdos... como explicarlo – se detuvo un momento al no encontrar las palabras – veamos, si tu te metes en un pensadero lo que observas es aquello que el propietario del recuerdo vivió; es decir, no podríais irte demasiado lejos. Esta poción aumenta ese ratio, todos esos murmullos que hemos estado oyendo, esas personas que vimos de reojo... todo quedó guardado en nuestros recuerdos, de una forma todavía más nítida que la que nosotros vivimos.

-Eso es imposible ¿Cómo voy a recordar cosas que no he sentido?

-Por eso las pociones son una disciplina de la magia, Scor.

-Pero – interrumpió Albus, agarrándose en mentón – dijiste que las dos preguntas se respondían juntas ¿Pero tú no...?

-La poción facilita el manejo de los recuerdos – respondió Teddy – es más, si ahora trataseis de arrancaros el recuerdo de vuestro primer día en Hogwarts, por ejemplo, os resultaría casi imposible, porque este intentaría salir primero.

-Pero ¿Saldrá todo junto? – preguntó Scorpius.

-Si sois capaces de separar la boda de la parte en la que entramos en la mansión facilitaría las cosas.

-Vale, última duda – prometió Albus – si esta poción es tan eficaz ¿Por qué tuvimos que tomarla los tres?

-Por el margen de error – Teddy se encogió de hombros – cuanto más nos alejemos de nosotros mismo en los recuerdos, estos se volverán más difusos. Si queremos información de alguien que está un poco en el extremo, debemos revisar los tres, porque es muy posible que alguno de nosotros se haya fijado más en esa dirección inconscientemente.

-Como controlas...

-Es que esta poción se hizo hace, en nuestro tiempo me refiero; así que ayudé.

-No sabía que se te daban bien las pociones – Albus alzó una ceja.

-Fui el conejillo de indias – Teddy rodó los ojos, y pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaban los otros dos - ¿Qué? Pagaban bien, además, ya habían comprobado los efectos secundarios, solo había que medir el alcance que tenía.

Dado que a los chicos se les acabaron las preguntas, el mayor empezó a explicarles el procedimiento. Aquello no llegaba ni siquiera a ser un hechizo: un simple movimiento de varita antes de posarla en la sien y mucha concentración. Albus lo intentó con fuerzas, y cuando separó la varita de su cabeza sintió algo completamente extraño; era como apartarse una fina maraña de algo pegajoso de la cabeza, pero que tiraba desde dentro. Intentó no desconcentrarse y seguir tirando. Un pequeño chasquido sonó en su cabeza, como si una burbuja se hubiese roto.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un hilo de color azul que colgaba de su varita. Tuvo el tiempo justo para acercar la botella, porque sus recuerdos empezaron a caer de repente hacia el suelo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no había perdido nada, pero también fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había intentado separar sus memorias. A su lado, Scorpius intentaba por todos los medios que el recuerdo no se le cayese encima de la alfombra.

-¿Ya lo tenéis? – preguntó Teddy, tapando los suyos.

-Sí – respondió vagamente Scorpius, mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus recuerdos – Creo que hay una parte que está repetida en los dos – dijo, dándole los frascos.

-Bueno, mejor que sobre que falte ¿no?

Albus casi no se dio cuenta de que el metamorfo estaba extendiendo el brazo para recoger el suyo también. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y hasta que Scorpius no le dio un codazo no volvió al mundo real. Los otros dos empezaron a bromear sobre el estado en el que se había quedado el mediano de los Potter, pero al ver la mirada de confusión y preocupación del chico callaron. Albus miró a Teddy durante un rato para acabar llamándolo. El aludido subió una ceja, indicando que le escuchaba.

-¿Qué... qué pasó en la mazmorra? Tardaste mucho en salir – murmuró el chico.

-Oh, eso...

-Es verdad – recordó entonces Scorpius, mirando preocupado a Teddy - ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-No, bueno, al final no pasó nada grave y nadie se dio cuenta.

**Flash Back**

El chico miró hacia atrás de reojo. Albus y Scorpius seguramente ya habrían salido, así que sería mejor cerrar la pared por si acaso. Con mucho cuidado volvió a sujetar la varita tras de él y vigilando que nadie lo mirase repitió el hechizo. Un suave temblor en sus manos le indicó que todo había salido bien. El grito de Snape lo distrajo repentinamente, el chico se estaba levantando con algo de dificultad mientras se inclinaba ante Voldemort con el brazo demasiado hinchado. Teddy entrecerró los ojos. Ante él estaba uno de los hombres más importantes de la Segunda Guerra, podría decirse que fue uno de los causantes de que la primera cesase y que su papel en la siguiente había sido también decisivo. Traidor, soldado, espía, protector, un ser odiado y sobretodo, un hombre enamorado. Snape había sido muchas cosas, pero parecía querer seguir guardándolas incluso después de su muerte.

Recordaba que durante su estancia en Hogwarts muchos de sus compañeros habían intentado hablar con él, mientras esperaban a McGonagall; normalmente alentados por Dumbledore, ya que no es habitual hablar con los retratos de los directores. Pero el moreno había mantenido su actitud, o eso afirmaban los tíos Ron, Hermione y Harry cada vez que les contaban sus encuentros.

Un siseo le devolvió a la realidad. Snape ya se había reunido con los novatos marcados y Voldemort se estaba encargando del siguiente. El sonido provenía de Nagini, que a pesar de tener su mirada clavada en Teddy siseaba cerca del oido de su amo. El de los ojos rojos no dijo nada, y la gran mayoría solo pudieron observar entre asustados y extrañados como la serpiente se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Su gran tamaño y su enorme fuerza la empujaron rápidamente hasta donde estaban todos. Aquellos a los que las piernas no les temblaban demasiado, retrocedieron un paso, temerosos de su presencia. La serpiente los ignoró a todos, avanzando hasta el final, donde Teddy se había quedado clavado. El animal aminoró la velocidad, hasta quedar completamente quieta, y se volvió a enrollar, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al metamorfo.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y varios de los chicos fueron marcados, y durante ese tiempo Nagini no pareció querer mover ni uno de sus poderosos músculos. Cuando tan solo quedaban un par de iniciados y Teddy comenzaba a preocuparse por su brazo, la serpiente decidió alzarse. Se movió hasta los pies de Teddy desde donde irguió parte de su cuerpo, quedando a la altura de los ojos del metamorfomago, el cual ya no sabría del color los tendría, después de todo se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y la poción ya había perdido efecto. La serpiente inspeccionó como pudo el rostro cubierto del chico. Su bífida lengua tocó la nariz de Teddy y cuando el joven pudo comprender que el animal iba a quitarle la capucha, oyeron un siseo.

Por una vez única en la historia, el Innombrable había salvado al metamorfo. La serpiente lo miró por última vez y volvió a su sitio en los hombros del hombre. Varios iniciados e incluso mortífagos dieron unas breves miradas a Teddy, que comprendió que habían estado pendientes de ellos dos, rogando por no correr la misma suerte que el chico. El único que lo había observado con otros ojos había sido Alecto, demasiado desconfiada de la escena como para sentir miedo.

Un nuevo grito, más alto y doloroso que el de los demás llenó la sala, haciendo que todas las miradas regresasen a la iniciación. Muchos se movieron en sus sitios nerviosos, por lo que Teddy se vio empujado hacia la derecha y el contacto visual entre Carrow y él se rompió. La serpiente tampoco fue capaz de mantenerlo vigilado, así que Lupin aprovechó, convertirse en animales pequeños nunca fue su fuerte, pero se concentró todo lo que pudo. Miles de cosquillas recorrieron su piel, y algunas acabaron convirtiéndose en puntadas de dolor. Cuando todo cesó se vio reducido a una pequeña araña. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del encogimiento del chico, así que comenzó a huir hacia la puerta. Tuvo que esquivar muchos pies y rezó para que a la serpiente no se le ocurriese hacer otro paseito.

A mitad del camino sintió los latidos de su corazón con demasiada fuerza donde supuso que estaba su pecho y como le ardía la cabeza. Centró sus ocho ojos en la ranura bajo la puerta, pero el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable y empezaba a sentir dolor en todas sus extremidades, como si de un momento a otro fuese a recuperar su forma original. Apuro el paso y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo. No parecía haber rastro alguno de elfos por la zona, así dejó que ese calor y dolor se extendiesen y volvió a la normalidad más rápido de lo que le habría gustado. Comprendió entonces que aún quedaban residuos de la poción en su cuerpo, por lo que no podría convertirse en nada sin sentir aquel dolor, y estaba seguro de que cuanto más pequeño se hiciese, peor.

-Luego os explico.

Las palabras sonaron con un timbre demasiado adolorido, pero aún sentía malestar en todo el cuerpo. Se quedó mirando el suelo, era obvio que no podría ocultarse bajo la capa. Ninguno de los tres tenía el tamaño de un niño y no cabrían si tenían que ir completamente tapados. Pero tampoco podía convertirse en algo pequeño, no resistiría el viaje, además de que iría demasiado lento. Un pájaro allí dentro sería demasiado cantoso para los elfos y un ratón o una rana seguían siendo tamaños diminutos. Miró hacia donde supuso que estaban Albus y Scorpius. Solo quedaba convertirse en algo suficientemente grande para resistir, pero cómodo para que lo cargasen – si tenía que caminar entre los pies de los chicos, seguro que se tropezaba, y varias veces -.

-Al, cógeme en brazos.

Adoptó la primera forma que le pasó por la cabeza, la de un gato, y rápidamente se vio arrastrado hasta el interior de la capa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Después salimos de allí y nos desaparecí lo más rápido que pude – explicó él.

-¿Aún te encuentras mal? – preguntó Albus preocupado.

-Un poco – admitió él, acomodándose mejor en el sillón – pero se me va pasando.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. Scorpius miró por la ventana por primera vez, desde que habían llegado habían estado muy apurados con el tema de la boda y no se había fijado mucho en el piso. Todo, dentro y fuera de él era completamente muggle, eso ya lo había comprendido. No era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Si se ponía de pie y miraba hacia abajo podría ver varios coches atravesar las calles, interrumpiendo cada cierto tiempo a los niños que jugaban por allí. Eso era otra cosa que no acababa de entender. Los niños jugaban con una sola pelota, y en vez de marcar en aros, lo hacían en medio de dos piedras. ¿Cómo se podía jugar con una sola pelota?¿Y sin la escoba? Así seguro que no eran capaces de sentir la velocidad en la cara y estaba convencido de que perdía parte de la gracia.

Pasó su vista al interior. Aunque todos los muebles parecían completamente muggles, habían sido cubiertos con un montón de pociones, que los tres habían revisado una por una, buscando las más efectivas para su "aventura". También había capas y libros de magia, que llamaría la atención de cualquiera de los que andaban por allí fuera. Scorpius se reprimió mentalmente, un momento como aquel y él analizando su alrededor. Lo achacó al hecho de que todo había sido muy duro, no por que hubiesen tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos, sino por la tensión, la sensación constante de que los pillarían en cualquier momento y ese pensamiento actual que le decía que habían cometido algún gran descuido.

Albus y Teddy también parecían preocupados, porque llevaban minutos sin relajar la expresión de su cara.

-¿Crees que te reconocerá? – los otros dos miraron a Albus sin comprender – La serpiente ¿Crees que te reconocerá si te vuelve a ver?

-Espero que no – respondió Teddy – no me pudo ver la cara y cuando me vuelva a presentar ante ella tendré otro rostro, así que no creo que haya problemas.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? – preguntó Scorpius.

Teddy se revolvió el pelo con cuidado y suspiró, mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

-Hay un hombre – empezó a decir – mientras la Sra. Black soltaba todo ese rollo lo oí hablar. Parece que no es muy conocido entre los mortífagos, así que aprovecharé las Navidades para recoger información sobre él. Luego lo suplantaré.

-¿Crees que sea seguro? – preguntó Albus preocupado.

-¿Seguro? Ni de broma – negó el mayor – pero no he estudiado durante años y viajado al pasado para esconderme en las sombras. En estas ocasiones hay que echarle valor y afrontar lo que venga.

-Supongo... pero ten cuidado.

-Esta bien Al, gracias, no se me había ocurrido.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos molesto, al tiempo que veía como el metamorfo se levantaba e iba hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a escribirle una carta a Dumbledore – gritó desde lo lejos – necesito saber cuanto antes si me deja su pensadero o si me tengo que buscar la vida.

-No son difíciles de conseguir – replicó extrañado Scorpius.

-Siento decírtelo Malfoy, pero no he traído conmigo toda el arca de Gringotts.

Los chicos asintieron. Ya hacia tiempo que se habían repuesto completamente de sus malestares así que decidieron levantarse. Ponerse a trabajar no era una tarea muy apetecible en aquel momento, tampoco tenían ganas de jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico. Así que comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, en busca de una alternativa. Fue por eso, que estaban faltos de optativas, que a Scorpius aceptó sin tapujos cuando Albus propuso montar el árbol, después de todo, en dos días sería Navidad.

-¿No es pasado cuando vas a ver a Evans? – preguntó el rubio curioso, haciendo crecer el tronco del árbol hasta alcanzar los dos metros.

-Sí... espera ¿Cómo que "vas"?¿Tú no vienes? – Albus hizo crecer las ramas.

-No gracias, voy a aprovechar para dormir en condiciones.

-Ni siquiera sabes a que hora vamos a quedar – protestó mientras movía la varita, haciendo crecer las hojas verdes.

-Tampoco importa mucho – se encogió de hombros, haciendo aparecer un montón de adornos – dormiré, abriré regalos, comeré algo y volveré a domir.

-¡Scor!

-¿¡Qué!? Es Navidad ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Es lo que haría toda persona normal.

-Lo que tú digas...

**Pos ya ta'. No es exactamente el capítulo que yo quería, pero tampoco creo que haya quedado tan mal no? Era simplemente para aclarar el capitulo anterior y poneros en situación. Estuve tentada a poner la conversación con Ojoloco, pero entonces es posible que hasta mañana o hasta el martes no lo tuviese.**

**Por cierto y por si acaso, mientras escribía esto me caí en la cuenta de que Scor y Ted a veces se llaman por los nombre y otras por los apellidos. Eso no es un error, simplemente lo hago para que haya un leve puteo entre los dos. No sé si alguien había pensado otra cosa, pero con lo rápido que me gusta escribir (y me refiero al hecho de pulsar teclas, no de redactar) suelo cometer muuuuuchos fallos y quizá alguien pensó que este era otro.**

**De todas formas, siento que tengo momentos de inspiración y se me van ocurriendo ideas, así que espero el próximo capítulo no os decepcione. Cualquier cosa, decidlo. Feliz semana! (Y suerte a aquellos/as que como yo volveremos a los estudios T_T)**


	21. Navidad

**Volví. De acuerdo, lo reconozco. En pleno curso de Bachillerato me resulta imposible actualizar todos los domingos, así que dejaré de decir la gilipollez de "a partir de ahora, seré constante, lo prometo" porque al final no lo lograré (aunque seguiré intentando cumplirlo, obviamente). Esto lo que viene a decir es que aunque tarde siglos y siglos, aunque Dumbledore nazca y se muera diez veces seguidas, llegará un día en que yo colgaré la siguiente actualización. Y así, gota a gota acabaré el fic. Eso sí, después me daré un buen descanso xD**

**Bueno, agradecer a .7564 su review, es bueno saber que alguien angloparlante lee mi fic =) Por eso: Thank you very much, I wish you´ll continue reading my story.**

**.:Navidad:.**

-Scorpius despierta – ordenó Albus desde el marco de la puerta.

Teddy lo miraba divertido desde el final del pasillo. El moreno llevaba diez minutos intentando hacer levantar a su amigo, sin resultado alguno.

-Scorpius, como no te levantes tiraré tu escoba por la ventana.

A pesar de ser una amenaza muy efectiva, no pareció surgir ningún efecto. El rubio estaba perfectamente enredado en sus sábanas y parecía abrazar con fuerza la almohada. Teddy alcanzó al Potter con un par de zancadas, poniéndose a su altura del moreno, que estaba a punto de desencajarse la mandíbula de lo mucho que la apretaba. Era por eso que las expresiones en la habitación eran tan contrapuestas: la profunda calma de Scorpius contra la irritación alarmante de Albus, acompañadas ambas por la diversión del mayor.

-¿De verdad que no puedo abrir mis regalos hasta que él se levante? – preguntó Albus por quinta vez.

-Exacto.

-Pero eso es injusto.

-No – Teddy ensanchó su sonrisa – se llama confraternidad.

Albus rodó los ojos molestos, si por él fuera, hechizaría al mayor y abriría sus regalos, pero sabía que no sería capaz de ganar en un duelo con el peliazul. Se acercó al rubio y se inclinó sobre él. Lo miró furioso al descubrir tapones mágicos en sus oídos ¡Aquel miserable lo había hecho aposta! Cogió su varita y la agitó en el aire. Teddy lo miraba con una ceja en alto, pero tampoco se movió, curioso por ver el resultado. Un gran chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita directo a la cara del rubio, que empezó a saltar en su cama y a mover las manos desesperadamente, intentando librarse del agua.

-¿¡Pero tú eres tonto!? – le recriminó a su amigo, cuando el hechizo cesó y él se hubo quitado los tapones.

-Ya está – anunció Albus, sin prestar atención al otro – se ha levantado ¿no?

Teddy rodó los ojos mientras Scorpius seguía al moreno exigiendo una explicación. Varios paquetes cubrían la alfombra del salón y, junto a al árbol de luces brillantes y el olor a chocolate recién hecho, le hacían recordar a Albus ligeramente el ambiente navideño de su casa. Casi podía sentir que en cualquier momento Lily saldría corriendo desde su habitación hasta el salón, para abrir con emoción sus regalos; y que si se daba la vuelta, se encontraría una nueva puerta que conduciría a la habitación de James, la cual estaría cubierta con todos los papeles de regalo rasgados que su hermano mayor se habría encargado de desperdigar.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Scorpius ya estaba delante de él, abriendo sus regalos, habiendo olvidado de pronto su enfado y el hecho de que el cuello de su pijama seguía empapado. Albus y Teddy se le unieron rápidamente y tres tazas cargadas de chocolate humeante salieron volando desde la cocina hasta aterrizar en el salón. La mayoría de los regalos eran libros, que por su limitada edición, no podrían conseguir en su época.

El moreno estaba apurando su taza cuando sintió un extraño sonido a sus espaldas. Una pequeña lechuza parda tocaba tímidamente en el cristal, cargada con un paquete de su mismo tamaño. Albus se levantó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y se apresuró a hacerla entrar. Aunque casi resbala con la alfombra y que tuvo que saltar la pila de libros de Scorpius, la pequeña ave pronto estuvo dentro. Se posó en el brazo de uno de los sillones y esperó pacientemente a que el chico desatara el paquete, bebió un poco de agua y volvió a salir volando.

-¡No! – Albus intentó detenerla.

-No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Teddy – está nublado, si puede hacer el viaje en una hora, que aclarará, nadie la verá.

-Pero, por aquí hay muchos muggles abriendo regalos.

-Exacto, abriendo regalos. Nadie va a estar atento por si pasa una lechuza.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y volvió al sillón, donde todavía descansaba el paquete. El papel marrón estaba levemente abultado señalando que lo que había dentro era mullido. Albus alargó la mano para descorrer la cuerda cuando Scorpius lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Pero qué haces?¡Ni siquiera sabes de quien es! – miró a los otros dos – Podría tener alguna maldición.

-Alerta permanente – respondieron los otros con sorna.

-Venga ya Scor, no creo que pase nada – se quejó Albus, que se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro del paquete.

Scorpius endureció la mirada, no quería ser él el que explotase en mil pedacitos si el regalo tenía una maldición explosiva. Teddy los miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, negando divertido. El rubio tenía razón, pero al igual que el moreno dudaba que alguien pudiese mandarles algo así, no todavía al menos. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a su habitación. Una pequeña peonza con el símbolo de los aurores salió volando hasta la mano del metamorfo, que la dejó encima de la mesa.

-Todos los chivatoscopios del ministerio tienen también hechizos para objetos malditos – explicó Teddy mientras miraba el objeto totalmente inmóvil – aunque hay que reconocer que costó bastante crearlos, es más fácil realizar simplemente el hechizo que implantarlo en un aparato.

Albus no esperó más explicaciones, tiró del cordel bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

-Seguimos sin saber de quién es – protestó.

Albus se alejó un par de pasos, no porque le diese miedo o respeto el contenido del paquete, sino porque trataba de desenrollar la bufanda escarlata que acababa de encontrar. Scorpius elevó una ceja sin comprender quién gárgolas le mandaría una bufanda roja a un Slytherin. Pero entonces recordó a cierta pelirroja un año mayor que él – o cuarenta y seis, dependía de cómo se mirase – de la casa de los leones. Su mueca se agravó todavía más cuando se dio cuenta que después de que su amigo hubiese sacado el trozo de tela, todavía quedaba otra, con un escorpión bordado.

-Si no fuera porque es tu abuela, la maldecía nada más volver al castillo – le aseguró mientras se inclinaba para coger su regalo – no, mejor, lo voy a hacer – aseguró comprobando de nuevo el llamativo rojo.

-Tampoco es para tanto – replicó Albus, probándosela.

Scorpius lo miró como si acabase de decirle que su madre era un hipogrifo.

-Eso lo dices porque en tu casa sois todos Gryffindor pero-

-Yo era Hufflepuff – protestó Teddy.

-Y Rose es de Ravenclaw.

-Y Louis es...

-Eso lo dices porque en tu casa sois casi todos Gryffindor – repitió Scorpius, rodando los ojos – y estas acostumbrado a ver rojo por todas partes. Pero yo entró con esto en mi casa – alzó la bufanda en alto – y mi abuelo me manda como mínimo tres Crucios.

-Ey mirad, hay una tarjeta – interrumpió Teddy, cogiendo un papelito amarillento del suelo.

-¿Me estáis haciendo caso? – preguntó irritado el Malfoy, todavía indignado por el color de su bufanda.

Pero lo cierto es que Albus ya no le prestaba atención, había recibido el pequeño pergamino y lo miraba con las cejas juntas. Se lo enseño a los otros dos después de haberle dado varias vueltas y de leerlo repetidamente. Lo miraron con curiosidad, solo aparecía el nombre de una calle, una hora y la firma siempre perfecta de Lily Evans. Scorpius alzó una ceja ¿Ya estaba? Muy enfadada tenía que seguir la pelirroja si ni siquiera les dedicaba un "Feliz Navidad", aunque solo fuese por ser cordial. Albus parecía pensar lo mismo porque no relajaba el rostro y miraba a momentos la bufanda. ¿Si estaba enfadada porque les había dado un regalo? Las mujeres eran complicadas.

-No aparece ningún día – mencionó Teddy – así que debe querer quedar hoy.

-Ya – murmuró Albus – y todavía no sé muy bien que decirle.

-Yo primero intentaría averiguar que calle es esa – le recomendó Scorpius – porque a mi no me suena de nada.

-Porque es un barrio muggle – respondió Albus – lo conozco, Dominique me arrastró una vez por allí porque quería comprarse un vestido nuevo.

-¿Y te acuerdas? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, porque fue allí donde los traidores de Fred y James me dejaron solo con ella. Tuve que cargar yo con todas las bolsas.

Albus se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón que había tras él, mientras dejaba de escuchar las pequeñas burlas de los otros dos. ¿Qué iba a decirle a la pelirroja? Esta vez si que no había escapatoria. Se le ocurrían opciones, pero tendría que escoger las palabras con cuidado, porque lo último que pretendía era acabar con algo parecido a "Pues sabes, es que resulta que soy tu nieto venido del futuro" o "es que los mortífagos querían matar a mi padre, es decir, a tu hijo porque fue él quien se cargó a Voldemort". Había más, pero cada cual sonaba más ridícula que la anterior, y sinceramente, no quería que la chica lo tomase por loco o que se desmayase a mitad de la calle, sobretodo si no podía sacar la varita para llevarla hasta San Mungo. Se despeinó con desesperación y miró a Teddy.

-¿Tú que le dijiste a Ojoloco?

-¿Yo? – miró a los otros dos – Ah, es cierto, no os lo dije. Pues le enseñé mi cara.

-¿A que te refieres...? Ah, espera ¿¡Qué!?

Albus lo miraba como si acabase de perder la cabeza, Scorpius se limitaba a murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo mientras hundía su rostro entre las manos.

-Bueno, es difícil convencer a Ojoloco, así que le dije que era metamorfomago y que estaba en una misión especial. Fue fácil, no tuve que mentir – el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, y el te creyó – ironizó Scorpius.

-Por supuesto que no, es Alastor Moody, ese no se fía ni de su sombra. Así que le enseñé un recuerdo – paró a Albus con un gesto antes de que pudiese decir nada – no salía nadie conocido – aseguró – llevaba buscando el recuerdo apropiado desde que llegué por si acaso Dumbledore me pillaba, así que cuidé todos los detalles.

-Pero ¿los recuerdos no se pueden modificar? – preguntó Scorpius dudoso.

-Puedes intentar taparlos, pero es imposible cambiar algo – respondió Teddy – son tan fiables como el veritaserum.

* * *

Un golpe. Otro golpe. Otro. Un golpe doble. Golpeteo consecutivo.

Sirius hizo una mueca al ver que su amigo seguía pendiente del libro enfrente de él ¿Cómo haría para pasar de él, del gran Sirius Orion Black...? No, lo de Black no le gustaba como sonaba, Sirius ya brillaba por si solo. Sonrió por su propio chiste, obvio que el nombre brillaba como una estrella en el cielo, es que era una estrella. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios al comprobar que el madrugar estaba afectando a sus perfectos chistes.

-Canuto ¿Quieres concentrarte de una maldita vez?

El aludido clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones de su inseparable amigo. Los golpes impacientes y cargados de aburrimiento cesaron.

-¿Concentrarme? ¡Corn, son las once de la mañana!¡Veinticinco de diciembre! – casi le gritó.

Sirius estaba desesperado. Navidad, era Navidad. La madre de James se había pasado la mañana anterior haciendo decenas de deliciosas galletas y un bizcocho cuyo olor había invadido la casa entera. En medio del salón había un árbol enorme decorado con sin fin de guirnaldas y bolas luminosas. En un deje de inspiración Sirius incluso había creado decenas de globos rojos que tenían pintados perros negros saltando, ciervos corriendo, lobos aullando a la luna y ratas dentro de regalos – estas últimas no habían gustado mucho a la Sra. Potter-. Pero lo más importante, un gran montón de regalos estaban debajo de aquel inmenso árbol esperando para ser abiertos. Pero no, ellos no podían estar allí obedeciendo a las plegarias de los pobres paquetes de felicidad, no. Tenían que estar allí, en una biblioteca medio abandonada revisando libros. Sirius Black, en una biblioteca, en Navidad. Daba igual como se mirase, sonaba ridículo.

-Lo has dicho varias veces ya.

-Es que no entras en razón.

-Sirius, habría sido imposible despertarte cualquier otra mañana y es el único momento en el que abren.

-Ya, adivina para que me levante temprano.

James suspiró, la verdad es que le dolía tanto como a su amigo haber tenido que abandonar los presentes, pero no había otra posibilidad.

-No sé como me he dejado arrastrar – se siguió quejando el mayor, desplomándose dramáticamente sobre la mesa.

-¿Hubieses preferido que viniese yo solo? – preguntó James.

Sirius abrió la boca para pronunciar un rotundo sí. Pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Nah, te habría cortado en trocitos si me hubieses abandonado – sentenció, volviendo a sentarse bien.

-Por Merlín, eres como el gato de hortelano.

-¿Gato del hortelano? ¿No era el perro del verdulero, el que ni bebe ni deja comer?

-¿Cómo va a ser un perro? Además, lo de ni beber ni dejar de comer no tiene sentido.

-¡Claro que es un perro! Los perros molan y... ¡Joder, Corn, yo que sé! ¿Por qué intentas liarme con dichos muggles?

-No sé, Remus lo dijo una vez y pensé que era así...

-No pienses, no te sienta bien.

El moreno hizo amago de lanzarle el libro a la cabeza, pero para suerte de Sirius, era demasiado pesado. Así que intentó disimular su risa para que la bibliotecaria no los amenazase por quinta vez de echarlos de allí. En el fondo estaba de acuerdo con James en lo de ir a la biblioteca – por muy raro que sonase – lo único que le jodía era el día y la hora ¡En ese mismo momento podría haber estado jugando al quidditch en vez de encerrado entre libros! Ese plan era más para el licántropo. Pero había una buena razón: árboles. Cientos y cientos de árboles. Siglos y siglos de matrimonios encerrados en aquellos árboles. Los habían revisado casi todos y ya no quedaba ningún compañero de Hogwarts que fuese de sangre pura del que no hubiesen visto algún antepasado. Ninguno, excepto los Fidem. Y si se tenía en cuenta que estaban en Slytherin, muy muggles no podían ser.

-¡Pero mira cuento hemos revisado ya! – se quejó James media hora después – No sé porque no los encontramos.

-Quizás la línea se ha perdido.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que estos libros se actualizan solos Canuto – respondió el de gafas – Y aunque Fidem fuese apellido muggle, siguen teniendo sangre mágica; tienen que estar por algún lado.

-¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Ir a una biblioteca estadounidense? – Sirius cerró su tomo y lo dejó en el montón de los revisados – A mi no me llevas, invita a Evans, que seguro que se emociona tanto que ni se da cuenta de que es una cita.

Al no escuchar contestación se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había tomado la réplica como un consejo y estaba meditándolo seriamente. Sirius bufó sonoramente y buscó por la mesa la snich dorada de su amigo; si bien ya no la hacia volar, seguía sin separarse de ella. En cuanto la encontró, la cogió sigilosamente, apuntó y le dio en toda la frente a su amigo.

-¡Pero eres...! – se calló cuando sintió la mirada de la biblioteca sobre él – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No me hacías caso – James rodó los ojos.

-Dijeron que tenían antepasados británicos, Sirius – le recordó – si han dicho la verdad tienen que estar por aquí.

-¿Crees que sean mortífagos? – preguntó el mayor, completamente serio.

James cerró su libro, ya habían acabado con todos y ni una sola persona con el dichoso apellido. Levantó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

-Es lo más probable.

Ambos callaron los minutos que tardaron en recoger y salir de la biblioteca. Esta estaba situada en uno de aquellos edificios limítrofes entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Sirius ya se disponía a buscar un local donde usar la red flu cuando Potter lo agarró por el brazo, ya con la sonrisa renovada.

-¿Buscamos una tienda de bromas muggle?

-Por fin una buena idea, Corn – lo felicitó – siempre he querido ver una.

Los dos se encaminaron más animados por las calles, no podían evitar sentir una pequeña inquietud dentro de ellos al no haber encontrado a los primos en los árboles ¡Por Merlín!¿No había dicho Lily que eran una familia numerosa? Pero pronto la dejaron un ratito de lado. En espíritu navideño muggle era tan fuerte como el mágico, y aunque se veían ciertas diferencias pronto se vieron contagiados por esa emoción. En una esquina encontraron el local perfecto, decenas de artículos expuestos en expositores, listos para que los dos merodeadores los examinaran uno a uno. La tienda había sido decorada como otras: todas las estanterías tenían guirnaldas plateadas, había restos de confeti en el suelo y los cristales estaban llenos de dibujos de un gordo de rojo que ninguno de los dos Gryffindor fue capaz de reconocer.

-No creo que conozcan a Aberforth ¿no? – había preguntado Sirius al pasar por una pastelería.

Pero también había cientos de papeles blancos en forma de persona pegados por todas las paredes. Eso tampoco lo entendían, pero no se pararon a preguntar. Miraron concienzudamente cada uno de los artículos, que parecían rebosar las estanterías, como si normalmente no las llenasen tanto. Eran conscientes de que no tenían dinero muggle, pero tampoco tenían pensado comprar nada, una broma muggle no estaba a su nivel, seguramente no fuera ni creíble ni tan graciosa como las suyas. Pero eso no significaba que no fueran una buena fuente de inspiración.

-Por Godric... ¡James, James!

-Ya he visto el pollo, Sirius.

-Eso no ¡Mira!

Sirius señaló el cristal. James siguió la trayectoria de su dedo, pero no vio nada. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar vio como su amigo pasaba a su lado corriendo y en el último momento extendía el brazo para que lo siguiese. Dejo como pudo los pequeños juguetes en una estantería y lo siguió hasta fuera de la tienda. La calle fuera seguía abarrotada, con muchísimas personas yendo y viniendo. Pero Sirius parecía que tenía claro por donde tenía que ir. Esquivó a todo al que tuvo delante, mirando hacia atrás para estar seguro de que James no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué es lo que...?

La pregunta se perdió cuando el aludido lo empujó contra un banco. El Black se estaba inclinado hacia delante, pero su vista estaba fija a sus espaldas. James miró a su alrededor, habían llegado a una zona más vacía, puesto que era en la que más cafeterías había; y ellos mismos estaban sentados en la terraza de una. Potter miró hacia atrás, siguiendo la trayectoria de Sirius. A sus espaldas había varios arbustos, que separaban su cafetería de la de al lado.

-En la fachada de ladrillo – informó Sirius.

James centró la vista lo mejor que pudo. Y entonces los vió: una cabellera rojiza junto a otra morena.

-¡Fidem!

* * *

Enterró la nariz todavía más en la bufanda y removió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando algo de calor. El invierno había llegado oficialmente un par de días antes, pero sentía como si su cuerpo llevase congelado años. Miró a su alrededor, al menos había tenido el acierto de escoger una calle más protegida del viento helado que la que su padre le había recomendado en un principio. Se movió hacia los lados, intentando no quedarse fría y torció el gesto. Aún se preguntaba por qué le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, con lo fácil que habría sido pasar de él. Pero no, ella le había citado en medio de una calle donde podría morir congelada solo porque confiaba que finalmente le contase la verdad; y no solo eso, le había hecho un regalo de Navidad. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso, se había debatido durante horas si mandárselas o no, pero ya las tenía hechas de antes y no iban a acumular polvo en su casa. Si, había sido por eso.

-Eh... hola.

Lily giró la cabeza sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que el moreno ya había llegado. Tenía, al igual que ella, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la bufanda – que ella le había regalado – fuertemente anudada al cuello. Sin embargo lo que llamó su atención fue su pelo revuelto, que le hacia parecerse terriblemente a James, y su mirada. Ambos revelaban el nerviosismo del chico, seguramente acentuado por la cara que ella le estaba dedicando inconscientemente.

-Hola – le devolvió el saludo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle – Ey ¿Y Scorpius?

-Ah, él se quedó en casa – Albus hizo una amago de sonrisa – dijo algo sobre buscar un hechizo para cambiar colores – señaló su bufanda.

-No lo conseguirá – Lily sonrió orgullosa y alzó una ceja - ¿Y tú no vas a ayudarle a buscar?

-Nah, me gusta el rojo – contestó él aliviado, agradecido de que la conversación hubiese empezado bien.

Sin embargo pronto los invadió el silencio. Lily encontró bastante entretenido mirar a los botones de su abrigo, pero al sentir un ruido extraño volvió a levantar el rostro: Albus estaba rebuscando dentro del suyo. Finalmente sacó un paquete azul que entregó a la chica, que no tardó en reconocer su regalo de Navidad. Lo recibió con un inaudible agradecimiento y comenzó a abrir el papel con cuidado; no había que ser un genio para saber que era un libro, pero se preguntaba intrigada cual sería. Su sorpresa fue bastante grande al encontrarse con una novela muggle.

-Dijiste que ese era tu autor favorito – comentó Albus, que realmente no sabía que hacer para evitar ese pesado silencio – espero que no lo tengas ya.

-Ah, no, no. Gracias – agradeció de nuevo la chica, guardando el regalo en su bolso. Miró largamente a Albus y suspiró – Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

En frente a ella, Albus se tensó. Sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente, y lo cierto es que eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Todo habría sido más fácil si no se hubiesen encontrado aquel día en el pasillo. Pero ya no se podría hacer nada. Intentó relajarse y miró a su alrededor, mientras se acercaba a la pared de ladrillo detrás de Lily.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella extrañada.

-No, es solo que preferiría que nadie nos oyese.

Albus sabía que estaba sonando muy paranoico, pero si por casualidad algún mortífago los oyese – algo bastante improbable dado que estaban en un barrio muggle y ellos parecían tenerle hasta alergia – estaban perdidos. El rostro de Lily se pintó de confusión, pero aún así dijo:

-¿Prefieres que entremos a algún sitio?

-No hace falta – el chico se apoyó contra la pared – solo estate atenta por si ves a alguien sospechoso, no podrán oírnos a no ser que se acerquen, pero me sentiría más tranquilo.

-Me estás dando miedo, Fidem.

-Lo sé – Albus esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa – pero no es fácil.

La chica se volvió a acercar a él, apoyándose también en el edificio de ladrillo, preparada para escuchar.

-Puff... ¿por donde empezar?

-¿Por el principio, tal vez?

-Muy graciosa – replicó Albus ante la burla de Lily – el problema es que esto no tiene exactamente un principio. Veamos, primero quiero que tengas algo claro: no tenemos nada en contra de los muggles. Bueno... Scorpius le tiene manía a las radios, pero eso no signi-

-¿Cómo que no tenéis nada en contra?¿¡Te tengo que recordar lo que pasó antes de Navidades!? – le preguntó con furia contenida Lily.

-Por eso te digo que tienes que tenerlo – la forma en que Albus endureció el rostro hizo dudar a Lily – aquella vez no teníamos opción, tuvimos que tragarnos nuestras opiniones.

-¿Y eso por qué?¿Acaso Black os amenaza y os habéis vuelto unos cobardes?

-Eso estoy tratando de explicarte – el chico se revolvió el pelo nervioso – y no nos amenazan. Scorpius se pondría hecho una furia se alguien lo intentase, es demasiado orgulloso.

-Y tú no...

Albus rió levemente, al menos ya no estaba tan enfadada como para reprimirse las burlas. Pero ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad.

-¿Te... te acuerdas de Bulk? – preguntó titubeante.

-¿El auror misterioso? – Albus asintió – sí, claro, se habló mucho tiempo de él ¿qué le pasa?

-Pues...

La frase murió en su garganta al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos. Agarró a Lily por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el callejón con el que hacia esquina la cafetería en la que estaban apoyados. La chica no tuvo tiempo para replicar y por la mirada de súplica que le dedicó el moreno, tampoco lo hizo después; así que se limitó a observar confusa la cara pálida de Albus, vigilando la calle. De pronto un hombre alto y rubio, de complexión robusta y bajo, entró dentro de su campo de visión; no parecía ser un hombre amable y por la capa negra que vestía Lily dedujo que era un mago. Albus se echó hacia atrás inconscientemente y giró el rostro. No volvió a moverse hasta pasado un rato, cuando el hombre ya había pasado.

-Al... ¿qué pasa?

-Un mortífago – logró pronunciar el chico, agradecido porque le hubiese salido la voz, aunque todavía tenía la garganta seca.

-¿¡Qué!?¿¡Como la sabes!?

El chico se frotó la frente y respiró profundamente.

-Lo vi en la boda de los Malfoy, en el grupito de seguidores de Voldemort así que no fue difícil saberlo.

-¿La bo-boda de los Malfoy? – repitió ella, que aunque cada vez comprendía menos, no había obviado el hecho de que Potter había llamado al Innombrable por su nombre.

-Sí, Regulus nos invitó.

-Oh, ya veo. Y no quieres que el hombre te vea con una sangre sucia ¿no?

La mirada que el moreno le dedicó la dejó en el sitio.

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Mi problema no es que te vea a ti, o me vea contigo – el miró a la pared de enfrente – el problema es que no sé cuanta gente se dio cuenta de que no estábamos – antes de que Lily pudiese volver a preguntar, añadió:- después de la boda hubo una iniciación, nos escapamos a tiempo para no recibir la marca. Antes muerto que eso – murmuró en bajo.

Lily calló durante un buen rato, intentando asimilar toda la información y prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

-¿A que te refieres con "escapamos"? Lo dices por Scorpius ¿no?

-Y por Bulk – el chico se dejó caer hasta el suelo – déjame que empiece de nuevo, o sino no acabaremos nunca – pidió.

La chica asintió, claramente confusa. El moreno comenzó a relatar parte de su historia: que conocían a Bulk desde hacia años, porque era un viejo amigo de la familia; que en cuanto supieron que entrarían en Slytherin, casa de los seguidores del Lord Oscuro, y de las recientes actividades de los mortífagos, el auror les había pedido infiltrarse en el grupo. Le aseguró que hasta que no llegase la boda, habían tenido que ganarse la confianza de Regulus, y una mala jugada habría fastidiado el plan.

-Hablas como si realmente no te cayese bien – comentó de repente Lily, tras escuchar toda la historia.

-No es que no nos caiga bien – Albus volvió a suspirar, no sabía exactamente que era lo que pensaba su abuela del tema – en realidad es alguien majo cuando se le conoce. Simplemente... es que no tenemos el mismo punto de vista sobre la sociedad ¿entiendes? La vida diaria es entretenida, pero cuando empieza a hablar del status social, la sangre y eso... no es agradable.

Lily se volvió a levantar y clavó su mirada en el chico, parecía tener un gran dilema interno.

-¿Cómo se que puedo creer en todo lo que me dices?¿Qué no crees en los ideales Slytherin, en todo lo de Bulk, en que te has infiltrado en una boda plagada de mortífagos para ayudar a un auror? ¡Sería más fácil haber pedido ayuda a Dumbledore!

Albus también se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo su mirada. A él también le gustaría tener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No puedes saberlo – respondió – no hay ninguna forma ahora mismo. Puedes preguntarle a Scor o a Leo. También puedes desconfiar, sería lo normal teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren – el chico miró a su alrededor, cada vez pasaba menos gente por las calles, la hora de la comida se acercaba y todos se apresuraban a reunirse con sus familias – y hay cosas en las que ni siquiera Dumbledore puede ayudar; sigue siendo una persona ¿sabes?

-Esta bien... – Lily se sacudió el abrigo y salió del callejón con paso decidido, cuando ya estaba en medio de la calle se giró hacia el moreno - ¿Sabes? Tengo frío ¿Vienes a tomar algo y me cuentas detalladamente la cara que puso Scorpius cuando vio la bufanda?

**Es curioso, es el capítulo que más páginas me ocupó en el Word (creo), pero después miraba el número de palabras y no era tan impresionante... pero bueno, estoy orgullosa, a mi personalmente me gustó este capitulo (mejor que el anterior no?). Aún así, si les quedaron dudas, no duden (valga la redundancia) en preguntar =)**

**Buena semana! (o mes, ya de paso, porque a este ritmo) **


	22. Misión primera, comienzan los problemas

**Pues, aquí estoy de nuevo. La verdad es que mi idea era no escribir de nuevo hasta que acabase los examenes (estoy metidita hasta el cuello y en cuanto acabe de colgar empezaré con... ya no se ni con que empezar), pero los dos reviews que recibí hace poco me animaron a continuar. Después de taaaaanto tiempo hasta yo me voy a tener que releer los capis, espero recordar que quería hacer con cada uno de los pequeños misterios.**

**ilblack: Gracias por el review! (Necesitaba uno, en serio) Me alegro de que te haya gustado y me encanta esa inspiración, suerte con ello ;) Bueno, aquí está tu actuaización y tranquila, ese misterio pronto quedará resuelto.**

**Arashi Shinomori: Vaya, dos meses (o más) sin review y de repente esto, me quedé sin palabras (y las necesitaba para la historia). Jajajaja bueno, en eso se basan mis fics, en intriga, las otras cosas no se me dan bien. Sinceramente, no se muy bien que hacer con Lily y James, pero algo haré y será grande! (bueno, quizás no muy grande, puede que un poco pequeño) y los Carrow... sip, voy a meter algo por ahí, pero creeme que no va a ser lo único que les lleve la mentira a hacer puñ te digo la verdad, después de leer tu comentario me vino la inspiración sobre qué hacer con Snape, esa era otra de mis lagunas, pero creo que podría funcionar (y con lo de prueba no me refería a algo en específico, sino a una misión normal pero en la que más les vale triunfar). Muchas gracias por leer la historia!**

**Y bueno, antes de nada avisar que NO se me da bien la acción (ni las descripciones, ni el romance, ni... bueno, entendieron) así que quizás quede corto y raro, pero eso lo decidis vosotros. Dentro capi! (No hagais mucho caso del titulo, quizás lo cambie dentro de poco)**

**.:Misión primera, comienzan los problemas:.**

Los más jóvenes temblaban. Y Teddy se preguntaba durante cuanto tiempo lo harían, no es que le molestase, realmente le parecía normal que ante la presencia de Voldemort se sintiesen acobardados, pero sabía que los mayores también habían olvidado como respirar y allí estaban: tiesos como estacas. ¿Y él? Él no sabía como se sentía, seguramente porque todavía le costaba creer que el Lord Oscuro estuviera vivo de nuevo, ante él, planeando una victoria que teóricamente no llegaría. Y decía teóricamente porque todavía podían meter la pata y cambiar el futuro. Sentía, como los demás, puro miedo; pero no a ser un inútil ante los ojos de su señor, sino a ser descubierto. Sentía odio y aversión a cada palabra que se estaba pronunciando allí. Y finalmente, sentía una pizca de felicidad, tan difusa que a veces la confundía con simple tranquilidad; esta se debía precisamente a que su miedo no se volvía realidad. Nadie parecía notar que uno de sus compañeros había sido sustituido por un metamorfomago.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente, el mortífago que había estado recitando el reporte sobre el último ataque ya había terminado y ahora los Carrow les estaban detallando el siguiente plan. No se trataba de un ataque como los de Hogsmeade, sino una misión de investigación. Teddy comprendió enseguida que el hombre al que había sustituido no formaba parte del grupo que los Carrow tenían bajo sus órdenes. Eso le facilitaba el no tener que fingir durante tanto tiempo, ya que se dedicaría solo a misiones menores, pero también significaba que no tendría tantos detalles como los otros. Al parecer la misión resultaría sencilla, solo buscaban un libro. Y aquello era lo que más molestaba al auror ¿Por qué un libro? ¿Qué podía tener un libro que interesase a los Carrow? No era capaz de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no tenía posición ni intención de preguntar.

Unos minutos después ya habían mandado retirarse a los pocos novatos, quienes tenían que prepararse para volver a Hogwarts y asignado al resto de mortífagos los grupos que formarían para el ataque. Por lo visto, en el sur de Inglaterra se estaban formando grupos de protección y apoyo para los nacidos de muggles y eso era algo que el Lord Oscuro no podía permitir. Uno a uno los mortífagos se fueron desapareciendo, Teddy los siguió a regañadientes.

Todo a su alrededor se empezó a mover y sintió como si algo lo aspirase. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, semejante a Hogsmeade; no había nadie por las calles, pero al parecer a ninguno le sorprendió eso.

-¡Dispersaos! – ordeno el mortífago a cargo.

El metamorfomago no dudó en obedecer ni un instante, enfilo con rapidez por una calle y vigilo cuidadosamente que nadie hubiese tomado el mismo camino que él. Oyó algún que otro hechizo estallar con las fachadas de las casas y masculló por lo bajo. Técnicamente la misión era encontrar el lugar de reunión del grupo y acabar con todos los que encontrasen por delante, en vez de destruirlo todo a su paso. Pero obviamente un mortífago prefería cumplir sus misiones divirtiéndose un poco.

Llegó a un pequeño patio. Una pequeña fuente se situaba en el medio, manando agua lentamente; y junto a ella, un par de bancos de piedra. El lugar estaba cercado por cinco casas, también de piedra, con todas las ventanas y puertas cerradas. Allí no había nadie.

-¡Ah!¡Mortífagos! – un grito femenino fue seguido por otros, pero Teddy no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

Claro que allí no había nadie. Tan solo los mortífagos, él y el pequeño escuadrón de aurores al que él se había encargado de avisar y que habían vaciado el pueblo por completo. Mientras se quitaba la máscara y la capa de mortífago pensó en la semana pasada, cuando se había enterado de los lugares a los que atacarían y como Albus había insistido en que hablase con Moody. Definitivamente aquel chico pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rose. Sin embargo tuvo que darle la razón, no podría darles detalles ni contar los planes que los afectasen solo a ellos, pero podía contar con la ayuda para ataques como esos. Después de todo, tampoco se veía capaz de guardar ese tipo de indiferencia cuando sabía que mucha gente podría morir... efectos secundarios de ser criado por Harry Potter.

Cuando al ver a Bulk reflejado en el agua de la fuente en vez de al mortífago, salió corriendo. El grito era la señal, aunque querían proteger al pueblo, si aparecían los aurores de repente y sin haber visto a ningún civil antes, hasta los mortífagos más tontos sospecharían. Así que algunos aurores llevaban horas paseándose por las calles de los lugares marcados sin sus capas oficiales.

Cuando giró en la segunda esquina, se encontró a los dos grupos combatiendo. Dos aurores y tres mortífagos.

-¡¿Se puede saber donde coño están los otros dos?! – preguntó furioso uno de los mortífagos, al ver que empezaban a igualarlos en número.

-¿Y yo qué sé?¡Los habrán derrotado! – lanzó una maldición al auror más cercano - ¡Y deja de pensar en eso, idiota, si no quieres perder el trasero!

-¡Tú eres el que debería tener cuidado!

-¡Dejad de hacer el Gilipollas!¡Ha llegado otro! – les espetó el tercero.

Los otros dos mascullaron por lo bajo, no les hacia ninguna estar en igualdad de condiciones con los aurores, era más fácil de la otra forma. Los hechizos siguieron volando de un sitio a otro, mientras los aurores intentaban rodear a los de negro. Teddy esquivó dos rayos mientras miraba a su alrededor irritado. De las cinco calles que daban a la plaza habían conseguido bloquear tres, quizás podrían hacerlo con las otras tres pero no lo creía factible. En aquella disposición no solo tenían que estar atentos de los mortífagos, sino de sus propios compañeros. Ellos formaban un semicírculo, debido a la forma de la plaza, así que si un mortífago esquivaba un encantamiento, este se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Expulso! – gritó Teddy. El hechizo cruzó la plaza, pero acabó dándole a una farola, que se separó del suelo.

-¡Incarceraus!

-¡Salvio Hexia! – el metamorfomago tuvo el tiempo justo para protegerse, pero aún así el hechizo lo mandó para atrás, provocando que su espalda chocase contra una fachada.

-¡Impedimenta!

Más tarde de lo debido Teddy observó con horror como el hechizo de un auror se acercaba a él, habiendo sido esquivado por uno de los mortífagos. Debía estar bastante bien realizado, porque tras el impacto en el pecho el metamorfo se sintió mucho más lento. Miró al frente, el mortífago con el que había estado luchando se dio cuenta del incidente y se apuró a atacarlo.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Mobilicorpus! - Un auror próximo sujetó a Teddy cuando el hechizo lo atrajo hacia él, salvándole de la maldición - ¡Finite Incantatem!

En cuanto el metamorfo recuperó su completa movilidad conjuró un hechizo protector, haciendo rebotar dos maldiciones. Rápidamente se volvieron a separar, bloqueando una vez más algunas de las posibles salidas de escape.

Al cabo de varios minutos el aire empezó a cargarse demasiado, a sus espaldas una fachada estaba completamente quemada, otras cinco casas destrozadas y varias losas se movían si no tenías cuidando de donde pisar. También había varias lesiones entre los batientes, Teddy tenía la lengua atada al paladar, por lo que tenía que concentrarse aún más con los hechizos no verbales, otro de los aurores tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza que lo estaba mareando, un mortífago tenía el pecho y las manos quemadas y otro de sus compañeros había perdido tanta sangre que rezaba por no caer inconsciente.

Conscientes de que necesitaban un respiro, los mortífagos lanzaron un hechizo Bombarda a la mitad de la plaza, destrozando todo el suelo y lanzando varios escombros a los aurores.

-¡Que no escapen! – gritaron los otros dos aurores, tomando el camino de la derecha.

Teddy aprovechó para liberar su lengua, así como el auror, que marchaba buscando un vial en su gabardina. El metamorfo se puso en marcha, su calle era mucho más estrecha, pero también era cierto que él solo perseguía a uno. Lo encontró al torcer una esquina, o mejor dicho, él encontró a Teddy al doblar la esquina. Antes de poder pronunciar un hechizo, el auror estaba cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, sentía su cuerpo temblar con violencia y pronto se dio cuenta de que era por culpa de Crucio que le estaba mandando. Reprimió las ganas de gritar, pero pequeños gemidos seguían escapándosele inaudiblemente. Apretó con fuerza la varita contra su pecho, aunque había recuperado la capacidad del habla no se creía capaz de lanzar ningún hechizo ¡Por Merlín, si el dolor no le permitía siquiera pensar con claridad! No quería desistir, pero parecía que sus fuerzas no tenían tanta decisión como él quería.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, el mortífago quemado lo miraba divertido, y parecía no querer acabar el hechizo hasta que Teddy estuviese completamente incapacitado. Y si eso seguía así, el mortífago no tardaría en cumplir con su cometido.

-¿Te duele verdad? – se rió de él - ¡Eso te pasa por enfrentarte a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort! Todavía estas a tiempo de suplicar...

El hombre empezó con un retahíla de burlas y desagradables carcajadas, pero Teddy era ya incapaz de oírlas. La boca le sabía a sangre, sentía los músculos totalmente destrozados y había olvidado el momento en el que había empezado a gritar. Pero sabía que no lograría atraer la atención de nadie, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias batallas ¡Quién sabe si en las mismas condiciones que él!

De pronto, sus propios gritos fueron camuflados por un sonido todavía más grande y grave. El dolor paró de golpe: el mortífago se había desconcentrado al intentar averiguar que tan cerca había explotada aquella Bombarda. Sin siquiera levantarse del suelo, Teddy levantó su varita.

-¡Flipendo! – el auror gruñó, ese no era un ataque muy potente.

El mortífago reaccionó a tiempo, esquivando el rayo, pero el Petrificus que venía detrás fue demasiado rápido para él; por lo que pronto sintió como su cuerpo se endurecía y como su varita caía al suelo. Teddy suspiró con pesadez, se permitió unos segundos de descanso e intentó recuperar las fuerzas suficientes como para ir a por el siguiente enemigo. Fue cuando se levantó que sonó la tercera Bombarda del día y sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a toda velocidad por el callejón. Corrió a la esquina más próxima para ocultarse y a cada paso sintió el poder de diez apariciones en su estómago. El corredor llegó, tropezándose con el mortífago petrificado, cayendo ambos al suelo. Nada más reconocer la capa de mortífago del recién llegado, Teddy saltó hacia delante con la varita en alto.

-¡Expeliermus!

El nuevo mortífago salió hacia atrás y rodó un poco antes de ser consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Su vista vagó desde su propia ropa, manchada por las Bombardas que acababa de lanzar; su compañero, aparentemente petrificado; y el auror en frente a él, con su propia varita en la mano, directa al bolsillo y la otra apuntándole. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se reconocieron.

-¿Bu-bulk?

La voz le salió completamente estrangulada y el miedo llenó su cuerpo; aquello no le podía estar pasando.

-¿Severus Snape?

El rostro del moreno palideció de golpe. No solo acababa de confirmar su identidad a un auror que pasaba mucho tiempo en Hogwarts y que le acababa de robar la varita, sino que además parecía saber quien era. Estaba perdido. Maldijo el día en que perdió su máscara de mortífago y buscó con desesperación por el suelo. Sus ojos se posaron en la varita del otro mortífago, a tres palmos de él y se lanzó a ella con desesperación.

-¡Levicorpus!

Snape gimió asustado cuando comprobó que la nueva varita no le obedecía.

-¡Desmaius!

El chico cayó al no poder defenderse bajo la confusa mirada de Teddy. No recordaba que el futuro profesor de pociones estuviese en su grupo, aunque era normal, había estado demasiado ido, vigilando a los Carrow, y después, con las máscaras puestas, no había sido capaz de reconocer a nadie. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía volver a Hogwarts y decir que sabía la identidad de un mortífago, alteraría la historia. Sin embargo la duda empezó a invadirlo ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Snape había sido el que había revelado la profecía a Voldemort, sin él muchas cosas dejarían de pasar. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello, prácticamente desde que había llegado ¿Por qué no cambiar el futuro? Sabían todos lo que pasaría, todas las muertes, podían arreglarlo. Pero después recapacitaba, si Snape no escuchaba la profecía ¿Podría Harry vencer a Voldemort? Harry siempre decía que la profecía había servido porque Voldemort así lo había querido, o eso le había contado Dumbledore. Además, una vez hecho el primer cambio, todo cambiaría ¿Y si iba para peor?¿Y si moría más gente?¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Quizás así desapareciesen todavía más rápido, y no podrían acabar su misión.

Teddy sacudió su cabeza, definitivamente no podía decir nada. Estaban allí para salvar a Harry y todos los demás y debía concentrarse en eso. Pero ¿Qué pensaría Snape cuando pasados unos días se diese cuenta de que no lo había acusado? Teddy había dejado bastante claro que lo reconocía. Gruñó por lo bajo, todo se había complicado bastante.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más. Una Bombarda destruyó la casa a su izquierda, varias piedras lo golpearon con fuerza. Uno de los aurores estaba tirado en medio de los escombros, pero parecía que aún estaba en condiciones para seguir luchando, porque rodó hacia un lado, esquivando los hechizos y empuñando su varita. El mortífago contra el que luchaba se adelantó unos pasos, sin dejar de lanzar conjuros a diestro y siniestro. Teddy se lanzó a ayudar a su compañero, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando recuperó la conciencia su primer instinto fue volver a la batalla, el segundo abrir los ojos. No fue tarea fácil, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y los párpados no eran una excepción. La luz bañaba la sala, por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Sintió que algo se movía cerca de él y una voz que lo llamaba, así que tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de enfocar hacia su derecha.

Lo primero que vió fue una mata de pelo negro y unos ojos verdes.

-¿Harry?

Y luego comprobó que esa mata de pelo estaba algo mejor peinada y que los ojos no lo miraban tras ninguna montura.

-Albus.

La voz del Potter salió ahogada, señal de que estaba bastante preocupado por él, sino habría hecho algún comentario sobre la confusión del metamorfomago: llevaba unos meses intentando que no lo relacionasen con James, aunque el fallo fuese con otro Potter la situación seguía incomodándole. Cuando Teddy pudo abrir completamente los ojos comprobó el estado de Al. Su pelo estaba revuelto, sobretodo en el flequillo, como si se lo hubiese estado enmarañando él mismo, fruto del nerviosismo; estaba con la túnica desarreglada, la tez pálida y una pequeña marca de ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Estás horrible – opinó Teddy, comprobando lo seca que tenía la garganta.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar – le reprochó casi enfadado, mientras le tendía un vaso de agua.

No fue difícil de comprobar que Albus tenía razón. Aún tenía una horrible sensación en todo el cuerpo, y la pierna derecha, el costado izquierdo y la cabeza le dolían demasiado.

-¡No toques! – le recriminó Albus cuando el mayor se llevó la mano a la frente – desajustarás el vendaje.

Teddy notó el excesivo nerviosismo del moreno y comprobó que efectivamente tenía una venda alrededor de la frente. Al levantar su camiseta y la sábana encontró otros dos iguales. Seguramente una o dos costillas rotas, así como una tibia – o un peroné ¡Por Merlín! Que más daba, no era medimago y lo único que importaba es le molestaba demasiado -. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba: estaba semitumbado en una camilla y alrededor de ellos una cortina blanca los rodeaba completamente. Por la falta de arrugas en la tela Teddy supuso que estaba encantada para que no se abriese.

-¿Estamos en San Mungo? – preguntó desorientado. Aquello significaba que la batalla había terminado hacía mucho.

-No – Teddy lo miró confuso – En Hogwarts – dijo Albus, señalando a su túnica, que traía bordada el escudo de la escuela.

-¿Qu-qué?¿Por qué?

-Es... una larga historia – de nuevo Albus parecía muy nervioso, pero después miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Teddy – y hablando de historias. Tú nos debes una.

Teddy tomó una bocanada de aire antes de empezar con su explicación.

-¿Qué sabes de la batalla?

-El Profeta dice que hubo muchas víctimas, pueblos destrozados, un par de mortífagos atrapados...

-¿Quienes? – preguntó nervioso ¿Habrían cogido a Snape? Después de todo lo había dejado inconsciente en medio del callejón.

-No lo sé, pero no conocíamos a ninguno. Scor y yo, por lo menos – respondió Albus, extrañado por aquella reacción – el periódico no dice mucho más. Bueno, quiero decir, escribieron mucho pero no dijeron nada.

-Así se lo pedimos – comenzó a decir Teddy – intentamos proteger las pueblos, sacamos a las personas de allí y lo preparamos todo para que fuese verosímil. Si el periódico hubiese hablado de un ataque fuera de los normal, habríamos levantado sospechas. Había aurores que ni siquiera estaban al tanto de las medidas tomadas y los mortífagos no se dieron cuenta de a quienes atacaron. No podíamos correr el riesgo de fastidiarla con un artículo.

-Entiendo, pero esa no es la explicación que yo quería – protestó Albus – lo que yo quiero saber es por qué dos días después del ataque Scorpius y yo conseguimos encontrarte (no sin mucho esfuerzo) en una habitación de San Mungo, con varios huesos rotos, totalmente inconsciente y con la apariencia de quien acaba de recibir una tortura a base de Crucios – Teddy iba a decir algo sobre eso, pero se dio cuenta de que Albus parecía querer decir algo más – Y además...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ha sido todo muy complicado.

-¿Por? No me asustes Al.

-Te repito: no eres más el indicado para decir eso – le recordó el Potter – de todas formas, supongo que te preguntarás como pasaste de una habitación de San Mungo a Hogwarts.

-La verdad es que sí...

Albus se rascaba la nuca, mientras que aquel silencio solo hacia crecer los nervios de Teddy.

-Al ¿Qué...

-Dumbledore estaba allí – dijo por fin – Bueno, no estaba allí, llegó después que nosotros; y...

Estaba claro que Albus no conseguía encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Teddy meditó aquello: tenía sentido que Dumbledore hubiese ido a verlo, después de todo era un auror que había estado en su escuela durante mucho tiempo; y tampoco le parecía muy raro que hubiese querido trasladarlo a Hogwarts. Si bien todo aquel comportamiento le parecía un poco excesivo, no salía fuera de los normal. Y así se lo dijo a Albus. El Potter abrió los ojos, sorprendido por aquello.

-¿Cómo que no te parece raro? – de repente pareció comprender algo, porque cerró la boca rápidamente y se acercó rápidamente a la mesita que tenía Teddy junto a la cama. Removió todos los frascos que había dentro, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, alargó la mano hasta el fondo y se lo pasó al mayor.

-¿Un espejo? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Para qué?

Se miró extrañado, estaba como siempre. Aunque un poco más pálido, con rasguños por toda la cara y una venda en la frente que le levantaba un poco su cabellera azul. Su cabellera azul. De pronto lo comprendió. Al perder la inconsciencia había recuperado su aspecto original. ¿Lo había visto Dumbledore así?¿Y los mortífagos? Si ellos lo había descubierto entonces podría tener problemas, aquel era un factor con el que no contarían.

-Empezaste a cambiar cuando Dumbledore estaba con nosotros – explicó Albus, como si le hubiese leído la mente – él dijo que era porque estabas muy cansado.

-Entonces él sabe que soy un metamorfomago – concluyó Teddy, todavía demasiado perplejo como para reaccionar - ¿Duda también sobre mi nombre? Sería lo normal.

-Un poco, pero... – Albus volvió a rascarse la nuca, por enésima vez. Una puerta se abrió y cerró fuera de las cortinas, mientras unos pasos se acercaban con prisa hacia ellos – ahora mismo ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas.

* * *

**Bueno, creo recordar haber dicho (y si no lo digo ahora) que tras la boda empezaba la acción, y eso fue algo ¿no? Pero también me refería a qu ahora empieza lo bueno, digamos que lo de antes era más relajado (tampoco creais que ahora va a ser chupiguay, mi cabeza no da pa tanto, simplemente intentaré que sea más emocionante) porque los Carrow todavía no habían llegado, Scor y Al llevaban poco tiempo en Hogwarts,... pero ahora, bueno, ya veis como van las cosas. Y atención, el próximo capi es uno de mis favoritos, espero poder escribirlo pronto. Nos leemos!**


End file.
